RED
by Meitantei-Clark
Summary: If Shinichi had another identity and she was a Vigilante instead. (Female Shinichi) And she had a different past that we did not know about and it changed everything. (Daredevil).
1. Chapter 1

She was a Detective and she was called the Detective of the East and a whole lot of another names that she had. She is High School Student and she is also a Detective that helps the police with cases most of them being homicide. She has dedicated her life to help catch criminals by standing by the law using her deductions skills to find the evidence needed to put a criminal behind bars where they belong. Along with their own confession for the crimes that they have committed, which she always gets in the end because they all crack in the end. Because they all do, they all like to talk about what they have done and why it is just something that they do.

And when things go wrong or the criminal gets away or even if there is no evidence to be found she has another to deal with the situation at hand.

She uses her other skills, doing everything she can using her other identity to help take out the criminals that she could not help catch using the law or the legal system. Or they cannot be caught this way by the authorities. So, she would and could take the justice into her own hands because it is the way she can. It is the only way that she or anyone can take down these criminals to justice, it is the only way to bring them down and bring peace to everyone.

She has three jobs in her life and they are as of following.

1\. High School Student

2\. Detective

3\. Vigilante

Tonight, was her night job, like she did every night for the past year and half.

* * *

She was now left to Edoka to catch the criminals that she had been chasing, they were all dressed in dark clothing trying to blend into the darkness, so they could not be seen. But she chuckled at this because it was not going to work with for them because she could find them no matter what colours they were wearing because this was meaningless to her.

As she stood there at an eagle's eye point view able to look down she could feel that tonight was going to be different from any other night. She could feel it in her bones and in the area and sadly she could hear them cheering the criminals name. She did her best to try and avoid this certain criminal. He held no harm to people and he was not the type of criminal that she went after. Anyone could see that and he was not even on her list of problems other than an annoyance, right now she had to deal with these loathsome criminals and she had to do it as fast as she could. She had to do it quick and unseen before a crowd of people are drawn into the gunfire and she jumped ready for the action ready to begin.

Tonight, she followed the bad guys here

* * *

" Help! "

" Help! "

" Please "

They were girls and they were being held captive.

They were kidnapped and they were about to be forced into slavery, they were about to be sold as sex slaves and she was not going to let that happen. She heard them as they were being forced into a container, they were pleading for help while the men just laughed and threatened them with their tracers and guns. She was ready to attack and she was ready to protect them, the police were already close by she would just need to take out the bad guys and she could let them go.

" Get in " he ordered.

They kept on trying to escape.

The iron pipe in the man's hand was hit against the iron container scaring the girls and seeing the evil in the man's face as he only saw them as a meal ticket and a quick way to make cash.

The gun was triggered now ready to go.

They were startled and they stood back.

" Good " he said smiling as they went into the container.

'Now' she said in her head.

She attacked him quickly taking him out in one swipe.

She could sense others coming.

She went into the darkness to hide as she kicked the gun away.

The girls started to panic.

" Everything is going to be alright " she said masking her voice.

They started to calm down.

She took another two out in front of the girls.

The men fought back and they were good, no doubt but she was much better she was great and she took them out. Injuring them enough so that they could not move or escape. But they would live and once they went to the Hospital they would make a full recovery.

More of them were coming and they were coming with more men and more guns.

 _Click_

 _Click_

Guns she did not like them they made too much noise and they might attract someone innocent and they would come to see what it was and they would end up in danger. There was a lot of people just less than half an hour away, she had to act fast or they would end up in danger she had to take them out and she had to do it fast. Even if she had to break a few bones, it would have just been a lot easier if they just gave up.

* * *

He had successfully got the Diamond and it was done quickly.

He was in his glider when he heard it.

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

He looked around scared thinking that someone was shooting at him and that someone was _Snake_ shooting at him ready to kill for the diamond that he had now in his clutches.

But it wasn't.

The firing wasn't coming for him or even his direction it wasn't even close to him. He was not the target and that meant that someone else was. He looked down to see the flashes coming from the gun they were a lot of flashes and he looked closer using his monocle they were people dressed in black and they were shooting at someone but it was too hard to see. He could not see this person only the people dressed in black.

And a shiver ran through spine and a thought crossed his mind they were all dressed in black and it was his Heist tonight, could they be part of the _Organisation?_ He thought as he started to descend to help this mysterious person.

He hid into the shadows shocked as he watched what was going on.

They were beaten and looked starved. They were at least a dozen or more of them, they were just scared little girls from the ages of eighteen to the youngest girl of five clutching to another girl while she was crying her eyes out. The girl's clothes were tattered and dirty, they were ...he did not want to think of it. He was losing his Poker Face because he could see that these girls were kidnapped and they were abused and they were going to be abused again.

He looked at his surroundings they were containers, metal ones and the girls were obviously being captured and were about to be sold a sex slaves or had been he was not sure. But here they were running in the streets shouting for help and he could see that they were about to get it.

The men dressed in black they were in ones that did this.

But how had the girls gotten away ?

And who were they shooting at ?

And where were they now ?

He followed the trail of bullets and the unconscious men in black.

And he followed it to an open container and there was no one there but the unconscious men.

The criminals.

He had a rule of 'No one Gets Hurt Policy'.

And looking at these men he could see that they were badly beaten bruises, broken bones and they would be definitely being other things that were broken, he did not like the thought of people beating on criminals or anyone like this. The people who did this, he could see that they did it quick and they were professionals.

But following the trail of bullets and the blood that he could see, he was not sure what had happened here. He was no Detective and he did not know a lot of forensics to be able to tell but something was telling him...something.

 **BANG**

He heard more shooting and he ran towards it thinking that they might need help.

* * *

" You are not escaping " said the man.

" Oh, you are the one that is not escaping! " she said masking her voice.

The man turned around and he was scared.

" YOU! " he screamed panicking.

" Me " she said smiling.

All of them looked at her forgetting about the girls.

" GO call down a police car and stay in the lights " she barked the order.

They nodded scared but they did.

Making room for the girls to escape she attacked the men who were trying to keep the girls still. They were angry with her and they attacked her with weapons in their hands as she could hear them chains and knives they started to attack her with mercy n their minds they were ready to kill.

She was able to sense their movements listening and feeling their heart beats and breath.

She was able to dodge the first punch moving her side to the head, he hit his hand against the container. He was in pain and he was distracted, he was distracting the others she grabbed his gun quickly emptying the bullets and struck him in the head with it knocking him unconscious it was quick just like she wanted it to be. She then heard the next one coming and the next.

The chain was thrown and it went around her arm, the man smiled trying to pull her forward but she pulled back pulling the man forward and used him as a tool instead using him, pulling him forward and back. Using him as a shield and to take the others out.

They got in their usual hits and she was in pain but she was able to take them all out, all six of them were lying on the ground unconscious and she could now hear that all of the girls were safe and were currently with the police.

She dropped the chain she was exhausted.

She smiled and she could hear that the police would be soon coming for them.

* * *

Then she heard it a heartbeat.

" Who is there ? " she said masking her voice.

The footsteps she could barely even hear them but she did hear the clapping.

" Well done I have never in my life seen anything like that in my life " said _Kaitou Kid_ clapping as he approached her.

She rolled her eyes back she really did not want or need to deal with a loathsome criminal like this.

" _Kaitou Kid_ "he said bowing and taking his hat off.

" Leave now before the police come " said Shinichi.

He approached her but she backed away.

" But if the police come they will arrest the both of us, it seems are you not scared that you will be arrested along with these criminals " said _Kaitou Kid_.

She smiled and shook her head this guy was just an idiot.

" I don't think the police are in a rush to arrest me but that loud mouth on the other hand is coming for your blood, he seems to be quite mad with you and his blood his just boiling for your head " said Shinichi masking her voice.

" Who are you ? " said _Kaitou Kid_.

" No one " said Shinichi.

" I don't think no one would just save a bunch of girls and beat all these men like this " said _Kaitou Kid_.

" Well if you get arrested it will be your own doing, just don't mess things up and let these guys walk free " said Shinichi.

And she walked into the shadows to disappear.

But she could hear him following her.

" Hey Hero " he shouted.

* * *

He was interested in whoever this person was, he watched as this person took out six bad guys on his own and took a beating like it was nothing and was still standing. And this person was alone and had taken out the others he was amazed that only one person could have done this.

This person was after justice taking out criminals beating them and helping the girls. And right now, he was feeling very much like a comic book geek and was starting to see this person as his real live almost superhero. He had to find out more about this person he followed the person but he turned the corner and there was no sign at all. He had to find out who it person because he needed a hero to believe in since his hero was dead.

He now heard Nakamori yelling and then his voice stops making him shiver ever so slightly.

The police and Task Force were no longer looking for him and strangely they were not looking for The Hero or Vigilante. They were acting as if nothing had happened to the criminals as they arrested them and put them into the several ambulances. The police were happy and smiling with the results they had, he realized that this was not the first time that this has happened and not the second because apparently it had happened a lot and he did not know about it.

He had to find out about it person dressed in red, almost like a devil.

Well he thought the person was because the person was hard to see and moved well enough into the darkness and quick enough so he could not see this person.

He was going to find them again.

Right now, he was disguised as a police officer.

" He helped us again " said a police officer.

" Ssshh someone is listening and we have been told not to speak about this "


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long week but she was able to take down part of the mob here in Beika and the runaways in Edoka. Unfortunately, there was an annoying and unfortunate outcome with that annoying thief in her way was the only problem. But she had been successful and they were starting to retreat where she could find them as a Detective or as her night persona Daredevil. Well that is what the name she inherited she really did not care for the name but it was nice that she was given it.

The Mob had taken a giant hit because of her and they were now scattered across all of Beika and went in hiding. They were scared of both her identities and it felt weird to hold a secret like this from all but one person. She knew it was like keeping a huge part of herself a secret and she could not be herself with anyone, not even her friends and family only one person knew her secret and her identity and that was the person who helped her become Daredevil and helped her with both her jobs.

But we will get to that later, right now she was getting ready for school and she could already hear Sonko and Ran talking. Sonoko was getting louder every single year and just giving her more pain in the ear than she needed.

She grabbed her bag, books and her stick and she ran down the stairs instead of walking down them because it would be her only chance today to do anything like that because she knew what would be happening today after school. Shopping with Sonoko and Ran all day and it was something that she was hoping to escape.

* * *

They pressed the buzzer ready for her answer.

" Do you think Shinichi is ok, she is not answering? " said Ran.

" It has not even been five seconds and you are already worried " said Sonoko annoyed.

" Yeah I know but...! " said Ran.

" Ran she is blind not a child " said Sonoko.

" And that is why I am worried she lives alone and she is always getting hurt falling down the stairs in that house of hers " said Ran.

* * *

She heard them as she closed the door it was the same routine every single day, Ran would have worried and Sonoko too but she would not show it. She wanted to tell them the truth of what she could do, to make them stop worrying but then they might end up finding out what she does at night and that would just make things a lot worse. Ran would be hundred times more worried and she would try and force her to stay with all her brute strength but little did Ran know she was the one that could easily take her out.

She closed the gate behind her.

" I am ready " she said scaring the both of them because they did not see or hear her coming.

" Sorry we did not see you...I mean we did not hear you coming..." said Ran mumbling.

" Ran it is alright to 'see' just because I am blind does not mean it will hurt my feelings and personally avoiding words like that is just annoying and I am fed up of you trying to dance around me like I am like a little child that should not hear swear words or like Santa Claus is not real " said Shinichi.

" Yeah I know she does it all the time and Detective Geek but there is no need to be so blunt about it " said Sonoko.

" I do not baby you! " said Ran protesting.

And she received two deadpanned faces from Sonoko and Shinichi.

" Now come on there is some construction work and I don't want you to go hurt because you don't know where you are going " said Ran taking Shinichi`s arm.

" Hey " said Shinichi protesting.

But she was just pulled along and she was given a shove by Sonoko who took her bag off her.

She sighed in defeat.

* * *

'Really she had been blind since she was nine years old and they were still treating her as if it just happened' thought Shinichi.

" Shinichi where did you get that bruise on your shoulder ? " asked Sonoko when she handed her bag back.

" Oh ...I well it is embarrassing " said Shincihi.

" Just tell us already " said Ran.

She could feel and hear people watching them.

" Well I sort of fell and slipped in the shower because of that new French Lotion you gave me it is really slippery and I..." whispered Shinichi.

They both went red.

" Oh, sorry for asking " said Ran.

* * *

Ran saw the faces of the guys and they were eavesdropping and smiling as they listened in they stared at Shinichi up and down she could see the dirty thoughts they were already thinking. She tightened her fist and punched her hand she was ready to attack them as she saw their faces and the whispering, the pointing it made her mad. But a hand was suddenly put on her shoulder and she turned around to see her smile.

" Are you ready to go ? " said Shinichi smiling.

And her anger was gone, evaporated like it was nothing. Shinichi had made her feel better and sometimes she could swear that it was like Shinichi could see into her soul when she was angry or upset she always knew the right thing to say or to do that would make her feel better and she did.

" Yeah " said Ran plastering the smile on her face.

The three of them walked together with Shinichi in the middle, she was the centre of them and the attention even if she didn't want to be she was always the centre of attention no matter what. People would watch the three of them as they heard Shinichi`s stick hit the ground they would automatically look at the three of them

* * *

People knew Ran has the tough tomboy but was girly at the same time, that protected her friends from anything and anyone. But she also soft and gentle person. She was the Hot and she could be a model if she wanted to be.

Sonoko was the richest one in the school and she was not that mean, she was no mean girl like the usual rich girls that you see on TV. But she was definitely materialistic, a shopaholic and spoilt. She was arrogant and she always spoke her mind even when she should not have in truth not a lot of people liked her but they were friends with her because they could go to all the fancy parties and such. But Sonoko knew this and did not invite any of the back stabbers to the parties her real two close friends were Shinichi and Ran.

And Shinichi she was the mysterious girl out of them. People did not know what to think of her when they saw her because when they did, they saw a blind girl that was drop dead gorgeous and boys stared at her at her looks not even noticing that she blind straight away and when they did they either wanted to avoid her or help her like she was a damsel in distress. People were shocked when they were told that she was the Detective of the East and they had no idea how exactly she could do that kind of thing, be able to solve murders and things like that when she was blind. She was a mysterious girl and they wanted to know more or avoid her at all costs. And when they found out that she used to play football and that she was the goalie they were shocked and when they saw her with a soccer ball they were truly shocked. They were shocked at her intelligence and how capable of things she really was. Some people believed that she was psychic and some believed that she was faking and that she was really not blind and they were wrong of course. No one really knew what to think about her other than she was a quiet book worm, that was one of the hottest girls they had ever seen and that she was a nice person to get to know. But she was also bad luck people thought she was a death magnet or like a black cat and who ever path she crossed she brought them bad luck. People either avoid her, paid her no attention or were interested by her and wanted to know everything about her.

Out of the group Shinichi stood up out the most and everyone knew that.

Everyone watched as the three girls walked the hall to go to class and it was like this every single day of her school life. If there was one place in the world she hated it was school even if she was a great student and did not get into much trouble she just found it boring and there was not much to do or learn because she already knew it. But she had to put up with it to keep her life normal and make herself look as normal as she could even know people already found her strange and peculiar person.

* * *

She was in her last class and it was a double and what was worse they had a sub teacher who just wanted them to watch a video and she could not be bothered listening to another sappy love story or some stupid action film as the boys and girls argued over what to watch.

She just raised her hand ready to ask a question.

" Is it ok if some of us just go to the library instead ? " she asked.

" NO after you watch the film you will be doing a report on what you have seen and how the camera effects and everything like that affected it and made you feel " said the sub teacher.

There was a lot of awkward silence and whispering in the class as everyone gave the teacher uncomfortable looks.

" I am sorry to say but I am unable to do that work, is it ok if I just write something else like about a book or something " said Shinichi feeling uncomfortable.

But the teacher was angry with her.

" Why should you do any different work from the rest of the class Missy what makes you so special ? " said the teacher angrily.

Everyone avoided looking the teacher in the eye.

" Well what do have to say for yourself ? " said the teacher.

At that moment, she 'accidentally' kicked her stick over everyone to see but the teacher already turned her back.

" Excuse me Miss " shouted a male student that had a crush on her.

" Yes, what is it ? " said the teacher.

The student was scared she could hear the heartbeat.

" She can't do the work because she is blind Miss " said the male student.

* * *

The teacher turned to her horrified and feeling guilty with herself.

" I am sorry I did not know, you are free to go to the library and just read a book...I am sorry " said the teacher.

The teacher was bowing in shame and embarrassment, obviously wanting her out of the class as soon as possible because of the current and awkward situation at hand.

She had already grabbed her bags and books and she was already on her feet ready to leave.

The teacher nervously handed her stick to her as she was ready to leave.

" It is alright " said Shinichi smiling forgiving the teacher as she was unaware that she was already been manipulated into letting her go.

She walked out of the class and headed to the library she was heading there alright but she was not staying. The school was automatic lockdown and the doors would not open until the end of the school day and the only way out and in was with permission of a teacher or staff member. But there was also the window in the library that had no alarm on it and she was on the second floor but the library was in deserted part of the school so when she jumped out of the building and scaled the building. No one would see that she was escaping and no one ever did know that she did this because she did it a lot of times and she was going to do it again. She walked in the library no one was here except from the librarian who was a usual asleep and she opened the window and she jumped and she headed to the police station ready to get to work.

* * *

" Hello Megure " said Shinichi.

" Ah Kudo sorry I didn't see you standing there " said Megure sheepishly.

" It is ok " said Shinichi.

She liked the way Megure treated her.

He treated her as if she was an equal and as if she was not someone made of glass that would break so easily. Just because she was blind people would treat her differently like there was something wrong with her when there was not and Megure was not one of these people and he would treat as if she was an ordinary person and Detective. She could laugh and joke with him, it was like she could almost be herself with him, almost.

" Shouldn't you still be in school ? " asked Megure suspiciously.

" I had a free period " she said lying smoothly.

" I was wondering if there is any work that needs to be done, you know about that guy " said Shinichi.

" Oh" Yes come with me " said Megure.

And she did she followed him to his office so they could speak in private and she closed the door behind her.

" There was another attack and some witnesses found saved " said Megure.

" Are they alright " she said.

" Yes, physically they are fine and being taking care of " said Megure.

" And emotionally ? " said Shinichi.

" They are too scared to talk to anyone and when a male officer approaches them they are terrified and are lashing out. And they only speak English " said Megure.

" Oh " said Shinichi sadly.

Megure was huffing.

" Maybe I could speak to them you girl to girl that way it will be much easier they would more likely to speak to someone their age " said Shinichi hopeful.

" That is a great idea " said Megure clapping his hands.

" And Kudo he said make sure to keep certain things out of the record " said Megure.

" Megure I cannot lie they were saved by someone possibly not trying to save them but they were just trying to get rid of their competition and the girls go away just in time " said Shinichi.

" Go then if that is what you will put in the report then I am fine with that and I will get Takagi and Sato to give you a lift to Edoka " said Megure.

" Ok...wait Edoka ? " said Shinichi shocked.

" Yes, they are still there " said Megure.

She was shocked because she thought they would have been moved to Beika right now.

" With everything that is happening here in Beika and in Edoka we are not sure where the best place for them to go right now " said Megure.

" What is happening in Edoka ? " said Shinichi.

" _Kaitou Kid_ is there all the time and he is attracting a lot of crimes lately when he has Heists and we all know that he is not a part of them but they some concerns that he is and with a vigilante running around here. The police are not sure where the safest place is right now " said Megure.

" Here is ...despite that we have one of the largest crime rates " said Shinichi.

" I know that and ..." said Megure.

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

There was a knock on the door and it was Takagi interrupting them.

He walked in nervously.

" Inspector Nakamori is on the phone and he wants to speak to you about a certain situation. Oh, hey Kudo sorry didn't see you there...I mean ...I am sorry " said Takagi babbling.

Megure was fed up with this as he fiddled playing around with his hat.

" Takagi tell Nakamori that I am sending someone over to speak to the girls and you will bring her over with you " said Megure angrily and almost threateningly.

" Yes sir " said Takagi saluting.

" And you are taking Kudo with you " said Megure.

Takagi nodded and then looked back and forward at them and then he walked out the door nervously.

She waited for Takagi to come and collect her, so that they would be headed to Edoka where she was hoping that she would not run into that annoying thief again.


	3. Chapter 3

He searched all week about the hero of that night, and he was able to find nothing. Not a single thing that could help him even find the vigilante that he had met that fateful night. He did not even know if it was a he or a she but the few whispers that he and that was what he was going with. And when he listened when the arrests were happening he was able to get from the police that night they assumed that it was a guy, so it must be a male, right ?

The person hid in the darkness so well and it was like they were a part of it and knew it so well that even he was not that good, this person was a master and to him he was an amateur compared to this person and he needed to know more. He had to learn how to work in the darkness and move the way that person did in the darkness. That person's stealth and skills were beyond his and he wanted this person's help more than anything to help with _Snake._

He had found out who the bad guys were and he was disgusted by what they had done and what they were doing. And it all was happening when he was pulling his Heist and they were talking advantage of this and it made him think that did criminals really take advantage of him distracting the police and essentially the enter world so that they could pull off their crimes and make a profit. He realized that he was indirectly at fault here because he did not realize that criminals here taking advantage of him pulling of his Heists and that is why so many criminals did not go after him and it was just _Snake._

He tried everything he could in the police station to find something, so now he was at the Blue Poirot and he was looking on Google search engine to see if he could find anything but he was struggling with the right words.

* * *

" Young Master what are you looking for ? " said Jii.

He looked back as he sat in the seat.

" Oh, Jii you are old maybe you might know something " said Kaito.

" Oh! How can I help " said Jii not taking what Kaito had said as an insult.

" At my last Heist, I ran into people with guns...well I didn't really I saw them shooting and attack someone and they didn't even notice me their attention was preoccupied with someone and something else " said Kaito.

" I don't understand " said Jii confused.

" It was in the news ...about those girls found by the police and the Task Force " said Kaito.

" Oh " said Jii listening to what he had to say.

He read it in the newspaper and he found it horrible that it was happening and rumours and speculation no one knew what had happened that night only that arrests were made and the girls were rescued and were safe.

" It was a vigilante that really saved them " said Kaito.

" What ? " said Jii shocked.

" I met him, well I think it is a him and he looked like a Devil and they knew who he was the police and the bad guys but no one is say anything " said Kaito.

" He can't be back, can he ? " said Jii to himself.

" Jii...You know who it is " said Kaito hopeful.

* * *

Jii gave a grim nod.

" His name is Daredevil and he is the best that I have ever seen and I was just lucky enough to get away from him, no criminal has ever escaped his wrath but he did not think of me as the type of criminal he went after. And he just let me go with a warning that he would stop me if he had to and that is when I started to do magician work the next day " said Jii.

"...? " said Kaito.

" Is...is he... a threat to me ? " said Kaito.

" He is not a cold-blooded killer but many criminals have been on the brink of death at his hands. He is almost merciless in his actions but he gets the results that is needed and if he is back then that means the criminals are back and Japan is going back to the dark days or already has " said Jii.

" Jii what are you talking about ? " said Kaito.

" There will be an uprising in crime and criminals will be fighting for territory again " said Jii.

" Young Master, if they are coming into power then that means the _Organisation_ is growing stronger than ever. There will be a power struggle like there was before and he was the one that put an end to it, he could have been the reason the _Organisation_ has been dormant for so long and their return and his it is no coincidence " said Jii.

" Then we need help we will need to find this Daredevil and get his help " said Kaito.

" No...he is far too dangerous and brings death where ever he comes " said Jii.

" Jii...what are you not telling me " said Kaito.

" When I met him fifty years ago and he was supposed to have died around the same time " said Jii.

Kaito was left speechless.

" Sá. He...is like...me ...he is not the original...or he is now one of them " said Kaito sounding scared.

" We have to find him and find out just what he is up " said Jii.

" So, we are now hunting a vigilante to see if he is on the good guys side or the bad guys, I just hope he is on our side and when we meet again it is on my terms and not n his that way I can prepare for almost anything " laughed Kaito.

* * *

She had arrived in Edoka by the time school would be finished she could just imagine it Ran searching for her and she would be bad at her now and strangely ran was the only person that she was actually afraid of. She was not scared of anyone a part from Ran.

 **"** _ **Kaitou Kid**_ **"**

She heard someone scream and she had to cover hears from the pain that she was hearing. That was the loudest voice that she had ever heard and it was one of the most painful ringing in her ears that she had ever heard.

" Who the hell was that ? " said Shinichi.

" That is Nakamori " said a young male voice.

" I am Hakuba Saguru and you are Kudo Shinichi it is a pleasure to meet you " said Hakuba.

He put out his hand to hers.

She reached out and shook it.

" Yes, I am Kudo Shinichi she said smiling " said Shinichi.

She stood up out of the car and she was ready to walk in when she heard something a heartbeat that she heard a few nights ago and it made her stumble and fall to the ground.

" Kudo are you alright ? " Hakuba helping her up.

She quickly got her wits together and she grabbed her stick.

" I am fine " said Shinichi getting to her feet.

" Just a few scrapes and bruises nothing to worry about " she said.

Hakuba to her arm helping her and he was going to guide her into the police station.

" I will help you in " said Hakuba taking her.

" Thank you " she said.

She scanned for the heart beat but she could no longer find it, it was gone and so was the person that it belonged to. _Kaitou Kid_ lived here in Edoka and he knew someone in the police station and he was close to them there was no doubt in her mind. But was he here looking for her, she doubted it he would not know who she was but he could be looking for her. She did not believe in coincidences and she knew he was here for some reason.

" So, I hear that you are a part of the special unit " said Hakuba.

" Yes, I am here to help the girls from that night " said Shinichi.

Great he knew about the vigilante or at least he was onto it and he was investigating it and he knew that she knew all about it. But he did not know just how much she knew she thought as she chuckled in her mind. If this guy knew then there was a good chance he that there might be some evidence of Daredevil`s return or someone is talking or whispers are being heard. or some of the old enemies are still alive and now coming for her thinking that she is the original. Even though that is impossible because the original died fifty years ago. And she knew this for a fact because she was one of the few that knows what his real name was and she inherited the legacy from his adoptive son.

* * *

" I have to ask why do you think they will talk to you and not all else ? " said Hakuba.

" Because I am girl and I am blind " said Shinichi subtly.

This made Hakuba almost stumble.

She laughed.

" They are scared victims and they are scared of the way people look at them, and in a certain way and will judge them because of their appearance. And I will not I will judge the situation solely on the facts and the fact that I am close to their age so it much easier to talk to a peer and it is always easier to talk to another female about situations like this " said Shinichi.

She could feel him squirming and she liked it.

" So, what are you doing after this ..." he said nervously as he brushed his fingers through his hair.

She turned to face him.

" Because there is a Sherlock Holmes convention and I can tell that you are a fan " said Hakuba.

She thought about it.

" I would love to, though it is a little bad timing, considering...but ok "said Shinichi.

" Date ? " said Hakuba shocked.

" That is what you were asking, am I wrong ? " said Shinichi.

" Yes, no, I mean...let's just call it a date " said Hakuba and he basically scattered away before he could say anything or do anything stupid.

She just smiled at him.

She knew that he wanted information about Daredevil and everything she knew but it was funny because he was looking right at her and he had no idea, it was hilarious. She was going to get information from him of what speculated and what he was thinking and what others knew. She just had to know and she knew this guy was on the _Kaitou Kid Heist_ and that the thief was here and maybe just maybe he knew who he was or had some idea so she could keep away from him as far as possible.

And maybe he was kind of cute and she did like his accent, it kind of reminded her of Sherlock Holmes kind of.

* * *

She went to talk to them.

She was glad that they did not recognize her and she was so grateful for that at because she did not want to be caught. This was the actual first time she talked to any victims as herself and as Daredevil and she was not going to make a habit of it because she did not believe in coincidence and neither did other people and they could start linking each link to each individual situation and she would be found out and likely killed. She just wanted continue with her work to avenge her loved ones and defeat them, she needed to put her past behind her and this was the only way she could see doing it.

She talked to them at first, they did not want to talk, they felt uncomfortable and vulnerable but in time they talked to her. She knew the right thing to say and to do at each and every time.

The men who kidnapped them were killed mysteriously in their jail cells overnight and she wanted to find out if they knew anything or even if they were suspects. The girls were not suspects and she was no lead left. But also because of this she had less suspects on her list and a clearer idea of what was going on. She had concluded that it must have been a police officers and it was likely that they were hired or blackmailed into it. She had seen this before and she was going to see it again and she could feel things were about to get worse and maybe it was going to be here in Edoka. They had moved their business after she ran most of them out of town and now they were shopping here and building their business trying to make it stronger and she was not going to let that happen, hell would freeze before she would allow that.

She did get one name from the girls. She promised that she would only tell the people that she trusted and that she would keep it off the record so that none of them would be in any danger and they would be safe. They had only seen in the inside of the container and the unconscious criminals and made their escape and that was what they were going with and that was what she was going to go along with as well. She knew they knew and they knew she knew. She told them that they could trust her and if anything was to happen, anything that she needed to know they could contact her at any time and ask for her help on the record or off the record she would help them.

And then she felt a cold brush of wind on her shoulder and go down her spine, one of them was still alive and he had just walked past her. And what was worse he had handcuffs and a gun he was a police officer and he was helping Hakuba and chatting to him as if he was a friend. She gripped onto her cane in anger as she had another enemy and another reason that she would have to be here.

* * *

" KUDO are you coming ? " yelled Sato waving happily.

" Yeah " said Shinichi barely paying attention.

She walked but she was not paying attention to where she was going as she was listening to what Hakuba and the enemy were saying as she listened to them.

" Tell me what you know about _Kaitou Kid?_ " said the enemy.

" Tell me what you know about the vigilante? " said Hakuba.

Hakuba`s heart beat was steady and calm he had something and he had the upper hand because he could walk out the room happily. While the other heart beat was racing and he was sweating but he was hiding it well and the bruises and the bruised ribs that he had. But he had hidden it well, next time she was sure to make the beating more see able.

Hakuba sat down tapping his fingers on the desk, it annoyed her and the enemy.

" The vigilante as far as we know is called Daredevil and his fighting styles and everything is the same as it was fifty years ago and maybe just maybe he is the same person from before just like _Kaitou Kid_ " said the enemy.

" Do you think they are both connected in some way and know each other ? " said the enemy.

" No _Kaitou Kid_ does not tolerate any kind of violence of any kind and would never physical harm anyone it is his rule 'No one gets hurt policy and is the actual only redeeming quality about the thief. He is the only criminal that we know that will not harm anyone making him less than a threat " said Hakuba.

" I see " said the enemy.

" And the vigilante what do you know about him ? " said Hakuba.

" Just the possible name and gender that is it and that he is described as actually looking like a devil " said the enemy.

" And what of _Kaitou Kid_? " said the enemy.

" I know ...(there was hesitation) he has dark brown hair...and he may or not be the original " said Hakuba.

 _Knock Knock_

Someone had knocked on the door interrupting their conversation.

 **THUMP**

 **THUMP**

* * *

She was not watching where she was going and she had accidentally bumped into someone.

" WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING "

Screamed a voice at she knew it was Nakamori.

" Sorry " said Shinichi getting to her feet.

She heard a phone being dialled.

" Daredevil and _Kaitou Kid_ are not connected so we are safe to go tonight and kill him "

" Good I am not wanting a vigilante in our way and what did you find out ? "

" Nothing that we do not already know...but we do have that gullible Detective looking into it know and he trusts me "

" Good job newbie and _Snake_ will be happy this "

The phone was hung up.

The enemy within the police was taking to another enemy she heard that night another one had gotten away but she did not know how or who let them go.

" And here is your ...cane! " said Nakamori awkwardly.

And she just realized that every eye was on them and she could feel her cheeks going red from embarrassment.

She took her cane quickly from his hand.

" Thank You " she said.

She was feeling really guilty because it was her fault and not his, but no one would really believe that and were already blaming the loud-mouthed guy. And she walked away quickly beside a very pissed off Sato who was swearing under her breath and she could feel the growl that was on her face.

She had to get home as soon as possible and talk to Agasa she had to grudgingly had to save that stupid thief tonight because her enemies and she now knew that he had enemies as well and they were going after him. And she knew that she could not trust the police to do the right thing or even protect him because the enemy was in the police working there.

She had an advantage that night because they did not expect that she was coming and she was going to use that to her advantage. And she also to keep away from the stupid thief she did not want another weirdo in her life, she did not consider him an enemy but a pest and something that could get in the way and cause her trouble. She had to help him with him getting in her way or him finding her, she did not want to deal with his annoyance she was still annoyed that he was clapping at her. He might as well have held a neon light saying 'here I am'. She could smell the bleach in his coat and she knew that he wore white and if he used bleach then it must have been that bright. And he had actually shouted at her calling her 'Hero' and she knew that he did not mean it, she could hear the hesitation and feel his emotions he did not like her methods and he was going to give her lecture coming and she bolted it.

" Hey has anyone seen Kudo, we were supposed to..." said Hakuba before getting cut off.

" She is away " said Aoko mad at her father he could see.

" Why ? " said Hakuba.

" Dad scared her off by yelling at her " said Aoko.

If there was one person the Task Force were more afraid of than _Kaitou Kid_ or Nakamori and that would be the Inspectors daughter who was now giving him a lecture. The Task Force watched but did not mean to, they did not know where to look without making things awkward.


	4. Chapter 4

**BOOM!**

She got off the floor because yet again there was another explosion at Dr Agasa`s house and again she had to jump out of the blast and protect him yet again. Honestly if she was not there then he would have died more than a thousand times in a year, this year alone and it was just February. Well she was quite thrown this time but she was able to shield Agasa under a metal table before she was thrown by the blast and a hole was made in the hall and the roof. And it was the biggest one yet.

" SHINICHI! " screamed Agasa as he ran over to her.

He ran over quickly to help her to her feet.

" Boy that was fun " said Shinichi annoyed.

" You ok...you are bleeding " said Agasa.

She touched her forehead and she could feel the blood.

" It is just a few cuts nothing to worry about, I already checked " said Shinichi.

She was lucky she thought that she did not anything else, luck was either on her side tonight or this was a sign that things were about to get much worse.

" I will get the first aid kit and you just get a seat " said Agasa.

" You might want to put the fire out first " said Shinichi.

He cranked his head around to see that the entire room was on fire.

* * *

Shinichi just sighed as she grabbed the phone in one hand and went to get the first aid kit with the other one. The Fire engine would be here in less than five minutes they already knew her voice and they already knew Agasa pretty well and they only knew when there was a phone call it was a pretty series fire that they were urgently needed for that was usually for life or death.

" I will take over while you just grab the few necessary things that you don't want found and you can put the locks on as well " said Shinichi.

And Agasa ran out like he was the one on fire and for two seconds he was and he was now covered in foam.

The fire was put out after an exhausting hour of hard work by the Fireman and they were not happy with Agasa as he just smiled nervously sweating in front of them.

" You might want to buy another house " said the Fireman annoyed.

More than half the house was burnt to the ground when they got there and when the fire was put out only the basement was left intact and surprisingly and she could not help but laugh his gym. It was not even damaged one piece no smoke or anything it was perfection and it had never had been hit before.

" You can stay at my house until yours is done with getting repaired " said Shinichi laughing at him.

* * *

She was 'dragged' to the _Kaitou Kid_ Heist when she got ambushed home in Beika by Ran and Sonoko but mostly Sonoko. It was her way of making it up to them Sonoko for sneaking out of school and leaving them worried.

" How did you get out of the school without setting off an alarm ? " said Ran.

' Oh, I just used by super senses and jumped doing a flip dropping onto the ground in the exact spot where I needed to land' Said Shinichi inside her head.

" The door was left open again " said Shinichi.

They were walking along casually in the street to go the Heist.

" I bet it was it was the sub teacher she went out for a smoke when we were working " said Sonoko.

" Sonoko! " said Ran.

" What you can't tell me that she did not stink of smoke " said Sonoko.

" Well..." said Ran hesitating.

* * *

" KUDO! " said a male voice.

They all three turned around.

" Nakamori ? " said Shinichi confused.

" I was... I just wanted to apologize for my behaviour " said Nakamori.

She could feel the young girl standing beside him, she was clearly mad and he was afraid of her, it was no doubt his daughter and she was giving him into trouble.

" There is no need to apologize " said Shinichi shaking his hand.

" DAD! " screamed Aoko.

" This is my daughter Aoko and she would like to accompany you tonight " said Nakamori.

She raised her eyebrow.

" What ? " said Shinichi confused.

" Hakuba thought it would be a good idea if we got some help and since you helped today then you might as well help with _Kaitou Kid_ " said Nakamori.

" Hmm! " said Shinichi.

She wanted out of this because she was just going to slip into the audience when everyone was busy and make her escape from there.

But she was now being pushed by an excited Sonoko.

" Sure, she will help and she will need help, you know considering " said Sonoko.

" Hey " said Shinichi sounding insulted.

" You want to make it up to me and this is how you are going to do it, by getting me closer to my _KID-Sama_ and maybe just maybe Detective Geek you can do something to attract his attention " said Sonoko.

She huffed there was no way she was getting out of this.

" Shinichi, it is far too crowded here and there will be less people in the way and you will not get hurt " said Ran.

She sighed.

* * *

She was now being led by the two Nakamori`s and her two friends.

They stopped in a room filled with Task Force members.

" Aoko I need you to check them for me " said Nakamori.

" What ? " they all said confused.

" For all we know you are _Kaitou Kid,_ you look too much like my daughter " said Nakamori pointing his finger to Ran.

Everyone was now looking at Ran.

" How much do they look alike ? " said Shinichi breaking the silence.

" Like doppelgangers, well in the face " said Sonoko sniggering at the last part.

Shinichi frowned.

" OUCH " screamed Sonoko in pain.

Her cheeks were pulled.

" She is the real annoying girl that she is " said Aoko clearly annoyed.

" Ouch " said Ran when her cheeks were pulled.

" I guess we really do look alike " said Aoko interested.

" OUCH " screamed Aoko in pain.

" What was that for ? " said Aoko madly at Sonoko.

" I have to check you to make sure you are not _Kaitou Kid_ in disguise " said Sonoko.

She could literally feel the electricity of hate between the both of them.

" Ok I think that is enough " said Shinichi standing between the both of them pinching her own cheeks.

" See we are all not _Kaitou Kid_ so shouldn't you get started ? " said Shinichi.

" Fine then "They both said folding their arms and surrendering.

" Have you seen Kaito ? " said Aoko.

" Kaito ? " laughed Shinichi.

* * *

" He is best friend " said Aoko happily.

" He said that he was away to the bathroom " said Nakamori.

" You actually have a friend named after _KID-Sama_? " said Sonoko grinning her bare teeth.

" No...he is not named after him it is just a coincidence " said Aoko going red in the face.

" Oh, I don't know about that! " said Hakuba slyly.

* * *

" Hey wait where did Shinichi go ? " said a concerned Ran.

" She got a phone call from her neighbour he is locked out or something " said Nakamori annoyed.

" Well I better go and help her " said Ran moving forward already.

 **" Ladies and Gentleman " declared** _ **Kaitou Kid.**_

" _KID-Sama_ " clapped Sonoko and grabbing Ran enthusiastically.

They both watched the show and they forgot all about Shinichi and her sudden disappearance.

* * *

The roar of fans and that annoying laugh just irritated her so much.

The car pulled up and she quickly got into the car and to go to the best point where they could hide and she could get changed into her costume.

She hated this, she hated lying to everyone of who she was and what she could do but if they knew the truth they would think she was a freak and so many already thought she was the freaky chick already. She normally did not care what others thought of her and she would just shrug it off as nothing. But the moment she helped someone and she felt their emotions and with every person she helped it just got worse and she just felt their emotions more and more it made her more emotional and attached to people more than ever. But she kept strong and held her grip on everything she would not have this as a weakness but as a strength on how she could connect to the victims and the criminals so she could make everything more better.

" You ready ? " said Agasa.

" Hey " she said stepping out of the car.

He looked back smiling at her.

" I have made some improvements on the cane " said Agasa.

She moved it around and played with it.

" The grappling hook it goes longer and is stronger than ever and be careful " said Agasa smiling.

She looked at it and smiled.

Listening to her all day complain about the " stupid thief " and she had ended up distracting him with all her complaining, he had never seen her like that before complaining about a boy like a normal teenager. It made him smile just thinking about it how unaware she was of her feelings and it was far too early to tell anyone what he was thinking was true that she had feelings for the thief. It was cute and it made her a normal teen at last but he did not want her dating a criminal even if he was harmless, he had brought more danger into their lives because of whatever he was involved with she was going to help because that was the kind of person she was. She would help save any even a cold-blooded killer and she just went on and on about it all day in his house distracting him and that is how he ended up burning his house down to the ground. It made him smile even more because he did not know what was going to happen but he had a feeling that this _Kaitou Kid_ could be another person that she would be able to be herself with and it was someone her own again and someone that would not be so scared of her. And he wanted that more than anything for he to be able to connect with someone her own age.

* * *

He had successfully got the Diamond and he even got Hakuba in a ballerina outfit and Nakamori dressed as an ape it was hilarious as his laugh echoed as he flew away.

 **BANG**

The Diamond was shot out of his hand he watched as it fell to the ground out of his sight into unknown area that he might not be able to ever find it again. And he quickly looked up again to see more red dots on his chest and he lost count of how many there was. There was so many that there was no way that he could escape all of them and he was going to get hurt and die.

" _KID_ " shouted _Snake_ as he smiled victoriously at him wielding the gun that shot the bullet that knocked the Diamond out of his hand.

" Come down and let's have a talk " said _Snake_ waving his hand gesturing him to come down.

He did not want to give into _Snake`s_ demands but it was the only way he could make it out alive and there was more chance that he could make it out alive with he was on the ground. That way he could use his gadgets and come up with some tricks he had up his sleeve he was always at his best when he was on the ground when he was battling _Snake_ but as he glided down he could see that _Snake_ had a least a dozen men with him. And of course, they were all dressed in black just like _Snake_ except they were wearing suits and they were all dressed the exact same.

" Nice outfits you all put so much heart and dedication to look like each other as the help " he said daringly.

They were annoyed, slightly distracted and they nearly shot him by accident but they were definitely distracted and their positions had changed slightly it made him feel better and gave him even a slight more advantage but only slightly.

" _KID_ your time has come, that is unless you help us catch someone instead there is a certain someone that is getting in our way and I want him caught and alive. Think of it this way he will come after you eventually and ..." said _Snake._

" There is no way in hell that I am making a deal with you " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Well I guess you did here tonight _Kaitou Kid_ " said _Snake._

He got ready to attack and to protect himself at all costs.

" SHOOT HIM " _Snake_ barked the order.

But there were no shots fired.

* * *

 _Snake and Kaitou Kid_ looked at the men in black and were shocked to see that they were lying on the ground unconscious and the guns were away from them and the bullets were scattered across the ground at their own feet and they did not even notice this until now.

" Come out to play little Devil " shouted _Snake._

 _Snake_ was aiming the gun at him and he was not taking this, he was not going to be shot again by the same man. It was one on one and right now his best option was to escape. He quickly dropped a smoke bomb covering his mouth and escaped hiding at the side of the building.

 **BANG  
BANG  
BANG**

 _Snake_ fired his gun into the smoke and into the air.

" Bastard " shouted _Snake._

 _WOOSH_

 _Snake_ was hit on the head with something and he immediately dropped to the ground unconscious.

Kaito quickly came out of hiding and gave _Snake_ a light kick to make sure that he was unconscious and he was.

" Hey Hero you can come out now " said _Kaitou Kid._

There was silence as he stood there waiting for someone to come out he was hoping that he would just come out already.

* * *

" Hey come on I will just stay here until they wake up and you will have to come back and rescue me again...Look I just want to thank you... _ **Daredevil**_ " said _Kaitou Kid_ smugly.

" How do you that name ? " said Shinichi.

" A friend of mine said that he met you fifty years ago and I was wondering if that was really true or are you someone else ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

He saw the arrogant smile on Daredevil`s face and he did not like it one bit. It was as if he knew something that he did not knowing, it was if he knew everything and it was a smile that he practiced in the mirror all the time as part of his Poker Face. But he could see that this one was real and there was a shiver down his spine as Daredevil walked forward to him grinning like a Cheshire cat and it was just so annoying. And he realized this is exactly how he made others feel.

" Tell why are _they_ after you ? And why do they think you are the original _Kaitou Kid_ when you are clearly not ? " said Daredevil.

" Not here " he said.

* * *

She looked at not knowing whenever to trust him or not.

" Over there " she pointed to the far away roof.

" Ok but my gilder can only hold me unless you want to carry you " said _Kaitou Kid_ teasing.

* * *

He practically heard the eyes being rolled in the back of Daredevils skull.

" I can make it on my own " said Daredevil.

" But how...amazing! " he said as he watched Daredevil jumping over just leaping and flipping like he does but much better and so fast it was like lightening.

He was so distracted that he nearly forgotten what he was doing until the last minute.

He landed perfectly trying to impress Daredevil but he did not seem impressed just annoyed with him and that just made things much worse because he was just annoyed by the cold behaviour that was currently being displayed. He was supposed to be the mysterious one that shocked everyone he came across and currently he was the one that was the least mysterious and it so just not fair.

" So, I heard that you died fifty years ago tell me how you are alive today ? Is it Pandora that you have used and you are what the protector of it or something ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

"...? " said Daredevil.

* * *

" Here is what I know about you. You are not the original, you are most likely the child of the original _Kaitou Kid_ " said Daredevil.

He grinned and kept his Poker Face he was going to have to lie his ass of here and do it convincingly.

" Of course, I am, and even if I was not just say I was not how would you even know this ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Because I do " said Daredevil.

He was about argue back but he was interrupted before he could say anything else.

" You are a young adult most likely between the age of sixteen or twenty, you have brown hair and you are currently wearing a mask under the hat and a bullet proof vest. You are quite the chocolate lover and you are now sweating but trying to hide it. And don't even try about using that sleeping bomb that you have in your because I will break your fingers if you do. And there is a lot more I can tell you there is the fact that your partner is less than ten minutes away from here and I can easily find him. He is an elderly man so that would make things a lot easier " said Daredevil.

" What do you want ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

He was actually shaken and scared of this person.

" I want you to stop digging into me and I don't want or need your help. I just need you to stay far away from me as possible. I don't want you in my life and saving your ass is going to annoying enough and if I have to do this a lot then I am not going to be a happy person " said Daredevil.

* * *

She started to walk away have warned him and frightening him enough she was done here.

" They killed my father the ones that you just stopped and tonight was the first night that no innocent person was harmed and it is all thanks to you. I need your help to bring them to justice to for my father. Have you any idea what it is like to lose someone you love ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

This thief was getting on her last nerve almost demanding her help as if she was supposed just hand it over and trust him.

" Why should I trust you ? " said Shinichi.

" Because you are like me " said _Kaitou Kid._

" I am nothing like you, I am not thief and I do not put events into action that help criminals and the corrupt make more money by committing crimes while you distract everyone with your stupid shows. You are pest, distraction and nothing more " said Shinichi.

" And what about you, you beat criminals to an inch of their life's and take a beating like it is nothing it is like you have a death wish or something. What you do can be done by a simple call to the police and if done by the right people then in time..." said _Kaitou Kid._

" In time " she repeated.

" Tell would it better to wait while a girl is being raped or a child is being attacked by his own father and even if you do tell the police and they find nothing. There are just things that you cannot wait for the police or the law to work it way. Waiting means someone will be a victim and by then it is too late and the damage is done and I can put a stop to that before it happens. Ok so I may not be a hero but a villain but what I do helps. And I do not beat a criminal into an inch of their life. Whatever damage I do they will heal and make a full recovery and go straight to jail where they belong and for me that is a good day and is for everyone. It makes everyone's life much easier " said Shinichi confessing.

" You don't get to talk to a lot of people about this because of the whole secret identity thing. And you can trust me and I can help you make a difference " said _Kaitou Kid_

" You are a showman and you will only get in the way " said Shinichi.

* * *

" Oh, that actually hurting my feelings 'Red' he said smiling.

" Red ? " said Shinichi.

" Well what else can I call you Daredevil ...naw I like Red better and you can call me...hey wait where are you going ? " said Kaito.

He tried his best to catch up with Red.

But he saw the Red had suddenly stopped as he watched the police come and take some of the bad guys away.

" Bastard, he got away " said Daredevil clinching his hands.

" Who.?... _Snake ..._ but how ? " he said shocked.

" One of your Task Force members is a criminal and he works for this guy you call _Snake_ " said Daredevil.

" Wait! You don't know anything about the _Organisation_ and you just took down thirteen members of them and you know nothing about them. Are you serious taking them on and you know nothing " said Kaito genuinely shocked.

He saw the frown on his face.

" SO, I am not the only one that is not that original " said Kaito happily.

" God, you are so annoying do you ever shut up! " said Daredevil.

" Look here is my contact number if you need to talk or anything we can meet or you will can find me at one of my Heists " said _Kaitou Kid_ he handed over a card.

Daredevil quickly took it and ripped it in half and took out the tracer that was in it.

He pouted.

" You are no fun " he said.

He saw the anger on Daredevils face and he was scared within seconds as he was knocked to the ground and nearly fell off the roof.

* * *

She knows it was coming and quickly took out her cane and used it as a bat to send it flying.

 **BANG**

The grenade went off quicker than she thought it would and she got caught in the explosion as she tied to leap away but she was thrown from the blast.

She was feeling dizzy and all her senses were unbalanced and she could not concentrate as she fell back o the ground trying to get back up.

* * *

" YOU ...you saved me " he said shocked.

He checked himself and he was unharmed by the blast and he knew he would have been blown up by now because he was most likely the target because he was wearing white and he could be seen miles away. And Daredevil`s outfit although it was red in blended well into the darkness.

Wait Red was standing right next to him and he heard him running towards were the blast came from.

" RED " he shouted.

As he saw him lying on the ground and he was bleeding and heavily.

" Don't call me that " said Daredevil back.

He quickly ran to help him stand up and they both moved awkward as he tried to stand on his own and he eventually did but he felt something that he should not have and he was shocked.

His face was now red.

* * *

" Tch...why is your face red ? " said Shinichi.

As she tried to wipe the dust off herself she could now concentrate.

" You...are...a GIRL " he said shocked.

She quickly covered his mouth at the last part.

* * *

He could not help but look at Daredevil`s body again and he stupidly put his hand out to see what he thought was true and he touched them. It was true that Daredevil was actually a girl and no one knew and wait he was still touching them.

Now she was red.

She grabbed his hand crushing it and made him fall to the ground in pain as she held him there still.

" Pervert! " she said no longer hiding the fact that she was a girl.

"OUCH, OUCH, OUCH...will you let me go already ? " he said.

" NO " she said crushing his arm now and he was lying on the ground completely.

" I am sorry " he said begging and pleading for mercy.

His arm was suddenly let go and he quickly looked up and she was gone.

But he saw the trail of blood that was left behind.

" Is she going to alright ? " he said to himself.

* * *

He looked at the blood and he could tell that it was a lot more than a pint and he was guessing that she was still bleeding from something like that and he was amazed that she was still conscious. And he was feeling humiliated that he was easily beaten not because it was a girl but because the person was seriously injured, maybe dying and he was still beaten in a blink of an eye like he was nothing.

 **CRASH**

He heard a crashing sound and then he heard more fighting.

She was fighting two corrupt police officers that were letting the men in black get away.

" Oh no you don't " she said.

But half of them got away.

But the two corrupt Task Force members were now unconscious along with the rest of them.

He saw that she was starting to sway.

" Hey let me help you " he said running to her side.

" I will be...just need to catch them again " she said.

" They will be gone now " he said.

" No, they are in a car and ...they are no more than..." she said but she fell to the ground and started to cough up blood.

" I am taking you to a Hospital now " he said trying to pick her up.

" No Hospitals for someone like me you will get everyone killed to just get to me " said Daredevil.

" You are too paranoid and even if you do put me in the Hospital bed next to you I am still taking you to the Hospital. You can barely stand and it is even a miracle that you a breathing let alone alive " he said concerned.

" I appreciate the help I do but I can patch myself up " she said.

" You look like you are bleeding internally, you cannot fix it yourself " said _Kaitou Kid._

She coughed up more blood and got on her feet and started to walk away.

" I know what is wrong with me and I will get the help I need. I will be just fine " she said smiling trying to reassure him.

" I did not want to use this but...hey where is my...how did you...ARGGHH " he screamed in pain as one of his flash bombs was being used against him.

He looked quick a bag was chucked at him and it was all his gadgets.

She was gone and he had no idea if she would make it or not.

He was frantic and there was not a thing he could do about it.

* * *

" Hakase ...I need your help " she said as she fell into the car.

" Shinichi! " he went to her side.

" I am taking you to the Hospital now " he said.

" No...please " she said.

But she collapsed in his arms.

She knew it was the only option but she was scared that her secret would be found out and everyone would die because of it.

Tonight, she had learned that she had underestimated her enemy and there was far more to them than she first thought and she had only been scraping the surface. And tonight, she had met one of them one their top. And she realized there was a lot more to this than she originally thought and she had now dug herself deep and the only way she could get out was to stop them.

But she had no idea what was happening.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three days and he had not heard anything of Daredevil or much about that night everything was being kept quiet. It was top secret the higher police were working on what had happened and the entire Task Force was getting kept out of it. Two Task Force members had been arrested for their crimes and they had been killed in less than twenty-four hours. It was a murder suicide well that is what they were calling it and he did not believe it at all and staring at Hakuba`s expression in class, he too believed the same thing and the crime rate had gone up quickly in Beika.

Every criminal believed that Daredevil was dead. The criminals were happy about this and taking every advantage, they could, the police were working double shifts and were tired as hell. He did not realize how much work that she had actually done.

He was hoping that she was not dead and that she was still alive, she was far too stubborn to be dead. And he did not want to feel responsible for her death because she would have died of a result of saving her and nothing else. The girl had survived an explosion there is no way that she was dead. But until he found out he was not going to hold another Heist until he found out the truth, even if it was good or bad he just had to find out.

He was going to start digging into Hospital records or anything that he could get his hands on to find her.

* * *

" The police are here to take blood samples for an investigation " said The Principal of the speaker.

Kaito looked at Hakuba at that moment and Hakuba looked back, both of them were confused and unsure of what was happening.

When names were called they, all came back with a bandage or a plaster on their arm, it was obvious that they were taking a rather large sample of blood. And that could mean they were looking to identify from a lot of samples that were collected. They were looking for someone a criminal or a victim, they were searching for someone and he was wondering who it was.

His name was called and he stood up ready to go as he walked down the row of tables and chairs he was shocked when his sleeve was suddenly pulled and it was Hakuba.

" Are you sure that you can give a sample considering...? " said Hakuba quietly.

" How many times have I got to tell you that I am not _Kaitou Kid_...and wait are they looking for a criminal or something like that ? " said Kaito.

He suddenly realized who they were looking for and that meant it was a good chance that Daredevil was still alive and she was a High School Student just like he was.

" Wait you have met him ? " said Hakuba shocked.

Kaito moved his arm and huffed.

" If you are talking about _Kaitou Kid_ I only wish that I could meet him " said Kaito and he walked away angrily.

And when they did take his blood he noticed that they did not take a lot as if he was not a suspect. And when he walked back Hakuba was waiting for him in the hall way, he was about to walk the other way but Hakuba had already noticed him and was hunting him like a dog with a bone.

* * *

" Kuroba have you met with the vigilante ? " said Hakuba.

He was genuinely surprised by this question and his face had shown it.

" Kuroba! " said Hakuba shocked.

He did not want to hear any of this and he just walked away but Hakuba followed him anyway.

" They found blood and they are thinking that it belongs to the vigilante and that he is dead. They found at least two litres belonging to one person and all I have been told that the same person is around our age and that the blood left quite the trail. And from the last we found that person is or was still alive and moving. By the searching of schools, I am guessing that the vigilante is a High School Student as well and if they find the correct sample then that person will be in danger " said Hakuba.

"...? " said Kaito.

" There is a vigilante ? " said Kaito shocked.

" Hakuba you sound like a conspiracy nut, what is next aliens ? " said Kaito.

* * *

 **PUFF**

Kaito was gone and Hakuba was now all grey as he was dressed as an alien and people were staring at him and pointing, confused and bewildered. Hakuba loved in the mirror and he was shocked because he was looking like a real alien. And ended up forgetting all about questioning Kaito because he was struggling to get the costume off and there was actually another lair underneath it.

* * *

" Jii she might be still alive " said Kaito.

" She ? Who are you talking about Young Master ? " said Jii.

He was currently on the phone.

" Oh right! " said Kaito.

He did not tell Jii in fact he did not tell anyone or his Doves and he tells them everything.

" I will meet you in five minutes at the Blue Parrot " said Kaito.

And he hung up the phone quickly and he jumped out the window scaled the drain pipe and he ran all the way there.

* * *

" Jii we have a lot of research to do " said Kaito.

" I need you to tell me everything you know about Daredevil, so I can protect her " said Kaito.

" Can you tell me what is happening first? " said a confused Jii.

" Oh right! Daredevil is a girl not a guy and there is a possibility that she around my age and the police are searching for her " said Kaito.

Jii had to sit down because he was in shock.

" How ? " said Jii.

He whistled and he then blushed.

" I was only trying to help her to her feet and I accidentally brushed my hand against something I shouldn't have...And to make sure that I was right I may have crossed a line and touched them. She was mad at me and called me on it using her female voice and that is why my hand is sprained " said Kaito nervously trying to sound innocent and not like a pervert.

" You touched her what ? " said Jii.

Kaito just blushed.

" That is not the point...we need to find her so we can warn her and protect her " said Kaito.

" But if Daredevil is female then that means that it is a different person from the one I met and that changes everything because I know nothing other than what I told you " said Jii.

* * *

" Well Hakuba is looking with the police, maybe we will be able to get something from him or the police " said Kaito.

" Now a Detective, Young Master why are so keen to protect someone that could kill you or turn you into the police so easily ? " said Jii.

" She saved my life. And I may have told her that I was the son of the first _Kaitou Kid_ and my reason for doing what I did and I may have mentioned Pandora " said Kaito.

" You what ? " said a shocked and scared Jii.

" Well she already knew enough about me and she did not seem to care what I was doing she just wanted me out the way. I think she just thinks I am a pest that is in her way and I did get in her way and she is hurt because of me because she had to protect me " said Kaito.

" Well we will do what we can to help her " said Jii.

" When you met Daredevil what did it feel like ? " said Kaito.

" MMmm like he could see everything and read me like a book. Like he knows me better than I knew myself. Like you said like he could read and tell every lie I was telling and so much more it was terrifying. But had a sense of justice " said Jii.

" I could say the same but she had a little patience with me than normal people do and she only got mad at me when I touched her boobs " said Kaito.

" Well that would make every girl in the world mad wouldn't it! " said Jii laughing at Kaito at his own expense.

Kaito just laughed and nodded.

* * *

Jii looked at the teenage boy he was now staring at as he could see that he was daydreaming as he was looking into thin air not paying attention to a single thing that was happening around him. He did not even notice of his own Dove was pecking him on the forehead and he knew that look it was the same look at he saw on his previous masters face. And that was right before he ended up becoming _Kaitou Kid_ and he did not like the thought of him falling for a Vigilante that would be a threat to be the both of them. And what would be next a Detective? This would not end well for any of them and he was hoping that the girl had felt the same way like the last time but he was hoping that this would not end up with another _Kaitou Kid_ appearing. Because that would mean he would end up being a sidekick for another one and he had a feeling the next one could be just as bad or even worse.

* * *

" Hakuba we have brought you hear to see if you can help us ? " said a police man.

" Ok " said Hakuba sitting down unsure of what was happening.

" There was a blood sample found and we are trying to find who it belongs to, if it is another victim or that there might be another criminal out there. The point is this person is seriously hurt and we need to find them and fast " said the police man.

He was handed a list of names.

" These are people that we were not able to get a sample from and we were wondering if any of these names are familiar to you and could be a potential candidate " said the police man.

Hakuba looked at the list, he only recognized one name on the list and he knew it was not possible that she was Daredevil.

" There is only one name that I know right away and she is clearly not the vigilante " said Hakuba pointing to the name.

" Kudo Shinichi ? She is a Detective and I hear that she was at the _Kaitou Kid_ Heist and she somehow ended up at the Hospital with internal bleeding and that she had lost a lot of blood. How can she not be a suspect ? " said the police man.

" Are you serious ? " said Hakuba annoyed.

" Well I hear that she is cute maybe that is clouding your judgement or you do not like the fact that a fellow Detective may be a criminal ? " said the police man.

Hakuba just laughed at him.

" She is a great Detective and yes she is cute. But it is not possible for her to do the things that you are asking me " said Hakuba.

" How would you explain why she is in the Hospital ? " said the police man.

" So, you have her medical records " said Hakuba.

" Yes " said the police men.

" And I take it that you have not had a proper look at it because if you did read it properly you would know that she is Blind and therefore is in capable of being a vigilante " said Hakuba smugly.

"...? " said the angry police man as he read the medical records closely.

" You can go now " said the police man.

" And one more thing she was in an explosion at her neighbours earlier that day and he is well known for them. He was treated for burns by the paramedics but she was not. And the explosion at his house nearly burnt his house to the ground. Internal bleeding can take some times take a while to show and that is likely what happened. As hard as it is to believe this one is actually a coincidence and I think the blood was planted and probably belongs to a victim that is likely dead already " said Hakuba.

And he left leaving the police man mad.

What neither of them knew that there was a Dove watching them and was listening on what they were saying.

* * *

" Kudo Shinichi ? " said Kaito.

He did a quick search just looking at pictures.

" She is cute, smart and the right size she is Daredevil no doubt " said Kaito taking off the head phones and smiling.

" I found her " said Kaito and he jumped out the window ready to meet her.

Jii walked in at that moment and he listened to the rest of the live recording and his face went grim when he heard the last part.

He knew this girl, the Detective girl and he knew that she could not be Daredevil because he already knew she was blind and he knew this personally and he blamed himself for it ever happening. And he had to warn Kaito what he was thinking was wrong and that this girl was not Daredevil and she would most definitely turn him in if he told her the truth. Not only because she was a Detective but because of who he was and because it was his fault that she was blind.

He tried to call but he saw Kaito had left his phone and he knew where he would be anyway. He would be in the Detective Hospital room and he would be telling everything and tell her he knew who she was and he could not have been any more wrong.

* * *

 **BEEP**

 **BEEP**

 **BEEP**

She heard the sound of beeping and it was hurting her ears as she sat up confused to what was happening.

"What, what is happening ? " she said scared and confused.

" Calm down Miss Kudo. You are in Hospital and you are just fine " said the Doctor calming her down.

She was now able to focus her senses and she calmed down remembering everything that had happened.

" Can you tell me what happened ? " said Shinichi.

" Your guardian told us about the explosion that happened at his house and your injuries for some reason did not show until much later in the day. But this is common with these injuries and can happen a lot with other injuries " said the Doctor.

" Injuries ? " said Shinichi.

" Internal bleeding and blood loss but it looks like you are healing fast and that you will be just fine " said the Doctor.

Shinichi sat back in the bed calm.

She was not discovered and she had an actual cover for her injuries it was perfect but she had a lot of things under answered.

The Doctor was now leaving.

" Doctor can you tell me how long I have been asleep for ? " she said.

" Three days but I thought it would be more, you are a miracle patient " said the Doctor.

" Oh " she said.

She was not happy, all of them would think that she was dead and the criminals would be back and each trying to get a place where they would belong and she could not do anything about it while lying in a Hospital bed.

" So, Doc can I leave ? " said Shinichi.

The Doctor frowned.

" No, you have a lot of healing to do and it would be best if you went back to sleep " he said putting a needle into the tube.

" Hey...what are you ? " said Shinichi as she was falling asleep.

" The faster you heal the faster you can get back to your work, we will not have you die trying to save us and you are safe here. We are here to help you like you help us, you can trust us " said the Doctor.

She realized that the Doctor and some others must have found out the truth about her because Agasa brought her in and it must have been in her costume. And they did not tell on her and they knew about her likely because of all the criminals that were brought in because of her.

Wait she remembered that she saved this guys life before and he thanked her he was pleading for a way that he could help her but she just waved it off. What was his name again Dr Araide she remembered, so she found a Doctor that maybe she could trust with her secret and could help her.

She drifted off to sleep as she heard the door being closed and whispers between Agasa and Araide they were talking about her in concerned whispers and that was the last thing she heard before she closed her eyes.

* * *

" If the police ask for a blood sample do not give it to me ...just yet " said Agasa.

" They are asking and I did say that she had blood loss and that she had to be given a transfusion so her blood will be different and her clothes well...I said you took them home and washed them " said Araide.

" When will you be ordered to give a blood sample over ? " said Agasa.

" Maybe a day at the most " said Araide.

" That will be enough time for me then for me to do what I need. But will you just keep an eye on her while I am away, someone needs to watch over in case anyone comes looking for her. She needs to be protected while she heals right now " said Agasa.

" I will do what I can " said Araide proudly.

Agasa frowned.

" She is just fifteen and nearly sixteen she is far too young for you " said Agasa.

Araide flushed.

" I know that it is just that she is like no one I have ever met and I would never step over the line. I know she is still just a child but she has taken on the role of an adult " said Araide.

" Good then keep it that way " said Agasa.

Araide was not physically attracted to the girl she was a child in his mind and physically but it was her mind and passion that he was attracted to and he would be willing to wait until she grew up and to see the woman she grew into and what she would become. He was just looking forward to that day but he would have to wait and he would help with every single injury he needed to help with. He just wanted to know what she would be like when she grew up.


	6. Chapter 6

He crept into the window very discreetly so that he would not be seen. He had a smile on his face that almost took up his entire face he was so excited that he was going to meet her his vigilante and he was looking forward to it more than he realized it was just so exciting. He could hardly wait as he closed the window.

And then he turned his back and his smile disappeared.

He saw her there lying peacefully and he saw the wires, machines and all the bags that were connected to her and the machines, he was not happy with what he was seeing because he was in shock. He did not except to see her ever like this, so fragile and so vulnerable, she looked so human and she was not scowling at him or angry with him. She was just a sleep and looked at peace an expression he did not seen on her face, even though they had only met twice, it had felt like he had known her a life time.

" Crap " he said.

And he had just suddenly realized that he was in love with her and he was now standing here in her Hospital Room in his full costume and he had no idea what he was going to do now because he did not think this far ahead.

" Shinichi...Shin-Chan " he said quietly.

He sat on the seat beside her and saw the back and he realized that she would be asleep for a while and he could come back late or he could just wait like a weirdo sitting there for several hours and hiding whenever someone came in. He was thinking about it and he decided that he was going to stay, she already knew he was weird and there was no point in hiding the truth from someone who already knew it.

He heard some whispers and he was about to listen in but suddenly he noticed that Shinichi was moving in her sleep and then he realized that she was starting to wake up.

* * *

There was someone in the room, she could feel it.

They made no noise at all and all she could hear was a heartbeat and she knew that heartbeat but she could not place it properly her head was hurting too much and the drugs were affecting her.

" Who is there ? " she said sitting up.

" Why it is none other than the infamous _Kaitou Kid_ and it is my pleasure to finally meet you face to face ...Red! " said _Kaitou Kid._

 **PUFF**

He handed her a bunch of roses and put them on her lap.

She immediately went to grab the button to call for help but he grabbed it quickly.

" No, we would not want that would we ?! We have a lot to talk about " said _Kaitou Kid._

He had figured out her identity somehow but she was hoping that she could find a way to unconvinced her somehow.

* * *

" _Kaitou Kid_? What the hell ? What are doing here ? What did you just call me ? Am I being pranked or something ? Are you someone that got out of the mental ward because I can help you if you need to ? " said a shocked and confused Shinichi well that was what it sounded like.

He sat on the bed close to her and put his arm around her and smiled.

" There is no point in lying to a professional liar, I know who you are and your secret is save with me. I only came to see if you were alright and thank you for saving my life, so I owe you and I am at your service " said _Kaitou Kid._

"...? " said Shinichi.

" Oh, come on Red with my help we can take them down easily and considering you are injured you will need help, a partner, duo and maybe a side kick or assistant to go along with it " he said smiling.

" I have never even seen you in my entire life, I think you have me confused with someone else " said Shinichi moving his arm.

" Oh, right now you are Detective and not a vigilante... I get it " said _Kaitou Kid_ winking.

Her eyebrow just twitched.

" Vigilante ? Are you serious, I am a Detective and I am..." said Shinichi.

" Smart enough and that is where you would get all the information you need " said _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

" Sounds like you are familiar with the situation too familiar, so that is where _Kaitou Kid_ gets his information, he gets it directly from the police. Nakamori will be glad to know this and Hakuba too. Wait are you Hakuba Saguru ? " said Shinichi suspiciously.

This shocked and disgusted him as he fell off the bed.

" OUCH " he said clutching his head and then he suddenly remembered what she had said.

" WAIT! You seriously think I would be that bastard ? " said _Kaitou Kid_ a bit too loud.

* * *

She bit her lip trying to hide her laughter.

" And why would you seriously think I of all people would be a vigilante ? " said Shinichi smiling.

* * *

He tried to redirect the conversation.

" You have the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen " said _Kaitou Kid._

She frowned " Get out! " she said bitterly.

" Oh, did I hit a nerve or something! " said _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

She shook her head and covered her eyes.

" How much do you actually know about me _Kaitou Kid_ to make you think I am this vigilante that for some reason you are calling Red instead of Daredevil ? " said Shinichi.

" There was the blood that you left behind at the crime scene and the schools were searched every single student and they did not find a match. And the ones that were not tested your name was on that list and stood out from them all. Though for some reason Hakuba does not think you are Daredevil because you are a Detective, a girl and he thinks you are cute " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Well we were supposed to have a date but things got in the way " said Shinichi.

She heard the clicking in his tongue, he was annoyed with her response.

She then laughed.

" You have done a much better search on me and you will see why Hakuba knows a girl like me is impossible of being a vigilante and you will agree with him and everyone will there is no doubt in my mind that you will believe and agree with well everyone " she said laughing.

* * *

" Hmm " he said thinking.

He got on the bed and leaned over her closely looking her in the face.

" There is one way ...that I will know for sure if what you are saying is true ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" What ? " she said confused.

He slowly moved his hands closer.

* * *

And she realized what he was doing.

" PERVERT! " she screamed and him with a soccer punch to the face.

He was now on the ground and everything was dizzy.

" That was fun...and is definitely one of Daredevil`s punches " said _Kaitou Kid._

He quickly jumped to his feet and as he did his monocle started to shatter into a million pieces.

" Hey you broke my monocle " he said protesting and folding his arms.

* * *

She sighed.

" Ok I am getting fed up with these games that you are playing, I am not telling you anything that I know about the vigilante. You either go now or I will scream " said Shinichi dully.

 _Knock Knock_

He quickly covered her mouth before she could say anything.

" I am fine just need a little sleep " said _Kaitou Kid_ using Shinichi`s voice.

She was surprised by the voice mimicry and that he had done it flawlessly and so easily.

* * *

" Young Master it is me " said Jii.

" Oh " he said quietly.

He looked back at the furious girl and realized that he had he pinned down in the wrong way and as he gazed into her beautiful blue eyes he forgotten everything and just smiled.

 _Click_

" Argh you bit me, you actually bit me " he complained.

He did not pay attention to Jii coming in the door.

" Great now there is two thieves' in my room holding me hostage! " said Shinichi sarcastically.

" Now, now Shin-Chan Tantei-Chan we are not holding you hostage it is more like a meeting of the minds of people that prowl in the night. People going after the men in black " said _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

She just sighed and rolled her eyes back.

" What have I got to say to convince you that I am not this Daredevil so you will leave and I can call the police already " said Shinichi bored.

* * *

" Young Master ? " said Jii awkwardly.

" Jii you are not in disguise she might be able to recognise you and tell everyone " said Kaito pulling Jii to the side.

She was ready to sneak out, she was already tired and used all her strength on that punch and he had the remote. She got out of the bed quickly and then she just realized all the wires that she was attached to and she had a second thought.

" NOT so fast " he said going right beside her.

And he realized he really was holding her hostage.

" Young Master " said Jii loudly.

" What is it you are trying to tell me ? " said Kaito.

* * *

Shinichi smirked.

" He is trying to tell you why I am not Daredevil and why I can't be " said Shinichi.

" Very funny but if..." said Kaito but then he looked at Jii.

Jii just nodded and he was about to say something that was difficult to say.

" I am Blind that is what he is trying to tell you and if you pass me my stick I will go all vigilante on your ass your idiotic thief " said Shinichi.

"...? " said a shocked and clueless _Kaitou Kid._

" Hey what the hell are you doing ? " said Shinichi struggling.

" Just making sure what you are saying is true " said _Kaitou Kid_ as he shined a light in both of her eyes.

* * *

He saw there was no reaction and he felt the wave of guilt overwhelming him.

" I am so sorry. I thought you were but because that you are...and just because you are doesn't mean you can't...do a lot of things and ...I am so sorry...that I have wasted you time and ...I am sorry how can I make it up to you ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

She smiled innocently.

" Hand yourself into the police " said Shinichi.

" Hey " he said annoyed.

" You are the creep that has been ..." said Shinichi.

" You tricked me and played me like a flute to find out what I knew about the vigilante didn't you " said _Kaitou Kid._

" _Kaitou Kid_ no one forced you to come here and you were the one that crossed many lines. You insulted me and you tried to feel me up for some perverted reason. You accused me of being a vigilante and if you did just some more research on me instead of acting like the child that you are then you would have been able to see what everyone else sees and that I don't see and..." said Shinichi.

* * *

" Look he said he was sorry, wait he tried to feel you up ? " said Jii looking at her and then an angry look at Kaito who was just looking nervous.

There was a silence in the room.

" Your voice !...It sounds familiar have we ever met ? " she said.

She sat up now.

" No! " he said gulping and nervously.

" Yes, we have " she nodded " I have heard you voice before, I know it from somewhere...Tell where do I know you from. TELL ME! she said demanding.

She was now standing on the bed with her stick in her hand ready to get answers.

* * *

" Hey " said _Kaitou Kid_ trying to calm her down.

" From what you have said you know Daredevil... and I am guessing you know her personally " said _Kaitou Kid._

" What ? " she said nervously.

" Ok I admit I work on the case and I am one of few that know about it but that doesn't mean that I know her personally " said Shinichi.

" No but the fact that when I refer to Daredevil as a 'her' you do not correct me and there is a certain Detective that just loves to correct me and you are more and likely to do the same " said _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

She frowned.

" So maybe I do and maybe I don't...wait is that why you were trying to feel me up. YOU ARE PERVERT " she screamed.

He quickly covered her mouth again and she bit him as soon as his hand went on her mouth.

" Arggh you are impossible to deal with " said Kaito annoyed.

" Thank You " she said bowing her head.

" Now why don't you just jump out the window already...Pervert! " said Shinichi.

His eye twitched.

" Stop calling me that " he said as he took his hat off and ruffled his hair nervously.

" Tch...give me one reason why I should not ? " said Shinichi.

" Because...just because ...I said so " said Kaito who was now acting like a teenager now.

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

" Shinichi, we need to take you for some tests soon " said Dr Araide.

" OK I just need a couple of minutes " said the actual Shinichi.

The two-thieves linked in shock.

They listened to the Doctor going away.

" Consider this has a gift as long as you leave me the hell alone and get the hell out of my life forever or I will hunt the both of you down and considering all the information that you have given me. I know that you know Nakamori and that you possibly a close friend and you know Hakuba and you hate him and you probably show this and if you do then. It is likely that you are a High School Student in his class and since you told me about the blood testing in school this proves it because the police would keep something like this private and when you inappropriately touched me I felt a plaster on your arm. You assistant is an old man and this is obvious by nature that the both of you are actually in magic business or have an actual connect to it. You give nicknames as well and this is rather childish of you and is not something an adult would do and I could go on but let's just face it we do not have time " said Shinichi smirking.

" Meitantei! " said _Kaitou Kid_ shocked and smiling.

" We have a deal " said Jii coughing.

" Well for now " said _Kaitou Kid._

He kissed her on the cheek and handed her a flower.

" Until next time " said _Kaitou Kid._

And they both walked out the door disguised as a janitor and a pissed off old woman yelling at him to clean up and hitting him with a purse.

* * *

She waited until they were gone and wiped the sweat off he eyebrow.

" Phew " said Shinichi.

She was able to trick them good.

But they now thought that she knew the vigilante personally and she laughed at the thought of this because she did because she teased him a little too much and used the wrong words and she had to admit she did play games with him. And tricked him and she actually enjoyed it but there was no way in hell that she wanted him in her life personally and she did not want him to know the truth because she knew she would never be rid of him. But she knew that he would now be a constant in her life, in both her lives and it was going to make both her life's a lot harder. She would just have to get used to him and she was not going to like that and she went red remembering that he had kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

" So, this is why Shin-Chan is in Hospital ? " said Kaito.

As they both stood outside in the darkness looking at Doctor Agasa`s house, well what was left of it.

" So maybe next time I should pay more attention and listen to the rest of the conversation before I do anything that I may or may not regret " said Kaito.

Jii frowned.

" You think " said an angry Jii.

" Relax! " said Kaito.

" You have two angry and skilled girls after your blood and you deserve it and you might actually deserve to be arrested " said Jii.

Kaito went red and touched his swollen eye.

" I paid for it with a black eye and a sprained hand " said Kaito.

" You should have done your research before doing something so stupid all that girl needs to do is actually go and talk to Nakamori or Hakuba and she will know who the both of us are " said Jii mad.

" Why are you scared of her so much ? " said Kaito.

"...! " said Jii.

" Are you more scared of her than Daredevil ? " said Kaito.

"..." said Jii.

" She was sure that she knows you, is she right ? " said Kaito.

"..." said Jii.

" Answer me Jii! " said Kaito.

" It is something that happened a long time ago and I would not prefer to talk about it and it ... " said Jii he just walked away nervously.

As they heard a car approaching the house.

" Who is he ? Should we be suspicious ? " said Kaito.

" The man coming out of the yellow car is the man that caused the explosion and he is Shin-Chan`s neighbour and guardian. So, because his house is the way it is he is staying with her until his is repaired. This happened a lot years ago and I guessing that it still happens but she was unlucky and got caught in the explosion " said Jii angrily.

" You called her Shin-Chan, you do know her! " said Kaito.

" Yes...Mrs Kudo was a pupil of your fathers and that is how and we have not spoken much since..." said Jii.

" Oh " said Kaito awkwardly.

Kaito frowned.

" What is it you are not telling me Jii " said Kaito.

" Play Detective and you will find out " said Jii.

Kaito huffed.

" And why did you give her a goodbye kiss ? " said Jii.

" She surprised me and ..." said Kaito blushing.

" Well a Detective and Vigilante you sure know how to pick them " said Jii smiling.

Kaito was now red.

" I don't like them like that " said Kaito.

" Tell that to you mother tonight she wants to have a word about your behaviour " said Jii.

" You told mum what I did " said Kaito furious.

" You are getting too loud " said Jii.

" I am not a pervert " said Kaito protesting.

" There are at least three girls that would argue against that and all three have injured you because of it " said Jii.

" I want to go home now " said Kaito.

* * *

And they did.

And Kaito got a lecture from his mother about his inappropriate behaviour towards female species.

And he realized that if Shinichi actually knew Red then they would talk about him and what he had done.

He was just glad that they were not the one person because both of them were terrifying or would it better if they were two of them that way ...oh he did not know.

But now he had two impossible girls in his life.

And it was his own fault.

But he was sure that she would be fine and that she was not dead.

After he talked to Shinichi.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a couple of days later and doing some yoga and going into deep subconscious state she was able to heal much faster and in within two days she was back to being Daredevil. She did wear more padding that she was created by Agasa that would protect her more but it was heavier and made her slower. But the criminals she was taking out she did not need much speed and energy to go up against them.

Once they found out that she was actually alive half of them were already fleeing and were currently being caught by other police authorities in different areas and some of them were just vanishing into thin air and she knew that it was likely that they were dead. But she would her best to keep them all here and get them all arrested so that they would all be alive.

No one except from the police in Beika had heard about Daredevil being back and she and them wanted to keep it that way because it was much better for everyone that way.

After all long week of work, she got home exhausted and too tried to take her costume off fully she just took the mask off and she only wanted to close her eyes for five minutes as she went under the covers but she fell fast asleep and in a very deep sleep.

* * *

He had not heard from Shin-Chan and Daredevil in a week he was getting worried and he was a little curious and he was bored. It was the weekend and he had nothing to do and he could not sleep so he decided yet not surprise the Detective and visit her.

There was a window open and it was the best way he could get in the huge Mansion he was currently staring at. He could not believe that she actually lived here and alone well she was not alone for the now the stupid exploding mad scientist inventor guy was staying with her until his house was repaired. And looking at it he was mad at the Doc and there was already half way in building it, he wondered how often it really did happen.

Well he saw the open window, he did not know where it led but it was the best way to get in and without thinking he climbed the gate and then started to climb up the Mansion wall and he went through the window.

And when he turned he saw a mask lying on a dresser and he immediately picked it up and looked at it. It was Daredevil`s mask and that meant that she was here or was here and must have just left it lying there. And speaking of leaving it there he began to look around the room he was in and he realized that he was in a bedroom and someone was fast asleep in the bed. But he could not see their face just hear the persons breathing and he walked forward walking closer to the person in the bed.

* * *

" Are you awake ? " he said.

He touched the person that was lying in the bed, ready to pull the cover so he could see her face and so he could just see their face and nothing more. Well that was what he was going for anyway.

* * *

There was someone in her room she could feel it and then she heard a voice instinctively she did not recognize this voice and she immediately sat up and punched the person in the face knocking them to the ground. And then she realized that she was still wearing her costume and she was scared that someone had found out who she was and they knew her secret. All of her instincts were kicking in on overdrive and she made her move like lightening.

" OUCH You punched me in the face! " said Kaito whining.

" Who ? " said Shinichi.

" It is me ...oh right I am using my own voice. Stupid me! " said Kaito.

"...? " said Shinichi.

" It is me _Kaitou Kid._ I wanted to speak to you and your window was open and ..." said Kaito.

" GET OUT! " screamed Shinichi.

He stood up rubbing his face he looked at her as she pulled the blanket over herself and her face was as white as his suit.

He was flushed.

" Are you ...? " said Kaito.

" GET OUT! " she screamed again.

He was frozen.

She threw an alarm looked at him hitting his other eye.

" Naked under there ! ? " he said managing to finish his sentence.

* * *

She now flushed.

" I will break you if you do not leave my bedroom right now " she said meaning every word.

" Ok! ...I will just be down stairs somewhere, I will wait for you to get... dressed and put some clothes on...Sorry! " he said as his face was red.

He turned quickly putting the mask down.

He was hit on the back of the with a stick.

" OUCH " he said.

He was beaten and she did not even leave her bed.

What was he going to tell his mother and Jii this time, he was going to have two black eyes and a small cut on the back of his head that was now bleeding but it would heal all of them would be fully healed in no time.

* * *

He went to the kitchen and bathroom to look for a first aid kit hoping that is wounds would be quickly taken care of before they got worse and heck maybe he could get healing faster before it started to develop. He found two first aid kits and they were remarkable and they were packed with things that he never even heard of before and they were neatly laid out to detail. It was like a miniature Hospital he was looking at, he just took what he needed and used them and put everything back in exact order and detail that they were in.

* * *

She was almost panicking as she was fully dressed in her suit and he had seen her mask and held it in his hand. She decided it would be best if she did not touch it but she quickly took the suit off and hid it in the closet in her secret department made especially for things like that if it ever came in use and right now that was perfect place.

She quickly got dressed and picked up her stick ready to play her role and find out why the stupid annoying bastard was here in the morning, in her room when she was asleep and happily by the way. He had woken her up and she was not happy about it, she did not like being woke up by anyone and surprise woke up. She was tired and just wanted to go back to sleep and she really needed a cup of coffee right now.

* * *

He heard her door open and her walking down the stairs as he heard her stick. He was nervous as he waited at the bottom of the stairs, he could see on her face that she was clearly not happy with him one bit.

He quickly and nervously handed her a cup of coffee.

" Here...I hope you enjoy it " he said nervously.

She took it without looking at his direction and took a quick sip of it and said nothing. She just continued to walk and he followed her without saying anything as they walked into a large room and he realized it was a library.

" AMAZING " he said shocked.

He looked around the room amazed at all the books he was seeing it was the most books he had seen in his life in the one place, including shops and everything it was just a wide collection it was amazing as he spun around looking. Shinichi sat down on a seat and waited for him to stop.

" _KID_ what are you doing here ? And in your civilian identity too ? " said Shinichi.

His jaw dropped in shock.

" Hey how did you know that...? " said Kaito shocked.

" I hit both your eyes and there was no sign of a monocle and the eye I punched is where you actually wear it and you must have cleaned up after yourself so it is only logical " said Shinichi.

" Sorry " said Kaito.

* * *

" Why are you here ? " said Shinichi.

" I was worried about you and I wanted to know if Daredevil was alright but from the mask in your room I know that she is just fine. Is she here ? " said Kaito.

" Next time you come on a surprise visits use the front door and I mean knock and use the intercom. I don't want you roaming my house like the thief that you are " said Shinichi.

" Hey " he said feeling insulted.

" You have no right to feel insulted you were the one in my house without my permission and you were in my room while I was asleep AGAIN " said Shinichi.

" What do you mean again ? " he said.

" The Hospital DUH! " said Shinichi.

" Well that was different I thought you were Daredevil and I needed to find out and this time I thought you were as well because of the mask that was lying there out in the open. In your bedroom!... I could not see who was in the bed because you were covered and I thought that you might be Daredevil and maybe you might be hurt again and I just had to make sure that she was alright and I did not think properly and you punched me ...AGAIN. And another two times after that. Three strikes and I am out...of the bedroom that belongs to you. I should stop talking now " said Kaito.

She shook her head in disapproval at him.

" You really need to stop hitting me the both of you " said Kaito.

" And you we need to stop getting into situations where you deserve to be hit you Pervert! " said Shinichi.

He went red.

" I am not a Pervert " he muttered.

" Correct me if I am wrong but what evidence to you have to prove me wrong and what would people say about the real you, you know the civilian that is sitting in front of me " said Shinichi.

* * *

He scratched at his head nervously knowing full and well what they all would say, especially Aoko and the girls in the changing room had a lot to say.

" That bad! " said Shinichi smiling.

" Hey I did not come here to be insulted " said Kaito.

" And I did not want you here in the first place and right now I would rather be asleep instead there is a stupid thief sitting in my house intruding in my personal space. And if you do it again I will tell your mother on you and see what she has to say about your behaviour " said Shinichi.

" Are you blackmailing me ? Do you know who I am ? " said a panicked Kaito.

" Yes and No. It would not take that long to find out who you are and to be honest I heard a name from the Inspectors daughter her best friend Kaito ? " said Shinichi laughing.

He sighed in defeat.

" Kuroba Kaito magician extraordinaire, high school student, secretly _Kaitou Kid_ and a lot more to go along with it " said Kaito.

 **PUFF**

He handed her a rose.

" I...I was just joking I didn't actually think...is that seriously your name ?...Why are you telling me ...?...What ? " said a shocked Shinichi.

" It was only a matter of time before that Hakuba that bastard said something and you would have known when we met anyway. And I trust you and yes that really is my name, Dad had a weird sense of humour you know a Magician tries to hide things but it is really in front of you just teasing you with the sleight of hand. Well I think that was what he was think when he picked the name but I like it anyway it is a joke that never gets old.

" But ...? " said Shinichi.

" Please don't tell Daredevil I want to tell her myself... I just need to the time to do it and earn her trust. I need to prove that I can actually be of use " said Kaito pleading.

* * *

She held on to the rose and thought.

" She already knows who you are " said Shinichi.

" What ? " he said panicking.

" She is not going to tell anyone and you can trust me when I say that because..." said Shinichi.

* * *

 **DING DONG**

They were both interrupted by the sound of the intercom going.

She looked back him in silence.

" Who will it be ? " said Kaito nervously ?

" Ran and Sonoko probably and maybe others with them visiting me to see how my recovery is doing " she said.

She got to her feet.

" How is your recovery anyway ? " said Kaito.

" I am fine " said Shinichi.

" Hum...! " said Shinichi thinking.

She did not know if she should answer the door or not and what to do with the actual people at her door.

But then she heard the key opening the door.

" SHINICHI! " screamed Ran.

" Does anyone respect my need for privacy or my need for sleep! " said Shinichi to herself.

" Should I go or hide ? Come on Shin-Chan what should I do ? " said Kaito panicking.

" Hide or go I can't have anyone knowing that you are here I don't have a rational explanation why you are here and don't call me that " said Shinichi.

* * *

He bowed.

" Well Farewell my lady and give her my best wishes " he said and he kissed her on the hand.

And he basically vanished.

Well he went through a window that would drop onto thorns outside and was doing his best not to scream out loud in pain. She chuckled quietly as she did his dance.

" OUCH OUCH " he said as he danced in pain.

Today had been a good day and his luck was really running short lately when he was with two people or his luck was running out completely he did not know it was happening but he was really confused. He had just actually confessed to someone who he was and he did not know what he was going to do about it.

He looked around the corner to see Hakuba standing out there with his Nanny and the car there waiting for someone and he knew who it was.

" Bastard! " he said.

And he saw Hakuba turn his head quickly when he said it and he quickly turned before Hakuba could see him. If he was caught here by Hakuba like this then this would be the most embarrassing and humiliating moment of his life. He watched as Hakuba just enter the Mansion and he slipped out unnoticed and went home and just listening to the bug that he had left behind.

* * *

" Shinichi are you alright ? " said Ran.

" Fine doing much better just need some sleep. So, I am just going back to bed soon and ..." she said as she started to yawn and close her eyes.

" Well too bad Shinichi because we have a surprise for you and he is waiting outside to whisk you away on a surprise date " said Sonoko.

" Hakuba ? " said Shinichi shocked.

She was pushed out the door with her bag, keys and mobile handed to her before she could say another world from this kind of push she was going on a date and she had no idea what was happening for the first time. Just that she was set up again and this time she could not talk her way out of it and she was used that the stupid thief would go around her house and find out her secret and she could not remember if she moved the mask or not she was just hoping that she did. She was pretty sure that she moved, she remember moving it or was that a dream that she had one of those time you mix it up with the real time. She was just hoping that none of her friends would go in her room.

" That is right Detective Geek is going out with her own kind and it is somewhere that you will actually like and you date will not run away with another dead body drops. So, there is no escaping and you did ask him out before so you are going out with him. And you are dressed as if you are going out on a date anyway, well for you anyway " said Sonoko.

" Sonoko! " said Ran warning her.

" And I am guessing that I do not have a choice in this " said Shinichi.

" No, you are going on a double date with Ran and one of the Task Force members that I set her up with so you are going with Ran as an escort and back up so you are going " said Sonoko.

" Ran ?! " said Shinichi.

" She made me and someone needs to keep an eye on you lately you have been in Hospital and before that you have been getting injured a lot. And don't pretend you don't know what I am talking about you have not been out in ages and neither have I so we can have some fun today we are going to the museum and there is a Detective display just for the day so you will enjoy yourself " said Ran.

* * *

She huffed.

" Fine then but I am not going to another stupid Heist thing to that stupid thief again " said Shinichi.

Sonoko Pouted.

" Let me just put your hair up and some earrings on you Sonoko.

She dodged Sonoko and Sonoko stumbled to the floor.

She linked her arm with Ran.

" Come on then let's go ...and Sonoko make sure that you lock up after yourself " said Shinichi.

" Hey I am not locking up your dammed haunted Mansion you can do it yourself " said Sonoko marching out the door.

And she smiled as she locked the doors and gate behind her.

* * *

" Good Morning Shinichi it is a pleasure to escorting you today " said Hakuba.

He took her arm and walked her to the car and he then opened the car door, he was acting like the perfect Gentleman.

" Oh ... Shinichi this is Mint David " said Ran.

" Oh...it is nice to meet you " said Shinichi turning and putting her hand out to shake his hand.

" I have heard so much about you it is a pleasure to meet a Detective like you and please call me David " said David shaking her hand.

She dropped her stick on his foot accidentally a soon as she heard his voice and felt his hand. He was the one that threw the grenade at _Kaitou Kid._ And she as in Daredevil was the one that was able to stop the attack and just in time, he was the one that was responsible for her injuries and the one that nearly killed her.

It made her shiver with fear and made her skin crawl that her best friend was actually going to go out with this creep. She had to put a stop to it and she could not just tell her the truth because that would get them killed and think that she was crazy and a freak. She did not want that and she decided to play dumb.

But it was only for a second and she put her Poker Face back on again and she snapped back into reality.

" Sorry. I did not mean to do that " said Shinichi apologetically.

" It is fine " he said handing her the stick back.

" Thank You " said Shinichi.

There was an awkward silence.

" Right now, time for all of you to go on your date, well what Hakuba calls it. I hope you are taking her to a romantic meal and same goes for YOU " said Sonoko pointing at the both guys.

" Sonoko! " said Ran in disapproval.

* * *

Shinichi knowing how this was going to end just got in the car and two seconds later so did Hakuba he as well could see where this was headed. They watched and listened as Sonoko was giving a lecture to the guy that she had just met. And she almost felt sorry for him almost, he so deserved it for everything that he had done and she had to know more. Right now, she did not want to be here because right outside the car was the enemy and she was in her civilian identity and she was at her weakest she could not fight back. But she could find out something maybe.

And then she was suddenly pushed by the force that was Sonoko by pushing two other people in the car and then tapping on the roof as a signal to go as if it was a taxi. And surprisingly the car did go as soon as she did that and Shinichi just rolled her eyes in the back of her head.

" So, you are feeling well again after the accident " said Hakuba.

" Yeah just doing fine " said Shinichi.

" What happened ? " said David.

" An explosion that the neighbours you probably seen his house or lack of house it is right next to mine " said Shinichi.

" That is actually a house! " said David shocked.

" Yeah and it is not the first time it has happened. Agasa he usually does it nearly every week but this was the first time that Shinichi got hurt badly, he is just lucky that I have not said anything to him yet " said Ran with her fist in the air.

" Yeah! " said the three of them slightly terrified.

" So, you missed the _Kaitou Kid_ Heist ? " said David.

" Hey was not really interested in it anyway " said Shinichi.

" Why not ? " said David.

" I just have no interest in him " said Shinichi.

" Oh! " said David awkwardly.

" So, this museum what is there ? " said Shinichi breaking the silence.

And that was what made Hakuba start to talk and then she started to talk back to him almost forgetting what was happening.


	8. Chapter 8

He put in the key in the door well he tried to because it was hard to see. He was now home and his eyes were now painful and he could barely she out of his monocle eye and what was worse his eye kept on twitching in both of his eyes and his head was now starting to hurt but it was not bleeding so that was good thing.

He collapsed on the couch ready to go to sleep, he was exhausted and he was not happy that his Shin-Chan was going out on a date with Hakuba, so what if Hakuba was the first one to meet her. Besides he liked Daredevil and he liked Shinichi too. It was so not fair he could not decide what one he liked more, it was really too hard to decide right now what one he liked the most and was going to ask out on a date.

He put his trust in Shinichi with his identity his real self and he told Daredevil the reason why he does what he does. So, it was pretty much even on how he trusted the both of them but he could not say the same for the both of them. It just felt like neither of them trusted him fully and with his indiscretions he really could not blame them.

* * *

" Arghh! Which one do I pick ? " screamed Kaito to himself.

As he lied back on the couch just doing nothing he picked up the remote and switched the Television on without even giving it a glance.

" _KID!_ " screamed someone on Television frightening and shocking him onto the floor.

" _KID_ I want my Jewel back " screamed Jirokichi.

He watched the TV as the old man rambled on and on about the Jewel that he had taken and he had not yet returned.

" Oh yeah I forgot about " he said looking at the table where he had left it and it was underneath a lot of paper.

He dug it out and he thought of the one person that he could give it to and it would be a reason for her to be able to go to his Heists and a way they could actually meet in person without making anything suspicious of their relationship. And that annoying Hakuba would make something of it no doubt.

He touched his face and the swelling was already down and looking in the mirror his face was not that bad. It only looked like he did not get much sleep and once he added some make up or a mask no one would even notice.

Now he had to find out where Hakuba had taken her where he had taken her on a date and he was going to follow and he would interrupt giving them both the Jewel that he had completely forgotten to hand over.

Luckily Hakuba still had the tracking device that he had stuck on his stupid ugly hat of his and he could easily find out where they were. And taking out his iPad he was he was able to find out their exact location.

* * *

He actually took her to a museum for a date, Tantei-San you are so boring and you take her on the world's most boring date in history. I just have to make it more exciting before she falls asleep or dies of boredom and we both would not want that " said Kaito grinning and talking to himself.

He jumped to his feet with a smile on his face and ran up the stairs, he headed to his room and put his hand on a certain painting that would leave him to a certain white suit that he just loved to wear. He was going to give back the Jewel and announce his next Heist at the exact same time and he was going to do it. He looked at his watch in about fifteen to twenty minutes depends how long Jii would get to his house and how fast the maniac man could drive there but he was certainly not getting changed in the car again he nearly died and he did get a concussion he last time he did that because of the wreck less driving of his assistant.

* * *

They wondered the museum and the couples eventually separated going in different directions of the museum. Ran and her date were in the weapons and chatting about the history of them, they both were really interested in the use of the weapons. And Shinichi could tell he was just a bit far too much interested in them and especially of the bloodshed of which they had caused and still case.

" Shinichi ? " said Hakuba.

She stopped paying attention and her attention was diverted back to Hakuba.

" Yes ? " she said smiling.

" Are you alright because we can still...we can just do this another time if you are not feeling well or still need some rest " said Hakuba.

" I am fine, maybe some fresh air would be good " said Shinichi.

Hakuba smiled.

" There is a beautiful garden outside, I will just guide you the way there " said Hakuba taking her hand and holding it in his.

* * *

He pouted he did not like seeing them so couple like and happy and together, it was just not fair. He wanted to be the one with her and not Hakuba. and realized that he was jealous of Hakuba of all people. Wait did this mean that he picked Shinichi over Red because of the way he was feeling did definitely show something of how he was feeling and now he was almost letting his emotions get the better of him.

They were now outside.

" The garden it is beautiful " said Hakuba proudly.

* * *

They listened to the birds, the wind chimes and the waterfalls.

" Flower for the lady " said a man.

" Yes, Thank You " said Hakuba picking a flower and handing the money to the man.

" Here is your change " said the man.

Hakuba just quickly put the change into his wallet.

" Thank You " he said.

He played with Rose in his hand for a second and then he smiled as he thought of a quote in his head and he decided that it would be romantic to say it.

He handed the Rose to Shinichi.

* * *

" All our highest assurance of goodness of providence seems to rest in the flowers " said Hakuba.

Shinichi smiled and smelled the rose.

" All other things, our Powers, our Desires, our Food, are all really necessary for our existence in the first instance. But this rose is for an extra " said Shinichi.

" It smells and its colour are embellishment of life, not condition of it. It is only goodness which gives extras, and so I say again that we have much to Hope for flowers " said Hakuba.

" Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Sherlock Holmes quote " said Shinichi.

" Yes, and I see that you know it as well as I do " said Hakuba.

* * *

She twirled the rose in her hand.

" Yes " said Shinichi.

" The sun is setting I wish you could see it " said Hakuba.

" Then describe it to me " said Shinichi.

" Huh ? " said Hakuba.

* * *

He watched in horror as they were several Doves circling them holding red roses and they were closing in on them.

" What is happening ? " said Shinichi demanding.

" I am here to give my next Heist Notice to my Lovely and charming Lady " said _Kaitou Kid._

" _KID!_ " said Hakuba in anger.

He watched in anger as _Kaitou Kid_ delicately handed Shinichi a notice in her hand and kiss her hand and actually made her blush as he handed her a bouquet of roses that descended from the skies from each of the thief's doves. It was raining flowers.

" _Kaitou Kid_ you are under arrest for theft " said Hakuba.

" Oh, the Jewel I already returned it to you " said _Kaitou Kid._

" What ? " said Hakuba angrily.

 _Kaitou Kid_ winked.

And he got a flash back memory and he quickly searched his pockets and there it was in his wallet and he had put it there himself and he did not even notice that he was handed the Diamond. He was now angry.

" Farewell Tantei-San " said _Kaitou Kid_ bowing.

And a flash bomb was released from a Dove approaching him, making him unable to see anything and he tripped over his own laces that were tied together.

 _Kaitou Kid_ kissed Shinichi on the cheek.

" I hope to see you there as well. _We have much to hope from the flowers_ and I am hoping that you will be there as your beauty as more than that of a beautiful rose " said _Kaitou Kid._

And _Kaitou Kid_ then kissed her other cheek.

 **PUFF**

And he was gone in a cloud of smoke.

He was now angry the thief had quoted Sherlock Holmes and added his part to it to make it more romantic and he had even made it sound better, he was jealous and it was clear the thief was trying to steal the girl from under him. And he was not going to have that he did not want his life to be a competition and now everything was just a disaster.

* * *

" So that was _Kaitou Kid_! " said Shinichi.

" Yes " said Hakuba angrily.

" I better tell Nakamori this, can I see the Notice so I can read it ? " said Hakuba.

" Yes, but unless you can read in Brale and I had solved it anyway, it was a rather easy one " said Shinichi.

She passed it to him.

" Yes...I can read it " he said unhappily.

And ten minutes later after an angry phone call to Nakamori, Hakuba was not in the best of moods.

* * *

" Kudo what did that thief do ? " said Nakamori.

The Task Force and Nakamori were now here and trying to find all the evidence they could even though they would not be a shred of it they were still looking.

" He flirted with me and wants me to go to his next Heist for some reason but the hell with that I am not going just to amuse that stupid thief " said Shinichi.

" You are going to that Heist and that is final! " said Nakamori.

" No, I am not " screamed back Shinichi.

" What ? " said a frustrated Nakamori.

" I am not going and you can't make me " said Shinichi crossing her arms and standing her ground refusing to leave until he folded.

All the Task Force members watched as Nakamori`s eye twitched angrily and he was not sure what to say or do at this moment. He just walked away and started to mutter under his breath swearing and making growling noises.

He was already on the phone.

" Megure order your Teenage Detective to do what I tell her to do " screamed Nakamori.

The horror of the argument on the phone between the two Inspectors went on for more than twenty minutes. She was getting a headache from the both of them but she was glad that Megure was on her side on not making her do things that she did not want to do. While Nakamori wanted to use her as a prop or something, he saw her as away to somehow get to _Kaitou Kid._ Even though he did not have a clue hell what he was going to use her for or why _Kaitou Kid_ even approached her.

" Fine I will go but this is the last time I go " said Shinichi.

* * *

She was going to make him pay for this.

" Kudo have you any idea why _Kaitou Kid_ would approach YOU someone that he has not even met and a Detective that should have tried to arrest him ? " said Nakamori.

" That rule he has...' No one gets hurt' or something like that and ...because I was hurt and was in Hospital, this is his twisted way of making it up to me somehow. In his twisted mind, I have no idea how he thinks but that is all that I can think of. How can you think of some reason ? " said Shinichi sounding clueless.

He looked at Hakuba`s expression and many of his Task Force members that were looking at the young girl and he frowned.

" He thinks he is a Gentleman and you are a Lady and Detective, this is his way of showing the world that he is proper Gentleman to _all_ the female population including female Detectives. You are not a fan of his, are you ? " said Nakamori.

" Hell NO ! " screamed Shinichi.

" Kudo I am sorry but that thief is not getting what he wants and if you are as half as good as your reputation then you will be a good help and my daughter would like to see you again " said Nakamori.

Shinichi gritted her teeth.

" And by making me go you are giving him what he wants to me he sounds like a spoilt child that always gets what he wants and you are just giving it to him " said Shinichi.

" And Hakuba you will be there as well ? " said Nakamori ignoring Shinichi.

" Yes " he said annoyed.

" Well you now have a reason to be angry with him and I need you to fill in for me just this once, you can fill in for me like this week I have another case that I need to work on and you would be the best to fill in for myself " said Nakamori.

" The pleasure is mine " said Hakuba rubbing his hands together already coming up with a grand plan.

Shinichi face palmed herself.

* * *

" Can I go home now ? " said Shinichi to Nakamori as she sighed.

" SHINICHI " screamed Ran.

" OUCH! " said Shinichi covering her ears in pain.

Ran shoved through all of the Task Force members who gave her a second glance thinking that she was Nakamori Aoko the daughter of their hot-blooded Boss who was now and still yelling at someone he did not know.

" Move, out of my way, move it " said Ran.

" Shinichi what happened ? " said Ran.

" _Kaitou Kid_ happened! " said Shinichi bored.

" What ? " said David shocked.

But he was dragged away by Nakamori to get back to work and stop flirting and with yet another High School Girl and get back to work. Needless to say, Ran did not take this as a good sign in a guy that she was currently on a date with and broke things off with him right then and there. Which made Shinichi very happy needless to say to get that creep away from her friend and as far away from her personal life as possible.

" He is going to steal the Diamond Rose and it will be in two days at 21:41 at the Beika Diamond Gallery Show. So, can I go now it is getting late and I have things that to do " said Shinichi.

They all looked at her shocked.

" You get them a ride home " said Nakamori to a Task Force member.

" Yes sir! " said the Task Force member saluting.

Ran helped Shinichi to the car as she rolled her eyes back in the back of her skull.

" Wait! " said Hakuba.

" Huh ? " said Shinichi.

" I just wanted to one thing before you leave " said Hakuba.

He kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed.

* * *

" So, it turns out that this Heist there will be a Gala and it is a Formal Wear only and well would you like to come with me as my date ? " said Hakuba blushing.

" I...? " said Shinichi.

" She would love to...Shinichi stop being so shy and just say yes already. I know that you like him so you can pick her up at seven " said Ran.

Shinichi was gobsmacked.

" Why Thank You Miss Mouri and hope to see you soon Shinichi " said Hakuba as he kissed Shinichi`s hand and bowed leaving.

Shinichi then frowned at Ran.

" What ? ...I agree with Sonoko he is perfect for you and there were no dead bodies today or the other day that you met him, so he might be good luck for you and cancel out your bad luck " said Ran.

" Tch " said Shinichi.

" Now come on it is getting late and you look tired " said Ran pulling Shinichi into the car.

And here he was trying to romance Shin-Chan and court her but in the end his grand scheme plan turned into yet another date for her and that bastard Hakuba. And what was worse everyone was approving of them and he himself could see that they might actually make a good couple and he would never admit to that to anyone, ever.

And Hakuba with his cheesy lines and romantic gestures to Shinichi and to her and him because of that stupid thing that they had in common Sherlock Holmes it was actually romantic and Shinichi blushed and was smitten with him he hated it. So, he used a Sherlock Holmes line that he quickly looked up and he improved on it to sound romantic and he mad Hakuba angry and jealous. Ok so maybe he went too far on showing that he liked Shinichi that way even though they have never supposed to have met and he was like a dog sniffing another dogs butt and showing it to the world.

Well Shinichi being a Great Detective and all she would now know that he liked her that he had feelings for her and he was going to ask her on a date for that night tonight when she got back home. He had chosen Shin-Chan over Red and he thought it was his best choice to make he just knew it was she was the better choice and she was his age. He had no idea how old Daredevil really was and it was well weird to think about being with someone that you did not know their real name or even their face and voice.

He waited for Shinichi to come home but when he got to her house there was someone already in it and there was a car parked there in the drive way. The yellow beetle the stupid doctor that nearly blew her up and injured her. The man that burnt his own house to the ground and he looked at the house, he was amazed it was already nearly full built and in such a short time as well. He was truly shocked at that speed that it was done in.

Well he could not risk his identity be known or leaked by this idiot so he decided that he would go home and catch up with Shinichi another day and he decided to make it an event at his very own Heist.

She got home and said goodbye to Ran.

* * *

And then she went to have her chat with Agasa on what she had found out that day about the Task Force member and how he was very close to her today and Agasa was just as angry as she was.

" I need you to do a search on him Mint David I think that it is an alias or fake identity. I got his finger prints and his DNA if that will help! " said Shinichi.

" Good work Shinichi, I will get right on that " said Agasa.

" And I will go pay him a visit " said Shinichi smiling.

" Be careful remember what happened the last time this guy was around he is dangerous " said Agasa.

" I know. And I am prepared for him " said Shinichi.


	9. Chapter 9

She took the suit out of her closet and the helmet to go along with it, turned out she had put it in with her suit she was relieved she thought that she forgot to move it or that she did, she was not sure about it. And had been bothering her all day and she was now able to sit back and relax, she had been panicking for nothing but the relief was just a good feeling to have and it made her smile.

She picked up her belongings and got dressed ready to follow the traitor that was in the Task Force. Earlier that day she was able to stick on an untraceable listening device on him that Agasa had made that was unlike any other in the world. It did not show or tell where he was but it made a noise that she and dogs could only hear and if they listened very closely as well.

She listened he was hiding out at her house for a while as well as that idiotic thief who had not come in because Agasa was there, maybe she really should tell Agasa his identity. No, he was a way of getting rid of the annoying attention seeking thief and get him out of her hair, he was there at least once a week in her life and she had the feeling that he was going to in it a lot more and she did not like the feeling of that as she shook her head.

He was on the man as she heard the car drive away and he was speaking to someone on the phone about 'her' Kudo Shinichi and _Kaitou Kid_ and she did not like this one bit. To her it was sounding like they were either going to use her as bait, a target or even kidnap her because they thought _Kaitou Kid_ would want to play games with her and she was not having this.

Now she was on the move as she jumped off the roof and onto another and another hiding in the shadows and darkness she was not seen by anyone.

* * *

" So, use the little Bitch Detective or not ? " said David.

" Now you know all eyes will be on her and we would not want to be so desperate to use her would we. We will stick to the usual and he will make his mistake that night others are going so all you need to do is your job as a Taskforce member and look pathetic as that Nakamori of yours " said a masked voice.

The phone was hung.

He took out a cigarette a lit it, he had not had one all day and he was desperate for one. Being on a date with a girl that happy and preppy was giving him a head, she was just lucky that he did not strangle her right there and then especially that loud mouthed friend of hers. And the other two were just quiet and that is how he liked people nice and quiet but he did not like Detective of any kind and he was disappointed he could not used at least one of them a ticket to success to catch and kill _Kaitou Kid._

" Disappointing night ? " said a voice.

" Yes! " said David and he threw away the cigarette onto the ground.

He moved towards the car and he then realized that he was just talking to someone and he looked back. There was no one there and he shook his head thinking it was all in his mind and he turned around to ready to light up his cigarette that was in his mouth.

" Need a light! " said the person lighting up the cigarette for him.

" Thank You " he said as he puffed out a breath.

" WAIT! " he said shocked.

And with one swift punch he was knocked to the ground and he could barely see anything. He heads pounding, his jaw felt like it was broken and was bleeding. As he moved it back and forward he could feel and here the breaking in it as he felt the blood go down his throat.

And then he saw him through the dizziness and haze. He saw the Devil. His heart was racing as he could feel the blood rush to his head. He was looking at a dead man, a man that should be dead and in the ground because he was the one that killed him. He thought he had. He was terrified and after what he had done the Devil was not going to be happy with him.

" Surprised to see that I am still alive " said Daredevil.

He backed away in fear but he could barely move as he hit his back against his own car.

" I killed you! " he said unsure.

" And yet here I am still here, with you and alone with no one around for miles " said Daredevil.

He saw the smug smile of Daredevils' face and it sent a shiver down his spine.

" You tried and failed! " said Daredevil.

Daredevil crouched beside him.

" Who were you just talking to ? " said Daredevil.

" No one " he whimpered.

A hand was put on his shoulder.

 _CRACK_

" Arghhh " he screamed in pain.

" Every time you lie to me, trust me I will know and this will, well it will just get worse " said Daredevil.

" He is my Boss " he said.

" What is his name ? " said Daredevil.

" I don't know anything " said David pleading.

" Your lying! " said Daredevil.

 _CRACK_

" Arghhh " he screamed in pain.

" Look they are blackmailing me into doing this work I would never do anything like this you have to believe " he said.

 _CRACK_

" Arghhh " he screamed in pain.

" I was telling the truth " said David.

" I know you were but I know who you really are and I know everything that you have done and you are going to pay for it " said Daredevil.

* * *

" Get off him! " said _Kaitou Kid._

Daredevil sighed.

" _KID..._ help me! This guy is crazy he is trying to kill me. Please help me! " said David pleading.

 _Kaitou Kid_ gave him an apologetic look.

" Get out of here " said Daredevil.

" Let him go or...? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Or what? I will have to do something about you getting in my way _Kaitou Kid_ I will do something about you getting in my way " said Daredevil.

" Please! " said David.

* * *

" Now tell me what you have been hiding I know that you are holding something back, who are you planning on killing and how many people ? " said Shinichi.

She was paying attention very carefully.

Kaito tried to pull her back.

" I said that is enough. He is...in pain and he is a member of my Task Force I don't want any of them harmed " said _Kaitou Kid._

David started to laugh.

" _Kaitou Kid_ you should be grateful to him...he saved your life and took the hit that was meant for you. You would be dead right now and you actually want to protect the person that tried to kill you, you are pathetic " said David laughing as he coughed up blood.

" What ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" BOOM! " said David laughing.

" Kill him go on I want you to kill him and get out our way " said David.

" Us ? " said Shinichi.

He nodded and grabbed her leg.

" They will come for you and they want you and you like the darkness and you will become one of them or you will die at the hands of one of us " said David.

" Where are those children's bodies " said Shinichi.

" There are gone! " said David.

* * *

" Gone ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

 _CRACK_

" Arrgghh! " he screamed in pain.

She broke his wrist.

" I said I know when you are lying to me " said Shinichi.

She punched him again.

" T-There are in the..." said David he was looking and pointing to the abandoned building behind him.

" There are in there! " said David.

" Right you got what you wanted, so that is enough " said _Kaitou Kid_ trying to pull her up.

* * *

" NO! " screamed Shinichi.

" They will kill me, so why not die by my own hand " said David.

 **BANG**

And David was dead as he shot himself in the head.

" NO! This is not happening " said Shinichi sadly.

" I didn't know...he would... I didn't mean ...to " said _Kaitou Kid._

" I am sorry " said _Kaitou Kid._

They both heard the sirens coming.

And she put the folder of information beside the now deceased David.

And she began to walk away.

Kaito took the folder and looked at it shocked and disturbed he was almost sick.

" RED Wait ! for me " said _Kaitou Kid._

She ignored him and jumped on the sides of the building and jumped on the roof to hide in the darkness.

He used his grappling gun to get up.

" Are you not going to tell me what is going on ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Yeah you need to cancel your Heist or a lot of people are going to be massacred " said Shinichi.

" What ? " said _Kaitou Kid_ shocked.

" Just as I said " said Daredevil.

" Come on you must know more than that ? " said _Kaitou Kid_ hopeful.

" No, you got in my way and I could not get the answer that I wanted and you basically are the reason he is dead " said Shinichi.

" I could not let you hurt him, you could have killed him " said _Kaitou Kid._

" No! I know what I am doing and the police would have arrived just on time to arrest him and take care of his injuries but now they are collecting a dead body all thanks to your interference " said Shinichi.

" He was the one that tried to kill me and almost kill you when you saved me, isn't he " said _Kaitou Kid._

" And ? " said Shinichi.

" How many of them are in my Task Force ? Who can I trust ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Nakamori and Megure I can trust but no one can trust you because of what you are " said Daredevil.

* * *

He pouted.

Then he noticed the small bit of blood that was on him.

He flinched.

But when he looked up she was jumping off the building.

" NO! " he said in shock as he put his glider up and he jumped off the roof.

But when he jumped off she was gone.

He thought she was going to kill herself but she was just gone.

He landed near his house.

And changed in his normal clothing.

And there was something that was being dug into his back and he was terrified.

" Get in my way next time and I will break your legs, arms or whatever I need to stop you " said Daredevil.

" Red ? ...I just want to help you and I can " said Kaito.

" Help " laughed Daredevil.

There is nothing that you can do but get in my way. Just let me do my job and stay out my way " said Daredevil.

" I will trust that you know what you are doing since Shin-Chan trusts you but I will not quit my job and you are more than welcome to help me and in time I trust that you will need my help and I will see you in two days " said Kaito.

He heard a fist tightening.

" You will not hurt me unless I deserve it and you only use it when you have to " said Kaito.

He turned around and winked.

" Now that you know my name, how about letting me in on yours " said Kaito.

" No! " said Daredevil.

" Then how about a face " he said.

* * *

 **FLASH**

He dropped a smoke bomb and made his move to grab the mask off the Vigilantes face as he had seen the mask in his own hands and he knew how to take it on and off.

" OUCH " he said.

As he lied on the ground in pain clutching his own stomach.

" I guess I deserve that " said Kaito.

" Red ? " he said as he stood up.

But she was gone.

" How does she do that ? " said Kaito to himself.

He was able to grab the mask but because of the smoke was not able to see her face and she had quickly grabbed it back and out of his hands with milliseconds. It had barely been in his hands and it was as if she was able to see in the smoke itself. She was even better in the flashing light and smoke than he was. It had barely been in his hands and it was as if she was able to see in the smoke itself. She was even better in the flashing light and smoke than he was. The mask had barely been in his hands and it was as if she was able to see in the smoke itself.

But he did feel her smooth silky hair and he may have accidentally grazed at her boobs again which would have made her really mad. He really had to stop doing that even if they were really great boobs that he felt and was now thinking about. Wait what was he thinking about again, oh yet that he was likely a dead man walking.

Her moves were amazing and she was just as fast as he was but she was faster and she moved just as quietly as he did. They were both insane and mad. But she was violent and he was not, he did not like the fact that she used her skills like that but if he had the skills to do. He honestly did not know if he would not do the same. And when he heard her scream when the man killed himself it sounded sad and desperate like she was heartbroken and she was blaming herself. It was obvious that she did not want him to die and she had planned everything perfectly to detail and he had only gotten in the way. But the violence and the cracking it just sent a shiver down his spine, he did not like seeing anyone harmed anyone. But seeing that folder and what that man had done and who he really was. He did not like it and just for a second he wanted to kill him but he was already dead and Daredevil had actually kept a cool head. He was the man that did horrible things like that and tried to kill him and almost killed his Red he did not like it and sad to say he was glad he was dead.

* * *

He was home and web chatting to his Mum.

" Mum what am I going to do ? " said Kaito whining.

" I am guessing that if you touch her boobs one more time she will either kill you or just hopefully break a bone in your body! " said Chikage.

" MUM! " said Kaito.

" Kaito you deserve it " said Chikage.

He pouted.

" How am I going to get her to trust that I am useful and can actually help her ? " said Kaito.

" You broke the girls trust the moment that you unmasked her " said Chikage.

" She knows who I am, I think it is only fair that I know who she is " said Kaito.

" You are the one that approached her and you actually wanted to her to know who you are and she obviously does not want you to know or anyone to know who she is. So, leave the poor girl alone her secrets are her own and looking at you she can take care of herself " said Chikage.

" You are supposed to be on my side " said Kaito huffing.

" You are stalking a Vigilante and a Detective, and you want me on your side " said Chikage.

" I am not " said Kaito.

" I saw the news and the Vigilante she seems pissed off " said Chikage.

" So! " said Kaito.

" You know this is reminding me of the time you father saved me and it was all so romantic and within a year we were married and had you " said Chikage.

" Hey wait a minute I am not a damsel in distress " said Kaito.

His mother just smiled.

" Just keep thinking that and you will still have your manhood or be more of a man and admit that the girl saved your life twice " said Chikage.

She huffed and closed his arms.

" You do not know what one you like better do you ? " said Chikage.

He pouted.

His mother gave him a look.

" I thought I liked Shin-Chan more but now it is equal. Shin-Chan is just so herself her own person and with everything...she is still such a great person and I admire her. And Daredevil she is so mysterious and I feel like she gets me and she is the similar skills I have. I just wish that they were the one person so it would be so much easier and I just can't pick " said Kaito.

" How old is Daredevil ? Because I will not have my son dating someone that might be twice his age. No, she seems far too old for you " said Chikage.

" So, I need to find out how old she is so I can decide from there " said Kaito.

" Has either of these girls actually given you a hint of indication that they actually like you that way ? " said Chikage.

" Shut up! " said Kaito.

" And isn't Shin-Chan with Hakuba and Daredevil wants you to hang up your cape " said Chikage.

" They have been one date and Daredevil will want my help " said Kaito.

" Kaito, son maybe you should think about taking a break and actually see how she handles things it might actually be the answer and hope that you have been looking for " said Chikage.

" No! she needs my help. I need to help her. I need to do something " said Kaito and he switched the screen off.

" I can help and make a difference" he said tightening his fists.

* * *

" He took my mask! " said Shinichi pacing.

" Shinichi maybe you can trust him he sounds like he wants to help and maybe as bait " said Agasa.

" He took my mask! I can't trust him " said Shinichi panicking.

" He doesn't know your secret and if he did would it really be that bad ? " said Agasa.

" And he touched me again. Like the Pervert he is " said Shinichi.

" Ok now I am not liking the sound of this. I think I might just make some gadgets for you for Shinichi and some for Daredevil as well " said Agasa leaving the room.

She raised her eyebrow.

 **RING**

" Hello Megure ? " said Shinichi.

" Kudo we need your help on a case and we need you to keep this quiet and bring your friend Mouri Ran and she might want to bring a parent with her " said Megure.

" Who has died ? " said Shinichi.

" Your friend is not a culprit, we just need to ask her and you a few questions. Hakuba is already here " said Megure.

" Ok! But can it be tomorrow instead after school and at the station" said Shinichi.

" I guess since it is late and the two of you can come in the morning instead I will call the school and tell them that the two of you will be late " said Megure.

" Ok! " said Shinichi.

And the phone line was dead.

And sadly, she had to make a phone call to Ran her best friend the person that she did not want involved in any of this.


	10. Chapter 10

She was getting madder and madder every single hour that she was awake and she wanted him out of her life for good. He had gone too far and taken her mask trying to find out her identity and her confidence along with it. She did not want to face him ever again she felt like she could not he might know her secret or he might not but she did not want him in her lie or other life again.

" So, your house it is nearly built ? " said Shinichi.

" Yeah ...and I will be able to make much better gadgets for you and to keep that pesky thief out of your house I already have a trap set for where you told me where he comes in all the time and you will love it " said Agasa.

She smiled.

" I need to go and meet a friend to give him some stuff that he has bought off my website " said Agasa.

" Bye " said Shinichi as Agasa left.

She had her night job later on and the Doctor had a long way to go before he got back from his friend he would end up spending the night because his friend owned a bar and the both of them would drink. So tonight, she would just be fast and take things slow and carefully and contact him only if necessary if her life depended on it.

The sun was setting and the criminals would be out soon, so now would be the best opportunity and then she heard him climbing the wall.

* * *

" ARRGHH " he screamed in pain.

He was able to get in the window but he was electrified and he was fried lying on the floor and he could smell the sizzling and see the smoke coming out of his own clothing. He was in pain and he was smelling like bacon and now he was hungry that he was thinking about it and his stomach was rumbling. Hey maybe he could go to a restaurant and he could ask Shinichi to go along with him and they could make it a date and get to know each other without his night job getting in the way. He was still lying on the floor in pain and he could not move a single muscle, he was beginning to wonder if the trap was specially made for him and it was so perfect to detail on how he got in and if this was going to be used tomorrow night then he was now terrified.

He looked up to see a very pissed off Shinichi.

" Shin-Chan you got a new security device. I must say that it is great " said Kaito.

He quickly stood up smiling wiping away all the dust and smoke on him. And he handed a Rose to his darling Shinichi.

" A rose for my lady " said Kaito.

But she was not taking it.

" Get out. I don't want you here and I am not going to help you steal a single thing " said Shinichi.

He was shocked and confused to what was happening, he was thought that she was happy with him and that he impressed her just the other day. But he was wrong and she was raging at him as if he was a criminal and it did look like she was ready to arrest him for all the crimes that he committed.

" Eh! " he said confused.

" Get out I don't want you here or in my life Kuroba " said Shinichi.

He moved forward unsure what he had done to upset her and done to make her mad but it was clear as daylight she wanted him as far away as possible.

" Hey call me Kaito and I don't know what I have done to make you like this but I am sorry and can we just wipe the slate clean, please ? " he said.

" No way in hell and if you don't leave I will and I will call the police " said Shinichi walking away.

* * *

He quickly grabbed her arm so she could not get away.

" Is this because I ruined your date yesterday and well ...if you don't feel the same then we can just be friends. I want you in my life and I would love to challenge you tomorrow to see who really is the best. And if anything is happening it would be good to have someone there that I trust " said Kaito.

" I am not going to be your accomplice, I will not help you stealing I am a Detective and stealing is wrong and I am not helping you break the law for your own amusement. You are not using me just because I know who you are, I will arrest you if I need to " said Shinichi.

" I am not asking you to be my accomplice " said Kaito.

But the thought had crossed his mind and he was thinking about asking her.

" And Hakuba ? " said Kaito.

" But about him ? " said Shinichi.

" Are you two now a couple, dating ? " said Kaito.

" The Heist that you forced upon me to go this would be our second date " said Shinichi.

" You know how I feel about him that he is a bastard that is trying to arrest me because he thinks I am _Kaitou Kid_ and he is a bore and you deserve someone better than him someone that likes you, like ..." said Kaito.

" News flash you are _Kaitou Kid_ so he is only doing his job and he is not in the wrong not entirely. And what I should put my feelings aside for a guy that I actually might like and treats me like a normal person and not some person that needs constant help and attention, like I am a danger to myself when I am not. I like him and I am not going to ignore him or hate him because he gets in your way of you stealing and because he is right about you and you don't like it " said Shinichi.

" I never treat you any different, well I do but not in a bad way " said Kaito.

" What do you want from me because I am not helping you with your Heists and stealing and I dam well not helping you with Daredevil and I agree that you should just hang up your cape and just leave the rest to the police and to...her " said Shinichi.

He was gobsmacked.

" You are mad that me too. Girls they all like to stick together no matter what happens " said Kaito huffing.

" I have better things to do than argue with you " said Shinichi.

" Like what ? Meeting up with a certain Vigilante again ? " said Kaito.

* * *

She froze.

" I am not going to help you find out who she may or not be. And I don't need to tell you what I am going to do you stalking Pervert for all I know you peep through the window " said Shinichi.

* * *

He flushed.

" Hey come on how can I make it up to you, to the both of you ? " said Kaito.

" I am not one of your fans _KID_ you cannot just say something or do a stunt and there everything is forgiven just like magic. I have no interest in magic and in you only to do my job and put the criminals behind your father`s death behind bars " said Shinichi.

" How much do you know ? " said Kaito.

Her eye twitched, she said nothing.

" I guess I will just have to earn your trust and hers again. And I will make you a fan of magic just wait and you will _see_ ? Wait is that why you are not a fan of magic ...of course it is because you can't ...and I will make it happen I will find a way for you to have magic in your life I promise " said Kaito.

He kissed her hand.

" My lady I will see you tomorrow at the Dance and I will be expecting a dance from you " said Kaito.

" Hell No! There is no way that I am dancing with _Kaitou Kid_ " said Shinichi.

"Ok! Fine then you will just have to dance with your annoying date " said Kaito.

" Kuroba! I don't know what you are planning but No! " said Shinichi.

* * *

He spun her around and went in a dip.

" Your side, it feels like ..." he said as he pulled up her shirt. " It is all bruised and it looks bad, really bad like you should be in the hospital bad ...or are you still healing ? " said touching the bruises.

* * *

She pulled her shirt down immediately and he accidentally let her go and she fell to the ground. But she was able to recover by putting her hand on the ground just on time before she would have smashed her face and her glasses.

" Pervert! " she yelled as she was now red.

* * *

And he was flushing realizing what he had done and that he just saw a flash of her bra and he had almost touched her boobs and this was happening to him a lot lately.

" I am sorry " said Kaito.

" That is the last you ever do that or I will arrest you " said Shinichi.

" Shin-Chan I will make this up to you " said Kaito.

He tried to approach her but she backed away.

" Shin-Chan! " he said pleading.

But she stormed out slamming the door on his face.

" I better go before she calls the police " said Kaito to himself.

" ARGGGHHHH " he was screaming on pain again.

He would either have to find a new way to get in or find a way to disable that trap that was left for him.

And he did not even get the chance to ask her out and he was surprised that she was mad with him and he had left with her being even more madder at him. He could just not win lately with women and it was so not fair and he had a lot to make up for and he was going to apologize to the both of them.

* * *

He was gone and he was leaving in a car

Wait he had just stole that car it was a police engine and she knew that sound anywhere and he was probably being going to be using it tomorrow.

Well tonight was just some recon.

But when she found them there was a lot of them and they had guns and other weapons that she did not like one bit. And there was something different about these guys they actually made her shiver and she was almost scared of them it almost gave her second thoughts. And someone from far away was taking pictures of what was going on here of this transaction and she was confused thinking it might be the police. That they might be actually be able to catch these guys and put them behind bars but looking around there was no physical sign that the police were ever here and therefore it must be some other source taking pictures. And for other reasons and dark reasons she could feel, she wanted to follow go to this person but they were now packing up and they were gone.

And the men that were still here she could still deal with them but because of she was distracted someone had gotten away and she was not happy one bit. And the cold dark feeling she was getting was now gone and it was most likely the person that was gone. Or was it something or someone else ?

This was just another typical transaction and she was going to deal with it and quick as she could it was just another simple night and would be likely the last of them ever being here. They were new and no it would just be the beginning and there was a new group here trying to get some power of what little power that was left for them to steal and there was no way in hell she was going to let weapons like that on her streets.

She leaped down ready for action.

* * *

" Hey did you here something ? " said a man.

" No " said another.

He shivered.

" Where are they others ? " said the man.

" Don't tell me you actually believe in that rumour about a Devil that goes after people in the night taking us down and killing us and our heads floating in the water " said the man chuckling.

" Well! well are the others they are not here and they have not been here for a while " said the man.

" Smoke break like they always are and probably trying the guns out " said the man.

He calmed down.

" Hey maybe " he said lightening a cigarette and walking away.

" AH! " he screamed.

The other man looked around as he smoked.

" Hey where did that guy go ? " he said to himself.

" I am guessing he is sleeping with the fishes " said a voice.

" Yeah ...what ? ! " he turned around shocked and terrified.

" Your real. I thought you were a myth ? ! " said the man.

He was on his knees begging.

" Please don't kill me, please I have a family and I will do anything please just don't kill me "said the man.

* * *

She paused.

She was listening.

" You are not fooling me. I know that this is a trap and I have already taken the others down and you are on your own " said Shinichi.

" Bastard " he said.

 **BANG**

He shot his gun and she was surprised how fast the bullet was and she was just barely able to dodge it and it was more silent than any other she had faced before and that was even guns with silencers.

" My name is Dark Cloud and I am here to kill you " said Dark Cloud.

"...? " said Shinichi.

He made the first move and shot at her again but this time she was ready for it and was able to dodge every single bullet. And he had another gun and he began again and she stepped back humping onto anything that she could to dodge the bullets and make a distance between them.

" Are we running now " said Dark Cloud smiling.

He was looking for her, his bullets had run out and he could not see her anywhere.

" Come out little Devil where ever you are " said Dark Cloud.

That name he called her.

He was moving closer and NOW.

She grabbed his arm locking his arm so that he could not move.

" Bastard " said Dark Cloud.

He was emotional and he went for his knife with his other hand and he tried to stab her but she was able to dodge it on time by stepping back. She grabbed his hand crushed it and he dropped the knife and she kicked it away and kneed him in the back making him fall to the ground.

" So, you are what _Snake_ sends to try and kill me. I am high disappointed and tell me what are you doing here ? " said Shinichi.

" You pass " said Dark Cloud.

" What ? " said Shinichi.

" We want to higher you to kill _Kaitou Kid_ and be one of us " said Dark Cloud.

" Pass " said Shinichi.

" You take down criminals and here is your chance to take down one of the most infamous of all time and you are just going to pass it by like it was nothing...well we will need to work on that " said Dark Cloud.

So, could smell it on his breath.

She punched him and dislocating his jaw.

" You will talk and I will not let you kill yourself " said Shinichi.

The man clutched onto his jaw trying to take the cyanide pill but he could not.

And she punched him one more time and he was unconscious.

* * *

There was no one else around.

She sighed.

" What the hell is going on ? " said Shinichi.

The police car approached and she stood there in the dark so that she could not been she. Shinichi then approached the police officer.

" Daredevil "

" Detective Sato " said Shinichi.

And within five minutes later Daredevil had left and Detective Sato called her partner Takagi and her Inspector Megure. And they made all their required arrests and kept one of them on special lockdown for suicide watch.

She got home and she was not happy everything was just getting worse and darker.

An organisation was now trying to recruit her and there was no way in hell that she was going to do that. But the man they sent was just a test and they wanted her to kill him and he was willing to die for it to happen. She had no idea what was going on in their minds but she was now a target of what seemed like a cult and she wanted out and to do it she might actually need his help.

She might need _Kaitou Kid`s_ help not because she needed the help because he was the one that would need the help and she had the feeling that they would not stop sending others until they met again.

* * *

She sighed she was not sure what she was going to do.

She got home and there was someone in her house.

It was Ran and she was crying.

" Crap! " she muttered.

" Shinichi is that you? Are you here ? " said Ran coming up the stairs.

She quickly locked the door.

" Yeah I am here ...just wait right there " said Shinichi hopping one foot trying to take her boot off.

" Fuck, fuck bloody hell come off already " said Shinichi.

 _Knock Knock_

" Shinichi, I am worried about you open the door or I will " said Ran already putting the key in the door.

She froze for a second.

She opened her window and jumped into the next room.

And then she quickly got changed and put everything away.

" Ran why are you upstairs ? " said Shinichi shouting as she closed the door behind her.

" Shinichi ? " yelled a confused Ran.

She hated lying to her best friend but it was for the best.

" You have been crying " said Shinichi.

" Yeah " said Ran sniffing.

Shinichi hugged her.

* * *

" It is not your fault that he turned out to be such a bad guy or that he is dead. You deserve better and you deserve the best because you are just the greatest " said Shinichi.

And Shinichi got a shock of her life as Ran kissed her on the lips.

She backed away shocked.

" ...? " said Shinichi she panicked and backed into the wall and dropped her stick.

" Sorry I will get that for you " said Ran.

" No... no... I will get it " said Shinichi beating Ran to it.

" Ran ? ...I " said Shinichi.

" You like Hakuba "said Ran.

"...? " said Shinichi.

Shinichi could not move she was in too much shock.

" Then I am happy for you " said Ran.

Shinichi touched her lips.

" Let's just forget this ever happened. It was a mistake and nothing else " said Ran.

"...? " said Shinichi.

Ran hugged Shinichi and then walked away.

Shinichi then blinked.

She was now able to move from shock.

" What just happened ? Did that just really happen ? " said Shinichi shocked.

" Ran kissed me ? " said Shinichi.

And she walked up the stairs in silence she was just in complete shock.

* * *

 **RING**

" Hello " said Sonoko.

" Sonoko I did something really stupid " said Ran.

" What did you do now ? " said Sonoko.

" I was upset and I kissed Shinichi " said Ran.

" What ? You finally did it " said Sonoko.

" Eh ? " said Ran.

" Oh, come I and basically the whole world has known how you feel about her. But Shinichi being who she is for someone who cannot see but sees almost everything does not even see that her best friend is in love with her. It is the love story that I get to watch and you live " said Sonoko.

" Sonoko! " said Ran scolding.

" What did she say ? " said Sonoko.

" Eh ? She was too shocked and I panicked and said it was a mistake " said Ran.

" You idiot! She could be your wife and you are blowing it " said Ran.

" She is with Hakuba and she likes him I can tell, has been acting weird since she met him and she seems different frustrated and happy " said Ran.

" It is probably just the accent it will pass " said Sonoko.

"Just let me work my magic tomorrow and you will be her date to the _Kaitou Kid_ dance " said Sonoko.

" What " protested Sonoko but the phone was already cut.


	11. Chapter 11

" Ugh " she said opening her eyes.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eye and yawned while stretching her arms and all of her muscles that she could stretch at the one time. And then she closed her eyes and bowed her head wanting to back to sleep. Her alarm was going off to wake her up but she was already awake she had just been sitting there like that for five minutes and she could not be bothered to move but she had. The hard thing that she had to do and was the hardest thing to do in her opinion was get out of bed. Especially when you are being forced to wake up and when you do the bed is cold and comfortable. And you are just lying perfectly and you just feel so relaxed that it is perfect and you could just close your eyes and go back to sleep again or even just lie there all day and do nothing.

Today was not a good day she was supposed to go to school today but today of all days she was not going today was a horrible anniversary and she did not want to face school with the thought of that hanging over her head. And she had something else that she had to do instead.

She got dressed and she was headed out the gate.

* * *

" Shinichi ? " said Sonoko.

Who was waiting at the gate for her.

" Who ? huh Sonoko, sorry did not see you there " said Shinichi.

Sonoko was annoyed and waiting for Shinichi she wanted to chat to her about what happened last night and get her side of the story and see how she actually feels about Ran because she truly had no idea what the girl actually thinks or what her feelings are.

" You are not dressed for school. Shinichi, we have school and I am here to walk you there and I was hoping that we can speak about last about you and Ran " said Sonoko.

" Sorry Sonoko I am not going to school today... I have something else that I have to do " said Shinichi.

" Are you avoiding Ran or is this about yet another case " said Sonoko annoyed.

" No " said Shinichi.

" Then I will drag you to school if I have to there is no good reason why you ..." said Sonoko.

" Sorry Sonoko I truly am but I have somewhere that I have to go and I don't want to talk about it is personal...and it is something that I need to alone " said Shinichi.

" What ? " said Sonoko.

Shinichi hugged her.

" Thank you for your concern I am truly grateful for you and all your help. I truly am but I have to go and...I have to go. Sorry I am but it is just something that I need to do and I will see you later. Bye " said Shinichi.

" Bye then I will see you tonight " said Sonoko.

" Yeah " said Shinichi sadly.

" Goodbye " said Shinichi as she walked away.

* * *

She was shocked her friend was sad she could see it in her face and she was trying to hide it and she usually does it well but right now she actually looked vulnerable and as if she wanted to cry. She was wearing a fake smile on her face to hide her emotions and she actually apologized and hugged her and that was something that she rarely ever did. And she did not even notice that she was standing there and with her creepy sixth sense skills it was like they were not working.

Ran looked at the two empty seats both of them were for her friends and both of them were not here. Facing Shinichi was going to be hard no brutal but she had to do it but Sonoko was not going to make it easy, she never did and now it was going to be so much worse. But then she saw Sonoko and she was rushing the bell had just rung and Shinichi was not there and she was blaming herself. Shinichi did not want to speak to her or face her she was regretted and it hurt knowing that Shinichi did not want to be her friend. The class dragged on for a very long time it almost felt like a year but it was finally over and Sonoko came to speak to her and she did not want to.

* * *

" Hi Ran " said Sonoko.

" I take it Shinichi sent you to be the messenger " said Ran.

" NO that is not it but there is something wrong with her I am worried about her she seems upset " said Sonoko

" Is there something that she said or done ? " said Ran.

" She said that she had to go somewhere and that it was personal and that she had to do it alone, she was really sad and she was hiding it but not very well and that is not like her. And I don't think she was talking about you because she would not be like that " said Sonoko.

" How could I be so stupid " sad Ran.

"...? " said Sonoko.

" Her behaviour for the past week how could I forgot. I am the worst and I kissed her and right now she is going through hell " said Ran.

" What ? " said Sonoko panicked.

" Not here ...somewhere more private " said Ran.

* * *

Looking at eavesdroppers.

They walked out of class and just walked out of school and began to walk the streets of Beika.

" I am not supposed to tell this to anyone because Shinichi swore me to secrecy and she only told me because I accidentally found out " said Ran.

Sonoko nodded in agreement.

" Today is the day that Shinichi`s parents died and it is ten years today " said Ran.

" Parents ? I don't understand she has parents they are in America right now " said Sonoko.

" Her biological parents are dead not many people know about them. They adopted her and they are actually her Aunt and Uncle " said Ran.

" That would explain their twisted relationship with their daughter and their lack of parent skills and care for her " said Sonoko.

"Sadly, that is not the worst of it " said Ran sadly then pausing for moment.

" Shinichi thought her parents died in a house fire and she was in the house at the time as well and she was the only one to escape because that was what she was told but she was working on a case two years ago and she accidentally came cross something that she shouldn't have...and she accidentally found out that they were murdered in cold blood " said Ran.

" What ? That is horrible. How could they lie to her and did they at least catch the killer because if they didn't...then that would explain a lot...of how she has changed in the past two years and...poor Shinichi " said Sonoko.

Sonoko was starting to cry.

" They didn't catch him or them, they don't even know who it was or why they did it...but it was just a horrible death " said Ran.

" Why did she not tell me ? " said Sonoko.

" You are the only friend that she has that treats her like a normal person and she didn't want that to change. Sonoko you are crying right now " said Ran.

" So are you " said Sonoko.

" SO! " said Ran.

" Where is she, where is Shinichi ? " said Sonoko.

" Visiting their graves, she does it every year this just happens to be a day that we have school so you have never really noticed " said Ran.

* * *

She was visiting her parents grave in Edoka where she used to live with them in their beautiful house and when her life used to be perfect and it was just the best time of her life and sadly it was over forever.

She placed the flowers on each of their graves and she started to cry as she stood there standing at their graves.

" Hello Mum, Dad. I am getting closer to finding them and to help finish the job that you tried to do and I will soon hopefully. I miss you each and every day but it is not stopping me from living like you would want to. I am a Detective like I said I wanted to be when I was a little girl and one day you said I would and I am and I am even famous "

She took a pause and wiped away the tears making sure that no one was around and that no one was listening to a word that she was saying.

" I know you might not be happy with my choice to be Daredevil but I think it was the right choice and you Dad always said 'follow your instincts' and I am. I have an actual date tonight with a boy well he is two years older than me and I know that you won't like that Dad but he is a really nice guy and gentleman. And speaking of gentlemen, mum your favourite thief is now my latest stalker and he is so annoying and he is so not a gentleman he is just a pain in the ass and I have no idea what I think of him other than he was mad and insane. Ran she is doing great and...well she kissed me and I don't know what I am going to do about that and I don't know how I feel about her now, it is strange and the kiss... I liked it and...it is just something that I really need my mum for. I just wish that you were here the both of you " said Shinichi in tears.

She then placed a bouquet of flowers between the both graves it was their favourite flowers the ones that they had at their wedding and the ones that she threw as the flower girl, that day was a really happy day for all of them. She smiled thinking about it and it made her happy.

" Goodbye Mummy, Daddy I will see you next year " said Shinichi and then she walked away.

* * *

He skipped class today and besides right now it was lunch time and he wanted to visit his father's grave like he did every Friday and every time he had a Heist he would go before to talk about it and afterwards.

" Aoko ? " he said shocked.

" I thought you would be here, so I brought you some lunch " said Aoko handing him a bag of food.

He was shocked by her surprise and he smiled happily at it. It was a nice surprise and kindness that he did not expect.

" Thank You " he said.

" Kudo Shinichi ? " said Aoko.

" What ? " said Kaito.

" I thought I just saw Shinichi here, come on let's go and see her. I want you to meet her she is an interesting person and she actually shouted at my Dad so I like her and she hates _Kaitou Kid_ so that is a bonus. And she looks freakishly like you " said Aoko pulling him.

" Ahoko...this might not be the best place to meet someone " said Kaito.

" Nonsense " said Aoko now pulling him.

" SHINICHI! " screamed Aoko.

* * *

Shinichi turned her head around shocked.

" Who ? " said Shinichi.

She realized that she was not paying proper attention to her surroundings and that she had been doing it all day and that she better starts to concentrate or she might get herself killed or someone else might die.

" Nakamori Aoko remember me! You can just call me Aoko " said Aoko.

" Ah yes! The Inspectors daughter it is nice to meet you again " said Shinichi.

They both shook hands.

" And this idiot is my best friend Kuroba Kaito " said Aoko.

"..? " said Shinichi shocked.

" Kuroba Kaito pleasure magician extraordinaire to meet you I have heard so much about you and please call me Kaito " said Kaito.

" It is nice to meet you but I must be going now, sorry " said Shinichi.

" Shinichi are you alright, you seem upset ? " said Aoko.

" I am fine " said Shinichi.

" Ahoko you are going to be late for class " said Kaito.

Aoko looked at her watch, she panicked and immediately ran away and apologizing at the same time.

* * *

The both of them were now alone.

" Shin-Chan why were you crying ? " said Kaito.

He touched her face wiping away the remain tears and tear marks.

" I am fine and I need to go " said Shinichi.

" Where my Heist doesn't start for at least eight hours ? And you are skipping school and unless you are on a case then there is not a lot of things that you would be doing " said Kaito.

" Look I just want to be alone and ... " said Shinichi sniffing.

He linked his arms with hers and led her as he walked.

" What the hell do you think you are doing ? " said Shinichi.

" Come on I would like to introduce you to my father, he would love to meet you and find it comforting that I have someone in my life around my age that shares my secret. The secret that my mum and dad share when they got together and it will just make him happy " said Kaito.

" Meet your ...? " said Shinichi.

" Father! Yes " said Kaito.

She was now standing in front of Kuroba Toichi`s grave and Kaito happily standing beside her with his arm waist hugging. It was strange that she was not the only one to visit her parents grave of all day they just had to come at the same time. But she could tell that he visited a lot and the grave was well kept as if someone was here at least three times a week and the visits were regular and the visits had made them happier and comforted them somehow in some way. But she did not really get this feeling when she visited her parents grave it just made her feel sadder but comforting as well. It was the only time that she felt that she could talk to her parents well talk to their graves about everything that was going on in her life.

" Shin-Chan, Dad. Dad, Shin-Chan " said Kaito.

* * *

Shinichi frowned at him and elbowed him in the stomach but he just laughed in pain.

" She doesn't like being called Shin-Chan but I just love calling her it and her expression and reaction is worth all the pain in the world. She is one of my best friends but she is mad with me right now and so is her friend and I would like her to my friend too but I have not been a gentleman like you said that I should and I would like to make up to the both of them. I am sorry I really am. Shin-Chan here is a Detective and she is going to help me help you so you don't need to worry about me " said Kaito.

He put some roses down on the grave.

" And I have a Heist tonight and it is going to be an interesting one and here is hoping that I am not arrested and by this beautiful lady right here. But it is also the first time that she will be attending my Heists and I am going to make it interesting and I am going to make it entertaining for everyone and hopefully I will have a dance with my Shin-Chan here. And the night goes well and maybe just maybe it will be Pandora and it will be all over " said Kaito.

" Goodbye for the know but I will be tonight " said Kaito as he bowed.

Kaito walked Shinichi out of the graveyard in silence.

" I am not dancing with you and I am only going because I was made to " said Shinichi.

" Oh, come on have fun tonight. Fun you know what it is right ? " said Kaito.

" I would rather do something else tonight, of all nights " said Shinichi.

"...? " said Kaito.

* * *

He stopped.

" Shinichi who were you visiting at the graveyard today ? " said Kaito.

She twitched.

" Family " said Shinichi almost whispering it.

" Who ? " said Kaito.

" I don't want to talk about it " said Shinichi.

" But you have been cry and you are upset. And you don't be the type of person that would cry so easily and I know from experience that it is hard to talk about with my Dad I find it hard to speak to someone. But I feel like I can talk to you and you can just do the same " said Kaito.

" Thank You " said Shinichi but not saying anything else.

He pouted.

" Your Doves they seem hungry " said Shinichi.

He turned around to see that his Doves were on a bench and eating some bread that some children were giving them and they were hungry. But when he turned back she was already leaving him in the dust.

" Shin-Chan ? " he said.

He saw her turning a corner and he ran.

But when he got around the corner she was gone and nowhere to be seen.

He brushed his hand through his hair madly messing his up confused more than ever not knowing of where she could have gone and she had disappeared into thin air.

" Where the hell are you Shin-Chan ? I swear that you came this way or I am just seeing things. Am I going mad or am I already insane " said Kaito.

" Well you are talking to yourself " said Jii.

Making him jump.

" Jii you scared me " said Kaito.

" I came to pick you up for tonight " said Jii.

* * *

Hiding in the tree she listened to the old man's voice she knew that voice from somewhere she just did and he was lying to her when he told her they had never met. They had and she was sure about it more than ever with every single word he said it just made her more convinced than ever and his car seemed familiar but she just could not place it. He was hiding something from her and she wanted to know what it was and she would not trust either of them until she knew what it was and why he was feeling guilty and scared when she was around or her name spoken.

She just had to know and she would find out one way or another.


	12. Chapter 12

" Do I have to go ? " said Shinichi sighing.

" Yes, and have you got a dress to wear or I will come over with my team of stylist and we can help you get dressed in something beautiful for your date tonight and it will be so romantic. I will get _Kaitou Kid_ and Ran will get her dream date by the end of the night. And you have Hakuba right ? " said Sonoko.

" Why is everyone keep asking me about Hakuba some much ? " said Shinichi annoyed.

" So, the two you are not a couple or anything like that ? " said Sonoko.

" I have had one date with him and everyone is making it out as if we are engaged or trying to pull me down the aisle already. He is a really nice guy and I have a lot in common with him but...I don't know there is something missing. I suppose I will find out tonight how I feel about him " said Shinichi.

" It is probably just the accent and I have someone else that I would like to set you up with and they would be perfect for you " said Sonoko.

" What is it with you and trying to set me up with guys all the time ? " said Shinichi.

" You really are dense! " said Sonoko quietly.

" What did you say ? " said Shinichi.

" Oh! " said Sonoko panicking.

" I said have you got a dress ? " said Sonoko.

" Well my Mum has an old dress that belongs to my mother that I could wear I think it looks nice just not seen it in ages " said Shinichi.

" You Mothers dress! " said Sonoko shocked.

" Yeah or do you think it will be too old or what ? " said Shinichi.

" No...your mum is an actress so _her_ dresses would be just fine " said Sonoko.

" Ok ? " said Shinichi raising her eyebrow.

" So, a limo is coming to pick you up with everyone else in it " said Sonoko.

" Eh ? " said Shinichi.

" We will be there at seven at the latest " said Sonoko.

" Sonoko ...I never agreed to..." said Shinichi.

" Bye! " said Sonoko.

And the phone was hung up.

* * *

She scolded at the phone.

'Great now I have to go' thought Shinichi.

She took out her Mother`s dress it was a black cocktail dress and she remember her mother describing it as the dream dress that every girl in the world wanted and would be the envy of. And it was also the perfect place to hide her guns, knives, badge and any other weapon or thing that she needed for the job that she was doing at the time.

After getting dressed and taking her time doing her makeup and hair that Sonoko had made her do or she would have forced to do it for her by tying her to a chair or something. She had done it before well tried to do it before she jumped out a window before Sonoko could get in the room. Then she was mad at her because she disappeared and searched for her for over an hour and found her at a case instead to say that she was not happy was an overstatement. And she did not like the fact that she did not know how she escaped and still didn't was driving her mad and the late she was setting her up with fled when he saw the dead body.

 _Knock Knock_

" Shinichi are you dressed in there and can I come in ? " said Sonoko knocking on the door.

She was currently putting her weapons inside the dress because she had the feeling that she might need them tonight and the fact that there was a threat made and hide her other disguise that she wore when the other one was damaged. It was the emergency one that was just a simple black outfit ok it made her look like a ninja but it was still able to hide the fact that she was a girl.

" Are you in there ? Do you need help or something like with your hair ? " said Sonoko.

" I am almost dressed and you are far too early "said Shinichi.

And she was now hiding the mask in her bag and then changing it to somewhere and another because they were all stupid places and she was now on a meltdown panicking right now.

" I have a key so I am coming in " said Sonoko already with the key in the door.

" No, No! " said Shinichi panicking.

She ran jumped leaping over the bed in one flip and pushed the door shut with all her strength and hit Sonoko on the face and sending her to the ground in pain. And then she put the bolt on the door so Sonoko could not get in.

* * *

" OUCH ... I hit my head on the door and the door hit me...What the hell just happened ? " said Sonoko.

Shinichi just chuckled at her confusion.

And in the meantime, while Sonoko was confused and mad at herself going down the stairs she quickly got her act together and got dressed fully for the night.

" God, I hate heels " said Shinichi sighing as she grabbed the bag off the bed and made her way out of the door and made her way down the stairs.

" I am ready " said Shinichi as she walked down the stairs.

Sonoko was smiling like a Cheshire cat the moment she saw Shinichi in the dress and she was also giving her darts with her eyes because what she was looking at right now was the perfect cocktail dress and she wanted it more than anything she was so jealous. But as she looked at her best friends face and her reaction to it watching her blush and smile it was just obvious that she was in love and she was going to make it happen.

" Shinichi, you look beautiful " said Ran letting it slip out.

" Ran ? ! " said Shinichi shocked and blushing.

'Oh, shit what the hell am I going to do and she said be friends ?' she thought.

She just suddenly remembered the last time she was with Ran and well now there was a lot going on now and oh god she was starting to panic. And because of the stupid heels that she was wearing for the first time and they were already hurting her feet she twisted her foot and she accidentally fell and she tried to grab the banister but it was too late her only chance was to do one of her special moves and suddenly someone just caught her in their arms.

" Thank You " she said surprised and a little shaken.

" You are welcome " said Hakuba.

" Are you alright ? " said a lot of people running over.

She coughed and she was still a little shaken and she was surprised by it.

" I am fine really there is no need to worry " said Shinichi as Hakuba helped her back up.

And of course, there was the uncomfortable silence in the room.

* * *

" AHOKO you locked me in the limo " screamed Kaito as he burst through the door.

Everyone turned to him shocked by his sudden outburst distracting them away from Shinichi and Hakuba.

* * *

" BaKaito I didn't lock you in the limo " screamed Aoko.

" Then who did ? You were the last to leave and unless it was..." said Kaito.

'That bastard' he thought.

Everyone was locked onto them.

" Come on let's get out of here while they two fight it out as usual " said Hakuba quietly.

Shinichi just nodded.

And they sneaked out the other door.

" Is your ankle alright ? " said Hakuba.

" Yeah " said Shinichi awkwardly.

" So, it is the first time that you have been wearing those heels and that is why you fell " said Hakuba.

" Yes " said Shinichi surprised.

" And I you can tell that I am the only one that thinks that because everyone is thinking something else and it is also because of the Mouri Girl. Did something happen between the both of you that I should know about ? " said Hakuba.

Shinichi just turned bright red.

Hakuba just laughed.

" So, I have more than one competitor for the night " said Hakuba.

" What ? " said Shinichi confused.

" I am talking about _Kaitou Kid_ and Mouri Ran " said Hakuba.

" Eh ? " said Shinichi confused.

But before Hakuba could say anything else.

" There you are you had us all worried " said Ran.

Ran immediately checked Shinichi to see if she was alright.

" Ran I am fine there is no need to worry it was just a little trip and Hakuba got me anyway so I am fine " said Shinichi gesturing to Hakuba just trying to reassure her.

* * *

" Shin-Chan it is lovely to see you again and you are wearing the perfect cocktail dress and it is makes you look sexy as hell. And your house it giant and it is hauntingly beautiful " said Kaito and handed her a rose

Shinichi immediately blushed then turned red and her eye twitched all within three seconds.

" Bakaito stopping hitting on every girl it is just getting annoying now but Shinichi you really do have a beautiful house though Aoko got scared for a minute there when we arrived " said Aoko.

" You two know each other ? " said Hakuba neutrally well trying to make it sound neutral.

Shinichi was speechless and her face darkened.

And Kaito was trying to think of something to say

" Yeah Aoko introduced the two of them at the cemetery today not the best place to meet someone but you definitely remember them because of it " said Aoko and then she just realized what she had said making it awkward.

And there was more awkward silence.

* * *

" Oh, come already let's just go I don't want to miss my _KID-Sama_ " said Sonoko annoyed.

And they got in the limo and they were all squashed against the wall. Somehow Shinichi was stuck between Ran and Kaito with Hakuba sitting beside Kaito and Aoko and he was not in a good mood. And Sonoko was stuck at the door. And Hakuba was not happy about this.

Especially with the look Kuroba was giving Shinichi the moment he saw her it was like he was trying to undress her with his eyes or something. And he was surprised that he was actually blushing when he saw Shinichi and still was and the closer he got to her his face was getting more and more red. And he was actually looking nervous like a normal teenage boy and now he saw Kuroba`s eyes glance at something he did not want him looking at and he started to glare.

" So Hakuba what do you have planned for tonight to stop _Kaitou Kid_ well try to stop him anyway since Nakamori is not here ? " said Kaito grinning.

She knew that he was doing it on purpose to wind up Hakuba so she slyly stomped on his foot and hit in the shin with the heel of shoes and just grinned at him when he turned around trying to hide the pain. And he just rubbed his shin in pain with a stubborn expression on his face.

They all looked at Hakuba with interest.

" I am not telling a single person what I have somehow _Kaitou Kid_ always manages to get himself information somehow so no one is to say a single word about it and I am not either " said Hakuba.

" So, you are the only one that knows where the diamond is " said Shinichi without thinking and then she realized what she had said the moment she had said it.

And this made Kaito grin.

* * *

" There is a bump ahead " said the limo driver.

Shinichi cranked her head round she recognized that voice immediately even with him trying his best to disguise it.

Kaito saw her looking over and he got worried that she might be on to him already.

" Hey Shin-Chan, I don't want to sound rude or mean but how do you do your makeup and hair when you can't see ? " said Kaito.

" Bakaito! " said Aoko.

But they were all looking wanting to know.

" No, it is ok! " said Shinichi.

" I organize it well, I know my skin colour so I go with the ones that are the best shade for my skin and use the same amount each time. The smell of it help as well and you do know how much you actually put on each and every tome. The key is not too much and I know every single area of my face and the feeling of it as well can tell if you have put too much on. And great detail and time, plus I don't really wear it a lot so. Plus, my mum got someone to teach me how to do it just in case I messed up she is crazy that way " said Shinichi.

" Ahoko you have not done your lipstick " said Kaito.

" What ? " said Aoko.

She quickly took out her mirror and lipstick out of her back and started to redo all of her makeup. And then they all went into the air as they went over the bump and they all slid to their sides.

" Oops sorry Hakuba! " said Aoko guilty.

Everyone looked at Hakuba as he was currently wearing red lipstick doodle on his face from his eye to his chin.

" It is alright " said Hakuba calmly.

" Kaito will you move your hand ? " said Shinichi.

" Sorry! " he said sliding his hand from right under Shinichi where she was sitting.

And he earned a kick from an angry Ran.

" Blue! " said Kaito accidentally.

"...? " said Shinichi raising her eyebrow.

" Bakaito ...You pervert! " said Aoko.

" Ahoko! " said Kaito going red.

" What is blue ? " said Ran.

" Kuroba here likes to ...well he is just a very inappropriate person " said Hakuba.

Now Shinichi was fully red as she crossed her legs.

The limo came to a holt and Shinichi was already half way out the door.

* * *

" Shinichi will you come with me to the bathroom ? " said Aoko.

" Yes " said Shinichi confused to what she was wanting.

" Wait I want to come to...I need to check my makeup " said Ran.

And the three of them were left in the limo.

" Kuroba what the hell do you think you are doing ? " said Hakuba.

" I have no idea what you are talking about ? said Kaito innocently.

" He is talking the fact you were feeling her up and you are not good enough for Shinichi. And now I think about it neither of you are so you leave her alone. I have someone else in mind for Shinichi and they are perfect match for her and they know each other so well and Shinichi already knows them well enough to trust them " said Sonoko.

Both of them were gobsmacked.

" You were the one that set them two of them up on their date to the museum that is what Aoko told me " said Kaito.

" You just did that to make her jealous and realize her feelings didn't you " said Hakuba.

" I have no idea what you are talking about ? " said Sonoko.

" I am talking about you manipulating events and people into you getting your way it is what your family does. And I also know for a fact that Mouri Ran kissed Shinichi and I can tell you are desperate to get them together. Anyone can see that she is in love with her and they have not spoken of the kiss yet and it is still unresolved feelings and you are hoping to resolve it by getting them together tonight by thinking of a romantic night would do it justice " said Hakuba smugly.

" Shinichi told you that Ran kissed her " said Sonoko angered.

" No, she did not, like Shinichi I am a Detective and we can tell these things and Shinichi is an easy person to read when it comes to emotions and I just find it adorable " said Hakuba.

" Ran actually kissed Shin-Chan! "said Kaito.

But he was ignored by the other two.

" So, you need to back off! " said Sonoko.

" Shinichi is by far the finest girl that I have met and we have more in common than you and your friend " said Hakuba.

" You haven't kissed her, have you? " said Sonoko smiling.

" I would have if it wasn't for _Kaitou Kid_ and he is also after Shinichi by the way and I am beating that he is pigheadedly to do something about it" said Hakuba gritting his teeth.

And Sonoko`s eye brightened up.

" So how about a wager then ? " said Sonoko.

" I am listening " said Hakuba.

" If Ran kisses Shinichi first then you have to back off and if you are able to kiss Shinichi and she actually kisses you back then I will back off and I know Ran will because she will just want her to be happy. Which is why Ran`s deserves Shinichi and you don't " said Sonoko.

" And what if _Kaitou Kid_ kisses her first or someone else ? " said Kaito interrupting them.

They both glared at him making him sweat.

" If _Kaitou Kid_ kisses her then I will be happy for them but he should be kissing me and not Shinichi his sworn enemy a Detective. And if you even try to kiss her you will regret the day you were born " said Sonoko.

" And I will arrest you " said Hakuba.

" Touchy " said Kaito.

" And you cannot either of you tell Shinichi about the bet or she will kill us " said Sonoko.

" Agreed " they all said.

And Hakuba and Sonoko left the limo both going in different directions. Sonoko to find Ran to tell her the good news and Hakuba to the bathroom to get the makeup off his face and then a new place to hide the diamond because _Kaitou Kid_ was already on to him. And Kaito was left alone in the limo with the driver that the other two teens forgot all about.

* * *

" Jii...What am I going to do I have more competition than I originally thought and it is a girl and I did not see this coming. But Hakuba did " said a whining Kaito.

" Young Master maybe this is just something that you cannot win and you should just be friends she doesn't really seem interested in you. And I must admit she does like the detective and if her friend is interested in her you owe her the chance to discover that kind of feelings for herself. And you do like the Vigilante as well so maybe you could always try for the less complicated girl like Aoko " said Jii.

He banged his head against the wall.

" Jii do you have something against Shin-Chan or something ? " said Kaito.

" No, she is perfectly young wonderful girl who any guy would be lucky to be with " said Jii.

" Just not me " said Kaito.

" No that is not what I meant " said Jii.

" Yeah I have to prove to her that I am good enough and I need to kiss her before the other two do that way she mine and they have to back off " said Kaito grinning.

He was already formulating a plan in his head.

" Young Master ? " said Jii worryingly.

But Kaito was not listening he was just grinning and bouncing up and down on his seat.

And running out the limo before Jii could say anything else.

And then he realized that was not actually promised anything from he bet and he was not very happy but he had an idea it was stupid but it was still an idea.


	13. Chapter 13

" So, are you two done with your makeup and hair ? " said Shinichi sighing as she leaned against the wall bored.

" Another minute " said Aoko.

" Not all of us are naturally beautiful and need to work our makeup more " said Ran annoyed.

Shinichi just blushed but Ran did not realize this or realized what she was saying and this made Shinichi think back to all the things that Ran had said to her in the past and she realized how blind she had been to her best friend's feelings about her. And how could she be so stupid not to notice this before and now she did not know what to think other than she wanted out the bathroom.

" The both of you will be fine as you are and you should not care about your looks and focus more on the person you are than your looks and maybe the person might be interested in you as well " said Shinichi.

She did not know what she was saying she just paused in silence.

" Shinichi! " said Ran surprised and smiled.

" I think I forgot my lipstick...Argh Hakuba I left it in the car, I will just be right back " said Aoko leaving.

* * *

And they were both alone.

Shinichi gripped onto her stick uncomfortable and walked towards Ran and she almost went to the door but she changed her mind.

" Hmphed...Ran... about last night we never...I never...got the chance...to think things through and I am still trying to process things emotions and what happened ...but ..." said Shinichi nervously.

" Yes " said Ran hopeful and approaching Shinichi touching her hand and smiling.

And they both looked at each other.

* * *

 **BANG**

Sonoko burst in the door interrupting the two of them and making the moment broken up.

" Oh, there the two of you are...Ran I need to talk to you...Am I interrupting something or do you need help with your hair again Shinichi ? " said Sonoko.

Shinichi frowned.

" And what is wrong with my hair, you keep saying there is something wrong with it " said Shinichi mad.

" Fine. Other than the fact that you always have that cowlick " said Sonoko.

Shinichi touched her hair.

" My hair is just fine " said Shinichi mad and walking out the door in a mood.

" Great she is gone now we can talk " said Sonoko.

And then she saw the growl and angry on Ran`s face.

" What ? " said Sonoko.

" WHAT ? " said Sonoko.

" Sonoko what is so important that you had to march in here and interrupt me and Shinichi and make her leave in a mood " said Ran.

" Well the good news I have for you is that I have got you the chance to get rid of Hakuba and all you need to do is kiss Shinichi before he does and he will leave her alone for good and from the way he talked Shinichi might actually have feelings for you or open to it " said Sonoko proudly.

" So, you are saying if I just kissed Shinichi like I was going to before you barged in here declaring this she would be mine! " said Ran mad.

" Yeah. wait what ? " said Sonoko.

Ran then smashed the wall by punching it just avoiding Sonoko`s head.

" Shinichi started to talk to me and it was perfect she was sweet and nervous but there was a spark and she was actually thinking about it until you came in. And now you made her mad and knowing Shinichi she will forget all about it until later. And now I have to compete with Hakuba the guy that seems perfect for her because you had to interfere. She was almost mine Sonoko almost and you ruined it " said Ran moodily.

Sonoko`s face was deadpanned.

" Shinichi made the first move to talk ...she was actually the first one. Well that is good news and I am sorry buy you are so going to win but you cannot tell her and you would be better off not telling anyone else. But if it was slipped Shinichi would be mad at Hakuba, and me as well but she would forgive me in time. Come on you have to kiss her before the other two try " said Sonoko.

" Other two ? " said Ran.

" Well..." said Sonoko smiling nervously.

" Sonoko! " said Ran scolding.

" Hakuba...And he might have mentioned that _Kaitou Kid_ might be interested in her...oh and there is that Kuroba creep he is interested in Shinichi but he is just a pest " said Sonoko.

Ran just left the bathroom in despair with Sonoko shouting after her calling her name pleading.

* * *

She was shocked at what was going to happen was she and Ran actually about to kiss ? She had no clue how she felt about this and she did not want to hurt Ran`s feelings and she did not want to hurt her own. She didn't want any of them to be hurt but she had the feeling that someone would be hurt.

* * *

"Ah Shin-Chan " said Kaito slipping his arm linking it with Shinichi`s.

" Don't you have a Heist to go ahead with your driver assistant " said Shinichi bored and rolling her eyes.

" So, you did know, I am impressed but we still have plenty of time and now would be the perfect time for us to dance since we are both alone and everyone has abandoned us to the wolves " said Kaito.

" No! " said Shinichi flatly and walked away.

 _They were talking._

 _They_ were here and they were planning something but she didn't know what but they did have weapons with them and they were planning on using them. And he was here _Snake_ was here she could smell his awful cologne that good awful cologne. and she began to follow it.

And then she 'accidentally' bumped into someone and made them spill their drink all over themselves.

" I am sorry...I am so sorry...Can I help you with that ? " said Shinichi.

" Hey what the hell... Are you blind or something ? " said the man.

He then looked at her mad ready to shout at her.

" I am sorry " he said.

" No, it is my fault really " said the man.

" Is it bad ? " said Shinichi.

" No, it is just fine just a little stain no need to worry " said the man.

" Are you sure ? " said Shinichi.

" Yeah " said the man nervously putting his hand through his hair.

" Ok " said Shinichi.

And the man walked away.

And then she did as she walked away she took out the device that she took out of his pocket it was a listening and speaker device. And put it in her ear listening to then faint sounds that she could hear and she then started to follow the vibrations of it to identify the others. There was at least a dozen of them here and half of them were Task Force members.

She was now fully paying attention there was no way in hell that she was letting anyone be harmed especially her friends that were now here.

She would either have to tell Kaito what was happening and if she did it would be likely that he would find out that she was Daredevil and she did not want that. She did not trust his assistant and therefore she could not trust him, whatever the old man was hiding she could practically feel the stench of guilt coming from him every time he was near her and she could almost feel it now.

* * *

" Shinichi! " said Hakuba touching her hand.

He startled her for a second as she listened in on the device trying to find them all and find out what they were up to but right now they were silent and just acting natural and walking around. It was far too early for them to do anything and their heart beats were steady and calm as if they were ready for anything, these guys were good and they were planning on something but what she was not sure.

" Shinichi ? " said Hakuba again.

" Yeah sorry " said Shinichi.

He took her hand and placed the other on her side and he moved her towards the dance floor and danced with her.

" I guess it is too late to ask you if you want to dance " said Hakuba as he twirled her.

" Yes " said Shinichi.

They both continued to dance and others started to join in as the two of them all were impressed and wanted to do the same. She did dance but she barely paid attention to him not that he would know that separating her mind and body she was able to do both as everyone was joining in she was able to find them much easier.

And then she heard it coming from the bathroom.

" So Hakuba! " said Shinichi smiling innocently.

" Yes, my love " said Hakuba.

" When are you planning on returning the diamond that you stole " said Shinichi.

He frowned.

" Shinichi, I am not _Kaitou Kid_ you are just being paranoid not that I can't blame you " said 'Hakuba'.

He pulled her in closer.

" You do realize that you are touching my ass again " said Shinichi moving his hand.

He quickly moved his hand again.

" Hey my hand was not..." said Kaito.

She just smiled and he pouted.

" Where is Hakuba ? Did you really need to disguise as him so I would dance with you or you have just say please and I would have, well maybe "said Shinichi.

" You are such a tease " said Kaito.

* * *

" Eh ? " said Shinichi confused.

He put his hand on her chin ready to kiss her.

" GET HIM HE IS _Kaitou Kid_ " screamed a very annoyed Hakuba missing some of his clothes.

* * *

" Argghh " screamed _Kaitou Kid._

Shinichi already had him an arm lock and he was unable to move as he was staring at the ground.

" My Tantei-San you are already awake and Tantei-Chan or should I say Meitantei you have done the impossible and caught me already " said _Kaitou Kid._

Still in an arm lock Shinichi lowered him to the ground making him lie there and she was prepared to take the handcuffs out and put them on him

" _Kaitou Kid_ you are under arrest " said Hakuba moving forward.

He took the handcuffs out of Shinichi`s hands and he was prepared to arrest _Kaitou Kid_ seeing it as his victory and not realizing that he just pissed off his date who was the actual one that caught him. And he accidentally moved Shinichi aside loosening her grip on _Kaitou Kid_ and giving him the advantage he needed to escape.

" Hey wait " said Shinichi.

He was just able to drop a smoke bomb.

 **BANG**

" Bastard! " said Shinichi.

* * *

" Well done Meitantei for capturing me and now you have captured my interest and I will return for the Diamond Rose and to reward you all with a show that you will never forget and I will steal one more thing tonight that will be forever mine. Just go ahead and try to stop me Tantei-San I dare you to but you will not win "

Said a card floating in the air in _Kaitou Kid`s_ voice.

She gritted her teeth as she walked away in a mood ignoring everyone asking her questions and pleadings. And is until Sonoko pulled her away along with Ran threatening everyone to get out their way and just give her some space.

They were now in a corner of the room where no one was going because they were afraid of Ran and for some twisted reason Aoko had decked two _Kaitou Kid_ fans with a mop.

" So ? " said a happy Sonoko.

" What ? " said Shinichi annoyed.

" You danced with _Kaitou Kid_ we watched, we all saw and the two of you dancing together it was amazing. We all thought it was Hakuba that you were dancing with and not _Kaitou Kid_ and we thought the two of you dancing together was amazing we actually saw chemistry and you smiled at him lovingly ..." said Sonoko until Shinichi stopped her.

" Is there a question here or are you just making a fairy tale up " said Shinichi bored.

" _Kaitou Kid_ did he try and kiss you, or did he ? Tell me " said an excited Sonoko.

She frowned.

" Why would he kiss me ? " said Shinichi.

" If he did he would be a paedophile you are what fifteen and he is like three times your age it is disgusting and he should be jailed " said Aoko.

" Well Shinichi she is an old soul and just look at her and look at all the men looking at her even Ran`s dad drunkenly said she was 'far too attractive for her age' and that she should be locked up or something like that. Some fatherly thing but making it clear ..." said Sonoko.

Shinichi just face palmed in shame.

* * *

" Kudo Shinichi ? " said a Task Force member.

She turned her head in response.

" Hakuba Saguru would like to talk to you in private " said The Task Force member.

" Right I suppose so " sighed Shinichi.

" Come in I will help you " said The Task Force member.

" I am fine I can walk by myself " said Shinichi.

But he ignored her and took her by the shoulder and arm walking her there.

" Shinichi " said Hakuba delighted.

She rolled her eyes back again.

" Please don't tell me you are _Kaitou Kid_ again! " said Shinichi.

" No of course not. I am just happy that you were able to distract him but I am afraid that you will only get hurt if you try to help again and you..." said Hakuba.

" What only be in the way " said Shinichi annoyed.

" I did not say that " said Hakuba.

" But clearly that was what you were thinking why else would you want to keep me out of the way when I can help catch him " said Shinichi.

" Because I don't want him to romance you, kiss you like he does with all the other girls " said Hakuba.

Shinichi froze and then tilt her head.

" You and Sonoko and maybe even that Kuroba guy are acting weird avoiding me or something like you are trying to hide something and don't say I am paranoid because I know that you are hiding something " said Shinichi.

Hakuba was starting to sweat.

* * *

" Shin-Chan there you are " said Kaito.

She turned around rolling her eyes.

And the rest of the gang followed him in.

" This is not a game of hide and seek you know " said Shinichi.

" Shinichi! " said Ran.

" I need some air " said Shinichi leaving.

* * *

" Did you tell her Kuroba ? Hakuba ? " said Sonoko threateningly.

" I didn't but maybe Watson here did " said Kaito.

" Watson ? " said Hakuba.

" Yeah we all saw it Shinichi caught _KID_ and if you did not get in the way he would be in jail right now " said Kaito.

" You did mess up Hakuba, sorry " said Aoko.

" And now you pissed her off " said Sonoko smiling.

" Aoko would you be so kind and check on her " said Sonoko sweetly.

Aoko was surprised.

" Ok ? " said Aoko confused and leaving.

" Does she know or not ? " said Sonoko.

" No but she is on to us " said Hakuba.

" Just call off your stupid bet you are making Shinichi paranoid and it is not fair on her " said Kaito.

" I agree " said Ran.

" Ran come on you said she nearly kissed you " said Sonoko.

" WHAT! " said Hakuba and Kaito at the same time.

And they both then glared at each other.

" I will call off the bet but stop interfering in our date if you want to date her why do you not just ask her on a date instead of plotting every single move behind her back if you have liked her as long as I suspect then just ask her already. But not when she is on a date with me it is just rude " said Hakuba.

" Maybe I will " said Ran happily.

" You do realize that you have been ignoring her all night and are still " said Sonoko.

" I am working " said Hakuba.

" So, ask her on a date while you are working that is not a very good date " said Kaito.

They all nodded in agreement.

" So next one to ask her on a date then " said Kaito.

" What ? " said Ran and Sonoko confused.

" Kuroba! yelled Hakuba.

He waved goodbye.

* * *

" Shinichi are you alright ? " said Aoko.

They were both currently outside getting some fresh air.

" Yeah sorry I just got a headache " said Shinichi sitting down on a bench.

Aoko sat beside her.

There was far too much noise and too many people and it was giving her one hell of a headache and was making her feel sick.

" Shinichi, I know that I don't know you well but if you would like to talk about why you were crying today I would just happy to listen " said Aoko.

" Today is just not a good day for me " said Shinichi.

" Oh! Did something happen ? " said Aoko.

"...! " said Shinichi.

" Come on back inside it is getting cold and that idiot thief will turn up soon and he will be gone soon or do you just want to go home I will be happy to help you escape if you just want to go " said Aoko.

She wanted to more than anything to go home and just stay there but something was going to happen and happen soon she was needed.

" I will just head back in a while " said Shinichi.

" Ok I will just leave you alone but I am here if you ever want to talk " said Aoko.

Aoko stood up ready to leave.

" Aoko ? " said Shinichi.

" Yes " said Aoko curiously.

" Thank you " said Shinichi.

Aoko just nodded and smiled as she left.

She sighed.

" Let's just get this over with already " said Shinichi.

She got up and ready for the action that was about to begin.

Cracking her knuckles and stretching her legs it was nearly time.

* * *

" I told you she was trouble " said Jii.

" Yes, you did and I underestimated her " said Kaito smiling.

" She caught you and if Hakuba was not jealous then you would be in a jail cell right now " said Jii.

" Maybe, maybe not I think there is something else going on and shin-Chan is on it " said Kaito.

" Do you think she is one of them ? " said Jii.

Kaito frowned.

" Shinichi is not evil " said Kaito.

" She put you in an arm lock that you could not escape no one has ever done that before " said Jii.

" Yes, they have " said Kaito.

" Like who ? " said Jii.

He froze.

'She couldn't be ?' he thought shocked.

" Young Master are you alright ? " said Jii.

" Jii could you do some more research on Shinichi I want to know as much about her as possible " said Kaito.

" Are you sure you could just ask her or get to know her better " said Jii.

" I would like both, like why she at the graveyard today. If she was following me or doing something else, I want to know as much about her as possible and why and how she blind " said Kaito.

'And if she really is blind' thought Kaito.

" Young Master! " said Jii.

" I know that I am being harsh but it is best that I find out before anything happens " said Kaito.

"...? " said Jii.

And Jii left in the Limo.

'Is Shinichi really Daredevil ?' thought Kaito.

And then he frowned if she was then she had tricked him and he had actually fallen for it like a sucker and he was the one that usually did that to people.

He huffed he was just going to ask her some more questions before he got the information from Jii just to make sure that he was right because if he did accuse her again of being Daredevil. A Vigilante who breaks the laws and all that and she was not well it was fair to say that she would end up beating him again and then Daredevil might end up doing it.

So, was she or was she not ?

It was just killing him that he did not know.


	14. Chapter 14

" So, Shin-Chan can we talk ? " said Kaito.

She took a deep breath in she was nearly ready to snap.

" Stopping calling me that it is irritating and childish stop acting like a child already and just grow up " said Shinichi.

" Are you mad at me ? " said Kaito.

" Of course, I am " said Shinichi.

He put both his hands on her shoulders.

" What the hell do you think you are doing ? " said Shinichi.

He closed in and hugged her tightly shocking her.

" I don't know why you are upset and so sad but I am here for you. Whatever it is you can tell me with the truth Shinichi you can tell me anything and I am here for you can trust me and I will not judge or make any assumptions. I am your friend even if you don't want me to be your friend I am and here for you anytime you need to talk I will just listen. I can understand your feelings like no one else can and no matter what you decide or who to be with I will be your friend even if that bastard Hakuba ends up being your boyfriend and you try to arrest me again. No matter what I am here for you I trust you more than I trust anyone else you are a 'Hero' to me and I want to help in anyway even if it is..." said Kaito.

" Ok ? " said Shinichi unemotionally.

And she walked away confused and her glasses started to fog up as she cried and wiped away the tears she did not have time to cry not yet she could not cry right now she had a lot do and crying would not help anyone.

* * *

 _" Shin-Chan come in and see what I have for you "_

 _A little five-year-old Kudo Shinichi ran into the room when she heard her name being called and she was smiling happily waiting for the surprise._

 _" Mummy is it the new book that Uncle Yusako wrote because I know it not out yet but you always get it early and...Yippee it is " said a little Shinichi clutching a book in her hands._

 _" Can I ever surprise you little Detective " said her mother._

 _" What is your job ? " said Shinichi._

 _Her mother paused._

 _" To be the best mother that I can be and a loving wife that is annoyed with your father for being out so late " said her mother._

 _Her mother hugged her._

 _" Eh ? " said Shinichi._

 _" How would you like to go to London for a while or even maybe to stay ? " said Her mother._

 _" London! " said Shinichi happily._

 _" Yes " said her mother._

 _" I would love ...that is where Sherlock Holmes lives with Watson and solves his cases and I would want to meet him and be his assistant or apprentice or maybe even marry him one day when I am older of course " said Shinichi._

 _Her mother laughed at her and she just frowned at her not knowing why she was being laughed at._

 _" Shin-Chan I love you and so does your father you know that don't you " said her mother._

 _" Of course, you only say it a million times a day " said Shinichi puzzled._

 _Her mother patted her on the head._

 _" Come on we are meeting you father tonight so we can go see a magic show " said her mother._

 _" But!...I want to read my book " said Shinichi._

 _" You can do both and we have not been out for a family event for more than a month so you are going and you will like it. Plus, the magician is actually an old friend of your fathers that he has not seen in a while and he has a son that you can sit and play with " said her mother._

 _" Dad has a friend ? " said Shinichi._

 _Her mother just laughed._

 _" Of course, he does " said her mother._

 _" So, you will be getting dressed up for tonight and I know that you are rolling your eyes and don't give me that look I am your mother and I know what you are think and I am saying NO. You are not taking the book with you but you can start reading it now if you want to " said her mother._

 _" Ok " said Shinichi._

 _" And don't take that tone with me young lady " said her mother._

* * *

She was starting to remember that happened that night, the last night that they were a family and together. The last night her parents were alive and they were so happy and like a normal family and it was also the night that they were murdered.

The doctors said that she had been traumatized and that she had PTSD of that night and she did every year she would remember that night and out live it in her head over and over again. It was horrific, haunting and it was the only time that she got to see them and the only time that she could remember their faces.

It was a day she was both happy and sad because she got to see their faces and remember them perfectly but it was also the worst day of her life that she had to relive the day her parents dying and the day that she became an orphan. And it was the day that she lost everything and the only thing she was able to escape the house with was the book her mother gave her that was now tattered and burnt and that she could no longer read. Her locket with her parent's pictures in it and her father's watch that no longer worked but she kept it anyway. And the teddy Dove that she was bought that night at the magic show.

 _Why did he have to call her Shin-Chan of all names ?_

It was what her parents called her and she loved it, she used to love it and now it was just a reminder of what she had lost and that she was not _Shin-Chan_ she was not that happy five-year-old little girl. Not anymore, she had not been truly happy since that day and there were a few rare moments that she was truly happy. And even rarer that she could forget all of her problems because they just got worse and worse every single day of her life.

* * *

" Shinichi ? " said Kaito.

He spotted a small puddle of tears on the ground and he began to follow them but there was a hand put on his shoulder stopping him just before he could find her.

" So, are you going to go get changed into something more to your style Kuroba ? " said Hakuba.

He moved his arm.

" Where is Shin-Chan ? " said Kaito neutrally.

" Don't change the subject you are just trying to distract me " said Hakuba.

" She was crying today at the graveyard and I caught her just now she was crying again and she does not strike me as the type of person do that. And you are supposed to be her date and you have not even spent five minutes with her you have just go being doing your job and your obsession with _Kaitou Kid._ You are a Detective you should know why she is so upset tonight and you have done nothing about it " said Kaito.

"...? " said Hakuba as he was left in the lurches and left with his thoughts.

" Aoko how was Shinichi when you saw her ? " said Kaito.

He looked at his watch it was getting closer to the time that he was meant to show up but he first had to find up what was wrong with Shinichi.

" Bakaito leave the girl alone you a freaking everyone out " said Aoko.

" Aoko please I just want to cheer her up " said Kaito pleading.

" Fine then since Aoko is worried about her to I will tell you. She has a headache and a painful one that looks like and...? " said Aoko.

" And ? What Aoko ? " said Kaito.

" Just that today is a bad day for her but that is all Aoko knows " said Aoko.

He nodded.

" I will go and look for some pills for her to get rid of her headache and maybe she just needs them and she will feel much better and be back to herself " said Kaito.

He now had two minutes and he was about to be late.

* * *

 **21:41**

 _Kaitou Kid_ had arrived exactly on time.

 **" Ladies and Gentleman "**

He said his usual introduction.

" Get him " said Hakuba.

They were all forming in a position to get him all of them coming in different directions and keeping a tight space so that he would be trapped and it looked he was going to trapped with the formation that they were making. It just looked like it but like that was going to happen like it ever was going to happen.

 **PUFF**

A giant net was able to catch all of the Task Force members in a giant net because like always they had fallen for a dummy. But why was Hakuba still smiling and that was when he realized it was a trap and a distraction. He smiled this was going to be more interesting than he thought it was going to be. But Hakuba was a far too easy person to read and it was going to help him so much as he stood beside Hakuba waiting for the next instructions to come as another dummy appeared.

He rubbed his hands as he smiled excitedly waiting for the next part to come and waiting for Hakuba to let slip where he had hidden the Diamond Rose. And he was getting impatient already and most of the Task Force members had been caught in the giant nets that he had them in and there was just a few of them left.

 _Click_

" I caught you _Kaitou Kid_ " said Hakuba as the handcuffs were put on.

" Eh ? I am not _Kaitou Kid_ " protested the Task Force member practically pleading as he shook the handcuffs.

" I think this was what you where looking for " said Hakuba as he dragged _Kaitou Kid_ over to the table that was filled with flowers.

Hakuba dug into the pot that was filled and he took the flower out showing him the Diamond Rose in his hands smirking as if he had already won.

Hakuba just took this as a victory as he pulled off the mask and there was _Kaitou Kid_ standing right in front of him monocle and all. He did not speak or say a word he just stood there in cold silence staring at him as Hakuba removed the monocle. But he was shocked and horrified because when he did remove the monocle it removed another mask attached to it and sprayed sleeping spray in his face knocking him to the ground and asleep on the ground.

And _Kaitou Kid_ taking the Diamond Rose out of his hands and there was no one else around to stop him because all of the other Task Force members were now in nets and being sprayed with sleeping bombs or they could not get through the crowd of fans that were cheering.

" Now for the magic show to begin " said _Kaitou Kid._

 **PUFF**

He was gone in a puff of smoke and he then reappeared on the stage as fans started to cheer his name and for his victory.

He clicked his fingers and the lights went off just leaving the spotlight in him.

* * *

" _KID_ " people kept shouting.

" I love you " said another and another.

He coughed.

" Now for my first trick I will need a beautiful assistant " said _Kaitou Kid._

" ME ? "

" ME! "

They all screamed.

" How about you Meitantei? " said _Kaitou Kid._

And now the spotlight was searching the room for her.

" Looks like I cannot find her " said _Kaitou Kid_ innocently.

" Maybe that is because she is behind me " said _Kaitou Kid_ as he spun around.

Everyone cheered.

" Now come on Meitantei you don't want to upset the audience, do you? " said _Kaitou Kid_ as he pulled her forward.

 **PUFF**

It was not Shinichi but it was a dummy and he had fallen for it hook line and sinker and he had never felt so ashamed of himself for falling for something that was so smile that he made others fall for it all the time.

" WHAT? " he screamed in shock.

He was now wearing handcuffs.

" Tch _Kaitou Kid_ do you really think I would just let you steal my date and get away with it " said Hakuba smiling.

Everyone was in shock and silence.

" Now to remove that monocle and mask for the world to see who you really are " said Hakuba.

* * *

" Kuroba you should not have gone after the girl it is far too predictable and you will not be asking her out in say ten to twenty years if you are lucky " said Hakuba as he whispered in Kaito`s ears.

He was caught and that was the end of it and the worst thing about the fact that he was caught was it was Hakuba and his egoistical smugness of it.

" BOOO! " screamed the audience.

Hakuba put his hand on the hat and he already had his hand on the monocle taking it off _Kaitou Kid`s_ face and suddenly the lights went out.

" Eh ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" What is happening ? " demanded Hakuba.

 **BANG**

A gun was fired into the air.

And the lights were back on.

" Down on the ground Now " said several men.

Hakuba and along with everyone else was being forced to the ground at gun point as they were twelve men dressed in black outfits with machine guns in their hands ready to kill anyone that got in their way.

" Here is what is going to happen you are going to do as I saw or you will get a bullet straight in the head. You all will remain here until the ransom has been paid and you will free to go. well most of you will go free. Take the thief and knock him out so he will not get in our way " said the man in charge.

* * *

He was hit in the back of the head and he was starting to fall in and out of unconsciousness as he was being dragged by two others into another room while everyone else was being helped captive. He was told that he should have cancelled his Heist and he didn't listen he was now regretting it more than ever and it was not going to end well.

" Let me see his face before I shoot him in it " said _Snake._

He did his best so that they would not see his face because his monocle was currently in the hands of Hakuba and he was doomed. He thought back the best he could trying to get out of the handcuffs and keep his head down but he was grabbed by the throat and he was struggling to breathe and stay conscious at the same time. He could no longer fight back he was pinned to the ground as one of them sat on him digging a knife into his shoulder blade and ripping the fabric of his bullet proof jacket. While the other one held his face as he felt the gun approaching his face he was doomed and there was nothing that he could do about it.

 _WOOSH_

The gun was knocked out of _Snake`s_ hands and the other two men were on the ground unconscious.

" So, Daredevil we finally meet face to face and I must say that I have been impressed so far and it is an honour to meet you at last " said _Snake_ putting his hand out to shake.

But she did not want to shake his hand it was disgusting and the thought of it just made her feel dirty and made her skin crawl.

She went to punch him but she was surprised that he was able to catch her hand and he was now crushing her hand.

" You seem off today is there something wrong or was I wrong about you ? " said _Snake._

He picked his gun up and fired.

 **BANG**

But he missed and he was surprised by this as he backed away.

" First hit was for free and I am done playing your sick games " said Daredevil.

* * *

With one sly kick, she was able to send him flying into a wall denting it and knocking him unconscious and bleeding. And she quickly searched his pockets for the gadget that she needed to put the lights off. _Kaitou Kid_ was still unconscious and she was just able to save him and his identity on time before _Snake_ got what he wanted. She searched his pockets and he did not have it which meant the man that was in charge of the hostages. And she would not be able to get it without anyone seeing her or having to go out in her real identity this was going to be a hard choice and she was going to have to make it.

She searched _Kaitou Kid_ his only lasted for the amount of times that he needed it and it was no longer in use so there was no hope there. Feeling the back of his hand and his pulse and pain rate the blood flow and breathing he had a concussion and he was going to be out and for quite some time as well.

" Young Master! " said a panicked voice.

She heard the voice and she knew who it was it was _Kaitou Kid`s_ assistant and he was talking through an earpiece. She did not trust him and she only trusted that he would look out for his master or whatever you want to call it. She decided to pick up the earpiece and talk to the old man and get his help if he could.

" Young Master! " said Jii again more panicked than ever.

" He is unconscious right now because of _them_ so you will be talking to me for the meantime. And if you want him to get out here alive and not in handcuffs you are going to listen to me and follow my every instruction. Do you understand me! " said Daredevil.

* * *

" Is this ...Daredevil ? " said Jii gulping.

But he already knew the answer and it was a yes.

" What do you want me to do ? " said Jii.

" Put all the lights and electricity off " said Daredevil.

" What ? How is that going to help anyone " said Jii confused.

She was now angry.

" Do as I say or you will regret defying me " said Daredevil.

She heard the gulp and the fear in his voice.

" Ok they will be off in less than five minutes just make sure that Young Master is safe that is all I want forget about _Snake_ right now " said Jii.

" I have heard enough " said Daredevil as she crushed the earpiece in her hands.

She picked up _Kaitou Kid_ and put him over her shoulder and carried him out and hid him in a vault that he would be safe in and would take him some time to get out of so that he would not get in her way like he always does.

* * *

" What are you doing here because I can tell that you are not here for us not really we are just the distraction aren't we. You are here for _Kaitou Kid_ aren't you and there is something else that you are here for I can tell " said Hakuba.

" Another rule, Shut up! " said the man in charge sounding so bored that this was nothing.

The man in charge was bored and just decided to knock the stupid teenager out and he did without a second thought.

 _WOOSH_

The man in charge was knocked out as the men in black saw this. With everyone else this staring at the ground not knowing what was happening they began to panic.

" He is here " said one of the men in black.

The clicked their guns ready to fire. As the lights started to go out each of them put on their night vision goggles ready to fight for their lives and for their freedom but that outcome was not likely when they were facing someone like him. But they were some of the best and they were letting their fear getting the better of them and they prepared themselves to fight knowing that they would end up lose but it would be an interesting fight. A fight that they would never forget.

" You are not wearing your usual armour "

" So, he can have harmed easier now this is going to easier than we thought "

But there was only nine of them and she smiled with an evil smirk that sent shivers down their spines. As she walked forward they started to point their guns into people and that was making her very angry and making her expression show this.

With the smoke bombs that she took out of _Kaitou Kid`s_ pockets she used them and used them to her advantage. As she blinded the men in black as they saw the flashing light causing them pain through their night vision goggles. They dropped the guns to their sides as they were in pain trying to cover their eyes and she used this to her advantage as she through her cane knocking the guns out of all their hands.

" Everyone stay down and you will be save I just need to take out the trash " said Daredevil.

Everyone obeyed the order and shielded their heads and some of them even taking the guns away so the men in black could not get them without having to deal with all of them.

Three of them approached her at the same time circling her and it was easy she was able to take them out with one spinning kick and knocking them to the ground. But they just got back up and ready to fight as they attacked her with knives now. Flipping and moving around she was just able to avoid them and she managed to get what she wanted for them to cut off each other night vision goggles and accidentally take each other out thinking that she was one of them.

Five of them approached her at the same time and these guys were twice as good as the others. It took some time and they were able to and some kicks and punches in that made them smile. And rip the fabric of her outfit and just miss her skin and some cuts and scratches just she was able to take them out. With the final punch to the last guy she was able to knock him out in one punch as he back away from her in fear as he saw her walk forward to him like the others started to do.

The earpieces that they had used to communicate had really helped her and find them so easily and she was almost done as she crushed another one of them so she could find the last remaining one.

And there was one more remaining.

But she heard them coming and the lights were about to come on.

She made her move for it and she quickly got out there before anyone could see her.

The lights were back on and he saw a flash of black and he quickly followed it as his instincts all kicked in telling him not to follow it and wish of course meant that he had to. But when he entered the room there was nothing but two men unconscious and a large dent in the wall that looked like that it was meant for a person. And the window was smashed with blood on it as if someone had made their escape just before he was able to get there.

He went into the main hall to find that there were men in black being arrested and he recognized some of them and they were Task Force members. They were bruised beaten and it looked as if some of their fingers were broken by something and they were all exactly the same in perfect detail.


	15. Chapter 15

" Shinichi ? " said a panicked Ran.

" Has anyone seen Shinichi ? " said Ran scanning the room for the girl.

She began to search the room asking anyone that she could find and she was panicking and nearly having a panic attack when she was doing it. She saw Hakuba and he was speaking to a police officer and she did not care that they were speaking in private she marched over ready to ask him.

" Hakuba have you seen Shinichi I can't find her anywhere ? " said Ran.

" No, but she was not here at the time so if she did as I said she should just be fine and around somewhere nearby" said Hakuba.

" Oh, you are looking for Kudo ? " said Megure.

They both nodded.

" She was outside when everything took place and she was the one that called us and alerted us to the situation she is with Sato right now. She was never in any danger so there is no need to panic she is perfectly safe " said Megure.

Hakuba and Ran thought a deep breath in unison in relief.

" Inspector, I was wondering if you could tell me what happened here tonight ? I can tell you as much as I can but I was knocked out by one of the men so..." said Hakuba before being cut off.

" Then you better get checked out " said Megure.

" After you are done explaining to me what just happened " said Hakuba.

" Ran could you be so kind and make sure he gets the help he needs even if you have to force him to we would not want his injuries to end up serious, would we ? " said Megure.

Ran nodded and grabbed and dragged Hakuba away with all her strength.

* * *

He woke up and the floor was cold and it was metal with his hands still in handcuffs. His head was hazy and everything was starting to come to him in pieces very slowly. It was his Heist tonight, he danced with Shinichi and ...he was caught Hakuba had actually tricked him and now he was in a jail cell, right ?

It was still blurry but he managed to get the handcuff of as he stood up he felt like he was going to vomit and as the handcuffs dropped to the ground he touched the back of his head. It was bleeding and he suddenly realized just how much pain he was in and he then remembered what had happened.

" _Snake ?_ " he said hissing.

He touched his face, his monocle was missing but when he touched his head he felt his hat that it was still there and intact and he was still wearing his outfit and he still had all of his gadgets on him.

" Eh ? " he said more confused than ever.

" Where am I ? " he said to himself as he scanned the room that he was in but it was too dark to see.

He took the lighter out of his pocket to see that he was in a vault and he was locked in it like a common prison that he would be able to escape in no time at all. And then he just suddenly realized that his earpiece was missing and that he could not contact Jii. He switched on his mobile phone and there was no signal.

" Bastard! " he said angrily looking at his phone and thinking about Hakuba.

And then he remembered what was happening in there and that everyone was took Hostage at his Heist. His Heist where no one was supposed to get hurt it was his rule and his only request that he wanted from everyone. And they had broken it and they were now making him consider him breaking his own rule but he would not let his anger get the better of him as he hit the ground in anger. And now his hand was hurt and in pain as he blew at his hand to try and get rid of the pain and with the other hand he was able to open the vault again so that he could get out safely. And he was repaired for anything that might get in his way.

He was guessing that he had not been out more than an hour at the most and he stepped out the vault as quiet and discreetly has he could hoping that no one would see him and he was wondering why to himself why he was thinking this.

* * *

He peered out there was no one there and he replaced his monocle with the spare one that he had in his pocket. He was just happy that he actually took the spare one with him. He almost forgot it and he went out the front door and almost into the limo until he ran back into his own house to get it.

" Phew " he said wiping away a piece of sweat.

And then he noticed several police officers walking by and they had men dressed in black in handcuffs and stretchers and taking them to several ambulances that were waiting on them. And the guest was being interviewed and some of them were being taking away it was over the whole hostage event was over and he missed the whole thing while he was unconscious lying in the vault. And out of the way he thought.

She had deliberately locked him up so he would not get in the way like she said he always did and he was not happy with this action. Even if he was knocked out by someone else and was in pain he could have done something if he was wake and if he was not in so much pain and is identity was not at risk of being found out. Ok so maybe he was not in the best position to be helping. So...ok so he had no idea if he could actually help this time. But she still locked him up and he was not happy with this.

Technically she had captured him twice in one day and that bastard Hakuba has just caught him and the only reason he was able to escape was because of an invasion. This was officially the worst Heist of his life and this was including the one that he was shot in the heart. And the only reason he was still alive was because of the diamond that was in his pocket had saved his life and he had incredible weird luck that saved his life.

Now he was dressed as himself he was Kuroba Kaito and he had to find Aoko and Shinichi to see if they were alright. Well he had to find Aoko and make sure that she was alright. Looking at the men in black they were all stopped and he was convinced more than ever that Shinichi was Daredevil because who else could have done this and he was shocked he was always shocked when it came to her.

And as soon as he found Aoko and made sure that she was fine and the other as well he was going to find Shinichi and he was going to confront her with the truth while he still had the rush of adrenaline and when he still had the nerve to do it.

He looked around he could not see them anywhere except for Suzuki Sonoko who was panicking like a maniac.

" Has anyone seen _Kaitou Kid_? "

" Does anyone know if he is safe and still alive ? "

" Because I will kill them for this I swear. If they have hurt a hair on his pretty, gorgeous handsome head then they will pay for it and I swear I will not stop until they have paid for it " said Sonoko out loud.

And freaking others and sending several people into a riot looking for _Kaitou Kid_ and asking the police questions and she had started a riot accidentally with all the fans. He made his way through the sea of fans to the front door where he saw Aoko standing.

* * *

" Kaito ? " screamed Aoko when she saw him.

She ran over to him and hugged him and hugged her back because he was happy that she was alive well.

" Bakaito where the hell have you been ? " said Aoko.

" I locked myself in the bathroom by accident " said Kaito.

" Where were you ? " said Aoko.

" I got locked outside with Shinichi when it all went down so I missed everything and it was just shocking what happened "said Aoko.

" Wait you were with Shinichi the whole time ? " said Kaito.

" Well for most of it she did not want to watch the stupid 'magic show' and Hakuba wanted her to stay outside because he said was all part of his plan or something and he wanted somebody to keep her company. But when when I saw the lights going and on and all that. Then there was gunfire and Shinichi immediately called the police and told them something was happening and we took cover so that we would be safe. Aoko was scared but Shinichi made her feel safe but Aoko..." said Aoko before getting cut off.

* * *

" Kuroba there you are, that is a count for almost everyone then " said Shinichi causally.

He was gobsmacked as he watched her taking notes as if nothing had happened and she then began to walk away.

" Shin-Chan ? " said Kaito, he saw her eye twitch.

" Shinichi can I talk to you in private Please ? " said Kaito.

" I don't really have the ..." said Shinichi before she was being pulled away by Kaito.

" Kaito ?! " said a confused Aoko.

But he ignored her as he pulled Shinichi outside and away from the building so they could talk in private of what had just happened. He then released her arm even though she had been fighting back it was not up to her usual strength. They were now free to speak in private and as far away where no one could see them.

" What the hell do you think you are doing ? " said Shinichi as she took a step back and rubbed her arm where he pulled her.

" Are you going to tell what just happened or not ? " said Kaito.

" How am I supposed to know what happened you were one of the people that were in their how about telling me what happened instead of you dragging me here " said Shinichi.

" You already know what happened you were there " said Kaito.

" What the hell are you talking about ? I was out here, outside with Aoko. I was nowhere near the place when the hostages were taken and what went down we are waiting on the results and putting the pieces together to see what happened " said Shinichi acting confused.

You are a great actress I will give you that but I know Shinichi that "said Kaito.

* * *

" Young Master! " said Jii interrupting them.

Jii ran over to the both of them happy to see that his Young Master was safe and that he was with her. He was not happy with this but at least the both of them were safe and Daredevil had taken care of him.

" So, can you tell me anything ? " said Shinichi to Jii.

He began to sweat.

" Daredevil! Saved Young Master here and everyone else. I was the one that put the lights out on Daredevils orders, I mean request " said Jii sweating.

" Great! Now I have to tell the police this and make sure that is kept quiet so I would like you to keep it that way as well " said Shinichi.

* * *

She was about to walk back when she hesitated as she could feel the pain in her side and the pain was starting to come to her now.

" Where ? "said Shinichi

" Do you have any idea why Daredevil would lock me up in the vault ? " said Kaito.

" Hmphed " said Kaito.

" Shinichi...are you alright ? " said Kaito.

He saw that she was in pain.

" How do I get back ? " said Shinichi.

He took her arm.

" Come on I will just take you back. I am sorry that I dragged you all the way out here. But I think we both know it was for the best that we talked in private " said Kaito.

" For you maybe but I am tired of keeping secrets, your secrets " said Shinichi.

He walked her back as he saw her clutching onto her shoulder and checking it every few seconds and doing her best to try and hide the fact that she was pain but she was not doing as well as she thought she was. He knew but he did not want Jii to know just yet he had to make sure and he wanted Shinichi to tell him one on one like she did when she found out who he was.

" Oh NO! " said Kaito horrified.

" What ? " said Shinichi.

He was currently looking at now over a thousand-people gathering asking and demanding answers to know what happened to _Kaitou Kid_ but the police did not actually have the answers they needed.

" We want _Kaitou Kid_ " said the crowd chanting.

Both of them had deadpanned faces.

" Well your audience is a waiting for you and they need answers so do the best that you can with what you know " said Shinichi.

" They are not the only one that needs answers " he said so quietly to himself.

" What did you say ? " said Shinichi.

" Nothing! not important " said Kaito shocked and sweating.

" Well I better go " he said smiling in his _Kaitou Kid_ voice.

And he stupidly kissed her on the cheek again.

* * *

 **" Ladies and Gentleman I am perfectly save so there is no need to worried for my safety ever. I have more lives than a bag of cats "**

She walked away as everyone gathered happily making sure that their hero _Kaitou Kid_ was perfectly save and she still had two of them to find. _Snake_ had disappeared again and there was the other one that was left and she had to find the both of them before they got away because still had the feeling that they were still here and they were still up to something but she did not know what it was.

But she was grabbed by Sonoko.

" Sonoko! " said Shinichi.

" My _Kaitou Kid_ is alive and well and you are not staying ? Are you not going to try and arrest him so you can give him to me ? " said Sonoko.

Shinichi was gobsmacked that Sonoko was actually able to say that with a straight face and so perfectly as if there was nothing wrong with what she had just said.

" I think I will let the police and Hakuba deal with _Kaitou Kid_ I am just going to get a lift and head home it has been a long night and I have had more than enough drama for the one day so No I will not arrest him tonight " said Shinichi.

" Ah Meitantei is that the real you ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

Sonoko pulled at Shinichi`s face to make sure it was the real and genuine girl.

" Ouch! " said Shinichi rubbing her cheeks and scowling at Sonoko.

" _KID_! It is her " said Sonoko holding onto Shinichi`s arm.

* * *

 **PUFF**

He disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared beside Shinichi holding both of her hands. And twirled her around putting handcuffs on her behind her back so that she could not escape from him. And she tried to get out of the handcuffs but he held onto her thumbs so she could not escape.

" Now we are even Meitantei " he said smiling.

She shook at the handcuffs.

" _KID_ let me go " said Shinichi.

" I said I would steal one more thing tonight and that is you " said _Kaitou Kid._

" You bastard! " said Shinichi.

 **PUFF**

He grabbed onto her as he dropped the smoke bomb and they both disappeared into thin air and onto the roof where he could check if the Diamond Rose was or was not Pandora and sadly it was not.

" Let me go " said Shinichi.

He uncuffs her so that she could get out of them.

" Here it is not Pandora so you can have it " said _Kaitou Kid._

" What the hell do you want from me ? " said Shinichi.

" There is no way that you will be able to get down from here unless you can unlock the door just there. You come with me or you somehow have the abilities to be able to jump down just like Daredevil does. So, Shinichi which one is it going to be ? Because I know that Daredevil could not have escaped just yet because if I have not had the chance then neither have you to escape that is " said Kaito.

" What the hell is it you want from me because you are starting to scare me ? " said Shinichi.

" I already told you " said Kaito.

" There is no way in hell that I am going with you " said Shinichi.

" Then what ? " said Kaito.

But she was already on her phone and dialling it was fast as she could.

" I will take that it would be better if no one or anything gets in our way " said Kaito.

" Give it back " said Shinichi.

" Make me because you can " said Kaito.

" Why am I here ? " said Shinichi.

" I trusted you with the truth and I need you to trust me with the truth. I need you to tell me the truth and who you really are. Shinichi, I know that you are Daredevil " said Kaito.

" I already told you..." said Shinichi.

" And I believed you but the two of you are so... you just make me feel...you just have been the same person " said Kaito.

She frowned.

" What the hell are you talking about ? " said Shinichi clueless to what he was talking about.

" I heard that you were dense but I really didn't think you were this dense " said Kaito.

But before he could say anything else they were interrupted by the sound of several helicopters and lights shining on them.

" _KID_ You are under arrest " shouted a voice. It was Nakamori and he came with the Calvary to arrest him.

He just smiled.

" Ah Inspector I did miss you " said _Kaitou Kid._

" _KID_ let the girl go and put your hands in the air there is no escape " screamed Nakamori on the megaphone.

" Arghhh " screamed Shinichi in pain as she covered her ears and dropped to her knees covering her ears as best she could to try and stop the pain and block the sound from hurting her ears as they felt like her eardrums were going to explode at any moment.

" Meitantei! " he said trying to help her.

He went over to her to try and help her even though he had no idea what was wrong with her she was in clear pain and he wanted to help her.

"W-what can I do to help you ? " said Kaito begging her.

"G-get away...from me " said Shinichi.

 **" SHINE YOUR LIGHTS ON HIS FACE HE HAS GOT NOWHERE TO GO " screamed Nakamori.**

More Helicopters started to come and they were all about to shine their lights on his face and they would see him for who he really was. And because there was so many Helicopters up there in the sky he could not use his glider. And he could hear the Task Force members coming up the stairs coming for him and it was only a matter of time before they able to break through. He was trapped and there was no way for him out and Shinichi was in pain and he had no idea why but they were both stuck up here and it was his own fault.


	16. Chapter 16

Shinichi was covering her ears in pain.

The sound of the Helicopters, the people and the screaming Nakamori was far too much to hear and the sound of _Kaitou Kid`s_ voice near her just made it even worse. She was in pain and it was just getting worse and worse with every fleeting moment she was in clear and cut pain and there was nothing that she could do about it because of the spotlight that she could feel on her skin was on her and was on him. There was far too much and far too much going on the she could not concentrate and she was starting to panicking and getting flash backs of hearing her mother scream in pain.

" Meitantei " said a panicked _Kaitou Kid_ trying to comfort her.

It felt like her eardrums were going to burst that any moment and it was just too much pain with the pain of the beating that she had already had and she was in too much pain that she collapsed into a ball covering her ears. It was barely blocking the sound out but it was the only thing that she could do in that moment and she could feel the blood in her eardrums starting to develop and the sound was getting too her far too much.

"W-what can I do to help you ? " said Kaito begging her.

He was no longer using his _Kaitou Kid_ voice but his real voice and it was just making things worse.

G-get away...from me " said Shinichi.

She was begging him to go away but he was not leaving her alone and more Helicopters were coming she could hear them and her ears were now bleeding and she could feel all the lights coming.

 **" SHINE YOUR LIGHTS ON HIS FACE HE HAS GOT NOWHERE TO GO " screamed Nakamori.**

He saw it coming from her ears and he was shocked there was blood coming from her ears and he had to help her somehow.

He did not know why he did it but he just did he covered her ears with his own hands and it seemed to work as she started to calm down and she was now able to move and he was holding her in his arms against his chest as he kneeled on the ground beside her.

" Are you alright ? " said Kaito silently.

* * *

She just nodded.

She was able to stand up at the same time he did and she was now able to focus her hearing and she was going to start with just focusing on the one sound. But that is when she heard it from a distance.

 _Click_

The sound of a gun being loaded and being moved into position and she knew what the target was going to be and she had to make her move and quickly or he was going to die right here in front of everyone. And she did not want that she did not want another person that she cared about to die or anyone die to tonight it was just not the right thing.

" Get off me " said Shinichi as she pushed _Kaitou Kid_ as he tried to hug her and comfort at the same time.

She was able to push him just in time.

 **BANG**

The bullet was launched an it was going to hit its target perfectly with the spotlight and everything it was just the perfect chance to kill him and he was going to take his golden opportunity and he aimed.

She was able to push him away as if he was annoying her and out of the spotlight and the bullet that as aimed for his eye.

But his monocle was broken and smashed to ground in pieces.

It was just the monocle that was hit and nothing else.

" Huh! " he said shocked as he looked to the ground as he saw the glass fall like rain.

 **BANG**

Another shot was taken but he was able to avoid it this time.

Shinichi just stood still.

" Get down " he said grabbing her to the ground and covering her with his cape for protection from bullets and to hide her as best as he could.

They were both face down on the ground as more shots were taken.

" Shin-Chan " he said caringly as he hugged her pulling her closer to him trying to protect her and shield her if he had to.

 **" GO AFTER THAT BASTARD SHOOTING " screamed Nakamori.**

All of the Helicopter started to move towards where the shooting was coming from and only three Helicopter remained at the rooftop to still capture the thief.

* * *

He stood up picking Shinichi up with him.

" Are you alright ? " he said.

" I am fine " said Shinichi.

" Here let me a look at you. Are you hurt or bleeding ? Speak to me " said _Kaitou Kid._

A Helicopter then landed on the roof just meters away from them blowing off his hat and his disguise was gone completely.

All he had was his cape and he was using it to cover his head the best he could but the wind coming from the Helicopter was way too much.

 **" KID We have you now " screamed Nakamori approaching.**

Nakamori was approaching with others and now setting up light so that they could see _Kaitou Kid`s_ face. They would just not give up and he had let himself be distracted today trying to impress Shinichi and he had now been caught so many times today that he had to get his act together or he really would be in handcuffs. He would be sitting in a jail cell wearing an orange jumpsuit and orange was not his colour. But he did like oranges and orange juice and now he was distracting himself and getting off topic.

Kaito panicked and he could only think of one thing that could shock everyone into letting him go and cover his face at the same time.

* * *

" I am sorry about this Shin-Chan but it the only way I can keep my identity save " whispered Kaito.

He pulled her forward.

" I said I would steal one more thing tonight and that would be a kiss from your lips my Lady and if I have to go to jail it would be worth it and think of it as a goodbye " said _Kaitou Kid._

Shinichi was confused and frozen.

He placed his hand on the back of her head and took her glasses off.

He kissed her on the lips.

He did it so he could hide his face and because he wanted to.

Everyone at the same time and speechless on the rooftop unable to move a muscle.

And boy did it work.

The moment his lips met her it was like fireworks going off and chocolate and so much more it was the best thing that he had ever felt and tasted. He had completely and utterly forgotten everything that was happened as he leaned in as he stepped closer to her deepening the kiss as he could feel the blush on his face and he dipped her down. As he ran his back down her back and in her hair, he was in heaven and everything was just perfect.

" OUCH " he screamed in pain and he opened his eyes.

He started to remember what was happening and he smiled.

He heard nothing but silence and not even the sound of his Doves flapping their wings.

He looked down into her eyes and she was glaring at him and she really did have the most beautiful eyes that he ever saw.

And it made him gasp.

* * *

" Bastard! " said Shinichi.

She kneed him where it would hurt but she missed and just hit stomach instead.

 **BANG**

He dropped a smoke bomb so that he was able to escape.

" Farewell Meitantei and Thank You for the kiss I will never forget that " said _Kaitou Kid._

She touched her lips angrily and she flushed.

She was going to kill him for this.

Her face was now red in anger or was it something else but she did not think of that because she was far too angry.

She was debating whenever just to jump off the roof and beat him unconscious putting him in Hospital or just staying there on the roof with the others. They were now staring at her but not making eye contact with her.

" She saw his face we can get a sketch artist up here right now and she can tell us what he looks like and we will find him in no time. Inspector we have got him " said a Task Force member.

She just huffed impatiently and in anger.

* * *

Hakuba was now at the door on the roof as he opened it using the key.

" Hakuba can you take Kudo out of here and away from everyone before they all try to doing something. Just take her home and we can have an interview arranged for tomorrow or another day " said Nakamori calmly.

" Yes " said Hakuba.

They both did not say a word.

She just took his arm and they walked away in bitter silence.

" Inspector why did you send her away she will forget what he looks like " said the Task Force member.

" She does not know what he looks like and she never will " said Nakamori.

" What ? " said the Task Force member confused.

" She did not see, she cannot see " said Nakamori.

" Inspector are you saying ? " said the Task Force member.

"Yes ...that she is blind therefore she could not have seen his face " said Nakamori grimly.

There was more bitter silence on the rooftop.

* * *

He kissed her and he was smiling away happily he did not need his Poker Face for this or any time soon because he was truly happy even if he was in pain and she may or may not have liked the of kissing him. He had kissed her and it was the best kiss that he had ever had and he had finally shown her his feelings for her and there was no way that she did not know that he liked like that. Well he was sure that she would know because it was pretty obvious and even if he had heard that she was dense as they come Ran had kissed her and Shinichi knew how she felt. And there was not a lot done about that yet and he had only a short window of opportunity because she was kissed by two people and Hakuba was still competition. He was thinking and thinking fast that maybe he should go and talk to her before anyone and anything else happens and ruins his chance of getting the girl. And today had not been a good day for him he had been caught by the two Detectives and even surprisingly Nakamori. And not to mention the whole thing with _Snake._ And now his head was starting to hurt and bleed as he tried to hide the fact that he had hit his head and he was thinking that he better gets it checked and fast.

So, he would say goodbye to Aoko and then go see Jii so he could check his injuries and then he would go and see Shinichi and discuss what had happened and he had to talk to her about being Daredevil. He was sure that she was Daredevil, only a small part of him was thinking that she was not Daredevil and if he was wrong then she was going to kill him or the both of them would kill him.

And Shinichi had saved him by pushing him away there was no way that was not a coincidence because he did not believe in them and there was a lot of coincidence when it came to her and Daredevil. There was far too many for her not to be Daredevil.

* * *

Hakuba had got her a lift home from his Nanny she tried so hard not to laugh when she heard that he had a Nanny. But she had to cough a lot to keep the laughter in it was just so funny. But as she sat in the car with them the relationship they had was sweet it was like they were family. Like Grandmother and Grandson and it was not like she was his Nanny at all. But it did remind her of how her relationship with Agasa as he was like a Grandfather to her she was just glad that she had him in her life.

And they were now at her home as Shinichi was unlocking the gate Hakuba stood by the car. And nanny began to nudge at his elbow and giving him a look that he needed to act and fast before it was too late. He took a deep breath in and he walked forward ready to do something that he was nervous about.

" Look I need to ask you some questions of what happened on the roof with _Kaitou Kid_ when he and the sooner someone asks you question the better and I can do the report myself that way you will not need to go speak with Nakamori. And I will speak for you and it will be easier for you and much less embarrassing and yelling " said Hakuba.

" Ok do you want to come in and do it now the sooner it is done the better " said Shinichi.

" Yes...that would be great... for the best " he stuttered as he said it.

She unlocked the gate and walked in the Mansion and he followed after her nervously with his Nanny silently telling him that he better kiss her already. He blushed and gulped as he walked into the Mansion.

" Where would you like to do the interview ? " said Hakuba.

" In the library would be best for it, come on it is just this way " she said walking forward and he followed her without saying a word.

" Wow just Wow " he said as he turned looking at the library.

He lived in a Mansion himself and he was no stranger to having money and having a library at home but his was nothing like this and it was not this big. He was truly amazed at what he was seeing and as he looked the books he could see that most of them were mystery novel, almost all of them were mystery novels and it was his version of heaven come true. It was truly the best thing that he had ever seen and he could see himself spending all of his free time in here reading every single novel. And wondering how long it would take to read them all and if he could and if they all had actually been read and if Shinichi had read them all. Looking at the spine of the books he could see that most of them were read and his personal favourites Sherlock Holmes had been read several times and the most.

" So, what would you like to ask me ? " said Shinichi.

She startled him and made him jump.

" Hakuba ? " said Shinichi.

" There is something that I need to do and I need to do it now before it is too late before I lose the confidence not to do it again " said Hakuba.

Hakuba quickly walked forward and kissed Shinichi on the lips.

She was shocked.

It was just a quick and small kiss but they both liked it.

Their lips parted.

" I have wanted to do that the day since I met you and I have finally done it " said Hakuba.

She blushed and smiled nervously.

" With everything that has happened I was hoping that you would give me a second chance to take you on a proper date this time with any interruptions and anything getting in the way. Would you like to go to the Opera with me next week ? And this time I will make sure that I am not working on anything and if a certain thief just happens to show up then we can go somewhere else I have already had several other plans so that he will not get in our way and you can count on that " said Hakuba.

Shinichi`s face was deadpanned as she tried to take it all in.

" Hakuba I like you I really do but there was this thing that happened and I just need time to think things over and I don't want to lead anyone on. I am sorry but..." said Shinichi.

" You are referring to Mouri kissing you yesterday " said Hakuba.

" Yes...wait how did you know about that ? I have not told anyone about that and other me the only one that would know is the person that kissed me and that is Ran. And I am betting anything that she would have told Sonoko because I know for a fact that Ran would never tell you and you were all acting weird today. What the hell is going on ? " said Shinichi.

He did not know why but he backed away in fear for just a second when he saw how furious she looked.

" Nothing is going on " said Hakuba.

" You are lying to me " said Shinichi.

* * *

He was just going to tell her the truth hoping that he could win her over or at least she would forgive him in time because he was the one that told her.

" Sonoko placed a bet with myself and Kuroba he injected _Kaitou Kid_ for some reason. It was whoever kisses you first will win you and the others would have to back off. Sonoko was hoping for Ran to win and I just wanted to win you without anyone getting in the way I got jealous and I did not think. But the bet was put off when I saw that you were sad and I wanted to win you the right way by being a Gentleman " said Hakuba.

He was telling half-truths and he was lying and she knew this but she was not going to tell him this.

" Get out " said Shinichi.

" Please " he said pleading.

" I said Get Out or I will make you and believe me you would not like that " said Shinichi icily.

" I am truly sorry and in time I hope that you will forgive me " said Hakuba bowing and then leaving.

Shinichi sat down.

" Everyone needs to stop kissing me " said Shinichi to herself.

And she lowered her head into her hands.

She kicked her shoes off and she could start to feel the bruises and everything starting to develop and show.

* * *

And then she heard Agasa coming in the front door and come in the library were she still was.

" I heard what happened do you need any help with any wounds ? " said Agasa.

" It is just a couple of scratches and bruises, maybe one cut that might need some stitches " said Shinichi.

He saw the back of her dress and he saw that she was starting to bleed through.

" Small cut, you really should have worn the armour that I made for you or the suit " said Agasa.

" I told you I could not get it past security and there was just a lot of chaos and I did not have a lot of time to plan a head I made the best of what I could and I have other things to worry about " said Shinichi.

" He figured it out " said Agasa.

They were chatting while he took care of her wounds and did the stitches that she needed.

" I think I have a way that I can mislead him but I am going to need your help with it and I know that he will be here and soon after what he did tonight and he is lucky I am not going to kill for it. And it would just convince him ore of I did try to kill him " said Shinichi.

" There all done " said Agasa.

She stood up.

" Thank You " said Shinichi.

" Wait what did he do ? " said Agasa.

" That arrogant fool kissed me " said Shinichi mad.

" I will help you with your plan " said an angry and protective Agasa.

" Ok here is what I need you to do..." said Shinichi.

 **BEEP**

It was now twelve o'clock and the horrible, horrible day was finally over and she could finally breathe and relax.

But she stood at their grave giving them one more goodbye because she just felt like she had to and after everything that happened that night she was not sure that she would be standing there in a year's time.

And she walked away with Kaito quietly following her on her tail trying not to be noticed and hoping that she did not and he was smiling because he thought she really had not noticed. But she noticed this over an hour ago and she was headed to a secret meeting with 'Daredevil' with the police.

She was still going to kill him for kissing her and all for a stupid bet so that he could get rid of Hakuba out of her life so his secret would be kept more intact.

She did not want to think of the kiss because she did not kiss him back she did not kiss any of them back and she was feeling more confused than ever it just made her angrier than ever.

'I am so going to get him for everything that he has done' thought Shinichi as she turned the corner to meet with the others.


	17. Chapter 17

The bastard thief had been following her for over an hour and now it was just getting annoying and by the sounds of it the thief was already exhausted it had only been an hour. And so, what if he had to so much jumping and climbing just to follow her and stay 'hidden, so that she 'would not know' that she was being followed or rather stalked yet again and she was really getting fed up with this. But at least tonight she could finally put an end to him think that she was Daredevil once and for all even though she was that was not the point that she was trying to make here. It was to get him out of her life and for good both of her life's because he was just far too much hassle

She had arrived to meet with the police and to meet with Daredevil in their secret hiding place that no one could find in the world except if you followed someone there.

* * *

He was now rubbing his hands because of the freezing cold and he was so cold as he followed Shinichi to. He had no idea where he was and it was over an hour's walk and there was so much coldness he could see his own breath. They were beside the water and just looking at the crashing waves it almost looked frozen. And looking at Shinichi she was just wearing a light jacket and he was dressed all in his _Kaitou Kid_ gear just to keep him warm and it was working. But his gloves and hat was not made for anything like this and it was far too cold, he was so regretting following her because of the freezing cold but he was not going to give but because of this. I mean what kind of reason would this to quit it would just be shameful and embarrassing but on the other hand he would not end up with the cold that or flu that he was now developing.

" Achoo " he sneezed.

And Shinichi quickly twisted her head in his direction and he ducked and covered from hoping that she would not see him or that she would not know where he was. Or he was hoping that she did not know that he was there the whole time.

But hiding in the dark was his speciality and he was hoping that it was going to work because he was putting his best skills and everything he had into hiding and following he was doing the best that he could.

He was panting and he was exhausted tailing someone for so long was not his speciality and it was just not something that could hold his interest for so long.

But it was just so cold.

" BRRR " he said shaking himself trying to get warm.

But she had finally stopped and she was talking to someone but he could not see the person or persons. He realized that there was more than one person as he could hear the voices as he got closer and closer to them and he recognized a few of them, they were police and he knew them.

And there was someone else there hiding in the shadows and it was a male by the sound of it and he did not recognize this voice or at least he did not think that he did not. He was not sure that he did not recognize it or not he just got closer and closer to find out who it was and he was completely and utterly shocked to see who it was.

* * *

It was Daredevil and Shinichi was standing there in the light with the other two police that he knew.

Megure and Nakamori.

There were all four of them and he was confused to what the hell was happening.

Nakamori looked his typical angry self as if he was ready to arrest someone any minute and he even hand the handcuffs in his hands but he actually looked scared and he was debating with himself. It was an amusing show to watch for the next five minutes and shockingly Nakamori was not yelling or screaming not once. But the blood was definitely rushing to his head and his head because it was all red and it looked like he was ready to explode like a volcano.

But he did not he just put the handcuffs in his pocket and he started to calm down and taking one hell of a deep breath and that was it they were all chatting again. It looked like a deep conversation that they were getting into and it looked every much real and trouble by the making of it.

He was wrong.

He was dead wrong.

And he was dead meat.

But he had to make sure that he was wrong because the last time he thought it was Shinichi it turned out to be Hakuba tricking him with a dummy and sadly this was one of his own tricks and there was no way that he was going to be tricked with it again.

They were now all parting and the two of them that he was more concerned with were going in the same direction. The two of them were together and he was going to make his move and surprise them to find out just what the hell was happening.

The two of them were chatting and he started to listen in.

* * *

" That Pervert " said Daredevil.

" Bloody bastard! " said Shinichi.

They were talking about him, this he did not like and especially what they were saying.

" Next time I see him I will crush him and things that will hurt " said Daredevil.

He was now gritting his teeth in fear as he watched Daredevil brake a baseball with her own hands.

" I might just arrest him the next time he comes around for using me like that " said Shinichi.

He so did not use her ? Ok so maybe he did at first as he used it as an escape plan as they only one he could see and it worked. But it was just meant to be a fake kiss and nothing else but he was just so close to her and her lips so close that he it was just so tempting that he could not help him but he kisses her. And maybe it was too late that he realized that he had gone too far and he owed her an apology and so much more.

" If he gets in my way one more time I will not be responsible for my actions because he has gone too far and if he steps over the line with either of us one more time then..." said Daredevil.

" I AM SORRY " he screamed as he panicked without thinking.

They both turned around and he was already on his glider trying to get away from the both of them as they were currently being showered in roses as an apology and it was not going well with either of the girls.

He did not want to look back because he was so terrified but like in the horror films they always and that is exactly what he did. And in horror he watched Daredevil jump and run coming after him catching up with him within seconds he quickly put on the motor so he would go much faster.

And there was nothing else that Daredevil could use and that meant he was safe and he gave a cheeky grin and a salute and without thinking he blew a kiss. And that was how he was hit with a flying stick and he swore he was punched in the stomach but he was not sure. All he knew that he crashes landed into the river along with his glider because he and it were now separated as his belts were broken.

And now he had to swim back in the freezing cold waters in February and it was not good he was guessing that this was his punishment and he did not like it one bit.

* * *

" Thank You for pretending to be me I did not want to face him again not that after what happened today " said Shinichi.

" You are welcome " said Sato.

And she was so grateful for the quick disguise that Agasa had made up for and the timing and tricking was hard but they were able to up it off with a slight of hand and tricking the master of tricks. And lately that had been surprisingly easy to do and even Hakuba had pulled it off and that surprised her. It was as if there was something wrong with him and he was distracted but she had no idea what it was.

" But you will tell me one of these days Kudo ? " said Sato.

" Eh what sorry ? " said Shinichi snapping out of her thoughts.

" It does not matter but just be careful ok and do you need a lift home ? " said Sato.

" Yeah that would be great " said Shinichi as she followed Sato to the car.

* * *

As she got a lift home and leaned against the window she began to wonder if Sato was onto her or something. She was not sure what was happening but she could not say for sure. She ended up falling asleep in the car from exhaustion and much needed sleep and she woke up when she was shaken awake.

" Shinichi " said Agasa caringly.

She just nodded and got out of the car and headed straight to bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

" Hey Shin-Chan wake up " said Kaito.

She just pulled the blanket and pillow over her head and successfully knocked him to the ground at the exact same time.

" Go away I just got to sleep " said Shinichi.

" Oh, come on Shi-Chan I need to apologize for my indiscretions " said Kaito.

But she was already back asleep.

He looked at her and she looked exhausted he supposed that he could come back another time.

* * *

And he did that afternoon when Shinichi had finally gotten out of her bed.

All three of them were at the gates waiting.

" SHIN-CHAN " screamed Kaito as he waved like an idiot.

She rolled her eyes back as soon as she stepped out of the door.

" Hello Shinichi " said Ran happily.

He was shoved aside by Sonoko.

Shinichi ignored all of them as she just locked the gate and walked by them without giving them even a glance or nod or a hint her recognizing that they were there.

" I know about the bet " said Shinichi and she walked away.

" Bet ? " said Aoko.

Frightening all three of them.

And they looked back and Shinichi was gone.

" Dammit! " he said kicking a rock.

" You told her " said Sonoko accusingly.

" NO, it must have been Hakuba or she figured it out " said Kaito.

" Shinichi will be only mad for a while. I hope that she will forgive me because I will never forgive myself if she does not " said Ran.

" What did the four of you guys do to piss Shinichi of so much ? And is that why she was so upset last night are you all to blame ? " said Aoko.

And there were three deadpanned faces.

* * *

" So what Hakuba had to say to my father this morning is it or is it not true ? " said Aoko somehow wielding a mop that looked half burnt that obviously came from Agasa`s.

They all said nothing and they all just looked guilty.

" IDIOTS! BAKAITO! " she screamed and hit him directly with the mop.

Aoko angrily marched off.

" Aoko where are you going ? " said Kaito catching up with her.

" To find her and make sure that she is alright ? " said Aoko.

He was determined to catch up with Shinichi and he was going to do it she was not going to disappear into thin air just like that and he was going to find her and apologise properly. But he bumped into someone by accident and they both went flying to the ground.

" Kuroba I need to speak to you it is important " said Hakuba.

He was dazed when he heard that annoying voice and he knew exactly who it was.

" I have no time and I do not want to talk to you, I have something more important to do than speak to you and right now my time is running out before..." said Kaito.

" This is about Shinichi and _Kaitou Kid,_ it is about that kiss and there are some serious actions that might be taken if you do not listen to me now " said Hakuba.

" They kissed, they actually kissed so I win? " said Kaito hopeful.

" No, he kissed her and now the entire Task Force and the Nakamori`s think he is a paedophile since Shinichi is fifteen and they are keeping it quiet for now but unless there is something that you want to say to make this from going public or any other actions being took then..." said Hakuba.

" I am a fan of _Kaitou Kid_ and I do not think he is a paedophile a why would anyone when they find out. What is going to happen ? " said Kaito.

" Well as far as the world is concerned there is only one _Kaitou Kid_ and he must be at least in late thirties and the actions he took kidnapping and holding a fifteen-year-old hostage and I do not agree with this but she is 'special' and he was touching her inappropriately and looking at her. It was rather desperate and ..." said Hakuba.

" How many times have I got to tell you that I am not _Kaitou Kid_ " said Kaito.

" Then _Kaitou Kid_ is a paedophile and the police are going to treat him like that and Shinichi might even have to get treatment and I don't want or think she should have it " said Hakuba.

'What the hell have I got into and what am I going to do ? I have ruined Dad`s name and reputation and I did all without thinking of the consequences' thought Kaito.

" Why are you telling me this ? " said Kaito.

" Because it is the right thing to do " said Hakuba.

" So, what are you going to do ? " said Kaito.

" Shinichi is the only one that can really make it clear and maybe just say in her statement that he really did not kiss her and it was all a trick and a stupid one at that. But you have to get her to tell everyone this and _Kaitou Kid_ will have to and it would be better if he stayed as far away from her as possible " said Hakuba.

He almost smiled in relief for amount.

" You planned this from the start from the limo you knew that..." said Kaito.

" What Kuroba that you had very obvious feelings for Shinichi yes I did and I knew that _Kaitou Kid_ had feelings for her he made it so obvious at the Museum and you both did. And your dug your own grave. But since like you said you are not _Kaitou Kid_ so there is nothing to worry about " said Hakuba.

He growled at him.

" She rejected you didn't she! " said Kaito smiling.

Hakuba frowned.

* * *

The two of them were about to fight until Aoko was able to get in between them.

" STOP! You two are supposed to friends and you are treating a girl as if she as a trophy to be won and the two of you are not worth her and you should just leave her alone. Leave her alone the both of you " said Aoko standing between the both of them.

" We are not friends! " said both Kaito and Hakuba.

They departed in opposite directions.

Aoko just sighed.

" They are gone " said Shinichi.

This made Aoko jump.

" I did not see you there " said Aoko a then she bit her tongue realizing what she had said.

Shinichi just smiled.

" It is perfectly fine to use certain words they are not bad words to use and there is nothing to worry about " said Shinichi.

" I am sorry about my friends Hakuba he has placed bets with Kaito before about _Kaitou Kid_ but I think that it is just his Detective blood just getting the better of him. And Kaito I have no excuse for him but I think you might just actually be the first girl that he has ever liked and he does not know how to act. So, I guess I just have to apologize for the both of them and hope for the best " said Aoko.

" Well...? " said Shinichi.

" So ? " said Aoko.

" I am not picking either of them " said Shinichi.

" And what about your friend ? Ran ? " said Aoko.

" Does anyone know how to keep a secret it is not that hard! " said Shinichi.

" You keep secrets ? " said Aoko.

Shinichi`s face deadpanned.

" I am a Detective so of course I have to keep secrets " said Shinichi thinking on her feet.

Aoko rubbed the side of her neck nervously.

" Speaking of secrets my Dad told me what _Kaitou Kid_ did at his Heist and I thought it would be best if you talk to someone your age and who is a girl " said Aoko.

Her face was deadpanned.

* * *

" Shin-Chan there you are " said Kaito interrupting.

" Kuroba " said Shinichi.

" Bakaito! " said Aoko.

Both said it at the same time.

" Ahoko I just need to borrow Shinichi just for a second! " said Kaito smiling but also giving her puppy dog eyes.

" That is not my choice to make it is Shinichi`s and if you have anything to say to her you can say in front of me " said Aoko.

 **PUFF**

" Today's is Friday with blue and yellow... Wait was Friday yesterday which means! " said Kaito.

Aoko flushed at that moment.

" I need to go! " said Aoko and she ran away looking ashamed not realizing that he was actually lying.

Kaito caught Shinichi`s wrist before she could get away.

" We need to talk please it is important " said Kaito.

" Leave me the hell alone " said Shinichi.

" The both of you " said making air quotes with her fingers.

He sighed.

" Look I promise that I will leave you alone if that is what you want but you need to talk to me first. Please I am begging you from the bottom of my heart " said Kaito.

She frowned at him.

" Fine then but after this I want you out of my life for good " said Shinichi.

" So, talk " said Shinichi.

" Not here it is kind of personal and private " said Kaito.

* * *

Then a car strolled up.

" No! " said Shinichi.

" But we have to talk " said Kaito.

" No! " said Shinichi protesting.

" I am not getting in that car " said Shinichi.

" I am not going to kidnap you or anything like that " said Kaito.

" I am sorry so sorry " said Kaito.

There was no way that she was getting in the same car with that old man she did not trust him one bit and she did not get a good vibe from him either. She could feel his stare on her that was barely on her and he was sweating, his heart racing and he was feeling guilty of something. He had done something too horrible and all this emotion was directed at her and when she was around or mentioned. There was just no way that she could trust him and she wanted nothing to do with him. His emotions made her feel sick.

" I will just leave you two alone if that is what you want ? " said Jii.

She scowled at him.

Jii just walked away nervously and scared almost running and he had no idea why.

And as soon as he was gone Shinichi sat in the back seat and locked the doors so Kaito could not get in the back.

" So, I guess that I will just go on front..." said Kaito.

" And drive us out of here " said Kaito already away.

" I am getting fed up with this Kuroba what do you want from me ? " said Shinichi crossing her arms.

He drove out of town without saying a word.

" What have you said to the police or anyone about _Kaitou Kid_ and that kiss ? " said Kaito neutrally.

She glared at him.

" Your grand escape plan I have not said a word well not tell the police if that is what you mean " said Shinichi.

" I said I was sorry " said Kaito.

" But you are not " said Shinichi.

" So, what if I am not " whispered Kaito so quiet not even the sound of pin door could compare to it.

She just rolled her eyes back.

" What do you even want from me ? " said Shinichi.

" I want to apologize I am almost certain that you are not Daredevil and I have checked your medical files. I am sorry I thought you were well maybe faking being blind but since that was the only way that I could think that you could make people think. But I am sorry for thinking that and almost, kind of kidnapping you into think that " said Kaito.

She shook her head in anger.

" They think I am. They think that _Kaitou Kid_ is a paedophile and ..." said Kaito.

Shinichi chuckled darkly.

" You want me to lie to the police to protect you when I told you that I don't want involved on things like this and you are making me again " said Shinichi.

" Then don't do it for me. Do it for my father for his name and his legacy I do not want it to be tarnished because of me " said Kaito.

" I will stay away from you if that is what it takes " said Kaito pleading.

" I want you out and any other form of you and company to stay as far away from me as possible. And stay that way forever because..." said Shinichi.

" I guess...if that is what you want " said Kaito.

" And no using twisted logic like 'I stayed away from you but you did not stay away from me' There will be no pulling strings of any kind. You got it " said Shinichi.

His heart sank in sadness.

" Shin-Chan! " he said.

" Is there anything I can do to get you to change your mind ? " said Kaito almost crying.

" No! " said Shinichi.

" But...! " said Kaito.

" You used me and you went too far " said Shinichi.

" I only kissed you " said Kaito.

She did not say a word and he knew that she was not going to say anything else and he drove the car back without saying anything else.

He stopped to where they started.

" Just tell me what was so wrong with what I did ? " said Kaito.

" You used me because I am blind. I could not see or describe you face to anyone and that is just something that I can never forgive you for using me like that. Even if you did not mean or intend to that is just how it feels to me " said Shinichi.

He was gobsmacked.

She got out of the car quickly.

" Goodbye Kuroba " said Shinichi.

He sat at the wheel with his hands on it shocked.

" Shinichi please wait that is not what I meant to do I did it because... ! " he said getting out.

But she was already gone.

" Shin-Chan ! " he said to himself sadly.


	18. Chapter 18

She just needed a day to herself with no people, cases or anything in it.

She needed a break just from all that noise with came with it. All she wanted to do was get away from everything that was piling up in her life but no one would just give her the peace that she wanted and it was just making her angrier every single second.

And she had to go to the mountains to do it and get away from everyone and everything. And especially from all the loud sounds that she was hearing she was getting the feeling that her skill was improving and it was just more painful and difficult to handle lately.

She rubbed her head and sat on the grass lying there peacefully as she could relax every bone in her body and just breathe.

And her day was already ruined as she realized that she was lying on a dead body that was underneath her. Ten feet below her and buried and closing her eyes there was a lot more of them she had accidentally found a place where dead bodies had been hidden. And it was just going to be the start of yet another horrible day and it was going to be a hard one to explain to the police. It was not like she could say that she got a tip because if the killers found out then they could end up running away or killing someone else as a result thinking that they had blabbed this was going to be a hard one.

Tapping her finger hard she was thinking hard and they only solution was to get another Detective up here and notice how the grass is much greener and the trees more grown and fruitful sadly from the bodies used as fertilizer of sorts. And the only one she could think was smart enough was Hakuba or she could use Daredevil she did not know what one she could use.

She sighed she already knew which one would be the best one to use.

* * *

He smiled as he picked up the phone.

He had a second chance or at least he had hoped he would have the opportunity and he was going to use it to prove himself but to do it he was going to have make himself look the fool. He was going to have to play Pokémon Go with the Task Force as some twisted training practice and Shinichi was coming to speak with Nakamori because it was the only time that she could because she was busy and he would make things right with her. Or at least make sure that they remained friends and to make sure Kuroba would not be in his way ever again because that was he was supposed to do.

Because it was currently being kept secret that _Kaitou Kid_ was a paedophile when he was not. He was just a Teenager and a Pervert, a pervert that he did not want or deserve someone like a girl like her.

Suddenly he realized what he was saying and what he was feeling towards Kuroba and how he was treating him. And he did not like the person that he was becoming and he had to change that, he had to something about that and the person that he was becoming. He did not like the person that he was becoming. And he was going to apologize to the both of them for his behaviour.

* * *

" Wait Shin-Chan is coming ? " said Kaito shocked.

He was now looking to escape.

" Did you do something you look like you want to escape or something ? And besides she can't come she cancelled at the last minute but she did not say why. She just said that it was too important to miss and that we should just have fun and just forget about her have some fun " said Aoko.

" You are still in contact with Shinichi ? " said Kaito shocked.

" We talk sometimes and it has only been four days since the last time that we saw her and I am pretty sure you can apologise to her again the next time and the next and she will forgive you soon. She is a very forgiving person and has already forgiven everyone else " said Aoko.

" Yeah maybe " said Kaito sadly.

He then heard barking and people shouting.

It was Hakuba and sadly they had found a mass grave when they were supposed to be having fun and was not a happy day for anyone at all.

Except for the police of course and the arrogant prick that was Hakuba who was the one that found the sight and they were just to a next case he could see it in his eyes. And he was going to take this case and bring Shinichi on it.

* * *

February 29th

It had been a week and they had finally found and unearthed all the dead bodies and some of them had already been indentified most of them were gangsters and it was one of the biggest cases yet.

For herself and for Daredevil to work on to get the results and answers that she wanted but she was finally getting somewhere and she was getting closer because one of the name was a suspect in her parent's murder. It was sad and truly was but at least she was finally getting somewhere and to the bad guys were not happy about it was true.

" Kudo Shinichi to the Principals office! " said the voice on the speaker.

" What ? " said Shinichi confused to herself.

'If there was a murder then the police would or Megure would have just called me and there was no police car outside and she had no idea what it was' thought Shinichi.

" I will take her " said Ran.

" I can find my own way there " said Shinichi automatically annoyed.

But she was ignored and she was escorted to the Principals office.

" I know that you can make it there by yourself and Will you go on a date with me to Tropical Land next Saturday ? " said Ran.

Shinichi froze in shock she really was not expecting this and she was just shocked at how quick it was done and she just shook her head in shock.

" Are you saying No because if you are then I understand your reasons and I just hope that you would still like to be friends " said Ran.

" No! "said Shinichi.

" No...I mean... No...I mean ... I would...I ...humph..." said Shinichi.

" You are blushing and are cute when you are confused " said Ran giggling.

Shinichi put her hand on the door.

" Yes " said Shinichi.

She opened the door as she blushed and then she felt and heard a certain heart beat that she recognized and she was not happy.

" Goodbye for now and I will call you later " said Ran and she quickly kissed Shinichi on the cheek.

Shinichi just blushed and then smiled as Ran skipped away happily and almost forgetting what was happening.

The Principal coughed making her zone back.

" Miss Kudo " said the principal.

She turned her head and walked in the room.

" I would like it if you would keep your personal and private life far away from my school " said the principal.

" Sorry " said Shinichi going red.

* * *

She glared at Jii.

" But why am here if I could ask ? " said Shinichi.

" A business in Edoka is looking to sponsor us, our Library and they are looking for a student to volunteer and since you are our most famous and most literate I put you up for the job " said the Principal.

" You said it was voluntarily I decline " said Shinichi.

" Hold on Miss Kudo, then you are expelled for being late and for taking so many days off and I know that you skip some classes. I don't know how but you are able to sneak out of the school without being spotted or any evidence of this but I am search the school top to bottom to find it. That is unless... " said the principal.

" The is blackmail and I am Detective that works with the police " said Shinichi.

" And I will wipe you slate clean and give you some more days off if you just comply with my necessary requirements " said the Principal.

" Fine then just this once " said Shinichi.

And the principal left the room with her standing there with a man she did not want to talk to.

" The Young Master did not send me here if that is what you are thinking and he does not even know that I am here talking to you and right now I would like to keep it that way " said Jii.

" Then what the hell am I doing here ? " said Shinichi.

" The young Master is upset and I think you are the only one that can cheer him up and I am here to beg for you to forgive him " said Jii.

Shinichi just chuckled.

" Seriously you came all the way here so I could give him a pep talk " said Shinichi.

" It is the eighth-year anniversary of his father's murder and if anyone can understand what it is like to lose a parent I know that it is you of all people can understand his feelings " said Jii.

She stood frozen from shock and sat on a seat to listen to what he had to say.

" This month February is always a hard and he tends to act wreck less and does stupid things. He just acts on impulse really and nothing else, it has only been two years since he found out his father was murdered and this is the first proper time and..." said Jii.

" What do you mean I would understand how he would feel ? " said Shinichi.

" I do the research I know that you were adopted by your Uncle and Aunt. I know that your parents died in a house fire and you were the only one to survive and I am sorry for that I truly am and I know it must be a hard time for you since it has been ten years this year and..." said Jii.

" Does Kaito know ? " said Shinichi shaken.

" No, I thought that it would be best coming from you " said Jii.

" Good and I would like it to that way. I do not want his sympathy just because my parents died in an accident " said Shinichi.

" But...! " said Jii

She scowled at him frightening him.

" He is truly sorry for what went on between the two of you " said Jii.

" I don't trust you " said Shinichi.

" What ? " said Jii confused.

" I think you are keeping secrets and hiding something, especially from me and I want to know what it is " said Shinichi.

He was starting to sweat now.

" I made a mistake coming here and I apologize for coming here. But I will make sure the Principal is happy and you will never have to see me again " said Jii.

" Fine I forgive him I guess " said Shinichi.

" Great! " said Jii hugging her.

* * *

" Young Master will be happy. And you just have to come tonight we have a sort of gathering to celebrate Toichi`s life and his achievements it is a night to remember him and we will not think of it as a sad night " said Jii.

She backed away shaking her head.

" Please you are the only true friend that he has that knows the truth. You are the only one that he can talk to " said Jii.

" I guess " said Shinichi.

He smiled.

" You want me to come now I have school " said Shinichi.

" You have the day off school and my Mistress has already packed you a bag for you " said Jii.

Now she was panicking.

" Your neighbour Agasa actually helped and she just explained that we are old family friends and he thought he needed a night to relax and take a breather " said Jii.

She sighed.

" So, I can give you a ride if you would like one or Kaito`s mother would be happy to meet you " said.

She sighed and stalked out the room.

" Shin-Chan " said a crazy woman.

She was hugged almost immediately as she left the room and did not have the time to move.

" I am Kaito`s mother and you must be the girl that he is fascinated with " said Chikage.

" Let me go! " said Shinichi.

She released herself from the mighty grip she was currently being held in.

" You are really strong and I can feel your muscles and everything, you are really filled with surprises " said Chikage.

" Way too close " said Shinichi.

" Sorry but you are just so beautiful and grown up! " said Chikage.

" Do I know you ? " said Shinichi.

" We just met the once when you were younger ..." said Chikage.

" W-when ? " said Shinichi almost crying.

" We better go before. Come along now and... " said Chikage.

Chikage raced out the building before she could even ask her question and like most people she never tried to help her. Shinichi quickly walked out the building not even caring that someone might become suspicious of her she had questions and she had a pit feeling at the bottom of her stomach and she wanted and needed answers.

 **BEEP**

" Shin-Chan over here " yelled Chikage.

She turned her head to where the car was.

" Let me help you..." said Jii nervously.

" I am fine " said Shinichi.

" I think I will just get a ride from someone else I don't really trust you two " said Shinichi.

" No please wait! " said Jii putting his hand on her shoulder.

She was ready to attack and defend herself as she raised her stick as a weapon.

* * *

" Kaito said that you were difficult to deal with so I thought this would be necessary. Sorry Shin-Chan " said Chikage.

She held her breath quickly expecting a smoke bomb but then she smelled chloroform and it was put to her mouth and she struggled trying to fight back but because of the surprise advantage and the smoke bomb that went with it. She was out cold within a ten minutes struggle.

" Mistress Chikage are you sure about this ? " said Jii nervously.

" Her parents, the Kudo`s said 'yes' and this was actually their idea they said she needed some fun and exercise and this would be the quickest way to get her to come " said Chikage.

" I think she bruised my ribs " said Jii.

" No, you will just have a nasty bruise " said Chikage.

" And you are not the one that got an elbow to the stomach and almost knocked out " said Chikage.

She picked Shinichi off the ground while touching her stomach in pain trying to breathe.

" And you are sure she is not Daredevil ? " said Chikage.

" She is just fifteen and she would have had to be thirteen when she started and there is just no way that is possible and given the circumstances " said Jii.

" I suppose but you never do know "said Chikage.

" I am scared of when she will wake up what her reaction will be " said Jii.

" Her parents will be there anyway " said Chikage.

" And why did they not pick her up and take her then ? " said Jii.

" She does not remember much about that night, about the fire and they want to keep it that they way. They do not want her to know the truth or involved and I want the same but I do want a relationship with her and since she knows about Kaito. She thinks that we are mad and it is best to keep it like that. Plus, I actually wanted to meet her and see what she is like " said Chikage.

" And I think she has given me enough exercise for a life time " said Jii.

" Yes, I agree I think the Kudo`s will be surprised at how well and what a great person she is and when they spend time with her just maybe they will stick around and just maybe " said Chikage.

" She told me that she does not trust me and the moment she met me she did not like me and if she discovers who I am " said Jii.

" I think she is more forgiving than you think and she does not trust you because of the way you act around her and because you act guilty and you are actually act like a suspect around her. She is a Detective she picks up on these things " said Chikage.

" But it is all my fault! " said Jii.

" It was an accident " said Chikage.

" And what of Kaito would he forgive me if he knew that I was responsible "said Jii.

" It was just bad timing and" said Chikage.

" We are here " said Jii stopping the car.

* * *

The car door was open.

" Shin-Chan! " said an excited Yukiko.

" She is asleep " said Yusako moving his glasses.

" I knew my girl would fight back those lessons did her well but you managed just fine " said Yukiko.

" Actually, she got the better off us and we might need some medical help " said Chikage.

" Shin-Chan is not the violent type " said Yukiko.

" Come on Yusako help me with her " said Yukiko.

Yusako pulled her out of the car carrying her gently in his arms.

" My niece ever the fighter just like my little sister and she looks just like her at that age " he said smiling at admiring her.

" You mean your daughter " said Yukiko frowning.

" She is both " said Yusako.

He carried her inside the house and put her on the couch.

" Shinichi, I am sorry that I was not there for the anniversary and I know how painful it is and I just hope that you do not know the truth because..." said Yusako.

Shinichi started to walk up and the first thing she did was punch her father in the face.

" Shin-Chan! " said Yukiko disapprovingly.

" What ? " said Shinichi surprised.

" Where am I? " said Shinichi panicking.

" You just punched your father in the face and you are asking questions. Oh right! You can't see where you are sorry I just keep forgetting " said Yukiko as she squeezed and hugged her daughter.

There were two deadpanned faces that were surprised.

" Y-you had them! kidnap me. They are thieves and they could have held me for ransom or kill me "said Shinichi.

" Yes, that way I knew you would come and they would never do anything like that because we know them " said Yukiko.

Shinichi raised her eyebrow suspiciously and she wanted answers.

" Toichi was a dear friend of mine and we are here to honour him as a family. He was the one that taught me my disguise lessons and I want to honour and thank him for them for so much "said Yukiko.

" And what are you not telling me it is clearly that you are hiding a lot from me " said Shinichi.

* * *

But.

" Hello Mum I home Shin-Chan you are here. In my house with your parents ? " said Kaito shocked and standing still.

Shinichi was pushed onto her feet by Yukiko and given a slight nudge.

" Yes " said Shinichi.

" But you said ...! " said Kaito.

She was nudged again.

" I made you suffer long enough and I guess you have learnt your lesson I forgive you for using me as an escape plan and kissing me, I suppose " said Shinichi.

" You kissed her ? " said an angry Yusako pulling his niece/daughter back.

" Today is not that kind of day " said Yukiko reassuring him.

Kaito just smiled happily hugging Shinichi.

She pushed him back.

" Still not fully forgiven then " said Kaito teasing.

She just huffed.

* * *

" Shinichi, I would like to have a word with you in private? " said Yusako.

"...? " said everyone.

He took her hand and walked her outside.

" I want you to come back to America with us and I already have the perfect school for you and everything has been arranged I just need you to say 'Yes' and you will attend their next school year " said Yusako.

" You never came to their grave and you promised me " said Shinichi.

" I know Honey I know " he said hugging her as she began to cry.

" You are just a braver person than me I am just not ready yet " said Yusako.

Shinichi sighed.

" Or you can even come with us tonight I want you to come with us " said Yusako.

" I have a date soon " said Shinichi.

" Who with ? " said Yusako protectively.

" She ...asked... and..." said Shinichi.

" Mouri Ran ? " said Yusako.

She just bit her nail and nodded nervously.

He hugged her.

" Well at least I know that she will take care of you and protect you. And I do not need to worry about her getting you pregnant " said Yusako.

Shinichi just frowned.

* * *

Yukiko and Chikage watched from the window reading their lips.

" So just how popular is my Shin-Chan with boys and even the girls ? " said Yukiko.

" Too popular for my Kaito`s likings and mine " said Chikage.

" Well your son has still yet to ask her on a date and she has no idea how he feels and it looks like he is going to lose not that I disapprove but I do approve of Ran " said Yukiko.

" I think she might have a bit of a violent streak because of her " said a disapproving Chikage.

" A girl needs to " said Yukiko.

" I think you should take her to America with you this has been a hard year already for her and she needs to know what really happened I can see the pain in her eyes " said Chikage.

" No! She is still too young to know something like that " said Yukiko.

" She is not the little girl that you left behind she is growing up and "said Chikage.

Yukiko just walked away.

* * *

" Mum ? " said Kaito as he walked in the room that felt ice cold.

" You are dressed you look smart why don't you go and get Shinichi and Yusako and tell them to get in before it starts to rain " said Chikage.

He just nodded.

She frowned.

" It is not going to rain! " said Shinichi.

" The weatherman say and he is hardly ever wrong " said Kaito.

" I don't care what he said " said Shinichi.

" Shinichi just get inside already and I will be in five minutes I just need some fresh air " said Yusako.

" If you call cigar smoke fresh air " said Shinichi dully.

" Hey, how did you ? " he said shocked as he watched her go back inside.

Kaito was happy at Shinichi was just talking to him.

" So next Saturday ? " said Kaito.

Shinichi turned bright red.

" How did you find out that I have a date with Ran so fast ? " said Shinichi.

" I didn't know " said Kaito sadly.

" Ok ? Then what about next Saturday is there something happening or something that I need to know about ? " said Shinichi.

" Shin-Chan you have to get dressed and I will help you get with the dress with the zipper it gets stuck a lot and you will need help " said Yukiko taking her daughter away.

Yusako frowned at Kaito.

And Kaito was starting to get nervous and trying to think of a way to get him to like him and get his approval from him.

" I have been told that Shinichi is very dense when it comes to romance very much and from what I can see she has no idea who you feel " whispered Chikage.

He looked hopeful and he went outside to wait in the car with Jii.

" He is going to college soon and Shinichi still has another two years of High School " said Yusako.

" I know but he is so fond of her and she knows what it s like to lose someone you love and when they were children" said Chikage.

" I don't care about the past all I care about is now and she should not be involved in any of this she is just so..." said Yusako.

" She was born into this, they both were and she is so much stronger than you think. She has changed in last three years, I think she knows more than she is lets on " said Chikage.

" If she did she would have asked " said Yusako.

" You have not seen her in almost two years " said Chikage.

" Enough, she will be coming to America even if I have to drag her there myself consider this her final school year here and I do not need you to be keeping a close eye any longer because you have not been doing it since your son became a thief " said Yusako.

" What are two talking about ? " said a suspicious Shinichi.

They were both startled by her.

" Just talking about the past, it is nothing to be worried about " said Yusako.

" Really!? " said Shinichi suspiciously.

" Come on Shin-Chan you are holding everyone up with your creepy stare " said Kaito.

" Hey " said Shinichi protesting.

But she was ignored and pushed in the car again.

" You can sit beside me " said Kaito.

" And me her father " said Yusako threateningly.

" Kaito maybe you should just go with Jii and myself and Aoko is just coming now anyway "said Chikage.

" Ok then " said Kaito huffing and walking to the other car.

" Wait! " said Shinichi panicking.

" Does that mean Mum is driving ? " said Shinichi.

" And just what is wrong with my driving ? " said Yukiko.

" You are a maniac and I do not want to be in a car crash or near one " said Shinichi.

" Fine I will drive slow " said Yukiko.

" No, you will drive the legal speed and the average speed that everyone else is going at. Eighty miles is not considered slow " said Shinichi.

" Fine then " said Yukiko sadly.


	19. Chapter 19

" So, you finally asked her out and she said Yes " said Sonoko happily.

" She did and she said it nervously. And I sort of called her cute making her blush. Sonoko what am I going to do our date is not for another twelve days and I will see her in school tomorrow. What if she changes her mind or something ? " said Ran happily.

" Then we have to celebrate and you have nothing to worry about Shinichi has not really talked to Hakuba and that Kuroba guy seriously! " said Sonoko.

" We are going shopping in Edoka! " said Sonoko.

" You just want to rub it in Hakuba`s face if you see him, don't you! " said Ran.

" It still does not mean we still can't go shopping I and just have some fun and you could buy something for your date " said Sonoko.

" Ok then but do not tell my Dad he does not like the idea of me going out with Shinichi " said Ran.

" What does he not like the fact that you like girls ? " said Sonoko.

" No, he is fine with that and he thinks of it as a twisted bond between us " said Ran.

"Then why does he not approve ? " said Sonoko.

" He thinks Shinichi is a show off and too stuck up or something like that and she acts too old for her age and she is bad luck " said Ran.

" Shinichi is not stuck up and not much of a show off and you act older than you are as well. And I am the only that actually acts their age out of us. Wait what does your Dad think about me then ? " said Sonoko.

" Well ? " said Ran nervously sweating.

" Oh, look there is a _Kaitou Kid_ next Friday we have to go " said Sonoko.

Sonoko was easily distracted and she was lucky and this always happened and she was so glad that it was.

* * *

" Hey is that Shinichi`s parents and is that Shinichi ? " said Sonoko pointing.

Ran looked closer " I think so " said Ran.

" I did not know that they were back in town " said Sonoko surprised.

" Neither did I. Shinichi never mentioned anything and they are all dressed up for something I wonder what they are doing and here in Edoka ? " said Ran.

" Let's follow them and find out " said Sonoko.

" SHIN-CHAN " wailed Kaito.

" That Kuroba guy. Is Shinichi on a date with him or something ? " said Sonoko.

" Shinichi does not look happy and she looks bored and like she wants to kill someone or even escape from all their clutches like she looks when she is in school " said Ran.

" You are right " said Sonoko.

" And hey is that Aoko. I am going to text her to ask her what she is doing " said Sonoko.

" She is not looking at her phone " said Ran.

" I will call her then and if she does not answer then I say we just march right up there and ask what is going on " said Sonoko.

She tried to call.

" Her phone is switched off " said an annoyed Sonoko staring at her phone.

" Sonoko lets just leave and we can just ask Shinichi what she was doing tomorrow? " said Ran.

" Hey is that Hakuba sitting in the restaurant as well he looks like he is just hiding behind that menu. That creep is spying on them and he is even tailing them " said Sonoko.

" That creep " said Ran.

* * *

They were currently hiding behind a bush and getting closer every single moment.

" Shin-Chan do you want some of my cake ? " said Kaito.

" No Thanks You " said Shinichi.

Kaito huffed as he scoffed the rest of the cake down.

" You are trying too hard " whispered Aoko.

" Huh ? " said Kaito.

" You are just being annoying and you are being rather clingy and just making a fool of yourself it is just embarrassing " whispered Aoko.

He just folded his arms like a child having tantrum.

 **PUFF**

He made all yellow Rose appear in everyone's hands for friendship all except for Shinichi`s that had a Red Rose in her hand and then he smiled he wanted to make it clear of how he had felt but there was no reaction from Shinichi to the Rose.

He was elbowed in the side.

" Dumbass " whispered Aoko.

He was receiving another glare from Shinichi`s father and this one was far scarier it was obvious that he had realized what the message was and it was clear he did not like it one bit. And it looked like he was going to do something about it and he was actually getting scared of this man.

* * *

Shinichi just sighed.

They were hiding outside in the bushes and Hakuba was hiding behind a menu watching their every move and for some reason Kaito was just watching her every move and her father was glaring at him from the moment they had met.

But her mother had nearly killed a dog while driving and she blame the dog it was so not the dogs fault because it was on the leach and on the pavement with the owner attached to it. Yukiko was just lucky that the person was a fan of hers and she just smiled happily because she had met one of her favourite celebrities and she had just forgot the fact that she nearly killed her and the dog.

They were all keeping secrets and she was keeping hers as well she knew that she was being a hypercritical about this feeling but she did not like the fact that they were keeping secrets from her. And nearly all of them were in on it and keeping it from her it just felt like a conspiracy and it was being kept from her and it was about her parents she just knew it.

" If you just excuse me I will just be right back I need to go to the bathroom " said Shinichi.

" I will go with you " said Aoko.

" Ok " said Shinichi.

* * *

They were walking to the bathroom.

" Hakuba is that you ? " said Aoko shocked and taking the menu away.

" I did not know that you two were here, would you like to join me ? " said Hakuba.

" Sorry but we are here with other people " said Aoko.

" Who ? " said Hakuba sounding interesting.

" Shinichi`s parents, Kaito and his mother and their family friend Jii " said Aoko.

" Are you celebrating something ? " said Hakuba.

" No " said Aoko guiltily and confused.

" I don't understand " said Hakuba leaning on the table.

" Today is the anniversary of Kaito`s Dad`s death and we are here to honour and celebrate his life and his achievements. Instead of it being a sad day we like to think of it of a day to remember him for the person he was and not for what happened to him "said Aoko sadly.

" Oh, I am sorry that I interrupted you all I will just leave alone and I will be on my soon " said Hakuba feeling guilty.

" Ok goodbye. Hey wait where did Shinichi go? " said Aoko.

" I don't know I did not even see her leave " said Hakuba shocked.

* * *

" Hey Aoko and Shinichi are on their way to the bathroom which means we can go in without even being noticed. Since Shinichi notices us when we are ever in the area so now is us on chance and I already booked a table and because of my last name they accepted us right away and we have a table in the corner where we can see them but they cannot see us " said Sonoko.

" Sonoko! " said Ran shocked.

She was pulled into the restaurant and quickly took to the table where they were hiding behind the menus whenever someone walked past them.

* * *

" Have any of anybody seen Shinichi ? " said Aoko as she came back to the table.

" Shin-Chan ? She was with you last how in the hell Ahoko can you lose her she is a person and she was right beside you going to the bathroom. What did you stop to gossip with someone or were distracted by some cute guy or cakes " said Kaito.

" Bakaito she is a Teenager not a baby or child she is probably in the bathroom or taking a phone call or something like that " said Aoko.

They all had deadpanned faces.

" You mean to say that you both were going to the bathroom and you never thought to look for her in there. Where she said that she was going in the first place ? " said Yusako.

Her face was now deadpanned.

" Hey I am back sorry it took so long but I had to take a phone call from a friend " said Shinichi.

They all stopped talking.

* * *

The 'phone call' that she had to take was really to stop two muggers from stealing a phone and her bag from a girl in the alley just beside the restaurant. As well as a drug trade going on the same place at almost the exact same time, criminals really like to work in the same area. And it just had to be when she was taking a break and she never did like this so there would be currently four unconscious criminals getting picked up by the police. And one very confused witness that never actually saw anything because that was the way that she wanted it and the way she was keeping it.

And now Ran and Sonoko were in the restaurant as well trying to do their best to hide from her and she already knew that they were there but they did not know this. And Hakuba was here and stalking the thief that he was trying to arrest and of all days to do it. But after he hear this he was now feeling guilty and he was trying to find a way out with anyone seeing him or whatever. She was just glad that he was actually feeling guilty about it.

* * *

" Shin-Chan what are you thinking about ? " said Kaito.

" Huh ? " said Shinichi zoning back in.

He just pouted.

" Shinichi stop being rude " said Yukiko who was currently scolding Shinichi.

Kaito just smiled at the sight of Shinichi with her parents and getting into trouble like a normal Teenager would but she just looked bored and was ignoring everything. It was like she was focusing on something else but he had no idea what it could be and he was desperate to know what it was and what it could be. He wanted to ask her what she was thinking but he already had and she was not even paying attention and she had got into trouble because of it

They already had a day of events and it had been enjoyable Yes!

* * *

But she wanted to get back to her night job and actually help some people who needed it and not take a break again because she already had enough and tonight was like a typical High School Drama that she did not want to get into.

" Shinichi ? " said Yusako.

" Yes ? " said Shinichi.

" Do you have something on your mind that you would like to speak about ? " said Yusako.

" No, not really, is it alright if I go out for some fresh air ? " said Shinichi already standing.

" No sit-down Missy right now " said Yukiko.

" But it will just be five minutes " said Shinichi.

" I am your Mother and you will not speak to me like that " said Yukiko.

" But you are not " said Shinichi.

" What did you just say ? " said Yukiko mad.

Shinichi began to walk away but Yukiko followed her and stopped her in her tracks.

" You are not my mother and no matter what you never will be. Sorry but you are not her and you never will be as much as I love you. I just can't, I just want my Mum back and I supposed to be she is supposed to be here for this and not you, I am sorry " said Shinichi.

She started to cry there on the spot and Yukiko hugged.

" There, there I did not realize this...I am sorry " said Yukiko.

* * *

" Mum why is Shinichi crying ? Is it because of me ? " said Kaito.

" No! " said Chikage.

" Kaito can you take Aoko and get some candles from the shop or ask the staff ? " said Chikage.

" But ? " said Kaito looking at Shinichi.

" Do as your mother says! " said Chikage.

" Ok! " said Kaito.

And both Kaito and Aoko left silently.

* * *

" Today would have been their silver wedding anniversary and I did not remember this until now. But it seems Shinichi must have remembered this. This year really has been a hard year for her I think we will be staying a while longer we can maybe stay another week or two but we will have to go back to America so I can arrange things " said Yusako.

" Yes, so it would be " said Chikage reminiscing.

" Yusako can you take Shinichi home and I will just take care of things here and I will join you later " said Yukiko.

" Yes, I will but we have somewhere that we have to visit first before we go back and I should have gone there a long time but I will now " said Yusako.

" Really! " said Shinichi hopeful.

" Yes " said Yusako apologetically.

" First I would like to apologise for my behaviour and for ruining..." said Shinichi bowing.

" It is not your fault and you have not ruined anything " said Chikage.

" Can you tell Kaito that I am sorry " said Shinichi.

" If you would like to make it up to him how about you join us for Lunch on Saturday it will just be a nice day out " said Chikage.

" Ok ? " said Shinichi.

" Goodbye " said Yusako bowing and taking Shinichi with him.

" He really is over protective of her and when you are all in America it is just going to get worse " said Chikage smiling.

" Yes, and maybe we can just stay and we just might be a happy family for once " said Yukiko.

" Is something wrong ? " said Chikage.

" They both are one in the same about their feelings and the past and it is just getting worse for Yusako. I did not realize it was for Shinichi as well I have just been too stupid to see it and we should never have left her alone. I am scared that she is going to get herself hurt or do something to herself. I think she may be depressed or something I can see that she is hiding something and she knows that we are. I think it is time we told her the truth or I am afraid it will just make things worse " said Yukiko.

" I never told Kaito the truth about his father but he found out the truth anyway and he has now taken over for his father and I am so proud of him. I truly am. But I keep wondering if we only told him the truth then just maybe Toichi could be still alive and my son would not be in danger. Or he might not even take over for him, I just don't know and just maybe things would be different I have not been a good Mother to him, have I? "said Chikage.

" I think we have had too many drinks " said Yukiko.

" Maybe " said Chikage.

" So, your son is he really in love with Shinichi or does he have feelings for someone else because I kind of have that feeling he has another girl in mind " said Yukiko.

" It is just a crush on someone that is probably far too old for him " said Chikage.

"...? " said Yukiko.

* * *

" We are back and where did Shin-Chan and Mr Kudo go ? " said Kaito.

" And why is Jii asleep ? " said Kaito.

" Shinichi was not feeling well so her Father thought it would be best if she went home and went to take care of her " said Chikage.

" And Jii ? Just wake him up " said Chikage.

" Why was Shinichi crying ? " said Aoko.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

" I better go home to see how Shinichi is doing " said Yukiko.

" Goodbye I hope you enjoy the rest of the night " said Yukiko.

She left before they could say another word or do anything as she rushed out the door and paid for the entire meal so they would not have to.

And then soon Aoko left and so did the three Teens that were spying on them.

And it was just the three thieves that were left to remained.

" I would like you to think of your future you have not applied for college or any jobs and all you have been thinking about lately is girls. Strangely like a normal teenager and that needs to stop right now " said Chikage.

" But Mum " whined Kaito.

" You need to look out for your future so it is either the girl or your night job because it is obvious that you cannot have both them and still plan for your future because it is what and I and what your father would want. And if you do not decide I will decide for you and take away all of your stuff and Jii will agree with me. Plus, there is someone that can over take your responsibilities and you are just making things worse for yourself " said Chikage.

" You can always have the girl in the future but not right now she is still in High School and still deciding her future just like you " said Chikage.

" Shin-Chan doesn't like me that way does she! " said Kaito sadly.

" She is not aware of your feelings " said Chikage.

" But I showed her tonight with the Rose and my feeling for her quite clear " said Kaito.

" She cannot see so how can she even know what you were trying to tell her and why don't you just tell her just straight how you feel instead of showing her. It worked for Hakuba well sort of did but that did not take off. And Ran that girl also made herself quite clear and from what Jii said it took her some time to process it. She maybe be smart and maybe smarter than you but she is not aware of her own feelings much less than yours " said Chikage.

" You want me to give up being _Kaitou Kid!_ " said Kaito.

" That is your decision and not mine to make but you do have to decide or you will end up dead or getting someone else killed because you have been distracted lately and that is why Hakuba and Nakamori were able to capture you. And just consider yourself lucky that you were saved in time " said Chikage.

And she left the table with Jii coming back so they could decide what was going to happen.


	20. Chapter 20

She sighed as she fiddled around with her pencil on her paper just drawing doodles and not paying attention to a single word that the teacher was saying as she looked at the empty seat in front of her. She was beginning to get nervous and unhappy that her friend had not showed that day, either she was going to be late for school and she was a lot and always was unless they picked her up for school and that day they did not and there was no sign her anywhere. But she looked at the seat on her right and it was empty as well and her other friend was also not in and that could either be a good thing or a bad thing and she did not know what one it could be.

She was hoping that both her friends were off school today because they were skipping school off to a romantic day and nothing else. She did not like the idea that they might be off because they were both upset and she really did not like this idea.

After she saw Shinichi crying last night a thing that she had never seen and was truly shocking because she was not the type of person to cry. And then again after Ran had told her the truth about Kudo Shinichi`s real parents and she realized that she actually knew very little about her friend or her past and her family. She only knew what others knew about her and what she wanted people to know about her and she realized just how closed off and private her friend really was. And she was in far more pain than she realized and she put on a face and persona for the world to show and she just had to know the person that she really was because she was just a stranger that was one of her best friends.

She looked at the seat beside her again and Ran was the closest person to Shinichi and she was also in love with her and Shinichi had no idea of this until two weeks ago and she found out the worst possible time. But they would be going on a date next Saturday and it was perfect everything would just be perfect and they would be together forever. But she just had the sinking feeling that something was amiss in the air.

And if Shinichi really was on a date last night when she had just made a date with Ran then she would not be very happy about it.

And then she saw Ran rushing in the door dropping her books and then quickly picking them up as she apologized to the teacher as she picked them up and then handed the teacher a note. And she wanted to know what was on that note and she just had to wait until the teacher turned her back and she could talk to Ran who was now sitting down right beside her.

* * *

" Ran why are you so late ? " said Sonoko almost whispering.

" I was talking to Shinichi and her parents " said Ran.

She looked back to see the teacher had turned her back and gave her a warning look as if she was in trouble and interrupting her class and she waited for the teacher to turn her back again and she had more questions to ask.

" So where is the Detective Geek ? " said Sonoko.

" She is not going to be in this week she is going to be spending time with her parents and I will tell you the rest at lunch time " whispered Ran.

" Why not just now this class is boring anyway and what do we really need maths for when we have calculators and geeks to do the work for us " said Sonoko a bit too loud.

" RIGHT THAT IS ENOUGH MISS SUZUKI " screamed the teacher as she slammed a book on the table scaring half of the class.

Sonoko and Ran quickly turned around and paid fully attention.

" The both of you have Detention for interrupting my class " said the teacher.

" Seriously ? " said snorted Sonoko.

" Yes, Miss Mouri for being late and you being yourself constantly talking and belittling the work and you will move down to the front of the class immediately or you will go to the Principals office " said the teacher.

" Then I pick the Principals office " said Sonoko as she picked her books up and marched out of the class.

And everyone was shocked and speechless at what they were seeing right now.

* * *

 **aBUZZ**

" Hello ? " said Yusako.

" Hi Mr Kudo it is me Sonoko I am here to see Shinichi, can I come in I have her homework and I would like to talk to her on a personal matter if you do not mind " said Sonoko giving her life story.

" Sure, I will just buzz you in " said Yusako slightly confused.

He opened the door to let her in and she walked straight in the door without saying a word like she usually does.

" Shinichi, she is just in her room at the moment " said Yusako.

She just nodded and she was already heading up the stairs and heading to Shinichi`s room to talk to her.

 _Knock Knock_

" Come in Sonoko " said Shinichi.

She walked in curious.

" How did you know it was me ? " said Sonoko shocked as always.

" I remember the way you knock the pattern and sound you make as I do for everyone " said Shinichi.

She looked at Shinichi was just reading something as she ran her fingers across the keyboard that was specially made for her while she was on the internet looking up articles for something that she had no idea.

" So why are you here did you get kicked out of school ? " said Shinichi chuckling.

" How the hell did you know that I was suspended for the day ? " said Sonoko shocked and annoyed.

" What you were suspended! I was just joking, what the hell did you do to get kicked out of school again ? " said Shinichi.

" I was bored and I wanted the day off and I wanted to come and see my friend when I heard that your parents were in town and I wanted to see how you were coping with them being here. Is there anything wrong with that ? " said Sonoko.

" Besides the fact that you got kicked out of school to do it and I know you were in the restaurant spying last night. There is nothing wrong with that and it is nice that you came but I have to go soon I am being made to go out shopping " said Shinichi.

" Hey, how did you ? Did you Ran rat us out last night or something or was it that bastard Hakuba or was it someone else ? Or was it one of your freaky sixth sense things ? " said Sonoko.

" That would be fifth sense and of course not I am not psychic or anything like that " said Shinichi.

" Do not avoid the question by trying to make me feel guilty with logic like you usually do " said Sonoko.

"...? " said Shinichi.

" Just tell me the truth " said Sonoko.

" I heard the both of you talking when I went to the bathroom and I called Ran on it today when she came to walk me to school and she just told me everything " said Shinichi.

" Why were you crying ? " said Sonoko as she sat on the bed beside Shinichi.

" How about I promise not to tell Ran if you just tell me " said Sonoko.

" You can't keep a secret to save your life " said Shinichi.

" I have known that Ran has been in love with for six years and I never said a word " said Sonoko boldly.

* * *

Shinichi`s mouth just dropped in shock.

" Six years...Ran has been _in love_ with me for _six years_ " said Shinichi shocked and stuttering.

And then Sonoko realized that she had let another secret slip and Shinichi was now in shock and looked a little scared and like she wanted to run for the hills and she just might have already ruined a possible future relationship.

" Eh ? " said Shinichi shocked.

" Relax I was just joking " said Sonoko.

But Shinichi knew she was lying and Sonoko could tell that her friend knew this as she was still in shock.

" Don't tell her that I told you because she will kill me and you will have to arrest you " said Sonoko.

" Sure thing " said Shinichi.

Shinichi just shook her head and then she recovered from shock and she then started to laugh hysterically and almost crying.

" I am a Detective and I can't even deduce the obvious things in my life and let me guess everyone already knew this apart from me. I knew it that is what I thought and I was just so stupid to actually see what is right in front of me and I could go on " said Shinichi.

" So why were you crying last night ? " said Sonoko.

Shinichi paused for a moment and then stood up looking out the window and started to talk so her face could not be seen.

" This will be hard for you to take in so I am warning you now that you may want to sit down so you will not fall down from shock and hurt yourself and make a dent in the floor " said Shinichi.

" Yeah, Yeah I think I can handle it " said Shinichi.

" Last night we were having a night out with old family friends that I did not know about and it turned out to be the Kuroba`s to my surprise I did not know this until last night. It was well really a night of remembrance for Kaito`s Dad who died sadly and it was a night to remember him and my parents wanted to be there for them and they thought it would be a good idea for me to be brought a long and in their sort of fashion they surprised me by getting me out of school and trust me you do not want to know the details of that " said Shinichi.

" Kuroba`s dad wait I know that name he Kuroba Toichi world famous magician he is and was one of my favourites before he died on stage... Oh, poor Kaito " said Sonoko shocked.

Shinichi just nodded.

" To my surprise when I was younger my _parents_ and it all just got to me so there is not much else really, I am just a baby sometimes " said Shinichi

" What else come on there must be more " said Sonoko pressuring Shinichi a little.

" My Dad wants me to go America as well and that he would 'take care of me' and it was just a lot. And with the cases lately and just a lot of things pressure and I just sort of had a melt down and I just did not handle it well. It was just too much for me for once " said Shinichi confessing.

" Ok I get it " said Sonoko.

Shinichi just sat beside Sonoko.

" And you think that he would just take the hint that you do not like him that way and he should just give up and his flirting and he is a pervert from his behaviour and from what Aoko has told us and he even looked at your underwear and I could go on " said Sonoko.

" Eh ? " said Shinichi.

" Oh, come don't tell you have no idea that he has a giant crush on you because it is more obvious than the one Ran has on you and everyone could see that. Shinichi this is not news to anyone everyone knows " said Sonoko.

" Eh ? " said Shinichi shocked.

" No, you are lying he does not like he like that because there is just now way that he does because he just not " said Shinichi.

* * *

" He practically confessed to us when we made that bet and I am sorry about that and he even tried to say that _Kaitou Kid_ would kiss you " said Sonoko.

" That bastard is not kissing me again " said Shinichi.

" What ? " said Sonoko shocked.

" Oops! " said Shinichi.

" _Kaitou Kid_ kissed you and you are just telling me this now and Ran ... well she would be ...OMG what ? " said Sonoko.

" You cannot tell anyone about this Sonoko because the police think that he is a paedophile and so will the rest of the world along with it " said Shinichi.

" So, you are helping him or something ? " said Sonoko.

" He just did it as an escape plan and probably because he heard what Kaito had said in the limo and he wanted to get to Hakuba. And I don't think Kaito has a crush on me he is just trying to act like his hero _Kaitou Kid_ because Nakamori would have told him that _Kaitou Kid_ was sort of flirting with me at the museum. But that was just to annoy and distract Hakuba. And is just influenced by his hero and just tried to act like him or something, he can't have a crush on me there is just no way he is just copying Kaitou _Kid_ and he will stop because ... he just will " said Shinichi.

" Well maybe but he is still attracted to you and maybe just maybe Kaitou _Kid_ is in love with you _"_ said Sonoko.

" No! and I want nothing to do with _Kaitou Kid_ " said Shinichi.

" Why ? " said Sonoko.

Shinichi just rolled her eyes at Sonoko.

" So how was the kiss ? " said Sonoko.

" What ? " said Shinichi.

" Was it a kiss on the lips ? " said Sonoko.

She looked at Shinichi`s face and she knew the answer.

" Was it a peck on the lips or a full-on French kiss or in-between " said Sonoko.

Another look at Shinichi`s face.

" So in-between " said Sonoko amused.

" Tell me is my _KID-Sama_ that good at kissing ? "said Sonoko.

" I don't know " said Shinichi.

" Was the kiss good or not ? " said Sonoko.

" Sonoko I was a bit too shocked that an older man was kissing me to think about. So, no I have no idea if the kiss was good or not I was in shock " said Shinichi.

" _Kaitou Kid_ is not a paedophile you are just an old soul that is all and like you said " said Sonoko.

" I know what I said I was the one that said it and as far as the police know he really did not kiss me. It was just a trick to make them think that to distract them so he could escape. And I am starting to regret telling them that now I think " said Shinichi.

" Well you better not tell them and I better not as well or tell Ran because she will kill him and she will definitely think that he is a paedophile like you said. So, I will keep my lips sealed. Wait at the start you said that you might be going to America! You can't do that to me or to Ran " said Sonoko.

" It is not like I want to leave but my Dad said he might actually drag me there if he has to but I will be here for at least the school year and I plan on staying I don't want to leave just yet " said Shinichi.

" Where you planning on going somewhere ? " said Sonoko.

" Yeah London for college in two years like I have been for basically forever and you already know this I already have it planned out and you were even thinking about coming as well. I remember you going on about all the sweet accents and what you said about Ran and me. And you were trying to tell me then that Ran had a crush on me weren't you " said Shinichi.

Sonoko just chuckled " Yes and you finally realize it a bit too late " said Sonoko.

" So, since I took Ran shopping for your date how about I take you shopping on Saturday ? " said Sonoko.

" I am sorry but I am going to a picnic with the Kuroba`s as a sort of an apology for my outburst " said Shinichi sadly.

" You are not going on a date with him I will not have it " said Sonoko.

" It is not a date it is something that is his mother suggested and...Eh ? " said Shinichi realizing it was a set up.

And she face palms herself.

" Oh, don't worry we will gate crash it or do something that will stop it so you have nothing to worry about " said Sonoko evilly.

" Sonoko! " said Shinichi protesting.

" Why does everyone say my name like that like I am in trouble or something. Like I have done something wrong " said Sonoko.

Shinichi`s face was deadpanned.

* * *

" Your phone is going " said Shinichi.

" Huh " said Sonoko looking at her phone.

And she was horrified it was her mother and she was going to be in so much trouble.

" Is there any chance that your parents will adopt me because mine are either going to disown me or ground me ? " said Sonoko.

Shinichi just half smiled.

" You have to face them at some point and the sooner the better off you will be trust me you are lucky that you have such loving and caring parents that are going to ground you " said Shinichi.

" Shinichi...? " said Sonoko.

She gulped ready to talk to her.

Shinichi just looked up as if she just read her mind or something.

" Yes, what is it ? " said Shinichi.

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

" Oh, you already know I am here it is just to tell to be ready to go shopping in five minutes and Sonoko you can go if you want to " said Yukiko.

Yukiko opened the door and she was practically giving Sonoko a pleading looks for her to come with them as if she was desperate and that she did not want to be alone with Shinichi. And as she looked hurt her feelings were hurt and she was now caught in the middle of it and she had no idea what to do or not and her phone was now ringing in her hand and she was split in the middle.

The phone was taking out of her hand and Yukiko walked out of the door and started to talk to her parents as she closed the door behind her and she had no idea what was going to happen. And she looked at Shinichi who just looked like she was hurt and she was feeling guilty about something she had said or done and she was counting on that it was something that she had said because that was what Shinichi had usually does.

" Sonoko your parents said that you are grounded when you get home but you are more than welcome to come shopping with us as long as you do not buy anything. But do not worry sweetie I will buy you something if you want it " said Yukiko.

" She does not want you to buy her anything you are just making her feel uncomfortable " said Shinichi.

" Shin-Chan! " scolded Yukiko.

" What! It is the truth " said Shinichi.

" So are you coming or not because I do not blame you if you do not want to come because I really do not want to go myself " said Shinichi.

" Shinichi, you need new clothes you are growing out of the ones you already have and you are growing into a beautiful young lady just like your mother and you should not hide your body " said Yukiko.

" Like I care how I look " muttered Shinichi.

She was seeing the awkwardness between the both of them and that she was almost invisible as if she was not there.

" I will be happy to come and Shinichi you do need an outfit for your date with Ran " said Sonoko.

Shinichi just blushed slightly.

" Great then it is settled " said Yukiko clapping her hands together and closing the door behind her.

" So, I see you are at that stage as well where you do not get along with you mother because I am so there as well " said Sonoko.

" I guess " said Shinichi.

* * *

Honey what am I going to do with Shin-Chan she is acting so cold between me and no matter how much time or attention I give to her it just makes things worse " said Yukiko.

" We have not paid attention to her in almost three years it is only natural that she would pull away and she is so has become so accustomed to take care of herself " said Yusako.

" So maybe it would be best if we just leave and are we just making things worse being here because I just don't know anymore ? " said Yukiko.

" Look Honey it will take some time and effort but we have not been the parents that we should be to her and it is only natural that she would pull away because I think she feels like we abandoned her and l have not been there for her like I should " said Yusako.

" The anniversaries of their death and wedding anniversary I forgot about them " said Yukiko.

" Look we need to do something that she likes to do and we can bond with her on that and we should not just do the things that we like " said Yusako.

" But every girl on earth like shopping and ...what else can we do ? " said Yukiko.

" I don't know what does she like ? " said Yusako.

" I don't know ? confessed Yukiko.

" Maybe we should just ..." said Yusako.

They both stopped talking.

" I am ready, well we are " said Shinichi.

" So, it is the four of us then " said Yusako.

* * *

Shinichi raised her eyebrow surprised.

" Ok " said Shinichi.

She did not listen to what her parents had to say because she did not want to hear it because she was still feeling guilty about what she had said and how she was actually towards them. But she did not realize how angry she was at them until they were back in her life and they were just acting so weird and she was accustomed to them being in her life because they had not been in it in years.

And she was going to have to get used to it and the it was going to make her night job a lot harder but she was just going to have to get used to it.

And the four of them did go shopping and they all had fun and a laugh.

* * *

But the next day in school.

" Shinichi, I thought you were going to be off for the rest of the week ? " said Sonoko.

" No not anymore " said Shinichi.

" But your parents ? " said Sonoko.

" Are already gone they left last night when I was sleeping and just left saying it was an emergency " said Shinichi.

" I am sorry " said Sonoko.

" It is ok I am just used it. We are going to be late for class " said Shinichi.

And Shinichi just walked away and did not say another word about it or show any more emotion towards the subject.

Yukiko and Yusako had fun and watching Shinichi have a smile on their face made them happy more than anything.

But they realized just how hard it was going to be to bond with her again and they got scared and they just panicked leaving in the middle of the night thinking it would be best if Shinichi was just taken care of by the others since they were doing a great job. And that she would be with them in America anyway for the next two years for High School anyway and they could just start over. They all could have a fresh start in America like nothing had happened and it would be for all the best anyway.

But what they did not know was Shinichi was not asleep or even in the house when they left because she was prowling the night and taking down criminals. The truth was they had no idea what kind of person she really was and what she was really capable of they knew nothing.

She was thinking about telling them and she almost had and she was going to when she came back. But by the time she did they were gone and she was standing alone in the mansion and feeling lonelier than she had ever had in her life.

She tore the paper up in anger and vowed she was never going to let her emotions get the better of her again and she was not going to cry again because it was not going to help and there was nothing useful about because it did not help.


	21. Chapter 21

She was starting to get more exhausted and was getting less sleep and that week she than she had ever. And it was starting to affect her personal life as she had been sent home that morning from school because she had fallen asleep three times within an hour. And because her parents already signed her out for the week the school thought that she should spend that time catching up with her. And get better even though she was not sick it was just the one day that she had difficulty breathing because of she was winded that night and things did not go well. But the sleep had really helped her and she was able to do a lot more research and she was now able to find another one of their hiding places and things were starting to look up for her that day well almost until she went out that night.

She was doing her night job again as Beika and things were just getting worse and worse as she had more work to do than she thought she would. It was as if they were insects if you saw one another one would just take its place and another and more would come and there would hundreds and hundreds. It was just like they were breeding and thing were just getting worse every single day. They were cockroaches and nothing more.

And was if they were doing it on purpose she could just tell they were and they were actually smiling every time she met ones that were dressed in black and wearing suits.

They were sacrificing members that did not seem important to them and she did not like the way that they treating people they should consider loyal members or followers they were merciless and they doing everything they could to show this.

But the final person was down and she was finished for the night and the police were now coming to pick up she had lost count how many there were and well she was going to have deal with the police again. And she did not want to even if there was lot of them and she might just have actually let her anger get the better of her this time and broken a few more bones than she normally would have but it was over and they would live. And that was all that really mattered.

The children that they had kidnapped and were about to use as drug mules and the ones that were being used as drug mules were now free and they would get the proper care that they needed.

But digging the bullet put of her arm because it had just grazed her was starting to dig into her skin and as she digs it was starting to hit her just how tired she really was. And she just realized how late it really was she had been out for at least five hours that night and the police had come eight times that night. And seven of the time she was Daredevil and the other one she had actually just happened to run into went she was going home from school and this ended up leading to another and another. She had not been asleep for more than three days and this would now be day four as she heard the clock strike three o'clock.

* * *

And now unfortunately she was in Edoka getting one of the true members and this one was one of _Snake`s_ Hench men's that he was not willing to sacrifice just like the other he had and this one was good. He was a much better fighter than _Snake_ he was just not as smart or cunning as _Snake_ was and she could feel that he was a true member and he was willing to die for what he believed in. But she did not know what they had actually believed in or why they were evening doing this but she was definitely getting closer and they were getting closer to her it was just a matter of time.

* * *

" Ahoko what are we even doing here ? Especially at this time and this late we are going to end up murdered in a place like this and I thought I was the stupid and wreck less one and not you. Wait did I really just say that because... " said Kaito.

Aoko heard from her Dad that there are very bad guys running around lately and that they are a Vigilante taking them down and Aoko is not supposed to tell anyone but Aoko wanted to tell you. And Aoko wanted to meet him so Aoko could thank him for saving her Dad from some very bad men this week and Aoko wants to get him to catch _Kaitou Kid._ And Aoko just maybe wants to ask him on a date if he is cute or old enough and Akko's Dad said she could only date someone that could protect her" said Aoko.

" You can't date the Vigilante because" said Kaito.

" Does Kaito not approve or does Kaito know something that Aoko does not ? " said Aoko.

 _Poker Face._

'Well other than the fact that the Vigilante is actually a girl and you know her and why does he keep thinking that. Shinichi is not Daredevil he had been proven wrong and he was 99% sure that she was not Daredevil because it would just be too weird if she was. And that would mean that just about everyone in that Limo was attracted to Shinichi and he was not having that' he thought.

" You go after _Kaitou Kid_ and you want to date a Vigilante someone who breaks the law and it just seems all unfair the way you speak of my hero and rather hypercritical of you " said Kaito.

" One saves lives while the other one just steals. There is a difference and Dad almost approves of one of them and Aoko approves of the Vigilante but you cannot tell anyone because Aoko is not supposed to " said Aoko.

And then they heard a loud-mouthed girl.

* * *

" I know that I my phone is around here somewhere after you took out that purse snatcher earlier on the GPS is around her somewhere and I need my phone like a baby needs its mother. I cannot live without more than a day " said a loud Sonoko.

" Sonoko could you just not have wanted until morning like the rest of the world would and why did I have to come ? " said Ran.

" Well Shinichi was not answering her phone and I felt like I needed someone for protection and hey here you are " said Sonoko.

" And Shinichi was the first person that you thought of and not me! " said an angry Ran.

" What ? " said Sonoko.

" You said that Shinichi makes you feel safe, warm and cuddly when she is around and truthfully I feel safer when I am with her and I starting to get worried about her " said Sonoko.

" Yeah I have not seen or heard much of her this week and I am starting to get worried about her as well " said Ran.

" Yeah she has not been since her parents left in hurry " said Sonoko.

" Yeah I ran into them on Tuesday morning when I was out on my run and they looked like they were in a rushing or something " said Ran.

" But they were supposed to stay at least a week, Shinichi she was counting on it and they just left again and let me guess Shinichi was fast asleep in her bed and that is why she was not in a good made that morning " said Sonoko.

" I think so Sonoko have you ever thought of being a Detective because you are starting to get good not as good as Shinichi " said Ran.

" I am already better than your Dad " said Sonoko.

" Sonoko! " scowled Ran.

* * *

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE ? " screamed Kaito.

Making all three girls jump and all three of them hit him at the same time.

" Ouch! " said Kaito getting up from the ground.

" But we actually heard do there is no point in asking " said Kaito.

" And what are the two love birds doing here ? " said Sonoko.

" We are not love birds! " screamed Kaito and Aoko at the same time.

" And what are two doing here it is dangerous and it is late ? " said Ran.

"...! " said Aoko.

" We are playing Pokémon Go " said Kaito.

It was stupid and it was all he could think of at the time.

Sonoko clapped her hands in excitement.

" You two are fans of that has well because I was playing that earlier but my bag got stolen " said Sonoko happily.

" Wait you actually like that game! " said Aoko shocked.

" But he just said ? " said Ran confused.

" Oh, I have your phone by the way I found it " said Kaito handing the phone to Sonoko.

* * *

 **CRASH**

The phone was shot out of Sonoko`s hands followed by an arrow going through it and crashing to the ground and smashing to pieces with the arrow still in it. And as three of the looked up they saw a man dressed in red with a bow and arrow in his hand and he was smiling at them. And he was now aiming four arrows at all of their heads.

" You broke my phone " said Sonoko angrily not realizing with was happening.

" Hum Sonoko..." said Ran nervously as she tapped on her shoulder.

" What! " said Sonoko standing up.

And then she saw it.

" Oh! " said Sonoko as she gulped.

They all gulped in unison as the arrows were all shot at the same time and they all closed their eyes fearfully they were too scared to move and they were about to die. And they did not want to see it coming.

" Kaito! " squealed Aoko.

* * *

 _WOOSH_

They felt a sudden breeze go past them and they heard four things drop to the ground as they could hear the metallic sound on the ground.

" Get out of here " said a masked voice.

It took them some time but they were able to open their eyes and all they saw was the four arrows that was meant to kill them were scattered on the ground and were just at their feet. They had just missed or something had stopped them this they were not sure about but all they knew was that someone had just saved their lives as they saw some blood on of the arrows as if someone had taken a hit. And this one was aimed at either Ran or Kaito this they did not know but their life was saved by someone and they were injured because of this.

'RED ?' he thought as he picked up the arrow and headed in the direction he thought that they might just be in.

* * *

" I am impressed " said the man.

She just dodged the arrow that was aimed for her eye.

" But you are starting to get tired and that means you are getting weaker and _Snake_ has ordered that I take you in alive and in one piece but that does not mean I am not allowed to hurt you just a little " said the man.

" I think it is about time we end this twisted game of yours " said Daredevil.

" You are bleeding and we need to fix that " said the man.

She was getting fed up with this and she just wanted to end it as quick as possible and she through her cane at his feet and as he looked down she was able to do a round wheel kick knocking him to the ground. And the bow and arrow out of his hands and into hers. She aimed in and began to shoot at him and he was captured and unable to move.

" How many more are coming ? " said Daredevil.

He was not able to move any of his muscles and he was in so much pain but he would be able to talk but he would not be able to do anything else.

He did not answer.

She flicked with her finger at one of the arrows and he started to scream in pain.

" You got all of us in one night " said the man.

Ping

He screamed in pain again.

" I told you I know when you are lying to me and I know that you are hiding something else what is it ? Because I can play this game all night " said Shinichi.

" Just join us already you are the one we have been looking for and as soon as you join us we will be on our way and all this can be put to rest " said the man.

This was what she was surprised by and she was left speechless.

" I will not join you how many times do I have to keep seeing this " said Daredevil as she pushed three of the arrows down deeper into his leg

But he just smiled and laughed through the pain look at her with very sharp eyes.

" If you want to send a message then kill me and that will sure to make things very clear " said the man.

She pulled one of the arrows out of his shoulders and then smiled.

" You want me to kill you I can see that now, you want me to kill and just become like you. But let me make this crystal clear I will not kill or even take one of your lives. I can beat you with an inch of your life but I will not kill you but I can make this happen and happen over and over again while you sit in your jail cell " said Daredevil.

And this sent a shiver down his spine.

* * *

And she started to pull the rest of them out and held him at his throat.

" Go to _Snake_ and tell him that I will be here and I will not give up he does not frighten me and this is getting to easy. His operation is currently being taken down and I have already found most of his hideouts and he will be taken down and the world now knows his face and he has made an enemy of me. An enemy that he will live to regret making and..." said Daredevil.

Until she heard someone coming and she punched him out with one punch.

It was a radio that she heard and it was coming from the man's pocket and as she picked it up all she could hear was laughter from the other side.

" Let me guess _Snake_? " said Daredevil.

" _Tequila_ " said the voice.

"...? " said Daredevil.

" I will be taking over for _Snake_ right now as he has done such a poor job " said _Tequila._

" And what am I supposed to congratulate you because congrats you are now next on my list for people to take down. It would be best for you to just surrender now and get this out of the way "said Daredevil.

" My you are just as terrifying as they say but you are not the one with the power here " said _Tequila._

" You are in a Hotel right now and you are alone apart for a...really! You have a cat with you and you are travelling you must need the company for a man that must feel alone and has all the power here or is that the cat that is now purring in your lap " said Daredevil.

" Sh...You are good! Much better than I thought " he said mad then chuckling.

She just smiled.

" Consider this as a sign of my respect " said _Tequila._

" Walk away right now and don't come back " said _Tequila._

" What ? " said Daredevil angrily.

" You have been getting in our way and that fool _Snake_ has trying to recruit you which I think is a big mistake you are not one of us. You are not a killer I can hear it in your voice and that just makes you useless to me unless you are willing to change and you are likely to not " said _Tequila._

" Just get to the point already " said Daredevil dully.

" Where was I ...Ah yes walk away and do not look back this is your one and only chance and we will not go looking for you " said _Tequila._

" Sounds tempting but NO! There is no chance in hell that I am going to let you get away with this either of you any of you because if you are asking this then that means that I am getting to you. And that means that I am hurting your business and if you took over and you are begging and you are then this will be over soon before you know and you will go down. And I will make sure of it because 'game over' " said Daredevil.

And she crushed the radio in her before he could say another single word.

* * *

And she heard the four of them coming.

" Kaito...wait up please you are going to get yourself or someone killed " screamed Aoko.

He looked around trying to find her to see where she was but there was no sign of here anywhere and the last time he saw her he had unmasked her. Well that was not true the last time was when she hit him and he did not want to count this so he was just excluding this from his mind

" Red! " he whispered quietly hoping the she would answer but when he looked back he saw the three-girl following him.

" That man! He was the one that stole my bag " said Sonoko running over.

" He is bleeding and it looked like someone tortured him. How could someone be so cruel ? " said Ran.

" He is real and we just missed him " whispered Aoko.

" I will call my Dad and he can come and make things right " said Aoko already on the phone.

Ran was already doing first aid on the man desperately trying to help him.

Kaito just walked closer to him and looked him up and down.

" He was the one that tried to kill us " said Kaito.

" And whoever did this must be just as worse because it is just a horrible thing to do and it is unforgiveable " said Ran crying.

* * *

She sighed.

This is why she did not want to tell Ran or anybody the truth because of what she did and what they would think and it was all true. Ran had already said it and she was thinking of her as a monster and if she knew the truth then she would never speak to her again. And she did not want to lose anymore friends or _family_ that she had because that was what Ran was to her. What she wanted more than anything was to be exactly like Ran but she could never have this.

* * *

" What happened ? " said Sonoko as she poked at the unconscious man.

And she was suddenly grabbed and a broken arrow with the blade still attached was aimed at her throat.

" I am not going to jail and this bitch is my hostage and you will tell the police to make a clear path for me or she will die " said the man threateningly.

" H-how are you still able to stand ? " said Ran shocked.

He just laughed as he backed away in pain but still able to move as it turned out the arrow was taken out by Ran was the one that was keeping him there.

" Let her go " said Ran with her fists in the her.

" So, you're a fighter well I want my dignity back and you are in my way " said the man.

He threw Sonoko aside and she hit her head knocking her out instantly.

And with twenty seconds of the fight Ran realized as good as a fighter she was, she was no match for this man.

And there was a silent thud as man dressed like a Devil appeared right in front of her and Knocked the man out with one punch and he had fear in his eyes. She was frightened as well she did what she thought was best and she punched him back but her punch was caught and he did not hit her back.

" Get out of here before more of them come " said Daredevil.

* * *

The three teens just nodded.

Daredevil stood over Sonoko.

" Leave her alone! " said Ran crying.

" Mouri he will not hurt her, he is a hero and he came to save us " said Aoko.

" She has a mild concussion and a few cuts and bruises " said Daredevil.

She did not want to look any of them in the face or anything like that she did not want any of her friends to ever see her, especially like this and she was just desperate to get away.

" Thank You " said Aoko bursting wide pride and a smile on her face.

" Sonoko! " said Ran as she could see a friend was starting to wake up.

And she looked back and the person/monster that saved them was gone and disappeared into thin air.

And the police cars were now starting to come.

* * *

" RED! " screamed Kaito as he was now able to sneak away.

And he then saw her as she was punching a wall in anger with her fists and breaking the wall and he could see that she was starting to damage her hands and she was bleeding.

" Are you alright ? " he said as he approached her.

He just heard angry noises coming from her.

* * *

" Oh, come on things can't be that bad, or are they ? " said Kaito as he put a hand on her shoulder.

She flinched in anger and knocked him to the ground.

" How many times have I got to tell you to leave me alone and don't touch me, don't ever touch me again " said Daredevil threateningly.

He stood up.

" You know you can push people away and you can hurt them as much as you want but you cannot force them to stop caring and you cannot stop yourself from caring either " said Kaito.

" You took the arrow for me and you are now bleeding at least let me help you and give you the arrow back so there is no blood trail and no evidence " said Kaito handing over the arrow.

She did not say a word as she took the arrow.

" I am sorry that I tried to unmask you and I will not do it again, please believe me I mean every word " said Kaito pleading.

" I believe you " said Daredevil.

He looked her up and down.

" Were you shot ? " he said worried.

" I am fine " said Daredevil.

" How can you be fine when you have been shot and took an arrow as well and by the looks of it a beating as well " said Kaito.

She started to breathe heavily.

" I am fine... just " said Daredevil tirelessly and ready to leave.

" Wait please! " said Kaito

And then she passed out from exhaustion and into Kaito`s arms.

* * *

He was starting to panic now as he had a bleeding Vigilante in his arming and he was accidentally touching her boobs again as he tried to lift her up properly and think what to do with her. He was tempted to remove her mask like he did before but he promised that he would not and he did not want break the trust that she might just actually be starting to get from him and he not want to risk that.

" Red ? Daredevil ?...Honey ..." said Kaito as he lay her on the ground.

He checked her breathing and doing the best he could.

She was just unconscious from what he was guessing was from exhaustion because sometimes it would happen to him after he had an exhausting Heist and sometimes he would just collapse.

" Jii ? ...I need your help and now " said Kaito.

" BAKAITO ! " screamed Aoko.

He panicked and did his best trying to hide Red.

" Ahoko I am fine ...I just need to...be alone for a minute ok! " he said.

He was now currently hiding her and if Aoko just took one more step then he would find her and she would definitely make a scene and she would be discovered. And he most certainly did not want that.

" What the hell are you doing Aoko was worried about you and Aoko thought you might be kidnapped or worse " said Aoko.

He turned bright red.

" I need to pee alright and now if you don't mind! " said Kaito.

And now Aoko was bright red and marching away in silence not looking back.

And then he saw Jii coming and he was pale when he saw who was there.

" Jii we need to help her and you need to get her out of here before anyone sees her because things are starting to get heavy and I don't want the police or anyone else to find her " said Kaito.

He picked her up off the ground caringly and handed her to a very shaken Jii.

" Relax Jii she is not going to hurt you, well she will not put you in the Hospital anyway and I owe her so please help her and get out of here " said Kaito.

Jii ran his fingers across the mask curiously.

" Don't just don't. I promised that I would not and I would like to think that you would do the same because I want her to trust us the both of us " said Kaito stopping him.

And he walked away as light were now starting to shine his way.

* * *

And Jii was left with a Vigilante in his arms and he was terrified as he looked at the mask because this was the exact same one that he had saw before and this could only mean one thing. That she knew the previous owner of the mask and like Kaito she must be the child of the previous owner and trained by him in almost every way.

But just looking at her face of what he could see she was a lot longer than he thought she would have been and he could not tell what age she was but she was young to say at least. But he did not want to look at her features any longer because the more he knew the more he knew and the more frightened he was of her.

He put her in the back of his car and the only place he could think to take her without being seen was The Blue Parrot as he pulled the car at the back. And pulled his keys out nervously from the car and opened the car door looking back she had not moved he could hear her heavy breathing. She was hurt far more than she had let go and he was starting to get worried about her. He opened the place up securing the alarm and everything getting the first aid kit out that he had in place for emergencies for his Young Master and went back outside to bring her in.

But when he got there the car door was already open and she was struggling on the ground trying to get out of the car and he rushed over try and help her.

" You are hurt and the Young Master...Kaito he has trusted me with your safety and health and I am here to help you and take care of your wounds " said Jii nervously.

She stood up straight using all her strength.

" I am fine from here and I can take care of myself " said Daredevil.

She could just get in contact with Agasa and he could come and pick her up she just had to find a safe place to hide before she passed out again. She did not trust this man and she was not willing to trust that he could take care of her or that he would try to unmask her.

" Please! " said Jii begging as he took half a step forward.

" Dammit! " said Shinichi as she passed out again no longer to be able to get in contact with Agasa or getting away she just felt doomed.

* * *

He had sat in the police station now three hours and the sun was up and he had school in a couple of hours and he was just starting to fall asleep as they were still talking.

" Dad come we have school and we promise that we will keep what happened a secret " said Aoko annoyed and starting to fall asleep.

" No, you are just going straight to bed when you get home I have already called in and you two have the day off " said Nakamori.

Their eyes widened.

" That is great " said Aoko hugging her Dad.

" So, we can go then " said Kaito.

" Kaito you can go I would just like to have a private word with my daughter if you would not mind " said Nakamori actually sounding scary and like a father.

Aoko was in so much trouble and he was finding it hilarious.

" You deliberately disobeyed me young lady " said Nakamori.

" I know " said Aoko.

" And you put Kaito and those girls, your friends in danger " said Nakamori.

" Sonoko is not my friend and it is not my fault that they were there " said Aoko.

" Do not interrupt me and that is not the point. I told you private and secret information that I thought I could trust you with but after this I can see that I was wrong to trust with something like this " said Nakamori.

" But Dad..." said Aoko.

" No there is nothing that you can say that I will accept or any excuses because there is none and I am very disappointed in you. I thought I could trust you but I guess I was wrong and what does make me...A bad father and it show just how bad I am at job as an Inspector " said Nakamori sadly.

" I am sorry Dad ok ...I know that I broke your trust and put everyone in danger but I just wanted to meet him... see him...See the type of person that could have saved Mum but after seeing what he did... I am not too sure... what to think " said Aoko.

" That man is doing fine there is no damages the will kill him or leave him permanently damaged in anyway. The most that he will have is some nasty scars and he deserves everyone of them..." said Nakamori.

"...? " said Aoko as she saw that her Dad was crying and she tried to comfort him.

" It was him...he was the one that killed your mother...my wife and we have finally caught him...Aoko we have finally got the man that took her from us ...and I didn't even get to say thank you " said an emotional Nakamori.

And in that moment, he was not a Devil to her but he was an Angel. He was a guardian Angel and he was her hero and she was in love she was deeply in love with someone that she did not even know a single thing about. Her nightmares and everything dark in her life was finally gone and it was finally light and she was grateful that she was able to thank him. But she did not thank him for what he had just done for her and for her father and she was going to find a way that she could.

" So, Dad ? " said Aoko.

" You are not dating a Vigilante " said Nakamori.

" But...? " said Aoko.

" Do you really want to date someone that goes about in the night wearing a disguise and taking down the bad guys. A person that will have no time for you and their time would be better spent elsewhere and you will always come in second place or third or even last. That is not the kind of life I want for you and you will be a distraction to Daredevil and I do not want that he is doing a good job right now for us and I don't want my daughter getting in the way of that " said Nakamori.

" So, you do not disapprove of him.

but you disapprove of me dating him " said Aoko.

" That is not what I meant and you know it " said Nakamori.

" Aoko please he wants thing kept quiet and so does the police it is just best to leave him in peace and do his job " said Nakamori.

At this point he stopped listening and he had to make sure that she was alright.

He took care of the wounds the best that he could but he would have to undress her if he was to take better care of them and he was waiting for Chikage to come and do that. But for what he could tell he was amazed that she could even stand and that he was still able to breathe.

He wiped the bullet wound and the blood away and stitched up all visible wounds that he saw and ones that were visible. And she was just a sleep now and he could tell it was from exhaustion much like his Young Master. He just put a blanket on her and he let her sleep until his Young Master would come back.

But waiting he was taking his time and with every moment that passed he was just getting more and more curious.


	22. Chapter 22

He was starting to get curious and he did not mean to and he was going to but he was back in the room and his hands were currently on the mask. And he was not sure if he wanted to or not. But he did but he chooses as he was about to take the mask off because he just not could not help himself.

" Jii No! " screamed Kaito as he stood at the door shocked at what he was seeing.

* * *

She felt two cold hands at the side of her face and she could feel that someone was trying to remove her mask and someone was screaming and she did the only thing that he could think to do.

She smashed the person with her head and knocked them to the ground rendering them unconscious and she quickly grabbed the other person in the room ready to punch them if she had to.

" _KID_? " she said just before she hitting with her flying punch.

* * *

He closed his eyes ready door but as he opened his eyes all he saw was a fist that had stopped and a Vigilante that was now pacing the room and Jii who was lying on the ground unconscious. It had all happened so fast and in a blur, he was not sure of what had just happened.

" Where am I? " demanded Daredevil.

" You are safe " said Kaito.

" Nice reflexes " said Kaito.

He just heard a dark chuckle.

" And is my Identity being it still safe? " said Daredevil.

" Yes" said Kaito.

" So, you did not look but the old man did he or did he not ? Because he certainly did try just now and you promised me that " said Daredevil.

" I know and I sorry but you have to understand just how tempting it is to take off someone's mask " said Kaito.

He saw her rub her shoulder and at her side.

" Are you alright ? Are you in pain ? Is there anything that I can get for you ? " said Kaito.

" So, it is morning that is just great! " said Daredevil sarcastically.

" Do want a drink or something to eat ? " said Kaito.

" You better take care of the old man before he starts to bleed " said Daredevil.

" Oh right " said Kaito as he almost forgot that Jii was currently lying on the ground and unconscious.

" And you can call me Kaito since I am not in disguise and we are alone and you are gone again " said Kaito talking to himself.

He quickly took care of Jii and went into the bar to still see that Daredevil was there and was pacing the place looking around like she had been there before.

* * *

And he could actually read her Poker Face she was reminiscing about the past and she was happy and sad at the same time. And it was the only time that he had seen any true emotion of her face but as he stood forward her emotion dramatically changed.

* * *

" You are in the Blue Parrot and you are still in Edoka. Sorry but unless you want to a lift home you could always tell me where you stay and I will give you a lift home " said Kaito.

" Nice try " said Daredevil.

" Well got a try at least " said Kaito.

He saw a small faded smile on her face.

And this was the first time that he saw her in light and in the day and she looked much younger than he thought she was and even with her still trying to hide in the shadows he could still see it in her figure. And now he realized that he was staring at her and he began to blush again when he saw that he immediately covered her chest in anger again.

" So at least tell me am I too young to ask you out on a date ? " said Kaito letting it slip out.

He was not even sure if he had really said it or if was just all in his head because he had not moved a single muscle and it was like the earth was beginning to shatter around him because it looked like he was not going to get an answer.

* * *

'You are the one that is older than me! And did you really just ask me of all people out on a date ?' thought Shinichi.

* * *

He was starting to move closer and she was doing everything in her will power to make sure that she did not flush, blush or change into any colour that would give away her emotions.

" You should be at school instead of here " said Daredevil.

" Oh, I got the day off because of you " said Kaito.

* * *

She just frowned as she was starting to remember everything that had happened and she was not liking her life, any of them right now.

" Everything is being kept quiet so you are safe and sound, there is no need to worry " he said reassuringly as he put his hand on her shoulder.

But she just flinched and moved his hand away as she clutched at her shoulder in pain.

" Just how hurt are you ? " said Kaito.

" I have had much worse and I will just be fine " said Daredevil.

" You fell asleep from exhaustion and from pain in my arms. And you just expect me to think that you are fine ? And I remember the last time that you got hurt and I know that you were not wearing your armour at the party. Which means you are still recovering from the last times and just how hurt are you " said Kaito.

" I am fine there is no need to worry " said Daredevil.

" Then let me have a look just to make sure ? " said Kaito.

" No! " said Daredevil.

" And why not ? " said Kaito.

" I am a girl and you are a pervert " said Daredevil.

He just fully blushed at that moment.

And she just evilly smiled at him.

" Then let my mum have a look I am sure that Jii called her to come because she will help because you need it " said Kaito.

" I think I have met enough of your little club " said Daredevil.

He started to listen to her breathing.

" Are your lungs alright ? " he said and touched them without thinking.

" Don't touch me " said Daredevil.

" They are damaged aren't they! " said Kaito circling her.

" I said don't touch me or you I will make you go through the wall " said Daredevil.

But he just kept circling her and touching her wounds and she stopped him the moment he had touched her inappropriately.

" Sorry! " he said nervously.

" But how are you still standing ? " he said in awe.

She was starting to growl and he backed away in fear.

She just yawned and held onto the wall as did it.

" What have you not slept for a week or something ? " said Kaito joking.

" Three days " she said letting it slip and covering her mouth from shock.

" Are you insane ? Because I can't even last that long and with everything that you do then. Are you trying to put yourself in Hospital or get arrested because what to do you think you are doing / Is it worth it for all of this ? " he said holding her injured arm.

She just chuckled.

" I could ask you the same thing since I have so far had to rescue you like a damsel in distress and it turns out saving you has just made things much worse for me. I can handle myself just fine a fight unlike you " said Daredevil.

" Who ? Who did you lose to make you like this ? " he said sadly.

" I think that is just more than enough " said Daredevil.

* * *

She started to feel a bit dizzy.

" What ?...Did he give to me ? ...What medication did he give me ? ...Oh great ... just great ?...I thought I could trust...you promised me "said Daredevil.

He was not paying attention to what she was saying because he was currently panicking as he watched her start to fall and sway back.

" Here let me get a seat for " said Kaito pulling out a seat and putting her on it.

" I will get you some water " said Kaito.

She just lay her head on the table as she could feel the drug take full effect and they were starting to make her fall asleep or do something like that because her senses were no longer working at same level they were when she woke up.

" Here " he said as he put the glass right in front of her but she just ignored it.

" It is not poisoned or anything like that, Look can I phone someone for you or do anything because it just looks like you will be here until sundown " said Kaito.

She was now asleep on the table and Jii was standing right beside her.

* * *

" Jii what is happening ? " said Kaito.

" I gave her a sedative earlier on but I guess it just kicked in now " said Jii rubbing his head.

Kaito just nodded not sure what was happening.

" Your mother is on her way and she can decide what we do with her and what is going to happen with her and her identity. And what our future relationship with her will be " said Jii coldly.

" Jii what the hell do you think you are doing ? " said Kaito going beside her protectively.

" She is dangerous and we have to find out who she is for our own safety " said Jii.

"It sounds like you want to blackmail her and force her to do our bidding we are not the bad guys and neither is she " said Kaito.

" She has not done a single thing wrong and Jii what have you done ? " said Kaito.

And that is when he saw his mother at the door.

" Mum ? " he said not knowing what was going to happen.

But she just moved forward and looked at the Vigilante that was unconscious on the table.

" Mum you seriously can't think of unmasking her it would just be wrong " said Kaito.

Chikage ignored his pleas and just started to look at the now defenceless girl who was at their mercy.

" Should I call the police or Nakamori ? " said Jii.

" No! " said both Kuroba`s.

Chikage just smiled.

" She is just a young girl and much younger than I thought she was " said Chikage.

She motherly rubbed the girls back and she then started to get worried.

" She needs a Hospital " said Chikage.

She saw her son pleading eyes and she saw that the girl he had a 'crush' on was a girl he was deeply in love with and just maybe it was just more than he was with Shinichi. And if she was ?.No she could not to do this to the girl that had saved her sons life.

" Kaito get the car and we can take care of her from home I was a nurse and I still remember my training I will do the best that I can for her and then when it gets dark we will wake her up and we will take things from there " said Chikage.

" Just how young is she ? " said Jii.

" I don't know but younger than me " said Chikage.

" And you are just going to trust her, like she has done nothing wrong, I don't know if we can trust her " said Jii.

" No, she should be saying this about us not the other way around " said Chikage.

" But..." said Jii desperately.

" She has done nothing wrong and she even got hurt while saving my son. He would be dead if it was not for her and she has not asked for anything in return but to be left alone and her privacy " said Chikage.

" So, are you going to unmask her or not ? " said Jii.

" Not unless I have to for medical reasons. And I am guessing that is how you got that black eye when you tried to unmask her because of what Kaito has told me she only hits you when you deserve it and he has not a single bruise on him " said Chikage.

" I am sorry I did not think " said Jii.

" I know " said Chikage.

Kaito came back as fast as he could.

" Will I take her ? " said Kaito.

" Yes, but he careful with her you might just cause more damage and hurt her even more so just be careful " said Chikage.

Kaito wrapped a blanket around her to make sure that she was covered and so no one could see her and her outfit. And with the clouds in the sky and with rain soon going to come it looked like there would be less people in the street.

" Red, are you ?...I am sorry but my Mum will take great care of you and you will be just fine " said Kaito.

* * *

He sat in the back of the car waiting for his mother to come.

He sat with her head on his lap and almost hugging her and he was starting to get more worried about her as he could hear every single breath that she took and they were just getting worse by the second. He looked at her and smiled, and he thought he had a Poker Face. His was nothing compared to hers it was as if he was an amateur and he was wondering if could get some tips.

" Hurry, hurry up Mum " he said to himself chanting it over and over again.

He was now grooming her face because it was the only thing he could think he could do without hurting her. And he was now tired and he was starting to fall asleep right there in the car while holding her in his arms.

" Take her mask off she has nothing to hide, she knows who we are so why should we not know who she is ? " said Jii.

" Because we are thieves that is a reason right there not to trust us. She has several reasons not to trust us and this is just another reason for her not to trust us. We have not given her a single reason to make her not one none of us has and it is rather sad " said Chikage.

" Then you just take her mask off and no one else needs to know " said Jii.

" No! " said Chikage.

" Why not ? " said Jii.

" Because this is not about her this is all about you, this is because Shinichi does not trust you and you are just transferring this on to her. You are feeling guilty and you want someone to blame and the only one you can take this out on the faceless girl that is now in our lives. Just trying to help just like Shinichi`s parents did but they ended up dead and we are to blame and because of that accident because she ..." said Chikage.

" Ok so maybe I am but why did she have to come back into our lives and why did they both just at the same time! " said Jii.

" Guilt has a way of catching up and you cannot avoid it forever " said Chikage as she left.

" And she has earned our secrets but we have not earned hers or her trust " said Chikage.

And Jii was left alone with his thoughts.

And she got in the car and drove away as it started to rain.

" How is she doing ? " said Chikage half looking back.

* * *

And then she stopped the car in traffic to see that her son was fast asleep and had the mystery girl in his arms in protective manor. She could not help but smile at the sight of this and just maybe had found his soul mate after all in rather the same way that her husband found her. But this was the other way around because her son was the damsel this time and it was rather funny to think about.

With the windows tainted no one would be able to see inside the car and she was rather happy about this. She looked up and traffic was just getting worse because of the rain and by the looks of it they would be there for quite some time.

Looking at the traffic lights and there was an accident.

She decided that she would just have a quick look at the girl.

* * *

She was in a car he could feel that the engine was still on and there was two other people in the car with her.

And Kaito had his arms wrapped around her and his hands were on her face and one on her mask. So that meant it was still on and she could feel the other one that she underneath was still there. So, chance where they did not unmask her for some reason but they were definitely planning on doing it why else would they drug her and she remembered the old man tried to and he might have tried again she was not sure.

She could now feel female hands on her inspecting her and injuries.

And then she could hear the rain she had her advantage and she was going to use it to get the hell out of there.

" Sorry if I hurt you but I need to check your injuries there is no need to be worried " said Chikage.

She was shocked as she was pushed back into the drivers set.

And the car roof window was broken and the girl was gone.

She got out of the car and she was nowhere to be seen.

She had vanished and she had done it with seconds and she had no idea how.

* * *

And Kaito got out of the car confused and wet.

" What, what just happened ? " said Kaito confused.

" I don't know but she is gone and I have no idea where " said Chikage.

He was just about to work a double shift and he was going to be early and everyone else was going to be late because of the rain. He loved his work and he loved taking care of his patients even if that made him a work alcoholic.

But he was surprised wrapped in a blanket came diving into his front seat and put something on the car frame.

" I need some medical help please " said the girl.

And he knew who it was.

" Yes, I can help and I will call him straight away, just go to sleep for a while and we will be at the Hospital soon " said Araide.

And she quickly feels asleep knowing that there was at least one person that she could trust.

" Mum! ? " said Kaito.

" Get back in the car " said Chikage.

They both did but it was now soaking wet inside the car.

" Kaito do you have any way that you can get in contact with her to make sure that she is fine, that she will be alive! " said Chikage.

" Shinichi ?...I can ask Shinichi ! She might know " said Kaito.

" Then call her " said Chikage.

" I don't have her number and she is probably with her parents right now and she is still mad at me and when she hears this ..." said Kaito.

* * *

" Today is Friday we can wait one more day she will be fine for at least one more day and Shinichi will be coming over tomorrow any way so everything will just be fine " said Chikage sounding like she was trying to convince herself.

" Shinichi are you alright ? " said Agasa.

" I will be fine " said Shinichi.

" Shinichi, you were reckless this time and you have just made things much worse " said Agasa disapprovingly.

" I know but I had to save my friends I just had to or they would have died and...I knew that I screwed up and I am sorry ...I am just sorry " said Shinichi.

" You are giving me the suit back until I can repair it and make it better if things are just going to get worse. And you will take a break and that is final " said Agasa.

" Ok " said Shinichi.

And he fell asleep in the back of the car on the way home.


	23. Chapter 23

" Shin-Chan you came! " said Kaito excited as he saw Shinichi come towards him.

" Yeah I made it " said Shinichi.

They were now in Beika Park having a picnic set up by Chikage. It was made in Beika so Shinichi did not have far to travel and she would feel comfortable and Hakuba would not get in the way of things because that was what Kaito was counting on happening.

He had to find out about Daredevil, Red to make sure that she was fine and everything was alright and he just had to make things right.

" Sorry but I can't stay long " said Shinichi.

He quickly pulled her down to sit beside him and she looked uncomfortable as if she did not want to be there as scooted away on the far end of the blanket.

" Then stay for as long you can, sometime is better than none at all " said Kaito.

He just nodded dully.

" I just want to be friends and this is my way of showing it " said Kaito.

" It is a beautiful and sunny day " said Kaito.

She stuffed a sandwich in mouth and took some orange juice.

" I know that you are still mad at me but the least you can do is talk to me look me in the eye and talk to me. Say something to me don't ignore me like I don't exist acknowledge my existence "said Kaito.

* * *

" So, tell me what is the real reason I am here " said Shinichi sarcastically.

She sighed as she was bored.

She could see that her identity was still safe and she had nothing to worry about. She was tired and jut sitting down was an actual pain and she just wanted to get the day over with and go to sleep for like a week because she still had not been to bed and would soon after he had dealt with this situation.

" Ok we are friend well established. So, I can go now because it seems there is nothing else that you need to know because I know there is nothing that I need to know. So, if you need to tell me something then just then tell me because I am tired and I getting bored sitting here and I would honestly be doing something else " said Shinichi.

" Why are being so cold to me ? " said Kaito.

'Other than the fact that you nearly let your assistant unmask me and you left me with him thinking that you could trust him with him with my secret and he would do nothing. I was wrong about you. I am perfectly fine that I was nearly unmasked and was drugged by him and rendered unconscious only to wake up in the back of a car going out of town. For all I know that you were taking me to some unknown location or I have no idea. I have no freaking idea and I cannot trust you, any of you and I was just starting to and it turns out I was right about him. So, I just want you to leave me alone and stay the hell away from me' she said inside her head.

She did not say a single word to him and just glared at him angrily as she dug her fingers into the ground unleashing all of her anger.

" Shin-Chan nice to see you again how are your parents doing ? " said Chikage happily as she sat down beside them.

" They are just doing fine, thank you " said Shinichi.

'I know why you two are really here and butt out' she said inside her head.

" So, do you think they would like to join us ? " said Chikage.

" They can't they are not in the country and I have no idea where they are they left on Tuesday night and I am now leaving as I have some important business to attend " said Shinichi.

" They already left! Like I am now " said Chikage shocked.

She was just getting fed up of them dancing around what they really wanted to know and what they really wanted to ask and she just got fed up with it. This was the final straw and she just got up and began to walk away.

" Shin-Chan wait I know that you must be upset " said Chikage.

* * *

She just started to laugh hysterically.

" Enough with the Shin-Chan already only my family gets to call me that and you are not family neither of you two are and I sick and tired of being called that. It was my mother's name for me and my Dad now... they are gone and there is no point in anyone calling me that. I am not that little girl anymore and I never will be " said Shinichi.

She clenched her hand on her stick.

The pain was getting to much again and she needed to get out there before they started to get suspicious.

" Shinichi just what ? exactly how much do you know ? " said Chikage.

" I know more than it was just an 'accident' " said Shinichi.

' Not him why does he have to be here of all people ?' thought Shinichi.

She sighed ready for it coming again and she was starting almost lose it by now but she was able to keep her anger at bay.

Chikage walked away from shock and Kaito then came in her place.

" Shin-Chan would you like a lift to where you are going because Jii is here and willing to give us a lift and we can talk on the way about whatever is annoying you so much " said Kaito annoyed.

" No thanks for all I know I might end being drugged and who knows what will happen. I have a Hospital appointment and I would prefer to do that with someone that I trust " said Shinichi.

And she shocked the three of them with her anger and hate in her voice.

" Shinichi " called Agasa waving in his car to come over.

" She knows what happened! " said Jii.

" How is that possible we watched the house for the entire night and no one entered or left ? She knows about her parent's death "said Chikage.

Kaito was now running trying to catch up with Shinichi was just marching away angrily.

" Shin-Chan wait please! I need to know if she is alright and if she " said Kaito pleading and almost crying.

She chuckled darkly and rolled her eyes.

'SHE is standing right in front of you and no she is not fine' she said inside her head.

" _Red_ " she said sarcastically.

" She is fine and she wants you to stay the hell away from her and I want the exact same thing or I promise you this Kuroba and to all of you that you will regret it " said Shinichi darkly.

But Kaito just smiled.

" Can I see her please... I want to see her and make sure that she is fine... please I am begging you " said Kaito.

She raised her eyebrow.

"You have not listened to word I have just said and no more just no more I tried to play nice and be the good girl but no more. I can prove that you are _Kaitou Kid_ and I have the proof on all of you and if you stand in my way again or get in my way even just once you will be sharing a jail cell with your assistant for the rest of his life. But I will give you one piece of advice from her he needs to go to the Hospital or he will be dead within a year " said Shinichi.

He was shocked and he let her go.

" But I love her " said Kaito sadly.

Shinichi momentarily turned her head around as she heard him crying and she started to regret every single word that she had said and then bowed her head in shame as the car drove away. But either way it would be better for him.

* * *

" Kaito ? " said Chikage worried.

" Is she ok ? " said Jii worried.

He just sniffed nodding.

" Just from what Shinichi just...she never wants to see me or any of us again and same goes for Red... I think that she and Shinichi are a couple... And I think they are in love and I have just been a fool a complete fool for just believing that I could be with any of them " said Kaito.

" How can you so sure about that ? " said Chikage.

" I just am " said Kaito.

She hugged her son as he needed consoled right now.

" Just give Shinichi some time she is just angry with the world right now because it is a hard time for her and she did forgive you before so the same could be said for _Red_ " said Chikage.

" But why ? " said Kaito.

" Why is she so angry with world right now ? I get that she is angry with her parents but ... just what else is there ? " said Kaito.

" I will explain at home but not here, here is not the best place to be talking about this " said Chikage.

" But..." said Jii nervously.

" Shinichi did say one thing " said Kaito looking up at Jii.

He just gulped.

" You should go to Hospital or you will be dead within a year " said Kaito.

" What is that supposed to mean ? " said Chikage.

" I don't know but she said it was a message from Daredevil and I think she is just trying to warn you about something " said Kaito.

* * *

Jii just nodded in agreement unsure of what was happening.

" Mr Konosuke I have some bad news and some very good news " said the doctor.

"...? " said Jii.

" I am afraid that we found some cancer " said the doctor.

He was now speechless.

" But the good news is that we have found it early and you are truly lucky because we can act on it right away and save your life. I must say you are truly lucky and who told you to go the Hospital must be psychic or something because if this was not found right away then you would be likely dead within a year and we would never have known until then " said the Doctor.

And he was left speechless and truly regretting all of actions because he was just saved by someone that he tried to unmask less than a day ago. And he could now see that he was the bad guy and she was not.

And he had just blown their best chance at justice.

* * *

" Shin-Chan ? " said Kaito shocked.

" Yes, her parents they died in an accidental house fire and she was the only one to survive and it has been ten years since it happened and I think she is starting to remember what happened that night " said Chikage.

" And her parents used to call her Shin-Chan and she used to love it and smile play laugh and she was just the happiest girl. And I think she is just starting to deal with it all now and she has not dealt with it before " said Chikage.

"That would explain a lot I suppose " said Kaito.

" She needs to grieve and she is getting memories of seeing them and it just must so painful for something like that.

" Shinichi ? " said Kaito.

" I thought she was always blind and you are telling me she has not always been " said Kaito shocked.

" There was an accident and she was blinded because of it. She has not had the best life and with the Kudo`s turning up again and leaving when they said that they would stay for a while. I think she is just feeling abandoned and alone and you forget she is just still fifteen and hormones they are a horrible thing " said Chikage.

" Then I need to speak to her and make sure that she is alright she can't keep this all to herself. She needs someone to talk to! " said Kaito.

" Just give her time she needs to break before she can be fixed and I think she is getting the help that she needs " said Chikage.

* * *

But as she sat up that night she began to wonder if Shinichi was really Daredevil.

But she would not tell anyone this as it was her secret and her secret to share.

* * *

She sat there just blinking every few seconds, it was much more worse than she could have thought. Her brain could barely hold it together and her brain just might actually break or melt or both.

" I hear that you know about a 'special someone' and I would like you to hook me up with that person because I have been saved by the person of my dreams and I am in love with him. He is my dark knight and I love him " said Sonoko.

" ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY ?...You can't possibly be in love with m...? Sonoko are you mad or something. Just how hard did you hit your head because ... come on I am begging you to reconsider this because...I can't even say it " said a hysterical Shinichi shaking her head and crying tears of laughter and confusion.

" Detective Geek how dare you talk like that " said Sonoko.

" Ah...this is just too good...this is stuff that you cannot make up...and my answer is No! .it is not happening " said Shinichi wiping away a tear laughing.

" See I told you that she would say no " said a disapproving Ran.

'Yes, my answer is no. Sorry Sonoko I just don't see you that way and there is also the fact that I am a girl and he is he and she is me' said Shinichi inside her head.

Shinichi was still laughing at Sonoko.

" This is not funny " said Sonoko.

" You do know that the two of you are not meant to be talking about this and you could go to jail for just asking me this " said Shinichi.

" I guess... I will just to find someone else... well there is a _Kaitou Kid_ Heist coming up and it is the first one since that horrible day " said Sonoko.

She received two deadpanned faces.

Then they heard someone screaming.

* * *

" S-stop that man he is taking my daughter please " screamed a woman.

There was currently a man taking a baby from its mother and taking it into the van without everyone standing still form shock not knowing what to do and from shock.

He was going high speed in the van and he was heading for the three of them and it was going to hit them if they did not get out of the way and fast.

Sonoko and Ran quickly ran to the opposite sides of the pavement but Shinichi stood still ready to act.

" Shinichi get out of the way " cried Ran.

To everyone it looked she had been hit with the van and was stuck on the side going for a ride but in reality, she had jumped on and was holding on.

" Get off your stupid little girl " said the man.

'Like hell' she said inside her head.

She kicked the windscreen so that he could not see and he crashed into the wall and was now currently unconscious.

And then Shinichi quickly ran into the back to make sure the little girl was alright.

" Are you alright ? " said Shinichi as she opened the door.

The little girl just nodded.

And she took her crying her away.

" Shinichi are you alright ? " said Ran checking her out.

" Here you go straight back to your mother " said Shinichi handing back the child.

And then there was a round of applause.

And then she heard the police coming along with an ambulance.

" I better be on my way got things to do ...bye " said Shinichi.

" Just hold it right their Missy " said Ran holding Shinichi`s arm.

" You are not going anywhere until I know that you have been checked because the last time that you were supposed to and did not you nearly died and I am not letting that happen " said Ran.

" Is that a new cake shop ? " said Shinichi.

" WHERE ? " said Sonoko and Ran looking back.

And when they looked back and she was gone.

* * *

" Where did she go ? " said Ran.

" Never mind that I want to know how the hell she does that all the time " said Sonoko.

* * *

Friday Morning.

" Shinichi are you coming or not ? " said Sonoko.

" Sorry but taking it easy today just rest and I am feeling a bit sore " said Shinichi.

" Well ... ok I will just have to take Ran instead and maybe I can make _Kaitou Kid_ jealous or something " said Sonoko.

" Sonoko! " scowled Shinichi.

" Bye and remember that you have a date tomorrow and get plenty of bed rest " said Sonoko.

And Shinichi hung the phone up before she was told something else.

She just put an ice pack on her shoulder because she hit it harder than she thought she had originally and was still sore from the last injuries.

And then she fell asleep.

* * *

He had heard about the crash and he was worried about her.

" Shin-Chan " he said waking her up.

She sat up quickly and just started rubbing at her face.

" Go away I am tired...and I am the couch...I am going to bed you can let yourself out " said Shinichi yawning and ignoring Kaito as she walked away.

" Shinichi are you alright I heard about the car crash and..." said Kaito as he stood beside going up the stairs.

" Fine...Look I am tired can we just talk later ...I NEED to get some sleep " said Shinichi.

" So, am ...? " said Kaito.

She threw a stick at him hitting him on the head.

" I said I need to sleep ...go away " said Shinichi.

" Ok I will come back later " he said hopeful.

She just nodded as she closed her eyes almost falling asleep standing.

And he was hopeful that they were going to be friends again and she was starting he was not sure what was happening but he was happy about it.

And before she knew it Ran was dragged to the Heist while Shinichi was attending a case.

But Shinichi was able to make it to the Heist and she was there by Helicopter and she smiled as she started to play the game and the chase.

And this was the last Heist that Kudo Shinichi would ever attend.


	24. Chapter 24

She chuckled as the Heist was over and she had got to challenge him after all and it was more fun that she had ever expected. She played with him and tricked him without using her senses and all that and it was just with a few simple words and she was starting to regret that he was corned. But she was happy that he was able to escape in such a daring and foolish way that he could have gotten himself killed. But it was the exact same thing that she would have done without a doubt in her mind.

But the Heist was now over and when she got off the plane it was all over and she might as well had gotten her revenge on him and she had forgiven him for everything that had happened and Chikage. But she still did not trust his assistant and she wanted to stay as far away from him as possible.

" Are you alright Kudo you seem tired ? " said Megure.

" Yeah I am fine just need a little sleep that is all " said Shinichi.

" You are you just nervous because of your date tomorrow with the Mouri girl " said Megure cheerfully bur nervously as he wanted to make her uncomfortable.

And with that Shinichi was turning bright red.

" I am not nervous and how did you even know about that ? " said Shinichi.

" I am a Detective and besides everyone already knows about it " said Megure.

" SONOKO! " said Shinichi declaring war on her friend.

And then she could hear some money in Megure`s pockets and then she knew that there was a bet placed and that he had won. And she was mentally shaking her head in anger thinking of what she was going to do about this because she was not going to have this happen for the rest of her life. But she knew that's he would really do nothing about that other than what she was about to do now.

" So Megure said he is buying drinks all around since he _bets_ you could not have done so well without my help " said Shinichi.

And Megure was seeing angry glares and smiles at the same time.

* * *

And he saw the evil smile on Shinichi`s face and he knew that smile it was the smile that she gave to criminals when she caught them and they were confessing and on the ground on their knees. She knew about the bet and that he had won and he was terrified and he was just having to go along with this because the truth was he and every other police officer was terrified of her. And if she knew this then he was terrified of what she really knew and what she was holding onto in events like this and she could blackmail them all into...? He had no idea what she could do but he did not want to find out because she already knew that he was cheating on his diet. And if his wife found out then she would be in jail for murder or attempted murder or at least assault and he did not want that.

The humiliation of something like that happening again with him being hit with a frying pan as all too much. And they had dealt with it in therapy and anger management. And he knew that it only happened because she still had PTSD because of what happened and he was the one to blame for it. But that was even before Kudo was born and they were both happy and settled he had nothing really to worry about and the least he could do was be honest. And he was going to be taking his diet seriously from now on and he knew that he could lose a few pounds at least.

And when he turned around.

" Kudo ? " said Megure as he searched the room.

And then others started to look at him and his response.

" Has anyone seen Kudo ? " said Megure.

Sato just pointed to the clock.

" Oh alright! " said Megure.

It was time for her to leave because of the time and the fact that she was underage even though she had stayed many times before when they got drunk after celebrating good news. He still had no idea how she was able to just vanish into thin air like it was nothing and it was rather creepy just how good of how she was good at it.

* * *

Do criminals ever learn ?

It was as if they were getting stupider by the second of every single day trying to steal the purse of a woman at knife point beside a bar that was well known for police to drink in. You might as well wear a neon jacket and shout " I am here " and have your name and address written on your forehead. But trying to steal from a police woman is just beyond stupid and especially when she is in a mood about her ex boyfriend trying to call her. Yummi may be one of the sweetest people on the planet but if you get her mad well you it was just like Ran and there was a lot of women and that was including herself living in Beika like this.

Well she did not need to rescue this one and it was funny listening to it all as they were currently being taken away.

" Shinichi ? " said Kaito.

She turned around quickly and Kaito was there standing with flowers in his hands.

" Why are you following me around you have been doing it all day ? " said Shinichi.

" Congratulating you nearly catching me and you did stop me after all " said Kaito.

" Well thank you " said Shinichi taking the flowers.

And then she heard a car alarm going off in the distance and screaming coming from it and it was a family of five including three children. There were guns and the husband was stabbed and knocked out lying on the ground almost bleeding to death while the rest of them were being taken away. If she did not act fast then they would get away and there would be nothing that she could do about it and the husband would die if someone did not give him the proper treatment.

" I gotta go bye " said Shinichi.

Kaito so reluctant to let her go so quickly.

" I will give you a ride home if you want I have my motorbike if me " said Kaito.

She handed him the flowers quickly as she could hear more of what was happening and she could not deal with teen drama right now because there were more important things going on right now.

" I really have to go and I forgive you for what happened but I really need to go and now " said Shinichi.

" Sorry " said Shinichi.

She was ready to run.

" I know about your parents Shinichi and if you need someone to talk about I know what it is to lose a parent and I can understand how you feel " said Kaito.

She paused for a moment and then ran off without saying another word.

" Shinichi! " screamed Kaito.

* * *

He watched her run around a corner and then he followed after her shocked that how well she was able to do it. And he ran around the corner to make sure that she was alright but when he got there it was a dead end and she was gone as if she was never there.

"Shinichi ? " he said chuckling and a little afraid as he dropped the flowers.

And she was nowhere to be seen.

She was seriously grateful for the new gadget that Agasa had made of one of the was a heart necklace and with her finger prints it would turn into a Daredevil suit that she could use at that time if needed. Sure, it was not more protective and secure at the one she would normally use but at least it was a disguise and one she could use. And her stick all she had to do was press a button and it would change into the one that she needed and would be just as helpful.

Hiding in the darkness was easy and she quickly took care of the man's wounds and it was much easier than she thought it would be and now she was getting suspicious. While chasing after the kidnappers she made her anonymous phone call and the man was now being attended to.

* * *

 **BANG**

" What was that noise ? " said one of the kidnappers holding a gun.

" If you want to know go and find out " said the other kidnapper.

" Fine then but if it is the police then you only got yourself to blame " said the kidnapper.

He walked out with the gun in his hands trying his best to hide casually but the truth was he really did not care. And the police they would not dare to take the gun off him and he could as easy just kill them and he would disappear like smoke.

And he was knocked out before he even knew it.

There was ten more of them and all of them had guns and the whole family were separated all four of them so this was going to a lot harder than she thought it would be. It was an excellent strategy and she had to give them credit because it was an almost flawless plan that they had.

" Oi what the hell do you think you are doing out there ? " said the other kidnapper.

He stepped out quickly as he saw his partner leaning against the wall.

" Are you taking the piss ? Or a you taking a piss because you know you should not be doing that not again " said the kidnapper.

He walked closer and then his partner fell onto him unconscious.

"What the hell ? " he said.

He heard movement and he started to shot his gun at the shadows as he was starting to frightened and he had no idea what the hell was happening right now.

" Here " said Daredevil as she whispered it into his ear.

And she knocked him out as he saw the face of the devil.

Two down eight more to go.

She walked in and there was a child in the corner cowering in fear as soon as he saw her.

" I am not going to hurt you I am here to help " said Daredevil as she put her hand out.

And of course, she was masking her voice because she always does.

The boy slowly gave her his hand and backed away a couple of times shaking but eventually he gave her his hand.

She quickly put him on her back.

" Hold on and you might want to close your eyes " she said.

And they were now on the roof top and she gently put him down.

" I want you to stay here so that you will be safe and no one can find you. Do not move unless it is me or is the police " said Daredevil.

He quickly grabbed her.

" Please do not leave me " he said begging.

" I have to so I can rescue your family and I will be back I promise " said Daredevil.

They boy just nodded as he sniffed and started to cry.

" And I need you to be quiet ok! " said Daredevil.

And she was off.

And it was easy too easy.

She was able to get all of the children.

And they were all together so that they would not be alone and would feel a lot safer and now it was just the mother she had to get to. As the children were now sitting in a police car and being drove away by Nakamori who had come to the rescue and in secret to help. And the others would now be becoming soon she just could feel that there was far more to this than she thought and it was making her blood run cold.

Because the mothers heart beat was steady and she was not scared not one bit and it almost seemed like she was happy and she realized it was all a plan of hers that she had drummed up.

There was just two of them the kidnappers left now.

And she was able to take them out and it was far too easy and was the easiest one yet and she had no even been bruised on hit just once.

* * *

And now the mother was tied up and she was crying looking terrified.

" Your husband and children are safe and now in protective custody " said Daredevil.

The mother was surprised by this.

" What you surprised I thought you would be happy ? " said Daredevil.

She said nothing.

And then Daredevil walked in the room frightening her and she fell back in her seat terrified of what she was seeing.

" Get away " she said.

But she just walked around in circles circling her getting her deduction ready.

" What do they call you ? " said Daredevil.

" Excuse me ? " said the woman.

" You are a member of the _Black Organisation_ and I am just guessing that your husband just found out and you pleaded if him not to tell anyone...I am correct ...You told him the truth and after he heard everything that was going on he wanted you to tell the police everything...But you did not want that because you love what you do and you love that far more than your family...You convinced your husband it was not the best thing to do and instead you convinced him to go on the run because it was the best thing for _everyone..._ But you were just planning on framing him for the kidnapping for his family...let's just say money reasons ...And either your children join or they die because that is just the thing to do..." said Daredevil.

" You bastard " she screamed.

* * *

He lowered down by kneeling on the ground and looked at her.

* * *

" Name ? " said Daredevil.

" Rose is what they call me and you were not supposed to be here " said Rose.

" Then where am I supposed to be ? " said Daredevil.

There was a twisted grin on her face.

" I am not saying a word and there is nothing that you can do that will make me " she said.

" That is what they all say and believe when I say they all talk " said Daredevil.

Five minutes later.

" You were supposed to be at the _Kaitou Kid_ Heist but unfortunately it was stopped before we could even take action " said Rose.

"...? " said Daredevil.

* * *

 **BANG**

There was a sudden shot and it was aimed at her but Shinichi was able to dodge it and push Rose out of the way at the same time but she was on the ground the bullet would have went straight through Rose`s head. She quickly got to her feet scanning the area the best that she could as she held the bullet in her hand. Whoever had shoot the bullet had done it from miles away and it was a kill shot and would if she never jumped in. The assassin was perfection but was not trying to kill her and she realized that her back was at the door and the person might have never known that she there. And because they were not shooting now meant that they were somewhat a good guy and an enemy of _The Organisation._

" Tell me who just shot at you ? " said Daredevil.

" _Shuichi Akai "_ she said terrified as she was shaking.

" Who is he ? " she said demanding.

" He was an undercover FBI agent ...he is an enemy to us ...and don't let him hurt me please he will kill me " said Rose.

And then she untied her and pushed her out the door.

" Give me a reason why I should help because you are nothing but cold blooded and your life is not worth saving unless there is something that you can give me that will help me or I will just leave you here to be his business " said Daredevil.

* * *

" So, another one of _Snake`s_ goons! " said _Kaitou Kid._

He was standing beside Rose as he now had her handcuffed to pole and he was grinning cheerfully as he said it.

" So, you two are not working together ...I guess _Snake_ was correct and you really are just a pest that is to be squashed but just will not die. Why have you not killed this bastard already like we wanted you to ? " said Rose.

 **PUFF**

And she was met with a sleeping bomb to the face.

And now Shinichi`s eye was twitching in annoyance.

" Is there something that you want to tell me Red ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" NO! " she said fiercely annoyed.

But he ignored the obvious fact that he was annoying her and was getting in her way again and just ran to her said circling her again.

" You should be in bed or at least taking a break not running around being a hero...even though you just helped save a family and stopped another one of _them_...and you did good but there are others that can do this, you know help...I would like to help even if you do not want my help..." said _Kaitou Kid._

But Shinichi yawned she was bored and she starting to get tired.

" I have better things to do than listen to another psychotic rant from another psycho I will be making my leave and you will not come looking after me again " said Daredevil.

 _Click_

" Now if you were well enough you would not be handcuffed to me, now would you ? And you would have noticed before I even did it " said _Kaitou Kid._

He shook the handcuffs.

" Eh ? " he said shocked.

He was now handcuffed to Rose the _Organisation member_ that he had knocked unconscious and it took him a minute or two to actually process this.

" _KID ?_ " said a shocked and stunned Nakamori.

Now he was nervous and sweating as he smiled nervously.

" Inspector !...I was just in the neighbourhood visiting and taking in the scenery but I can see that you are busy so I will just be going now " he said.

 **PUFF**

He dropped a smoke bomb and he was out there before Nakamori could process a single word or letter or even a thought.

He was now sweating and far away out of sight as possible and he was now panting and exhausted and he was away and safe from Nakamori who was now screaming in name in cold blood and he was sounding angry. And now he was more terrified of him than ever because he could actually see steam coming from Nakamori`s ears and eyes as he looked through his monocle.

But he had gotten away and Nakamori did not see that he was attached to a criminal that was now being handcuffed and being put in the back of a police car.

And once again Daredevil had vanished into thin air again like it was nothing and then he remembered the reason he was even there in the first place. He had seen Shinichi and she had vanished and now Daredevil had vanished just the same except he had handcuffed himself to a criminal without even knowing he did it until it was almost too late. Either he was losing it or his skill were getting sloppy or there was something else going on that he did not even know about.

And then he started to think of what the _Organisation member_ had said to Daredevil that _they_ were trying to recruit 'him' to kill _Kaitou Kid_ and of course she had refused and by the sounds of it many times. But then she had said something about _Snake and_ he was now starting to get worried about the cold-blooded killer. Either he was dead or he was in danger because he was no doing his job but by the words used he was still alive but he was just not in charge anymore and that meant that there would be another one signed to kill him. That meant new challenges and this was both good and bad for him and he would need to go home for this and take more thought and put more action into it. He did not want being _Kaitou Kid_ to take over his life but it was looking like it was about to happen and he had to prepare himself for the fall outs that would come with it.


	25. Chapter 25

_WOOSH_

She was just able to dodge the rubber bullet that was just aimed at her arm and her stomach as if they were just able to disable her just in time or as a warning. And more were aimed and she had to stop and take cover to make sure who it was and she was surprised by who it really was.

" Come out I just want to have some girl talk, come on just girl to girl we can talk it will only take a minute I swear " said Chikage.

Shinichi raised her eyebrow surprised and she was actually caught off by guard of what was currently happening right now and she was not sure what was actually happening. But she was sure as hell not going to go near her and she wanted the hell out of there and the sooner the better. She had better things to do and have a twisted relationship and talk with Kuroba Chikage/ The ex-Lady Phantom thief.

" You know you are the only one that has ever avoided my attack but it has been quite some time since then" said Chikage.

 _WOOSH_

The gun was knocked out of her hand and then landed in the hand of Daredevil along with the cane that was now circling back to Daredevil.

" Ouch that hurt " said Chikage dramatically as she shook her hand in pain as she realized that she broke a nail.

And then she heard him land.

* * *

" Mum ? " said a confused Kaito.

" Red ? " said Kaito looking back at the both of them.

" Can someone please tell me what is going on here ? Because I am confused to what the hell is happening right now ? " said Kaito.

" That is what I would like to know "said Daredevil.

Kaito looked at Daredevil who was now holding his mothers weapon in her hand and he just walked over and took it out over her without thinking and handed it back to his mother.

"I just wanted to meet and test your friend here and then maybe have a little chat with her. It would be good to have a girl around the house that has the same skill set as me because I am fed up with it all being males and being the only female, it gets boring. Even if I am the most experienced and semi-retired I wanted to meet the mystery girl that is just a mystery and see her with my own eyes when she is awake. I am fed up with the gossip and listening to the stories that you have told me I would like to hear the other side of it " said Chikage.

She was met with two deadpanned faces.

" You can't be serious! " said Kaito.

" I am perfectly serious I want to meet the girl that you have been mooning about ever since you met her. Since things will not work out with Shin-Chan then I thought it would be good if I got you a partner in crime just like I had one. I thought it would just be best you had the same chance. But you both just needed the right push and I may have gone the wrong way about it now that I think about it I did " said Chikage.

" MUM! " said Kaito shocked.

But he was ignored as his mother approached him and just walked by him.

" Where did she go anyway ? " said Chikage surprised looking around.

" She does at a lot " said Kaito.

" Just like we do to people " she said chuckling.

" Yeah it is not really a good feeling when someone disappears on you when you were just talking to them and they disappear and what is worse you do not even notice it until it is too late " said Kaito casually.

And they both started to laugh.

* * *

" Eh ? " said Shinichi as she listened to what they had to say.

She had already taken down five more _Organisation members_ that were trying to get away but they had not succeeded in doing it. But one of them had managed to hit her and another _one of them_ with a truck, killing the other _member_ along with it and leaving her injured but still able to stand.

She stood up swaying with every step but she was able to take the driver out as she hid underneath the truck grabbing onto it and then pulling the driver out. And throwing him onto the ground now beside the dead _Organisation member that he had killed._ And then knocked him unconscious as he was terrified to what he was seeing. She could see that these were low on _Organisation members_ and did not have a clue to what was happening other than that they were stealing and planting bombs. But _they_ had no idea why _they_ were doing it in the first place.

She collapsed on her knees in pain as she clutched at her shoulder.

* * *

" Are you alright ? " said Kaito as he was approaching her.

 _CRACK_

His eye twitched as he heard the sound of the bone going back in to the socket. She had dislocated her shoulder and she had just put it back into place like it was nothing. And she did not answer his question as she just stood up and approached him and he was starting to get scared and he wanted to move but he was too frightened.

" Do not move! You are standing on a bomb and if you move it will go off and we will both die " said Daredevil.

He just gulped as he looked at his feet and he was standing on a piece of wood and he gently rocked it and he then could see the bomb and almost moved without thinking. But he was grabbed and made to stay still as he started to process what was happening and the fact that he might die.

" I am getting fed of saving you countless times because you keeping screwing up and you should know not to follow me " said Daredevil.

He just pouted, he really was a damsel in distress.

She was currently going through his pockets and was taking out his lock picking tools and other things.

" What are you doing ? " he said looking down.

" Shut up you are still moving " said Daredevil.

* * *

She closed her eyes and focused everything on the bomb, everything making sure that she would not make a single mistake. And she was able to do her best but the bomb was still going to go off no matter what she did. She disabled to touch and changed it to a timer instead because that was the only option that she could make.

" MOVE! " she ordered screaming.

He just nodded and obeyed.

She then grabbed the bomb and held it in her arms as she only had a couple of minutes left but she could hear someone else coming.

" GET DOWN! " she screamed.

 **BANG**

* * *

He was just able to dodge the bullet as he ducked own.

And then as he stood up and he watched the man walk victoriously as he was putting a gun on his shoulder and smiling as if he was given a prize that he was not expecting.

It was _Snake._

And then he started to laugh.

" Daredevil is a girl. I was not expecting this but this is so much better than I could ever dream " said _Snake._

She was shocked for a second and then was made and was ready to attack.

" Now, now their sweetie you are holding a bomb there and I am guessing it is about to go off. So, you might want to stay still or I will just get a little trigger happy and there will be pink smoke in the air. But sadly, it will just be you instead of a childish little trick " said _Snake._

" _Snake_ I am your enemy not Daredevil " said _Kaitou Kid._

And _Snake_ was now looking at him.

" And tell me Toichi, what are you willing to trade for her life because it is all in danger because of you ? " said _Snake_ hissing.

He did not know what to do.

" What do you want ? " he said.

" Remove her mask, I want to see who exactly who and what I am dealing with here and then you are both free to go " said _Sn_ ake.

And _Snake_ threw the remote control at him to disable the bomb.

" That will be disable the bomb but you will just need to correct combination first or she will die just like that. You have two minutes and counting " said _Snake._

He caught it gracefully in his hand and looked at it.

He could now see red gun lights on himself and on Daredevil he could see that it was all one big trap.

" Just like that ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

 _Snake_ was now walking towards Daredevil smiling.

" Just like that " he said.

Daredevil just smiled.

" You are lying, always lying " she said.

And then Kaito watched as she threw one of his lock picks at _Snake_ , hitting him in the hand that was still in his pocket.

" BITCH! " screamed _Snake._

He was not able to move his hand and that way he could not pull the trigger that would blow up the 'remote control' that was meant for the bomb. He watched as Daredevil approached him with a smile on her face.

But he was able to do one more thing.

" Arghh " she screamed as she felt the needle go into her leg.

" You didn't see that one coming did you! " he said.

* * *

" Ketamine! " she said as the needle dropped to the ground as she did.

 _Snake_ started to take the lock pick out of hand but he could not because it was into deep and was also in his leg and was hurting his nerves. It was put in perfectly and his hand was numb and his leg was starting to go as well.

" More than enough to take a horse down and just more than enough to take you down " he said.

* * *

He growled in anger.

He looked at Daredevil beside him she was scrambling to get up and he could hear _Kaitou Kid_ soon approaching. He had only one go and he grabbed her pulling her forward and his goal was to remove the mask.

" Arggh " he screamed in pain as he was electrocuted.

* * *

" You are all alone now " she said smiling.

And she was able to punch him unconscious before the drug was able to take full effect.

" Red! " said _Kaitou Kid_ as he helped her to her feet and put her arm around his shoulder.

He could hear her breath getting heavier by every single second.

" I need to d-deal with the bomb or it will explode " said Daredevil.

She did her best to stand straight up as she picked the bomb up but he took it out of her hands and she was starting to feel numb and she was starting to lose it.

" Are you nuts you have been just given an almost fatal dose and you are falling to pieces I will deal with it. I will just throw it into the water and I am taking you ..." he said.

He watched in horror as she stuck another one of his lock picks into her leg.

" That will stop it spreading and take some of it out " said Daredevil.

He was in shock and she was able to take the bomb out of his hands.

Using her club, she took out the grappling hook and attached the bomb to it and then swung it into the air and let both of them go.

 **BOOM**

It exploded within seconds.

" Eep " he said thinking that could have been him.

* * *

And then she collapsed to the ground and he watched in horror as she was taking a seizure and spasms at the same time. He held her closely as he thought she was going to be sick at any moment and he did not want her to choke on it or her tongue.

* * *

He was panicking he did not know what to do in a situation like this.

" Kaito! " he saw his mother running towards them.

" Mum? " he said shocked.

" Sorry I got here to late but someone had to take out the others and call the police, who are now coming so we need to leave and leave now " said Chikage.

" We can't leave her like this " said Kaito.

Chikage looked at the girl that was shaking uncontrollably and then the needle it was easy to work out what had just happened.

" Grab her and let's get the hell out of here " said Chikage.

But then she saw _Snake_ and then everything changed in that moment.

" _Snake!_ " she said with clear hatred in her voice.

She was now looking at the man that murdered her husband in cold blood and she watched him die thinking it was all one of his magic tricks. And she remembered the smiling disappearing on her face when she saw the blood and the stench that she could never forget it was all too horrifying and she was now looking at the man that caused this.

And she pulled out one of the guns that she collected that was pointed at her at her son and the girl that was in his arms shaking because of that cold-blooded bastard that was now at her feet unconscious. And now was her chance for justice, now was her chance for revenge and get what she wanted at that was the man that killed her husband dead by her own hand.

" Mum No! If you kill him then ..." said Kaito.

" Then he will be gone and he can never come back and we will be free and he can finally rest in peace and it will be all over. We will be free at last " said Chikage pointing the gun.

Kaito put his hand on the gun and his other hand on his mother shoulder to try and stop her and reassure her.

But it was too late they both watched in horror as the gun went off and they were about to become cold blooded killers just like the man that they were about to kill.

 **BANG**

* * *

She was just able to stop the bullet in time but to do this she had to use her head to do this and that meant that her mask was now cracked and would now break. And soon would show her true face and she did not want that more than anything and what was worse the drug was still taking affect and she was finding it harder to focus more than ever. As the sound of the bullet was affecting her hearing and the bullet had it her harder than she thought it would and it was right on the forehead almost execution style and she could feel the bullet just a millimetre away from her skin.

Both Kuroba`s stood shocked and speechless.

The only thing she could think to do was take them both out with one swoop quick kick and she did knocking the both of them to the ground and she was now legging it as best as she could.

* * *

But with her muscles weakened and things were all going weird.

 _" Shin-Chan " said her mother's voice sadly._

But she just ran past it as fast as she could not be looking back almost seeing her mother's face and hearing gentle voice was like a stab in the heart. She was now running away from the problems from her pasts and present.

" NO! " she just kept on repeating as she stumbled in the dark so was no longer able to concentrate.

And she fell to the ground in pain as she took the pin out of her leg. The pin had help take most of the drug out but it was still in her system and would last for a least another twenty minutes. Well she thought it would be that long because the time passing had already felt like ten years and she just wanted it to over.

She hid in the darkness as she threw her mask off as it started to fall apart, just leaving it behind to be forgotten and so that she could collect it later. Right now, she needed the breathing space.

* * *

" _RED_! " he called trying to find her desperate.

He got to his feet rubbing the side of his face not caring about the enormous pain that he was in. He had to find her and make sure that she was fine because he had the feeling that she was not and he had actually saw fear on her face just for a second.

He looked back and his mother was gone and so was _Snake._

He knew enough about Ketamine to know that she would not be alright and the sad fact that it had only been in her system for five minutes at the most and by the looks of it was at fast. He saw a blood trail and he decided to follow it because he knew that it would lead to her and as he did he stopped underneath a bridge that was just pitch-black underneath and he could not see a single thing. He knew that she would be under here because this was where the blood ended and she was an expert in the dark like a creature of the night.

" Red I just want to help you " said Kaito.

He tripped on something and fell to the ground taking his monocle along with him and smashing to the ground.

" Her mask " he said moving his hand against it as he could feel the bullet that was lodged in it and was a killer shot.

And pulled it out and looked at it in his hand, it was now destroyed and she was no longer wearing a mask. This was his chance to see her face and to know if it was Shinichi or not but he did not want to take advantage of the unfortunate timing because it was just not fair.

" Red I know you are here and I here to help I swear " said Kaito.

And he then heard her heavy breathing and it was get worse as he started to approach her.

" Get away from me! " she screamed and threw a rock at him.

But he was just able to dodge it and he knew instantly that she was off her game. And that meant she was vulnerable and she was the one that would need protected right now because she could not protect herself.

She sat with her head in her knees because she was starting to have visions of dead people and what she thought of what they would look like. She was being haunted and she did not like any of it or what they had to say it was just horrible and she could barely handle any more of it.

" Leave me alone " she screamed.

He walked over avoiding the rocks that were currently being thrown.

" Are you even aiming for me ? " he said to himself.

The rocks were now being stopped throwing at him.

" They murdered you Mum, Dad " said Daredevil in despair.

He was gobsmacked and he then realized what was happening.

" It is only a hallucination there is nothing to worry about I am here for you " he said trying to find her in the dark.

She pushed him to the ground the moment he touched her.

" Calm down I cannot see you it is too dark to see anything down here. But I can feel you heart racing and I am not going anywhere until the drug wears off and I am sure that you think are fine. But because I know that you, are not " said Kaito.

She stood up as best as she could.

" Go away I will be fine " said Daredevil.

" You are barely disguising your voice and I can hear your knees and teeth chattering I am not going anywhere " he said.

She grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off his feet to in the air.

" Ah! " she fell to her knees in pain.

While he just dropped gracefully onto his and sat beside her.

" I am here so get used to it " said Kaito.

" Get the hell away from me " said Daredevil.

" Make me! " he said challengingly.

But she could barely move now.

He sat on the ground beside her and started to hug her.

" G-get off me " she protested.

He felt her pulse and it was racing.

" Don't worry it will wear off soon you have nothing to worry about " said Kaito.

And eventually he was able to get her to calm down and start to comfort her as best as he could even if he would end up being black and blue.

* * *

She was now starting and pass in and out.

" Sorry " said Shinichi.

" Hey it is ok, there is nothing to be sorry about " said Kaito.

Hugged her and he then accidentally touched something that he should not have again.

" Sorry that I keep doing that " said Kaito sheepishly.

" It is f-fine I guess " said Shinichi.

" Thank You " she said and then kissed him on the cheek making him blush.

He was then shocked by what was happening.

She was kissing on the neck and moved towards his lips in a very steamy way and he kissed back. To him and this was officially the best make out of his life as he started to kiss her back and as he closed his eyes and ran his fingers through her hair as he pulled her forward. He could not help but feel guilty because he felt like he was taking advantage of her at a moment that she was very vulnerable and she might not even know what the hell was happening. He decided that he would end the kiss and their lips parted and he regretted it instantly that they were not kissing anymore but he knew it was for the best.

He stood up nervously and started to pace.

" Ok if you want to do that again then I am so up for it. But I will only do it when you are yourself and not all drugged up " he said rambling.

He then paced for another two minutes without saying anything.

* * *

" Oh, my aching head " said Shinichi clutching her head.

She was feeling dizzy and she was not sure what was happening.

She stood up and she just felt like the room was spinning and all her senses were spinning as well like she was on a rollercoaster and they just kept getting faster and faster. And then they stopped suddenly like she just stopped on the ride. And it took a moment but she was able to focus again after the tingling feeling in her body.

And then she felt someone behind and then they kissed her on the cheek and put their arms around her lovingly.

And now she was starting to panic as she was frightened and she did not want this any of this.

" Calm down it is only me " said Kaito.

She shook from his grip and almost fell to the ground but she was able to save herself from falling to ground.

" Red it is me you need to calm down now " said Kaito.

She shook her head and then touched her face.

" W-what is happening ? " she said.

She realized that she was wearing her Daredevil outfit but she was not wearing her mask and she could feel something in her body but she could not remember much of what was happening.

" I did not drug you if that is what you are thinking. It was _Snake_ remember. Please remember! " he said pleading.

" My mask where is it " said Shinichi.

" Broken " said Kaito but he handed it to her anyway.

The smell of the gun.

The shape and size of the bullet and the feeling she was getting from it.

She was horrified.

She could feel the drug in her system and the fact that she had a concussion her senses were not fully alert and they would not be for a while.

She dropped it on the ground in shock and forgot about it completely.

* * *

" I did not see your face if that was what you were thinking...please believe me " said Kaito.

" I do " she said.

He was so happy that he hugged her.

" Don't touch me, please " said Daredevil begging.

It was clear that she could not remember and he was not happy with this. He had finally gotten what he wanted but she did not even remember or know about it and he could not blame her for it because it was not her fault.

He could see that she was starting to recover and she was going to be fine and that was a good thing, well there was at least that.

" Tell me what happened! " she said.

And he quickly told her what had happened minus the kiss and the part of her being vulnerable and the fact that he had comforted her and she confessed that her parents had been murdered.

" Look Kaito... I." she said nervously.

" It is ok we can go back and forget this whole thing ever happened and I will do my best to keep out of your way from now on " said Kaito.

* * *

She bit her lips together as she was about to talk and she could feel that they had been touched by someone else's and she knew that feeling and taste before.

" Huh! " she breathed shocked.

And this sent a shiver a down his spine because he knew that she had already figured out what happened and he was afraid of what her reaction was going to be and what she was going to do. And worst of all he was scared of what she feeling emotionally and what was going through her mind.

" Who started it ? " she said shocked.

" You " he said nervously.

He started to back away.

She could feel the wave and fear of his heartbeat as he started to sweat and he was terrified of her.

'No,.no this can't be happening!' she said inside her head panicking inside.

She was not willing to show this not one bit.

He then took a step forward hopeful.

But she took a step backwards instead.

He handed her his card gun.

" Since you lost your weapon then you will be needing one and I have spare ones that I can use anyway " he said.

 **PUFF**

" A blue rose for the lovely lady " said Kaito as he put it in her hair.

But he could tell that she was confused and panicking inside.

" Sorry but my job is too important to me and I just can't do this " said Daredevil.

She handed him the rose and card gun.

And she was ready to leave as quick as she could.

* * *

 _Click._

" What the hell do you think you are doing ? " said Daredevil.

She shook the handcuffs that was currently attached to her wrist and the other was attached to him.

" You are not going anywhere until I get answers I am tired of waiting and you are not escaping because not even I can escape these just yet so. Sorry but even if you come to hate me "said Kaito.

" Let me go NOW! I am not yours to control not yours, not " she ordered.

He clicked his tongue.

" I am sorry I was not thinking ..." said Kaito as he put the key in the handcuffs and let her go as quickly as he could.

" Young Master " called Jii.

Kaito turned around for a second and then saw a torch aimed at his face and then he realized that she was gone already.

 _Snake_ had managed to escape and she did not like this.

She did her best to look for anything that she could and that could possibly link him to this and just maybe she would be lucky and find something. But she was shocked when she came across a stick and she knew who it belonged to. It was broken and split into and looked different, one bit of it was red and the other was a stick used for someone blind and she only knew one person that was. She immediately grabbed the evidence and put it into her bag making sure that no one else would or could find it as she searched the entire thing making sure there was not any bug attached to it. And there was not and if there was they would have been fried by now because of the explosion and her stupidity.

She had to leave and leave soon because for almost a moment she thought she had killed the man that murdered her husband and made her son apart of it by accident. And as soon as the trigger went off she regretted it and wanted to thank her for stopping the bullet.

And the only way she could do this was by help keeping her secret and she would keep it from everyone including her son because she owed the girl so much and needed to start to make up for it. She knew that Shinichi was Daredevil and she was going to make sure that no one else knew.

Because of her actions tonight she knew that she needed a fresh start and to gather herself and think. Give the others the peace that they needed to do the work they needed and the space to do and she was going to leave the country to do it. She was going to do what she could do to help and that was gather information in secret and just maybe check so diamond in secret for herself. And she was not going to let her husband's legacy and name die just as easily she was going to make it her mission for everyone to know and to remember him.


	26. Chapter 26

" Shin-Chan wake up I So you can answer the door because I really need to talk to you " said Kaito.

He kept buzzing the buzzer for the last ten minutes straight and he could just not help himself but talk to himself and to her in some weird way as if she was going to answer him and she was not even on the other end. He was just a rambling fool talking to himself were what people were thinking as they were walking by and whispering to each other.

He got bored of waiting and just jumped over the giant gate and then went onto knocking on the front door for five minutes without stopping and even scaring his doves just a little as he knocked on it hard with his fist.

" Shinichi come answer the door already I know that you are in there...I think " said Kaito staring at the door angrily and almost ready to kick it.

" Look this is important and I need you to answer the door or I will tell the world your...? " he said and started to think of something.

" The colour of your underwear every single day like I do with Aoko...no that would just be cold and ...Shinichi just open the door already " he said.

And then he started to knock again.

But he got fed up within seconds and started to walk around the entire mansion looking at the security so he could find his way in without setting an alarm off and sneak in without anyone seeing him. And within five minutes he had found his way and he grinned as he broke in like the cat thief that he was.

" Shinichi come out to play " he said creepily as he tapped on the window.

And then he heard heavily breathing and he started to get worried and it was coming from Shinichi`s bedroom. He stopped at the door hesitating whenever to knock or just walk in and he was about to knock when she started to talk to him through the door.

" Go away " she said.

He opened the door immediately not caring what might happen to him because he was worried the way that she had sounded and he was scared for her. She was rolled up into a ball with her knees to her head and lying on her side with the cover wrapped around her so tightly it was as if it was part of her and she was unwilling to let go. She looked green in the face but she looked pale white as well.

" You look awful " he said flatly.

" Thank You, very much just what every girl wants to hear and now that you have seen me, you can go away because you can clear see that I am not well and so goodbye " said Shinichi sarcastically.

" I mean it you look awful you are sick you need help " said Kaito.

" I said go away. I am not well and need to sleep not to mention the fact that you woke me up " said Shinichi.

He soon approached her and touched her forehead feeling how hot it was and he did not like this.

" You are going all red I think your temperature is getting worse by the second, I think you are getting a fever " said Kaito.

* * *

She may have had a fever but that was not the real reason why she was going red in the face when he put his hand on her head and his face was so close to hers. The thought and the taste that was still in her mouth and lips it just made her blush even more the closer he got and the fact that she could smell him was even worse.

" You are burning up I will get you a cold towel for your head and extra blankets because you feel cold to me and I know where they are so there is no need for you to move " said Kaito.

And off he was before she could utter a word.

" Hey this is my house and..." said Shinichi sitting up.

But as she sat up her world was spinning and all she could see was the flames dancing and quickly spinning as if she was about to be burnt alive. She fell out of her head and hit the ground hard in pain choking as if she was choking on smoke and she could hear Kaito rushing in to her.

" You should not have gotten out of bed " said Kaito as he lifted her up and put her back in bed.

Tucking her in and he gently tapped her on the shoulder he saw her wince in pain at just the touch of it.

'Could she be ?' he thought.

And he then shook his head at the thought of it.

" Lie back down so I can take care of you " said Kaito ordering.

But she stood up clutching on the wall refusing to listen to him.

" I need some air " said Shinichi.

Kaito just sighed and opened the window.

" There the window is open so you can just go back to bed and where do you think you are going ? " said Kaito rhetorically.

But she answered that question for him as she threw up on him and fell on the ground on her knees beginning to sweat and breathe heavily.

" That's it I am taking you to the hospital " said Kaito.

But she just knocked him to the ground.

" I refuse to go to a Hospital, I do not need your help or neither do I want it " said Shinichi.

" Right you do need my help Shinichi whenever you like it or not I am going to make you come with me to get the help that you need so I can save your life. I owe it to you since you have saved mine so many other times " said Kaito.

* * *

 **PUFF**

She started to choke as she did not react in time and was starting to feel the side effects.

" You are coming with me Shinichi " said Kaito.

* * *

He hit her with a sleeping bomb and she soon fell asleep on the ground beside him as he caught her in his arms and then laid her onto the ground so he could do a check out first. He then crouched down beside her as he looked at stroking her face as he moved her hair from the side of her face because it was getting in the way and he did not want it to get in her mouth. He then gently picked up her head putting it onto his shoulder.

He stood up as he was now carrying her in his arms as she was unconscious and almost lifeless in them. She was still breathing heavily and he did not like this as he put her head on his shoulder for her comfort and because he liked it that way.

" Best to put handcuffs on just in case " said Kaito as he put the handcuffs on her and put them behind her back as he laid her on the bed.

And he then turned her back around touching her forehead and it was roasting hot, it was time to stop gazing and it was time to take her to someone that could help her.

" Hello Shinichi ? " said a loud voice greeting.

He immediately put his hat on and then pulled the hood covering his face in the darkness so that it could not been seen. He was going to have to escape with her in his arms or face the person that was now in the house with him.

" Shinichi ? " said the voice sounding worried.

He heard the footsteps coming upstairs and he was starting to get worried and nervous who it was so he quickly picked Shinichi up and ready to escape with her in case it was an enemy that had found the truth. He was starting to get paranoid and he did not know what to do but he could see was the window that he opened and he was going to go out of it as he saw it as the best option.

But the door was open before he could act.

* * *

All he saw was someone dressed in black and holding Shinichi in their arms, concealing her and about to take her away.

" You are not taking her anywhere so does not want to be any part of your kind of people " said Agasa.

The person was standing still as they hid their face from him.

 **PUFF**

He choked on the smoke as his he could barely see but when the smoke cleared and he was able to see again there standing right in front of him was none other than _Kaitou Kid._

" I just need to borrow the Detective for a little while and unless you want to have a long discussion with the police and talk about the reasons _why_ I would take her for a short time and then bring her back as if nothing had happened " said _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

The old man was sweating nervously.

" Put her down immediately I am going to call the police " said Agasa.

" I know that Shin-Chan is Daredevil, I am _KID_ and you are going to need to trust me if you want to know what happened to her " said Kaito.

Agasa was now sweating.

He knew that Shinichi did not tell him the truth and she did not want him to know or ever to tell him. But he had little choice he had no idea how to defend himself and there was no way that he could protect her at the same time, he was now regretting ever help putting her in this situation in the first place.

" Put her on the bed, I can call someone that will help " said Agasa.

He paused for a moment then nodded putting Shinichi on the bed.

" You said that something was wrong with her what happened ? " said Agasa.

He scratched him head trying to remember what it was that she said it was.

" Ketamine? I think that was what she said it was what she said when he injected her with it into her leg " said _Kaitou Kid._

He saw that she was now starting to sweat and she was getting worse by the second and he was getting worried more by the second.

 **RING**

" He is not answering " said Agasa sounding frustrated.

* * *

Kaito immediately picked Shinichi up again.

" Then I am taking her to some friends, that can help her. He owes me a favour so...he will help and there will be nothing to worry about " said Kaito.

Agasa immediately stood at the doorway blocking it and ready to fight and protect if he had to.

" If you really care about her then you will let me get the help that she needs or she will die of a drug overdose " said Kaito.

Agasa paused for a moment.

" Shinichi may have a friendly relationship with you but I have no idea who you are and I do not trust you or your family considering what you all do for a living. So, I am not going to trust her with you " said Agasa.

Kaito made the decision in his mind clearly and already.

" Well you are just going to have faith in me " said _Kaitou Kid._

 **PUFF**

And he jumped out of the window with his glider now in the sky and Shinichi tucked away in his arms as he tightly as he could be fearing that he would drop her if he did not hold onto her carefully.

She was beginning to sweat and was now breathing heavily and barely taking a breath in at all and he could do nothing about this so he was going to have to take her to someone he trusted. Or well rather someone that was a major fan of his, who was a Doctor and he knew that they would be home right now and creepily googling and tweeting him for the latest news.

* * *

" Eh! " he gulped as soon as he knocked on the window.

He had some of the weirdest fans and he was now at the home of one of the weird ones, and she was also a major fan of High School Detective Kudo Shinichi. And even with her job she was still able to manage to make a blog about him, Shinichi and she wrote a whole lot of fan fiction about the two of them. And this is how he got to know about her because she wanted them to be a couple 'together forever', like they were Aladdin and Mulan together was one of the stories she wrote about. And boy had she had it right because she was incredibly close.

His Shin-Chan was sort of pretending to be a man, it was not like she said that she was a man or that her Superhero name confirmed that and the outfit? He was not entirely sure what he could say about the outfit because it was _tight_ and it was made of a material that looked like _leather._ But it only looked like it was made of it and it so felt differently as well and just maybe comfortable to wear as well and incredibly light at the same time.

And he was going really red just thinking about this and he was feeling slightly ashamed of himself for thinking about this right now because he was thinking about feeling her boobs again. But he had the feeling that she would know if he would touch them and she would so beat his ass for it that his ass would be sore for the rest of his life. And just thinking about it and it made it feel real and made his ass painful.

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

He was standing there on the balcony of the flat that she had lived in, a nice and very expensive one and was very high in the sky where he would not be noticed, well hopefully anyway. And he was holding Shinichi in his arms and he quickly undid the handcuffs thinking just maybe that it would be best for everyone if they were off.

And she opened the door with a giant smile on her face that was a similar match to his own _Kaitou Kid_ grin and seeing it on another person or just seeing it felt very unnerving to him. But he was easily invited inside, along with his guest who she was more than welcome.

" So, you are Lupin and Irene combined this is so going into my next story " said the mega fan.

The Doctor was one of the best in all of Japan and he knew that she also worked helping at first aid clinics and went to people's houses when they would need help. And she had slyly written in one of her stories that if he ever needed medical attention then she could come to her if he ever needed help. And he did need medical help, just not for him but for Shinichi who was lying unconscious/asleep on the bed. And he was going to be scared the moment that she opened her eyes and was back to full health know full and well what would happen next. But to him it was so worth it because she was getting the treatment that she needed and a few bruises there and maybe a break bone there and maybe a bruised rib was there least of his worries.

He was worried about her and what she was hiding from him and from the rest of the world because he knew whatever she was hiding was so much bigger than he had thought and was bigger than his secrets.

He watched as she put bandages on her and took care of some wounds that he did not even know about but it was enough for him to see and was concrete proof that she was Daredevil. And her being a Detective could not deny any of the evidence that was being held right against her right now.

And then he watched a light being shined in her eye.

" She really is blind, huh well that puts a lot of people in the wrong " said the mega fan.

He blinked as he kept his Poker Face, he was not entirely sure if she was really blind or not because she might just be faking it or there must be something else.

* * *

'Akako ?' was a word that came to mind.

Maybe Shinichi had magical power because she was a witch or something like that.

He had not a clue what it could be or how she could do what she could because he was not a Detective and things like this would rattle his brain but he could never get an answer or come up with something logical. All he knew that there was something definitely special about her and there was something different about her and these were good things. She had powers of some sort and she could use them to help him and he wanted to help her but the real question was why did not want _his help ?_

" You said that she was sick ? " said the mega fan.

" Yes " said _Kaitou Kid._

The smell of it was still over his white clean shoes and had completely ruined his other shoes that he had gotten for sneaking around, so that way he had paid the price for kidnapping her with his favourite shoes.

And then he saw her inject Shinichi with another needle taking out blood and then taking a look at it under a microscope.

" She should be fine if she gets some sleep, which she is getting now because of the sedative I gave her and most the drug is already out her system. But it is her injuries that I am worried about and I can see that she has seen a Doctor about some of them but not all of them. She should at least get an X-ray in case any of these have done permanent damage " said the mega fan.

And she took her gloves off.

" She should wake up soon, I am going to get some medication that she should be taking for her injuries and I will be back in no more an hour to give them to her and she should be awake by then " said the mega fan.

He gulped.

" So, I will finally get to met my favourite detective inn all the world and ask all the questions the I will need to ask " said the mega fan clapping.

'Is this how I sound when I am talking to Shin-Chan ?' he asked himself as he stared at her blankly.

She picked up her bag and headed for the door.

" I will be back shortly just stay here and I will keep my lips sealed all about this " said the mega fan.

And the door was closed behind him and locked before he could say another word.

* * *

And he sat quietly sitting there on the stool just staring at her.

" Shin-Chan rise and shine, try not to bite me or hit me " said Kaito cheerfully.

She was waking up and as a sign of peace he handed her cup of coffee and she quickly drank it, waking up fully and was mad at him. She was blazing mad at him madder than he had ever seen her.

" Shinichi there is no longer denying it I have seen enough evidence to know you are Daredevil so there is no more lying to me, it is over " said Kaito.

" You fucking kidnapped me! " screamed Shinichi.

" And you would have taken a drug overdose if I didn't " said Kaito.

" No, I was sick, so I am fine " said Shinichi.

She leaned back in the bed in defeat knowing her secret was out and she just crossed her arms angrily.

" So, you are technically admitting that you are Daredevil at last " said Kaito.

She sighed and turned her head looking away.

" Yes. Fine I am Daredevil are you happy now " said Shinichi rhetorically.

He nodded as he grinned.

" Yes, very happy Shin-Chan because you are not the girl I thought I would ever want or ever dream of but you are even more " said Kaito.

This made her turn her head.

And she was met with a pair of lips on hers.

But she pushed him away.

" How many times have I got to tell you 'DON'T EVER TOUCH' " said Shinichi.

" Shinichi ? " said Kaito he said trying to comfort her.

" I do not like to be touched " said Shinichi she moved his arm away.

He just looked confessed and he was beginning to get frustrated.

He held her hand in his but she quickly pulled away.

" You kissed me Shinichi " he said.

He was now looking at her in the face and she was not moving away.

" I told you how I feel about you. I love you Kudo Shinichi " said Kaito.

She lowered her head.

" Are you really going to tell me that you have no feelings for me what so ever ? " said Kaito.

She sat up and looked at him.

" I do have romantic feelings for you, I do admit to it but I just..." said Shinichi.

* * *

He immediately put his hands on the bed leaning on it and then moved in closer to kiss her again but this time more passionately and so slowly let him kiss her back. She closed her eyes and so did he and he then started to move in closer and onto the bed as he deepened the kiss and started to move his hands.

" Shinichi " he said as was kissing her.

And then he started to unbutton her shirt and moved as he wanted to lie down but she pushed him away and their kiss was broken.

" No! " she said.

He went to kiss her again but she moved away.

" What do you prefer to be on top because I am alright with that " said Kaito.

He went in for another kiss.

" That is enough " she said putting her hand up.

And she then pushed him away.

" What ? " he said annoyed.

* * *

But she just started to cough and it looked like she was going to throw up any minute or even in any second.

" I will get you a bucket " said Kaito darting around the apartment like a maniac.

And he just made it on time as he handed her the bucket and she was now throwing up again, it was not the prettiest thing he had ever seen or something that he had wanted to see ever again. He was thinking about the vomit and not of Shinichi because he thought she was utterly adorable, looking all pale and sick, he could easily take care of her and play Nurse. Since there is nothing wrong with make Nurses as he gave them the highest of respects and thought they deserved more but he was not think about dressing as a male Nurse at this moment.

He was just rubbing at her back as she threw up " See you did need help along because you would have not been able to make it to the bathroom on time " said Kaito.

He could see that she was starting to shiver again.

" Shin-Chan maybe you should get under the blankets for a little while, sleep for a couple of minutes the Doctor will be back in no time " said Kaito as he pulled the blanket around her anyway.

She moved away from his touch.

" I am fine " said Shinichi.

He puffed a deep breath.

" Shin-Chan " he said nervously.

" No! " said Shinichi.

" But I never even..." said Kaito.

" I said No " said Shinichi.

" Come on you..." said Kaito.

" Still No " said Shinichi.

He just pouted and sat on the bed beside her and putting his hand on her forehead, and then sticking a thermometer in her mouth and she just rolled her eyes at her.

" What ? Would you prefer the other end ? " said Kaito.

And for that comment he received a hard punch in the arm that he just knew that would leave a mark and it was already very sore. And she was turning very red from what he was saying, he was surprised he had never touched that she did show her emotions and feelings this way and he realized she did it a lot. She blushed rather easily and a lot of times and at the simplest things showing this and he had not noticed, he really was a fool for this.

" I see that you are getting your strength back and quicker than my comfort, you know that I still need to carry you out of here. In my arms and so romantically we can cuddle " said Kaito.

She was not looking at him even though she could not see she was not looking in his direction her body movement should that she was tense, very tense.

It popped in his head for some reason and he could not help but ask it because he just had one of those personalities.

" Shinichi why do you not like people _touching_ you ? " said Kaito.

She glared at him angrily, he was frightened for a couple of seconds but he could see the fear behind that look she was giving him. There was no denying it she was hiding another secret from him but this one felt different and what she was keeping she was scared of it and she was scared to tell anyone.

" You are such a pervert " said Shinichi.

* * *

He so did not like being called that and it made mad, not realizing that she was distracting him causing the conversation to go into another direction.

" Stop calling me that " said Kaito.

" Stop calling me Shin-Chan, you have no right " said Shinichi.

Now he could see it was starting to get personal and he could now be breaking through that wall of hers that she had built up well while she was still weakened and while he could still out run her.

"Why, because I am not family since _they_ are the only ones that get to call you that. Shinichi why did you not tell me that you are an orphan ? " said Kaito.

She did not like that word 'Orphan' being called that just brought the pain back and just brought everything back all the lies and everything that happened in the past ten years.

" Do not call me that " said Shinichi.

" But you are, even if you are adopted by your Aunt and Uncle. Even if you call them Mum and Dad I bet that was their idea and not yours and that is why you exploded at Dinner the other night because you are just tired of calling them that "said Kaito.

" Shut up you have no right " said Shinichi.

" Detective it is time you listen to a deduction for once " said Kaito.

He saw that she was ready to attack him so he quickly took out his taser ready to shock her if necessary as he threatened her with it and handcuffs. He knew that he was being cruel and taking advantage of the situation, something he would never do but he knew that he was never going to through to her any other way. She was an angry person who hated the world right now just like his mother said and the only way to make her come to common sense was to force her to head on. He was not sure what he was doing or what he was saying when he was saying as it was just bluttering out as he said it. He was hurting her and he knew but if he was ever going to make her trust him he had to know everything.

" Shin-Chan " said Kaito.

A clock was thrown at his head.

" Ok Shinichi...yikes..." he said dodging the clock as it knocked his hat off.

" Shinichi, you know that my Dad was murdered, you could have told me about your parents I know what it is like to lose someone you love. I know that I still have my Mum and your parents died in an accident but you cannot be mad at the world because of that. And that cannot be the reason you are a vigilante, doing everything you do puts you in danger. Even if you have magical powers that help you do what you do, you are still a child taking on the world on your own. You may on like it but you do need help, you need my help because I need your help because..." said Kaito.

He was interrupted by Shinichi laughing at him.

" _Accident_ is that what you are led to believe by your sweet mother and sidekick. Well you are wrong their buddy because it was no 'accident' because it was plain and simple murder. They were _murdered_ but I was left to believe it was an accident as well for so many years so I cannot blame you there "said Shinichi her head was bowed and he could not see her face but she was laughing hysterically.

He was silent and could not believe what he was hearing.

" Magical powers I have no idea what the hell you are talking about, if you believe in magic then there must be something wrong with you " said Shinichi.


	27. Chapter 27

He was left speechless by what she was saying and as he took it all in he was not sure what to believe anymore because his mother had told him it was an 'accident' is what she called it. She said it was a house fire and they died when she was five years old and Shinichi was lucky to escape, very luck by the sound of it.

" Shinichi ? " he said almost whispering it.

He wanted to comfort her right now but he also wanted the truth.

All he was seeing was her shaking her head as she covered her face with her hands as her head was still lowered and in her hands. She was still laughing but he did not like the way she was laugh or the way it was sounding. He stepped closer to her and crouched down looking at her face and took one of her hands away so he could see her face.

But all he received was a punch in the throat.

" Hmph " he said trying to breathe.

He danced around trying to catch a breath and regain normality as he was almost, definitely close to blacking out any second. But he took control of himself and was able to stay conscious and calmly sit down, he knew that this might happen and he was ready for the rest of it to come. He was ready for the punches and kicks, but he did not know if he really was ready for the truth.

" My Mum said it was an accident, why would she lie to me ? " said Kaito.

" You're the ' _Detective'_ work it out for yourself " said Shinichi sarcastically.

He was getting frustrated now.

" Shinichi, I want answers and I want them now, you owe me that much " said Kaito.

" I owe you nothing, nothing at all " said Shinichi.

He sat down crossing his arms and sat silently clicking his tongue as he just leaned back in the seat, then starting to hum some random songs that would pop into his head. He was doing this to annoy and frustrate her into talking to him again because she had not said another word in the past fifteen minutes to him or even acknowledged his existence. He was going to give up soon but he could see that it was starting to work and he was beginning to get to her by annoying her. So, he began to make it louder and energy into it and before he knew it he was singing a song tunefully and he was on his feet dancing to his own voice, that he had put on record as he was listening to a recorder. He could not beat in a fight he knew that for sure but he sure as hell could be more annoying than her and he was going to us that to all his advantage. Because if one person could make someone talk just by annoying then he was the King of that because he already knew he annoyed the hell out of her already and so easily. She was going to tell him to 'shut up' any second and he could carry the conversation on from there.

* * *

And he then started to click his fingers and he then whistled the loudest that he could possibly could.

" Argghh! " screamed Shinichi in pain as she covered her ears.

" Was that even necessary " said Shinichi.

" Sorry " said Kaito.

She was getting fed up and could not take it anymore.

" I am going home " said Shinichi.

But he stood right in front of her.

" Not until the Doc gets back and has another look at you " said Kaito.

But she was not even listening to him and just pushed him aside walking out the room trying to find her way out as she held onto the walls.

" Drugged me! Again! " said Shinichi mad.

He caught her just in time before she fell to the ground.

" It was to take the pain away and I am not going to apologize for something like that because you were in pain and needed help so suck it up, grouchy " said Kaito.

And picked her up again.

" Put me down Kuroba " said Shinichi.

But he just ignored her.

"Shinichi just tell me the truth or I will pester you for the rest of your life or better yet I will tell on you to your _parents_ , who clearly do not know the truth about your little night job. And they will stop you and take you away, stopping you from what to do and putting an end to it all. I know who over protective they can be, when I met them that man really seems to hate my guts and would do just about anything to keep you away from me " said Kaito.

She just looked away.

" Oh, come on it can't be that bad, I am sure ..." said Kaito.

" Ask your mother " said Shinichi.

" You keep saying that " he said nervously.

" I will show up every day after school with flowers and make everyone think at you are my girlfriend or I will do it just to make you my girlfriend, still yet to decide on that one really " said Kaito.

She did not seem impressed.

* * *

He took of his hat and started to scratch his head nervously as he went through his hair.

" Why do you hate my mother and Jii so much ? ...And you hate _Kaitou Kid_ a lot as well... this is not about me being a thief or any other stuff like that. This is actually about me isn't it and my family. This is personal you know more than you are saying about my Father's death ...tell me Shin-Chan I need to know are their deaths connected or something. Was it... " said Kaito.

" Stop calling me that " said Shinichi.

He just shrugged his shoulders.

She just shook her head and face palmed.

" Fine then if you really want to know I will tell you want to know but I am warning you right now it will change the way you see your life and your parents " said Shinichi.

" Fine then, shoot! " said Kaito.

" This is not something to take lightly " said Shinichi.

I do not care about that " said Kaito.

" Well I do when you find out something like this you will never forget about it and believe me you can't forget something like this. You are better off not knowing and just carry on with what you are doing because you really do not need to know why I..." said Shinichi.

* * *

" Enough stalling Shinichi, I need to know so I can put an end to the voices in my head " said Kaito.

Shinichi breathed in deeply.

" My parents were undercover agents and they were in the _Organisation_ for a couple of years and they fell in love with each other and my Mum soon got pregnant with me. They knew that they would be undercover for a good couple of years but when I came along they knew that I could not be part of it. Even though their Bosses thought that it would a great idea to raise me there and make me a part of it all, so that it would be all more believable but they did not want that for me so with the help of an unknown friend of theirs they were able to fake their deaths and escape and have a normal life " said Shinichi.

Kaito took it all in and looked puzzled.

" So, then what happened ? " said Kaito.

" They ran into an _Organisation member_ who knew them and he wanted their help getting out as well and to escape the _Organisation_ for good " said Shinichi.

He saw that she took a pause from what she was saying.

" Who was it ? " said Kaito.

" Shinichi ?, Do I know this person ? " said Kaito.

" It was your Father " said Shinichi.

He froze in shock at that moment.

He was not believing what she was saying, he could just not believe a word that she was saying because if it was true then everything he knew... was a lie. But if she was telling the truth then he needed to know more because they had to be more to the story, they just had to be.

He was mad and he was mad at her for telling him this.

" Even though it was an accident you Father unknowingly, I know it was not his fault that they would run into another _Organisation member_ but that _member_ was the one that killed my family " said Shinichi.

" It was a mistake Shinichi " said Kaito.

" He knew what would happen to my parents and he stood by and did nothing. He let my parents burn to death in a house while they slept happily as they were preparing for a new life. Not even giving them a warning or anything and they were willing to risk everything to help him and your family because they knew he was not a bad guy just stupid guy that got in over his head " said Shinichi.

She sighed.

" I was lucky to even to escape alive without any physical scars but part of me always wished that I had died in that fire that way at least I would be with them " said Shinichi.

He put his hand on her shoulder at that moment trying to comfort her and he was now regretting more than anything asking her to tell him the truth as he could see the heartache that it was causing her. And that it was taking everything that she had and sheer will power just to keep herself together, she was a much different person than he had thought she was. And that was when he realized just how much little he actually knew about her or how she felt, operated and just how much an impact that this had actually taken on her. He had made her vulnerable by making her talk and weakening the shield that she clearly built up for something like this.

" And when _Kaitou Kid_ was brought back after that...I just could not forgive and it has taken everything in me not to rip off that monocle and mask off your face. Everything that you... arghh " said Shinichi.

* * *

There was a moment of silence.

She exploded all of the anger that she had kept at bay was building up at this one moment, she made it clear she did not want to talk about it. But no, he kept on asking and just would not give up until she talked and made her face what had happened all over again by talking about it. Just talking about it made her angry but having to say it when she had never actually said it out loud or told anyone was the last straw she could no longer hold down her anger. And it was unleashing itself all at once and she could barely keep it back, he just had to keep chipping at the wall because he could not leave her alone like she wanted to be in the first place. He just had to go and make everything complicated.

She did not like emotion as she kept them buried and since meeting him it was like he was holding a shovel and burying them all up again. She did not like this because she considered most of feelings already dead and buried in the ground and gone for good. Now he was digging up the grave and she did not like this one bit.

" Why did you have to continue with _THIS ?_ " said Shinichi.

She was now on her feet and mad with him as she walked forward to him as he stepped back, backing into a wall.

" Do you have any idea just ...what the hell you have done ? " said Shinichi.

" I...? " said Kaito.

"The reason _they_ came back here was all because of you, because _Kaitou Kid_ came back out of what _they_ think is hiding. _They_ returned back to Japan looking for you to kill you and get you out of the way. _They_ got more power because of your return getting _their_ nose into the law because of YOU and your antics more help was needed and _they_ made their way through this worming _their_ way through " said Shinichi.

She was getting madder by the second.

" Murders piled up, crimes, poverty, everything just got worse and it was all the round the tie you just had to play thief. If you never put that on then chances where I would never have found out the truth about my parents and I f-fucking never would have become the monster that I am today " screamed Shinichi.

She punched the wall angrily making a hole in it as she just barely missed his head on purpose taking her anger out on the wall instead of hitting him.

" I HATE YOU " she screamed.

* * *

He was now scared of her.

" Shinichi please! " said Kaito closing his eyes.

She took her fist out of the wall and began to walk away.

" Just stay out my way " said Shinichi.

He shook his head.

" We need to work together on this " said Kaito.

She looked at him with her eyes blazing.

" _Snake!_ Knows I am a girl because of you which makes it only a matter of time before _they_ work out who I am ...Do not touch me...I am more and likely to die at his hands because of you or be captured by his goons " said Shinichi removing his arm.

" Do you have any idea what the hell you have caused me the moment you entered my life when I told you to stay the hell away from me. You caused me more trouble and saving your life so many times nearly cost mine more than once. I have scars that I do not want because of you and new enemies to add to the list that did not even knew that I existed until YOU. And my friends you turned my life upside down and you never once thought of what I wanted only what you wanted and needed " said Shinichi.

She then heard a car stopping and the sound of keys in someone's hands walking in the street humming happily along.

" Your Doctor friend is coming back...I am done talking about this and to you so let's just this the hell over with and we both can go our separate ways " said Shinichi.

She lied back on the bed.

" Shinichi, I am not going to give up..." said Kaito.

But the sound of the key in the door stopped him and he put his Poker Face back on ready to act out what he had to.

" Oh, and she thinks that you are my beautiful assistant and girlfriend, so play along " said Kaito whispering to her.

* * *

He put his arm around lovingly and smiled as the mega fan walked back in the door.

" Oh, she is finally awake... This is great...I need to get a picture of the three of us " said the mega fan.

Shinichi gave him a 'Are You Serious' look which just made his smile grow even bigger and wider as he moved in closer.

" Sorry my lady but I have to take this one home before people start to get suspicious you were gone longer than you said and I can only apologize for our leaving at this time " said _Kaitou Kid_ apologetic as he bowed and kissed her hand handing her a flower.

Mega fan just nodded crazily.

" Here " said mega fan.

Shinichi was handed the medication that she would need along with another stick that she could use and a pair of special Ray-ban glasses that must have cost a fortune.

" Thank You...I..." said Shinichi.

She was shocked and caught off guard by the kind gestured not sure what to do next.

" You are Welcome " said mega fan.

Kaito then kissed her on the cheek bring her back into reality. Kaito

" Now Honey we got to get going before the winds stops blowing " said _Kaitou Kid._

He picked her up bridal style as he opened the window then quickly jumped out without saying another word.

* * *

They were now alone and high in the sky.

" Shinichi, I know that most of that was anger that was built up over a long time of ... pain and not being able to trust and that was not really you. But we need to talk, and I mean really talk about this, so I am taking you home and we can talk about this in a couple of days when you have calmed down. And after I have talked to my mother all about this and this time I swear I will not tell anyone your secret not even my loved ones " said Kaito.

" I am done talking and I am just done " said Shinichi.

The next thing he knew that she was out of his grip and gone, just gone as he was passing through the clouds not able to see a single thing and when he passed them she was gone. She was no longer in his arms and she was nowhere to be seen and he was worried sick thinking that she had just jumped to her death committing suicide had crossed his mind for a second. And then he thought that she had fallen accidentally or that he had dropped her but all he knew for sure that he was worried sick.

" SHINICHI! " he screamed at the top of his lungs as he went down lowering into the sky.

He searched crazily but he could not see her for a single second.

* * *

She managed to get home after a lot of hard work and without anyone seeing her before the streets were full of people and before the day really began.

She entered the house with the door opened and a worried Agasa already there and a waiting for her return.

He hugged her instantly with tears streaming down his face.

" I am perfectly fine and I am going to bed " said Shinichi

Then she stopped for a moment and took a USB stick out of a draw.

" If anything happens to me everything that I know about that thief and his family are on it do with it what you will " said Shinichi.

He just nodded nervously.

* * *

" Mum how did Shinichi's parents really die ? " he asked his mother.

His mothers face froze at the that moment.

But it took him several more to realize that the screen had frozen and then blank.

She was either avoiding him or just some bad luck or both.

But he was not going to give up being _Kaitou Kid_ not just when it brought a lot of good things with it and made so many others happy, he was not ready for that and she did not give him a shred of evidence.

And he would wait until she gave him the evidence and he got a confession from his mother about all of this so it could clear it all up and he could make a decision from there.

He could wait a couple of day or better yet a couple of weeks until she calmed down it did only take her so long to and then forgive like nothing had happened. But this time it was feeling different and it was feeling like he would never see her again but he was just ignoring this.

He already had a target and just had to plan it all out and he could meet her in Beika again where she would be more and like to kick his ass again. He could wait because everything was just going to be fine.

* * *

Shinichi just went to bed.

She was exhausted and had not had a proper rest which felt like in a long time and it was the weekend she did not have any plans. She searched her memory nothing came to mind but it was like she was forgetting something but drawing up a blank.

She shook her head and gave up as her head it the pillow she fell almost straight asleep after she took the medicine that she was given.

In another part of the town as someone talked onto the phone to another person.

" The thief brought the girl you talked about "

 _" Is the girl still there ? "_

" No, they left just shortly "

 _" I want a name "_

" And I want my money "

 _" You will get it "_

 _" The injuries? "_

" Exactly how you said they were "

There was silence but she could feel a smile on the other end.

" He said that they were a couple but..."

 _" You do not believe she feels for him the way he does for her "_

She just nodded.

"She seemed cold and disinterested in him like she hated him "

" And I like she punched a hole in my wall and she did not even injure her hand "

"And considering her injuries she should not be able to even be awake yet even able to walk and throw a punch "

 _" If he brings her back call us next time and keep them there until we get there we do not care what happens just make sure ..."_

" I do want to do this anymore ...I am sorry but I cannot do this "

 _" We will be finished when I say we are or we you give us a name "_

" He never said and look I have no idea who she is ... but she is in her thirties with short black hair "

And then she hung up.

Silently on another roof top he took out the silencer.

 **BANG**

It was so quiet no one had heard it and she did not see it coming as she fell to the floor and hit her head on the marble counter hitting her head in the same place the bullet had hit her.

With one strike, she was dead.

And she would not be found for a couple more days as she took a leave for absence to go on holiday.

And when she was found it was thought to be an unfortunate accident and that was all anyone would ever think it was because no one would ever find out the truth of what had happened. They would all go about their days to days thinking that she had died in one of those freak accidents that happen single day.


	28. Chapter 28

Shinichi had slept for several hours but it only felt like minutes to her and she was woken by the feeling and the presence that someone was in her room. But this person was not dangerous at all just thinking that it was Agasa she was going back to sleep.

And as she was about to close her eyes they were met with the stinging feeling coming from the sun. She could feel the curtains had been pulled open and the sun was now shining in her eyes making them hurt in so much pain.

* * *

" Arghhh " she screamed in pain as she covered her eyes with her pillow.

" Sorry! " said Sonoko.

And then she was quickly pulled out of the bed and away from the light.

" What the hell do you think you are doing Sonoko! " screamed Shinichi as she rubbed at her eyes.

She stood on her feet unable to understand what was going on.

" You are not even dressed yet and you were still in bed when I got here so I had to do something to get you up and ready. So here I am " said Sonoko.

" Can't you see that I am not well and I just wanted to sleep the rest of the day no please leave me alone so I can go back to sleep " said Shinichi carrying the pillow and heading to close the curtains.

" Not so fast " said Sonoko.

And Sonoko grabbed her arm stopping her.

Shinichi gave her a death glare.

" You do look like you have just died " said Sonoko.

For some reason Sonoko was the only one that her death glare did not affect.

Shinichi just shrugged pulling her arm away and continued to glare.

* * *

" Your big date with Ran is today and you are already running late " said Sonoko.

Shinichi`s face deadpanned as she had completely forgotten all about that.

" You forgot didn't you "said Sonoko.

"...? " said Shinichi.

She just blinked confessed and unsure.

" SHINICHI! " screamed Sonoko.

Shinichi was nervous.

Sonoko walked over to her and hugged her.

And Shinichi scratched the back of her head confused.

" Fine I am getting ready " said Shinichi.

And she could feel the burst of excitement in Sonoko and how it was about to erupt.

* * *

" Right now, I have to do something about that hair of yours and that cowlick you have that never seems to go away " said Sonoko.

" Sonoko! " said Shinichi scolding.

" Arrghh" screamed Shinichi in pain.

And she began to rub at her shoulder in pain.

" That hurt " said Shinichi.

And before she knew it Sonoko was invading her personal space and pulling down her top were her shoulder was covered in bandages from the injuries.

" Shinichi what have I told you about hiding your injuries you will have Ran worried sick if she knew about these and you could have warned me about these and I could have helped you. Done something about it " said Sonoko giving her a lecture.

" Sorry Mum " said Shinichi guilty and then covered her mouth.

'Oops' she said inside her head.

But Sonoko just ignored this and began to walk around Shinichi`s room and was rummaging around her drawers and in the closets.

" What the hell are you doing ? " said Shinichi.

Her clothes were currently being thrown across the room in every direction possible, it was like a hurricane of clothes and she could barely avoid it. And she was just able to avoid the heavy winter coat that was about to hit her and knock her onto the ground unconscious with the bag attached to it.

" I am trying to find you an outfit that will hide out those horrible injuries of yours so Ran will not be scared off or cancel the date and then again she could play Nurse while you play patient " said Sonoko thinking.

She held a few things in her hand and then threw them away again.

" Do you know how hard it is to clean up after Hurricane Suzuki? Because all of your mess that comes with it because it s hard as hell and I do not have the energy for it right now " said Shinichi.

And now Sonoko was gleaming with happiness.

" What ? " said Shinichi.

And the clothes were placed on the bed, the clothes did not even belong to her, or did they ?

It was not ones that she had worn before and then she realized that they were a present from Sonoko that she had gotten for Christmas. She had just thanked her and chucked them in the back of the closet with the other things that Sonoko had gotten her and she had never used or would ever.

* * *

" Now off to the bathroom and do something about that bad breath and brush those teeth for goodness sake Shinichi your breath stinks " said Sonoko.

She was forced to take a shower and had to redo all the bandages that had just been done all with Sonoko standing in her bedroom waiting for her. But with Sonoko screaming her name and her ears were in pain and the only way to stop her was to get out and get dressed to satisfy her every need and just do what she needed to do.

And now she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans that Sonoko had made her wear and was an actual Christmas present that Sonoko had got her. But she had never worn for obvious reasons and trying to fight in them was harder than in spandex and she would never wear spandex because who in their right mind would ? And a tank top that was silver and shiny as hell and might as well be a neon sign.

" Sonoko! " said Shinichi.

" Keep the zip down so you can show the goods that you were born with " said Sonoko.

" Right! That is enough just there stop it right now " said Shinichi blushing like hell.

But Sonoko continued to pull the zip down and it was like a war between them before the zip got stuck and they were both not happy with the result.

" Now that hair of yours " said Sonoko ready with the claws out.

" What is your problem with my hair " said Shinichi mad

" This, this part right here " said Sonoko as she pulled at Shinichi`s hair.

" Ouch " said Shinichi pulled her hair back.

" Your hair could be perfect if it was not for this no tiny bit that is a huge giant cowlick and if it was not for this part. And the fact that you always get it dirty and that you need a hair cut because it so long and in your face. You really need a haircut I mean look at all these split ends, if I could only get my hands on a pair of scissors..." said Sonoko.

" It is my hair not yours and it is not your so stay the hell away from it " said Shinichi defending her hair.

She was ready to fight Sonoko if she came at her with a pair of scissors trying to cut her hair and she remembered the last time she did it. She had to wear one of her mother's wigs for a year so that her fringe could grow back to normal length. And she was just glad that the wig was just right for her because that would have been one hell of a nightmare. Come on who cuts the entire fringe off in one cut.

" Fine then " said Sonoko huffing.

" But I am putting it own because you always wear it up and it is much better down but when it is not covering your face and your lips " said Sonoko.

And the fight went on for another five minutes before Sonoko`s phone rang just time because she was saved by the bell because Shinichi was ready to throttle her at that moment.

* * *

And now she was being pushed out the door by Sonoko where Ran was waiting for her with a taxi in tow. And now she was being pushed and pulled into the taxi by the both of them giving her little choice but to go on the date. But here in the car she was feeling happy and save with Ran that just made her smile and feel at home. But the question was being these feelings the correct feelings that you are supposed to have with someone you feel romantic towards or something else.

One thing about Ran Shinichi felt that she could trust her and trust was important to her.

" Shinichi, you look amazing " said Ran.

" Thank You " she said nervously.

Ran took her hand and she could feel her feelings and she forgot all about everything and just maybe she could be happy with Ran and feel almost normal like she did with Ran when she treated her like a normal person like she was doing now but on a date. She just smiled at Ran and the date had followed on from there.

Ran had made her smile all day and they had a laugh, it was great and was wonderful day that she had but there was just something missing for Shinichi. And she knew it was because Ran did not know the real her and she did not really know who herself really was a she getting to know who she really was. And this made her feel guilty and this would be a part of having a relationship if she was to have one with Ran. The secrets and lies, she would hurt Ran eventually if she ever found out the truth and she would have hated her and disgusted with her.

Ran was the kind of person that she wanted to be with and if she had to give a description of the kind of person she wanted to date. Then Ran would have matched that exact description, exactly to detail but if you imagine the person you want to be with for so long or just make up something then you are in for a disappoint.

Ran was her escape from life and made her life simple and easy no matter what had happened Ran was the one person she could count on. And she did not want to disappoint her or worse hurt her feelings because she did not want to be that kind of person.

* * *

" SHINICHI? " said Ran.

And she was snapped out of her deep thoughts and she had now turned to Ran who now had her undivided attention. And she realized that she just had been rambling about Sherlock Holmes for the past hour or maybe even all day. And she could tell that this was getting to Ran and that she was beginning to annoy her because of it.

But they were interrupted by a group of friends.

And Ran really did not like the fact that Shinichi had given her deduction of the gymnastic girl when she was accidentally pushed into her and was helped to her feet when she was able to deduce that she was gymnast. Shinichi so hated it when she was nervous and did not know what to do or say she usually got clumsy and always and I mean always say the wrong thing, usually a slip of the tongue or something like that.

" Yeah " she said nervously.

" Enough the Sherlock Holmes already! " said Ran mad.

" I wanted to spend the day with you I was hoping a day out with you Shinichi without detective stuff getting in the way. And I am beginning to think that you are trying to avoid me by just talking about that to annoy me " said Ran sadly almost crying

'Well!' thought Shinichi.

" Ran! " said Shinichi in a readable way.

" It is ok! I can't believe you actually fell for that " said Ran laughing and little heartedly.

Shinichi just laughed nervously.

" But seriously I am getting fed up with the Sherlock Holmes talk and I would just like to talk about us instead " said Ran serious.

" Ok! " said Shinichi.

* * *

And then the ride started and she had no way out as Ran grabbed onto her hand and she could feel all over her every single emotion going through her body at that moment. And there was spark at that moment and she felt what she felt their emotions were the same and she felt that she could understand her and felt like they could understand each other. She smiled but then they were now going under the tunnel as everyone started to scream and she took her hand away automatically wanting to cover her ears from the pain that was about to come.

But then she felt a drop of something.

It was a single tear.

And a familiar perfume.

And the smell of blood.

She tried to get out of her seat but the she was securely held in and she could not help, it was far too late and she knew in that moment that he was dead.

And she covered her eyes as they all came out in daylight again and the joyful screaming then stopped, replaced with a moment of dreaded silence. Then it was followed by horrific screaming and then the smell of blood and then the sudden stop of the ride throwing them all back into their seats. And all of them squirming trying to get out as some of them were covered in blood. And then the girlfriend who was sitting beside was screaming to get out, screaming and until she was no longer as she was crying and was horrified and in shock.

And as the handle bars went up she knew that she had another case on her hand and that this was the end of her date with Mouri Ran. As Ran was already crying and she was in shock of what was happening.

* * *

But there was another reason because there was two men there dressed in thick clothing covering themselves hiding their faces and their identities and they were definitely hiding something. It was in the air and knew this feeling well they were getting impatient, angry and they did not even care about the murder. And most sickening of all they had zero reaction to the blood or just how awful the murder was and there was just nothingness in them. And she knew that they wanted to be somewhere else and they were not even scared of the police just annoyed as if they were just pests and nothing more. And if it was not for all these emotions and other evidence she would swear on her life that they were responsible for the murder. She already knew that they were responsible for other deaths and that they were cold hearted murderers with the literal stench of blood on their hands. And something else something sinister about them and she knew this feeling before.

" _THEM!_ " she said as she tightened her fist in anger.

And as she clutched onto the evidence bag in her hand she was ready to tell them all who the murderer was.

She just wanted this case to be over with and quickly as possible because the sooner the better for everyone.

Even if she had to be a little cold to do it she had to do it and quickly because she had a gut feeling that something was happening.

The two men had not given their names and were beginning to argue with the police and with Megure and she did not want this.

" It was an accident! We should sue them for this it could have been us that was killed. I demand you let us go so I can speak to my lawyer about this " said Tall and sinister is what she was thinking of calling him.

* * *

" You are wrong, this is a murder and nothing more " said Shinichi in the distance making everyone look.

And then she began to walk forward.

" Also, the criminal was one of the seven that was on the ride on one of the carriages and that makes the both of you suspect in this case. The murderer is among the seven people that got onto the ride " said Shinichi.

" Shinichi where did you disappear to you have me worried " said Ran running over concerned.

" Kudo is this true what you say ? " said Megure.

" What ? Kudo! " said the bulky sidekick she was calling him.

" That girl is Kudo! " said Tall and sinister.

And she knew the warning signs, they knew who she was and one of them did not seem to care much but the other was panicked but both were definitely on alert. And then she heard the whispers when everyone else heard her name and looked around distracting her from the men in black.

Megure got a diagram out of where everyone was sitting.

" So, if I just exclude you and Ran as suspects then that remains five suspects " said Megure.

Shinichi nodded.

" Sitting in the first two seats were the victim's friends, then behind them were you two and on the third row directly behind you two was the victim and his girlfriend. And behind them in the back row was those two men in black " said Megure.

And he scratched at his head.

" But with the safety restraints on then... the only person that could have possible have killed him was the person sitting right beside him and that was his girlfriend " said Megure.

They all looked to the girlfriend.

But she was still crying and was in shock sitting on the ground and this was not a cold-blooded killer but just someone that had lost someone that they were deeply in love with and nothing more. She could not feel but sympathize with this girl but she could not let this get in her way.

" Oi can you hurry up and solve this already enough with the detective games and just get on with it " said Tall and sinister.

She turned around and cold feel his cold and emotionless eyes on her and she knew he was a cold-blooded killer just from this. She would bet her life on it and she would take him down as soon as she could, she just needed the evidence and the reason to do it.

'Who is he ?' she said inside her head because she knew that he was different from any other men in black that she came cross.

This one was smart and he was probably perfect at everything he needed to be to do his job and so much more.

" Inspector there is a knife in this lady back " said a police man.

" No! Please believe me I never knew it was there and I had no idea how it got there " said the girlfriend.

A bloody knife was revealed to all of them in her bag shocking everyone.

" Aiko how could you ? " said her friend.

" I thought that you loved Kishida ? " said the friend.

" No! I didn't " said Kishida.

" There you have it that woman is the criminal " said tall and sinister.

" Ok! Arrest that lady " said Megure.

They were about to arrest her.

" Hold on Inspector she is not the killer " said Shinichi defensively.

" Ah! Then who is ? " said a shocked Megure.

Shinichi then walked towards the girlfriend.

" There is always one truth " said Shinichi.

" The criminal is you " said Shinichi pointing to the killer.

Everyone stood shocked.

" What are you talking about the murder weapon is in her back " said the friend.

" There is no way a knife as dull as that could cut someone's head clear off and decapitate them " said Shinichi.

" And also considering the differences in strengths between the both of you there is just no way that she could have done it " said Shinichi.

" You wanted to frame her and so you put the knife in her bag earlier in the day " said Shinichi.

" But she was in the front of the carriage, making it impossible for her to do it ? " said Megure.

" But if you use the speed of the rollercoaster and a piano wire/metal hoop then it very possible " said Shinichi.

" Huh! " said the friend in shock.

And to demonstrate this Shinichi got Megure on the rollercoaster to play the part as the victim and Shinichi played the part of the killer as they and other police got onto the carriage to show how it was possible.

" Before the handle bars came down the criminal put her bag pack behind her creating a space that she needed. And as the handlebars came down making space for her to have an alibi but also space for her to escape at the same time " said Shinichi.

She demonstrated this as she escaped easily while the other were still stuck and easily slid out.

" You see because of the extra space I am very easy to just slip out "

Then she heard a prop of a hook on a rope.

" Next, I then take out what I need to kill and take action, using this metal rope and hook I made earlier to show you this as a demonstration and a possible choice of weapon " said Shinichi.

Skilfully she used the handle bars to show how it was very possible.

* * *

And she then got quickly out to confront the suspect.

" You are trained gymnast making this very possible " said Shinichi.

" Stop it, Stop it! I hear all this but you have no evidence " said the friend.

" Where is your necklace ? " said Shinichi.

She gasped in shock.

"You were wearing a pearl necklace before we got on the ride and now it is gone " said Shinichi.

And then Shinichi took out the bag of evidence that she had in her pocket.

" This is part of it " said Shinichi holding the bag of evidence.

Showing inside was the hook and some of the pearls inside.

" There is also the evidence...of your tears. When you leaned across me I felt a tear drop fall on me and you were crying because you knew that he was going to die and you were already crying for his loss before he even died " said Shinichi.

The girl was now beginning to cry.

" There is still traces of tears on your face it shows that you were crying even before any of us got on the ride and that you have crying on and off since say yesterday when you set this plan up in motion " said Shinichi.

And then the killer fell to her knees crying and defeated.

" It is all his fault " she said as she cried.

" He dumped me " she said.

" Hitomi you two were together ? " said the other friend.

" That is right just before we started college wanting a fresh start thinking it would be for the best and thought we would be better off just being friends " said Hitomi.

" And he wanted to come here of places where we had our first date and it was just cruel of him and evil reminder. So, I wanted to end it here where it all began using the necklace that he gave me as a present and kill him " she said and then covered her face as she cried.

Then all the girls started to cry except for Shinichi.

All that could be heard was the silence and the tears.

" Hey you need to stop crying " said Shinichi.

" How can you be so calm about this " said Ran.

" I am used to it and this has not been the first time I have seen something like this and it will not be the last. So, you better get used to it " said Shinichi.

" No, I could not get used to something like this and I don't know how you could either " said Ran crying.

Then in the background Shinichi could feel that Bulky was running somewhere and she had to find out.

" Sorry Ran but I have got to go...sorry I will call you later " said Shinichi.

She went to kiss Ran on the cheek but their lips met instead and they had kissed for a second both blushing but she knew that she had to go and now.

And then she ran away without think about it.

Ran stood still for a moment.

" Shinichi wait " said Ran.

But she took her first step and tripped over her shoelace.

" I will catch up with you later " said Shinichi waving.

* * *

But as Ran watched Shinichi disappear into the dark she felt like this would be the last time that she would ever see her again.


	29. Chapter 29

She had followed the Bulky guy into now what she was recording on her phone for evidence was an actual transaction going on between the Bulky guy and another guy.

'Blackmail' thought Shinichi.

She listened in on the conversation it was obvious what was going on and now she had the face of the guy that had been supplying the guns into her City and she was now a step closer than ever. She smiled at the thought of this she was getting closer and it had been because of this stupid Bulky guy did not watch his back.

As she listened in moving in closer so she could record with her phone her shoulder started to hurt making her back away and she almost dropped her stick and her phone at the same time. She leaned against the wall as the man that was being blackmailed was starting to leave and she put her stick down and started to record him leaving as she paid attention to Bulky to see what he was doing. And she stepped forward getting closer as she could hear his heartbeat so that she could remember it well. His heartbeat was so quiet and calm so could barely hear it and with that stupid drug in her system and concussion she was limited to a very few things that she could do right now.

She put her phone back in her pocket securely knowing that the video was recorded and she had the evidence that she needed to catch them and possibly legally and by the law. It was the way that she wanted it in the first place and so did her parents, maybe it was finally over and she could finally be happy and it would just be all over.

She got closer and all her attention was on this and she was not going to let anything get in her away.

She smiled thinking it was almost over, thinking of what know could be and what she could do with her life in the future.

* * *

But then.

" That is enough eavesdropping their Detective " said a dark voice.

" Huh? " she said as turned her head.

As she could now hear the very faint heartbeat as she never had heard one so quiet.

But then she was hit on the back of the head as she turned around by something hard and it was a pole or something. She realized that it was her own stick that she had stupidly left just lying at the side and it was now used against her as a weapon and this one was just a normal one not a weapon.

The pain was searing and painful as hell and she was beginning to black out but was still conscious enough to hear what they were saying and no more else.

* * *

" Anki ? " said Bulky surprised.

He was now stepping forward and closer to her and towards the guy that had just hit her on the head.

There was two of them and she was too injured to defend herself or even get up. And she could feel their emotions and everything that they were she knew it she was going to die here in this place of all places. An amusement park well she was not used amused about this or any of this and she did not expect to die here of all places.

" You let the girl wonder follow you " said Tall and sinister.

" It is not like she has seen anything ? " said Bulky.

Then she felt a pair of cold hands go into her jacket pocket and take out her phone and she could hear that the phone was thrown to Bulky. And that he was the idiot of the two and the tall guy was clearly in charge from the start, just some clichés are true and some are not when it came to these two.

" Just because she is blind does not mean she is stupid and cannot see in others way " said Tall and sinister.

 _Clic_ k

She knew that sound and even as she tried to move she could not.

It was a loaded gun and she was betting that it belonged to the guy that was just blackmailed and everything was just following into place, it was so much bigger than she first thought it was. She knew that she was going to die here tonight but the one thing they would never have from her was fear because she was never scared of _them._ And this was just something they would never have or know about her secret because she already had things in place if anything was to happen if she died.

" Then I guess I will just have to get rid of her the old-fashioned way " said Bulky.

The gun was now pointed at her head.

But there was no silencer is all she knew and she really fading out now.

" Hold on we can't afford to leave a bullet trail right now with that _thing_ running around right now. So, let's use this our latest experiment the latest gift from our beloved _Organisation._ And she would be an interesting and the first of our human guinea pigs given the way she is and they say it cannot be detected in any autopsy's" said Tall and sinister.

* * *

She felt her lift being lift as an arm yet cold hand like a doctor was put on top of her head and then pulled at her hair lifting her head up and her jaw dropped up. And then something was put and dropped in her mouth and then she felt the water coming to her and put in her mouth making the poisoned pill that she now knew go down her throat as she was forced fed it. And then her head was dropped again and she knew that she was finished and that _they_ were finished with her and for good.

" Sweet dreams Detective! " said Tall and sinister coldly and victoriously amused at him.

And she felt and heard them runaway from her leaving her to die alone and to get away forever from their crimes leaving no evidence in their trail. And committing the perfect crime of murder and it was hers and it was a pity because she could not solve the perfect murder because it was her own and solving it would be impossible.

All she knew there was twelve of those pills in that case and now there would be an eleven and that would be more deaths like hers and the police had no idea about it.

And then she felt the pain coming, it was surging and it was like she was on fire and that she was in that house again. It was so hot, she was hot it was like she was on fire and it felt like her blood was boiling so much that steam was coming from it and she swear that there was as she could feel it and see it. It was like her bones were melting so much that they were melting like a candle becoming wax and she was the candle.

She had felt some serious pain her life before but she had never felt like pain like this before and she did not know how to handle this pain and she knew that she could not.

" AH! " she screamed in pain as she clutched onto the grass digging her fingers into the ground and taking a chunk of it out of the ground.

' It is too much it is just far too much' she thought and then she blacked out at that moment.

* * *

She then started to wake up as she looked at the ground and could see the grass and still feel the pain that was coming from her head.

'I guess I am still alive after all' thought Shinichi as she looked at the ground.

And then she saw her shadow as she started to sit up in pain and then froze in shock of what she was seeing.

 _That she was seeing._

" I can see! " said Shinichi completely shocked and almost speechless as she just looked at it.

She was almost too afraid to move or do a single thing because she was not sure what was happening right now because she started to cry joyful and happy.

" I can see " she said to herself.

She looked at her hand and then titled her head it looked just the same as it did before the last time she saw it.

Right not she was not sure of what was happening and she was struggling more than anything to understand what was happening. And she struggled to remember what was her last memory and what just happened.

And then she did.

'Am I dead ?' thought Shinichi almost joking to herself but she was not sure.

But the pain, pain was proof that she was alive, right ?

And the flicker of memory came back she remembered what happened and she shivered at the thought of it. She was force fed a poison that was meant to kill because that was what those guys had said but instead it had given her eyesight back and she was no longer blind. Even with the pain of the headache was happy but the thought of those strange guys that she knew nothing about terrified her. All she knew that she was in danger and that _they_ could not know that she was alive or she had no idea what would happen but death and more death to go along with it.

Then she closed her eyes as lights were being shined in her eyes.

'Torches ?' she thought.

Then she saw them they were security guards and it was night and she then realized that she must have been there for a lot longer than she first thought she was. She had been here for several hours or even more.

" See I told you someone was here " said one of them.

And of the lights were now beaming on her and she had to cover her face as she was still trying to get used to the idea of lights and it was far too light.

" We are here to help you little girl " said one of them nicely putting out his hand trying to friendly.

And she thought it was nice.

' Little girl ?' she thought.

But she then looked at her hand again and she realized it should not be this size, and that it should be bigger and that she should be bigger much bigger than she was.

She was scared and she very shaken at this point and the only though that came to mind was.

'RUN !'

And she did run as fast as she could be ignoring the pleas of the security guards and their lights and she did not stopping running until she was out of breath and needed to stop. She stopped shaken as she clutched onto the wall as she took a deep breath to relax and was sweating like hell trying to catch a breath.

* * *

"This, this can't be! " she said to herself horrified to what she was seeing.

And then she saw it in the glass window it was her own reflection and it was almost like the last time she saw her own reflection. But she looked like she was two years younger and she was a lot smaller. She remembers when she was almost eight years old that she had quite the growth spurt and had grown an inch or two. So, she was no more than six or seven years old and this was far too unbelievable to be true, it was just not possible and she was struggling to believe what was happening.

She had to go home back to Edoka for help.

No ...she shook her head in thought and in sadness as she remembered that she did not live there anymore. And she now lived here in Belka " Where she was right now and she was struggling to remember her way home back to where she had lived.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember it as a child and she could and could not as she half walked back home with her eyes half closed and open trying to find the way back. And it took some time as she made her way back as she wanted to take everything in and see everything and how it changed and not had changed. Just everything that she was seeing was amazing and she just did not want to forget this not ever.

But she had finally made it back to home.

And her face was grim as she looked up at the giant gate that was standing in her way of getting into the Mansion that was now in front of her. She did not think that her house looked this creepy and looked this bizarre standing out from the others and how it was so different from the others.

She tried to get in the gate by climbing it because she was far too small to put the keys in as she climbed and held them in her mouth but it did no good. And what she was wearing her own clothes were now too big for her and was weighing her down, it was like they weighed just the same amount that she did.

She was struggling and struggling, and she needed help so much.

* * *

And then she heard Agasa coming around the corner and after a tough explanation and trying to get him to believe her she was finally able to get him to open the gate and let her into the house.

There was something off about her.

Other than the size of course he could tell that there was something off and by her behaviour and even nature she was acting different.

And it had finally crossed his find of what it was.

Of all clothing that she had as a child at this house why did the only one that would fit her would be a freaking skirt that was pink and glittery with a freaking head bow to match. The whole outfit was pink and looking at it, she hated it and she just wished that she could not see it. And that she could get the mental image of this out of her head forever but sadly she knew that this was not going to happen.

She looked around the library amazed of what she was looking at, there was so many books and it was almost countless that there was so many of them and they were all just mainly mystery novels. She was amazed that she did not see this before and that she had been living here for so many years and did not realize this.

***Coughing***

Shinichi quickly turned her head to see that Agasa had a First Aid Kit in his hands and that he had some questions to ask her.

" What do you remember ? " said Agasa.

'Weird question' she thought.

And after a couple of questions later a weird question came up and she had no idea what he was taking about or why he was asking it.

" How is Daredevil going to be taking action about this now ? " said Agasa.

" Daredevil ? " said Shinichi.

She was not sure what he was talking about as if he was talking about a person or referring to something else that she was supposed to know about and she had no idea what he was talking about.

" I see " said Hakase.

And he looked at her then she could see that he was in deep thought and it was about her and her current situation. And there was something else in his face she could see it and she wanted to know it more than anything, she wanted to know what he knew and she wanted to know now.

" Hakase ? " she said as she looked up at him.

But she was shocked by what happened next.

" If they men in black knew that you were alive then they come and kill you and we cannot have that. You can't tell anyone Shinichi! You can't tell anyone what happened! " said Agasa shaking her in a warning way.

" I know " said Shinichi.

" Not even Ran " said a hysterical Agasa.

She paused for a moment but then she shook her head in agreement.

* * *

" SHINICHI! " screamed Ran.

Making both Shinichi and Agasa jump in fright as they heard her coming down the hallway.

" You did not lock the door! " said Shinichi panicking and scolding him at the same time.

But they still could hear Ran coming and then Shinichi realized that the lights where now on and she would regularly never have them on because she never needed to. And only had them on when she had company and right now that was herself and Agasa. and also, should that she was home right now and a way for Ran to make one of her dramatic entrances and demanding ones at that.

Shinichi and Agasa both started to panic as they could hear Ran coming and there was no way out and not enough time to think of a plan. But the only thing she could think of to do was hide and the only place that she could see was a half decent hiding place was underneath the table desk and did it.

" Shinichi are you in here ? "

" You said that you would call me but you still have not? "

And Ran was now in the library with the two of them while they were trying to hide a dark from her and hide Shinichi`s current situation from her.

" Agasa ? " said Ran.

" Ah yes Ran " said Agasa sweating.

" Where is Shinichi ? " said Agasa.

While Shinichi half listened to their conversation for some reason she got it into her head that she would need a disguise even though she did not want Ran to see her like this or know anything about this. And she was sure as hell sure that she did not want Ran to see her like this because she was still getting used to seeing it and actually seeing. And she wanted more than anything to speak to Ran and telling her everything and the fact that she could now see. And the feelings and emotions she was unknown right now and would be forever and this was the best and worst thing to ever happen to her at the same time. And there was the possibility that she was in shock still and because she had her head hurt and everything else. She was not sure if she had any brain damage or something like that but all she knew that she was having a little trouble remembering a few things but she did not want to mention this because she thought it would be for the best. But she did not know why she was thinking this but she knew it was something that she wanted more than anything.

" OUCH! " she said as she clutched onto a pair of glasses.

She was thinking of using them as a disguise but she wore glasses everyday and Ran saw her with them and she would so recognize her with them on or the other hand ? Thought Shinichi.

Ran was now kneeling on the floor beside her and she had her back turned panic.

" Hello there " said Ran.

"...! " said Shinichi.

" Oh, there is no need to be shy little girl " said Ran.

Shinichi was mentally sweating as she slowly turned around.

" This girl! " said Ran.

'Eek! " thought both Shinichi and Agasa.

" She is the cutest thing that I have ever seen in my life " said Ran.

And she was immediately hugged and forced into Ran`s boobs but this just made her blush and make her feel really awkward.

" So how is this little girl anyway? " said Ran to Agasa.

'I hate it when people are talking about me as if I am not here and it looks like it is still going to continue no matter what' thought Shinichi.

" She is a relative of mine " said Agasa.

" What is your name ? " said Ran.

" My name ? " said Shinichi.

She backed away not knowing what to say and that is when she saw them the books and she quickly read them. She smiled as she was reading the books for the first time in a long time.

" Christie Edowaga " said Now called Christie.

" Weird ? " said Ran.

" Yeah my Dad he just loves mystery novels it sorts of runs through the family " said Shinichi/Christie sweating.

She was still unsure of what to call herself.

" Hey Ran could you do me a favour a take Christie out for a while because I have some things to do with my experiments and I do not want her to get in the way or hurt " said Agasa.

" Stop joking around " said Shinichi almost attacking Agasa as she leapt at him.

" Christie`s parents are in hospital because they were in a car crash aboard and she was staying with another relative but she could not stay with them, so she is staying with me instead. But with my house just being rebuilt and ..." said Agasa.

" She can stay with me then it would be great to have like a little sister around the house " said Ran.

" Really that is great " said Agasa.

Ran just nodded.

" What if she finds out who I am? " whispered Shinichi.

" If you want to get back to your normal self then that would be the best place to start...remember Ran`s dad is a detective " said Agasa.

'But did she want her body back ? she thought.

And she did not know as she was being pulled away.

Did she really want her life back ?

And she did not know what it was buts she just felt like she was missing a piece of her life and she had no idea what it was.

He raided the apartment and found what he needed to find.

He was able to find out just who she was by the website that had been made.

He had been foolish not to see this before but he had no idea what her motive was and he did not really care to be honest it was just wasting his time.

He had a name, a name that he knew quite well and known a fair a moment about her to know that she was already a threat to them which made things a lot more interesting. But he was going to keep this little secret to himself and he would be going to her house to confront her as he knew she was still weakened and this would be his best chance.

But before he even got to the house he had heard the unfortunate news of her death, he was going to have to find another way of making his plan to work. This was the easiest way and the golden ticket that he would need forever and was now gone all because of an unfortunate out coming.

He had other plans anyway and backups and so many.

But he was now going to start from scratch from one of his many plans.

It would be here in just over a year and he had that long to do it.


	30. Chapter 30

He was not a crazy stalker but he was jealous and worried because he had a lot to be worried about and this was his excuse, no reason for watching the date that she was on.

So, after watching the footage and there was not much of it which made him more than less than happy. And he hated the part where he saw Mouri Ran and Shinichi kissing but he liked the part where he could see that Shinichi was not even paying attention to this and just ran off in her typical fashion. And it looked like she was not even aware of what was happening as she was focusing on something else and putting an official end to the date which made him very happy.

The few times that he saw her eyes he could see that she was haunted and that something was haunting her so much and her eyes showed him this. She did not show a lot of emotions but her eyes most certainly did and it was amazing just how much they did but they were hidden beneath the glasses that she had to wear all the time. They were the most amazing eyes he had ever seen and he had hardly seen them but they would be definitely hard to forget like her. But after the events of that went on everything gad changed between them and he was not sure where he was going to fit in her life now or if she would even let him.

And when he was fed up waiting of watching footage of people just people cheerful people having a good day when he was not. He was about to put the screen off and to ease his pain of boredom and not to mention he was starting to get sore from leaning against his chin on the table too much, but then he saw the police arrive and leave because of another case which would make her sad no doubt and she would be needing cheered up. And the police were now going away and be zoomed in closer.

'Was that ?...Is that a bag with a head in it?' he thought as he looked closer and closer.

He did not like to think of a thing like that or even how it could be done but since Shinichi was there and the ride was called the 'Mystery Coaster' sadly ironic and true to the name ad persons involved. And the thought of something like that happening made him gulp and then this his throat of the thought of it, making it look like he was going to strangle himself, but he was so not. He remembered the last time he was on a rollercoaster, well actually to tell the true he was riding on the side of it but still was riding it if you count it that way. And there was the possibility that could have been his head that could have happened to him, right ? And now he did not want to go on another rollercoaster again.

And then he saw how late it was and that he better gets to bed and just forget all about this spying and just go and get some sleep, he could do some sloping much later in the night or morning.

But when he saw Mouri Ran by herself and crying as she left he was happy for a second but he continued to watch it and there was no Shinichi, no Shinichi at all. And the place was starting to close as he continued to watch all exits there was still no sign of her and he was getting worried more than ever and he was getting this feeling something bad had happened.

He decided that he was going to go there and check up on her, check if she was still there just in case something bad had happened. He was worried more than ever about her, he just felt like she was dying or something bad had happened to her and that he could not help her.

Now that he was there at the gates and it was all locked up.

He would never admit it but he hated this part the most, the part where he would have to climb the gate and the stupid big wall to get into the place to begin with. Now the part that he did like sneaking past the security guards and so easily slipping pass the cameras like child's play and the locks was the easiest part of all of it.

He looked around and found nothing at all that was useful.

He looked at the rollercoaster and he saw the police tape for the crime scene and it was very dramatic he had never been on a crime scene of a crime that he had never committed or was somehow involved in. This was his first official crime scene that he had been to and there was nothing not much left, apart from the blood on the seat and the ride.

Then he got bored because there was nothing useful to be seen so that was a good thing in his mind.

But then he saw a dim light and he was drawn to it and maybe it was because of the full moon and it was shining on that direction.

And he noticed a small bit of blood and he was worried it was on a splotch of blood but noticed it. And then on the ground beside it he found a stick and he knew who it belonged and he was worried immediately. It belonged to Shinichi a she needed it and she could not go long without it and it had blood on it, her blood and he was worried sick. And there was more blood on the grass and the was a space in the grass as if someone had been there and it was about the size he was and the same size of Shinichi.

He had to go to her house and make sure that she was fine and that she was safe because he was worried sick and there was nothing he could do. He picked the stick up and he quickly made his exit as he was going to Shinichi`s house.

And now that he was there.

The lights were all off and the house was tidy, too tidy in his opinion and he was worried more than ever when he looked in the First aid kit and noticed that bandages were gone. But then he was hopeful because that meant that she was alive and she was able to take care of her wounds and maybe that she just left to go to the hospital or something like that.

He put the stick back in her room hoping that she would find it and know that he was the one that left it so that she would tell him what happened. Because she never did before and this time he had proof that something had happened but he just gave it back. He just needed to find out what happened because he was worried sick and he had no idea what happened or what was going on.

He then decided on a quick visit to the Mouri Detective Agency to see if Shinichi might be there or if he could get any information there about her. And there was the possibility he could find out how that date went and what the current situation of their relationship was for him and for the Mouri girl. Because he had no idea what it was and what it would be and what would happen because she had made that ultimatum in a moment of anger that she had made out anger because of him wanting to know the full truth. He wanted to know exactly what she was hiding from everyone and he wanted to know why and he.

He remembered that she had said when she was Daredevil that her parents were murdered and he was told by his mother that they died in a house fire. And then he remembered Shinichi`s visit to the graveyard and he then stupidly realized that she was visiting her parents because she said it was 'family' that she was visiting. And at the same time, he was visiting his father, coincidences with things like that happened with them a lot and they had far more in common than he first thought.

But he did not like thought of him that he just might be the 'girl' in the relationship that they were not in right now or might never be but Shinichi definitely wore the 'pants' in the relationship of theirs of whatever it was.

Why did he want to be with her again ?

As he thought about all the times that he had been physical pain because of her and then he thought about it further and why she did it, making him blush as he did. He really was an accidental pervert when it came to her but he would never admit this to anyone especially Shinichi because she would so kill him for it.

He had only known her for a couple of weeks but trying to think of a time that she was not in his life, was like trying to think of another life time ago.

He peered through the Mouri girl`s window and the lights were all off and everyone was fast asleep, all three of them.

Wait three !?

There were three heat signatures in the place.

He looked in and there was two people in the one bed.

And he did not like thought of this, the thought of Shinichi in bed with another person especially a girl...!?

He did not want to think about that anymore ...because...just because I said so and he was doing all he could to not think about it.

But as he crawled through the window he noticed that it was not Shinichi at all but all but a little instead.

And the Mouri girl was almost hugging her to death and it looked like the little girl got fed up of this and just fell asleep in her arms.

But he could not see her face with putting the lights on or alerting them and possibly waking them up and that was the last thing he wanted. He knew that the Mouri girl was an expert in Karate and like Aoko he would be doomed because he actually noticed that there was a broom but not a mop at the bedside and he did not want to add this to the collection of weapons used against him.

And after looking at Mouri`s phone there was nothing useful that he could use but he did take Shinichi`s number which he was going to use of course. And he was going to use it to call her and then of course track her phone so that he could find her location and find he would be able to find her.

She needed a break to get away from everything and clear her mind and he was going to give Shinichi a break from him for a while. Give her the space she so clearly needed and that he had invaded, let her think and put the pieces together and come to a logical conclusion. The logical one that he would be a great deal of help to her, even if he had to be bait he wanted to help and get it all over with, so everyone could move on and get on with their lives.

He would be soon going to college anyway and that was when everything would change when he would be an adult well sort of would because the college he was going to was actually closer than the school was.

But after keeping himself busy doing anything to keep himself busy it had now it had been two weeks and there was no sign of her or even Daredevil. Aoko was worried sick that he was dead when they found the broken mask and they had been no sighting thinking that he had been killed. There was no body but because the mask was found near the water the police thought that he might been thrown in the water and they even secretly searched for the body. But they found nothing and just gave up all hope knowing in their guts that the vigilante that had been helping them in secret was gone.

It was as if Kudo Shinichi had vanished into thin air and what was worse no one had noticed apart from a few people and it did not seem like anyone cared that she was gone. And to make matters worse her parents did not even notice this until Kaito had his mother make a phone call to her parents. But he had not heard back from them yet or his mother about and when he asked his mother on their daily chats she would just wave it off as nothing had happened but he could tell that she was hiding something.

But he did find out that she was not in town anymore and no one knew where she was apart from that she was on an important case and that was all she would say and no more. And the only person she had told this was his competition was Mouri Ran and that she had made a phone call or two to just have a chat with her.

And when he tried phoning her or tracking her phone there was nothing and the phone had been disconnected and the last place the GPS was in her own house a day after he thoughts she went missing. And then nothing there was officially nothing and no lead that he could possibly follow thought would lead to her. Finding Pandora would be easier finding her in the world and the time that he had and he was going to have to choose.

But after a couple of weeks he was getting tired of waiting because there was no sign of her and no one had even heard of her apart from the phone calls to Mouri. And she had not even been solving any cases or made contact with the police helping them or even asking the about anything there was nothing at all no contact with the world. She had vanished into thin air and the film/book 'Gone Girl' was suddenly coming to mind whenever he thought of it.

He was done waiting and he had officially been dumped well not that they had ever dated or even went out. They just had a couple of serious and steamy kisses that he was smiling just at the thought of and he wanted more.

He had a Heist to plan in Beika again and if she did not turn up this time then he would consider this as her saying "No! " to him and that she did not want to be with him. And even though he would be willing to wait a little longer it was clear that she had already made her decision. She wanted to be as far away from him as possible like she kept saying and the only way to get him out of her life was for her to runaway to get as far away from him as possible.

He was just hoping that she would just turn up.

All he knew that criminals were rising again and it was getting worse and worse for everyone and because Daredevil disappeared they were not afraid anymore and he could see the difference she had made. And he was told that things were going to get worse than ever and some criminals had already pretended to be him but they had not gotten away with it. And this was the first time that he was truly grateful for Hakuba to be a Detective and he was seriously happy that Nakamori had his back the whole time and continues to.

He sighed as he had no idea what was going through her head right now and he never really did. He had some major issues wrong with him but she definitely a lot more issues than he did and that left him puzzled more than ever.

He loved her and he would wait for her to return no matter how long he had to wait and in the spare time he could concentrate on finding Pandora and not much else.

And there was buzz of a new Detective, well old one and it just had to be the Mouri girls of all people and he was called 'The Sleeping Kogoro' but he had no idea why though. Well it would be an interesting event and new rival and exactly what he was looking for anyway and he did secretly want one in every city. The same person going after you all the time tends to get boring and he wanted to face someone knew and he wanted to meet someone that he would never get bored of. And someone that would definitely surprise him no matter what he did and he was rather hoping they would be like him in their own way with their own style.

Either way he felt that this was going to be one interesting Heist and he was going after the 'Black Star' and he was going to get away with it like he always does because no one could stop him.

He figured since he was not staying out of her life then she gets the hell out of his life by leaving and for good, following another lead because it was better than thinking that she was dead.


	31. Chapter 31

She was stuck being a child for almost a month now. And she did not think that it would to this long and thought that she would be back in her body by now. But sadly, the trail was cold and she had found nothing. No evidence and there was not even a breadcrumb trail leading to _them_ or even back to _them_. And nothing of what had happened to her and _they_ had tried to kill her and well in a way _they_ did kill her because Kudo Shinichi did not exist anymore because she did not physically exist anymore. She had nothing on _them_ and she knew nothing about _them,_ and there was no way of actually finding _them_ in the first place. And she did not know what she was actually going to do the moment that she would meet those two guys again or if there were others. And she had a suspiciously feeling that there was more to this than she first thought there was and that is why she kept her new identity from everyone.

And right now, she was fed up with not knowing anything and there were no challenges that were both physical and mental at the same time. And she had no idea why she was thinking of this even though she had recently been on a ton of cases and was exhausted mentally from them. And the other things that were in her life that were exhausting and far too exhausting for any one person to handle. And she was less than three feet tall while doing all this and it does make quite the strain.

She had made Ran`s father, Mouri Kogoro quite the becoming detective as she would dart him with a tranquilizer watch that was made for her and made by Agasa. And then she would use her puppet and head hand voice mimicker to pretend to be him using his voice and solving the case.

She was glad that she was still solving so many cases but the worse thing to come out of it was the way Mouri had become, he had become more arrogant and egotistical than ever. And the smoking and drinking it was all too much and sadly something that she was now used to. She hated this life that she had come accustomed to but at the same time she was loving it.

And the best part of all of all of it was that she could see again.

And she was shocked just how beautiful yet painful the world was and just how much had changed since the last time that she had seen it.

And when the first time she saw her dead body and blood she was shocked and horrified by how it actually looked. She was frightened and just shocked of how someone could do such a horrible thing of take a life or take their own life. And life is such a precious thing and something that she was not going to take advantage of anymore because every moment was precious and she wanted to experience every single moment of it. No matter how painful or embarrassing she would live in it without any regret of the small things. But of course, she was still learning to take hold of them and getting used to it all.

She was now back at the detective agency and she was not happy with what just happened.

She kicked her bag angrily across the bedroom floor.

And she was not happy when everything had scattered across the floor coming out of the bag as she did it. And the pencil case head somehow managed to just hit her on the head and was painful as hell.

" Argh " she clutched onto her head as it was the exact spot that she was hit by the creepy guy.

She was so going to kill Agasa for this because of his suggestion to change her appearance and some of the things that she liked so that people would not suspect that she was Shinichi. And now because of that her wardrobe was mostly made up of skirt, dress and she had hardly any trousers in there at all. And it was Ran and Sonoko that went shopping with or rather for her to buy the clothe making it her worst nightmare ever in life because she could not say " No! " to the clothes. And she of course had to act excited and happy for them and model them, every single one of them and match them for outfits to see what one was the best. And they liked every part of it and he had to pretend to with a smile on her face and she had to admit she was surprised of how good at acting she was but after to doing again and again. But because she had done it so much it was like rinse and repeat.

And speaking of hair she was wearing pigtails and she hated them so much, they had officially made her the hid that she was not. And she did not even want to think about the amount of pink that she was being made to wear every single day she was wearing it.

And the worst possible thing had happened today and she had to pretend to love every single moment of it. Ran had signed her up for Ballet classes and she was going to have to attend them every single week and she was going to have to wear pinker and a stupid tutu. She did not like ballet but she did have a great respect for the dancers who just put as much dedication and heart into what they do as she does and the effort, skills and time they put in is undeniable and honourable. But what it does to your bone structure and feet was painfully flinching especially when she though back to an advert that she saw. And she liked using her for kicking things, she loved soccer ball and she had not given that up either. And said that it was great for training for ballet and that Shinichi had got her into it and was great for balancing and it now thinking about it this was true. So, she would give it a try and it might even help with her soccer skills and improve them with some knew moves.

She was a girly girl in this identity and she wanted to be a Detective because she just could not take that part away from her identity. They all though that she wanted to be the world`s greatest detective and the most attractive looking one as well. Showing that you can do the detective work while looking great as well and not as a boring geek, and Sonoko was so to blame for this. But it was one hell of a good cover up because they would never believe that she would do something like this ever in her life and that she would rather die first than do it. And well...she was on the brink of death and _they_ had thought that she had died. And she felt like a piece of herself had died and was missing, and Kudo Shinichi was gone from this world and it was likely that she was never coming back.

But why did it have to be pink, she would rather be pretending to be a boy than this and she had actually thought about doing it for just a second or two and she thought of pretending that she had a twin brother. But that plan was smashed apart when Agasa said that she was an only child. It was not like she had ever pretended to be a boy before and it was like he had thought of it before she did not know that she was going to do it.

'Weird' she thought now thinking about it more.

* * *

There was another side effect from the almost being killed and being poisoned resulting in being shrunk into a little child and she realized that was a mouthful to say, she was just calling it the 'Shrinking Incident' she thought. And the other side effect was not caused by the poison but rather the blow to the head and it was something rather bad she was missing a few pieces of her memory.

For one instance, she was shocked to learn that Ran had a crush on her and she knew about it. And that she was even kissed by Ran and that she was at Tropical Land on a date with Ran that night and everyone knew. And what was worse they all thought that she had done a runner leaving Ran broken hearted and she did not even know but when she did she had no idea what to do. But of course, just pretend that she was just a little girl and nothing else and not Kudo Shinichi because Ran would so kill her for this.

She needed to get all of her memories back and the likely only way to do that would be to back as Kudo Shinichi so she could get a check up on her head wound that had basically healed over night. And she knew that it was so much more worse than it originally was and must have healed during her transformation or something like that, thinking that she might just be healing faster now ? It was a possibility, and there was a chance that if she changed back then the head wound would return and would be just as bad and she might end up with brain damage.

* * *

She was torn between going back to Shinichi or staying as Christie.

But the part that she felt like she was missing a part of her life was too painful and she wanted it back because she just felt like she had an empty void in her life and nothing could fill it, no matter what she did. And she wanted to know what that was and the only way that she would get that back was if she got all her memories back and she was doing the best that she could. But nothing would trigger a memory not a smell or sound, nothing at all and all she had to rely on was what she was told or the evidence that she could gather. But she was a detective so she kept a lot of stuff hidden and kept everything in her mind and memory place which was also getting a little bit fuzzy because she could no longer put it all together. So, she made a new one of Agasa`s place and when she had the chance her house which was giant and haunting place to look at. And it would be something that a detective would live in over a century ago and she liked it so much that it made her smile when she saw it for the first time in daylight.

But she also wanted to stay as Christie for the obvious reasons and for the first time in a long time, she felt happy really happy and it was happier than she had ever been in such a long time. She felt free and like a heavy weight or more like a burden had been lifted off her shoulders and she was no longer carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders and she loved this feeling. Her smile was genuine and she was not being treated like she was made of glass and would break at the slightest thing. And people would not look at her in case they thought they had said the wrong thing and hurt her feelings, which was more annoying than anything.

But the most annoying thing about being Christie was being treated as if she was just some dumb kid, although she was technically a kid she was not dumb and she did not like being treated like a child. She did not like being talked down to literally and figuratively it was and it was twenty-four seven and got worse the moment that she started school. Elementary School that is. And it came with three hyperactive and far too happy children that were now her stalkers and would drag her everywhere and make her do things that she did not want to do. And would end with a moment of you but then finding another dead body and if they were not children the police would think that they were on a killing spree and serial killers. But the police just found them irrupting and bad luck or good luck depends on who you ask and when you ask the moment of the case. And everyone is much happier once the case is solved anyway and irritated at the same time.

And looking in the mirror and seeing her own reflection that she was wearing a pink and frilly tutu this was one of her official nightmares.

And then she could hear the door opening downstairs and she quickly changed back into her regular clothes so that she would not be seen in these, because she knew that Ran would take another picture of her like this. And she was really getting fed up of all the pictures that were currently being taken of her because she felt like a Barbie right now and everyone just wanted to dress her up.

* * *

" _Kaitou Kid!_ " said Sonoko loudly.

And it was loud so loud that she could hear it through the door and it was almost piercing. Whatever or who this person was knew instantly that Sonoko was a fan and a big one at that.

But the name it sounded eerily familiar and she wanted to know all about.

She was silent as she walked down the stairs focused on her mission to find out what was going on and she was thinking that this just might be a missing piece of her memory and a part of her somehow. And she wanted to know more and she was going to get this information from Sonoko her friend but a friend that she was not liking too much right now because of the way she was being treated.

" Brat you are here! " said Sonoko.

She just rolled her eyes back fed up with the insult nickname that she was getting from Sonoko.

Then she blinked innocently as Ran looked at her when she gave her an upsetting look.

" Sonoko leave her alone " said Ran.

Christie just smiled happily grinning widely as she walked away with her phone ringing showing that she was going to answer it.

" You always stick up for her. You know she just follows you about like a pet or a shadow " said Sonoko.

Ran quickly closed the door.

" You know that she might hear you and you will just upset her " said Ran.

" So, she should not be eavesdropping " said Sonoko.

" You Know that she just looks up to me and to you sometimes as well " said Ran.

" Of course, she does, she is three feet tall...and wait she looks up to me!" said Sonoko.

Her eyes now sparkling.

" Sonoko! " said Ran trying to get her attention.

But this was not happening because Sonoko was in her own fantasy world at this moment.

" I knew one day this day would come, the day that I became a role model for someone. Though I thought it would be ...maybe I have been too harsh on the Brat after all...and where is the Brat, I mean Christie anyway ? " said Sonoko.

* * *

'I thought I would be a role model when I was older, like in my thirties when I am old but the little Brat must worship me or something. Wait! She could be Auntie that one time. Does that mean that she thinks that I am old or something ? That little Brat better not think of that because I am not old and I am still young and I am beautiful and younger than I look. Yikes I do look older than I look and last night my Mum found a grey hair and that means that I will get grey hair as well. I better make sure that Brat does not think I am a monster because she will something I just know it, that girl gives me the creeps and she is scary as hell. She acts all innocent but she is so not it is all an act or something even though I sound paranoid as hell and I am not. I swear that girl is a demon but there is something creepy about her and familiar...' thought Sonoko as she said this.

* * *

Shinichi/Christie was currently on her phone and she was still deciding what to call herself out of the both names. She was Shinichi, and she still is but she is now currently Christie and she was still getting used to being called by another name. And every time someone said "Shinichi " she almost responded to them and almost answered the thing that was being said about her.

She was only half paying attention to what Agasa was saying because he was only talking about his latest invention and he was asking her the same old questions again. They were all about her past and if there was anything that she remembered, anything at all even if it was small and if she wanted to talk about it. But NO! She was still missing pieces of her memory and she was beginning to get angry that he just kept asking her the same old questions as if he wanted her to remember something that she was forgetting.

'Or just maybe it is something he does not want me to remember ?' she thought as she put her hand on her chin.

" Brat!...I mean Christie " said Sonoko almost bursting her eardrum.

And then she heard Agasa fall to the ground off the spinning seat that he was currently sitting on and was now sitting flat on the ground in pain.

Christie just hung up when she heard the explosion go off, yet another experiment had failed and gone horribly wrong. And then she looked up at Sonoko to see what the hell she wanted and why she was calling her by her name of all things.

" Yes! " she said cheerfully.

" You want to know who _Kaitou Kid_ is then you will find out when Ran`s Dad gets here and then we are ..." said Sonoko.

" Yippee! Thank You " said Christie then she hugged Sonoko and ran away cheerfully.

" Why the hell did I just do that ? " said Shinichi to herself.

'Oi!' she thought to herself as she leaned against the wall.

" Come Brat. I mean Christie! " said Sonoko as she pulled her away.

" What ? Where are you ..." said Christie.

" We are going shopping and I will tell you all about _Kaitou Kid_ along the way " said Sonoko.

She so did not want to go shopping, she was sick and tired of it and it was her version of hell on earth and it was something that she had to pretend to love and this was really her version of hell come to life.

" But...I still have homework...and it is raining...and ..." said Christie.

But she was now being picked up by Ran.

Ran saw this the perfect chance to get her new sister and her best friend to finally get along and she was going to do all she could to get what she wanted.

" _Kaitou Kid_ is a thief " said Sonoko.

'I would never have guessed' thought Shinichi dully.

They were currently outside walking the busy streets in the pouring rain standing under their umbrellas as Sonoko was telling them all about it.

" You still want to date him " said Ran disapproving.

Sonoko just nodded as she was given two disapproving looks.

" He is so mysterious and everyone just goes crazy for him. And he is perfect in every way " said Sonoko.

" Yeah until he goes to jail " said Ran.

" And that is why I need your Dad`s help " said Sonoko.

" So, your Father wants me to get my Dad to capture him " said Ran.

" Yes " said Sonoko.

" My Dad does not have the best experience with thieves and has no idea where to begin with. Maybe you could ask..." said Ran.

" At the museum, where my Dad will be displaying our family heirloom 'The Black Star' " said Sonoko.

At this point she did not even want to pay attention to what Sonoko was saying the boy crazed fool was now after a thief and was a fan of this guy. She really did not have the best taste in guys and now she was even making things much more worse. She was just talking about how cute she thought he would be and blah blah she would keep going for a little more while. Besides she knew how this would end the old man would say " Yes " and just maybe he could do the job himself this time.

But was she really going to let one of her best friends go and chase after a thief that could be potentially dangerous. Sonoko was a smart girl no doubt there was no denying that but when it came to guys she was a complete idiot and would just do the stupid thing and run in without thinking. And she could end up getting herself killed and there was no way that she was going to let that happen to Sonoko, even if she was mad at her right now.

She was going to have to help, eventually if got necessary then she would.

" SHINICHI! " said Ran.

She immediately looked up to Ran who said her name and was scared for a moment because she was about to watch her best friend get run over. Only to see her being pulled back my Sonoko.

" Are you crazy, you could have got yourself run over " said Sonoko.

" Shinichi! " said Ran shocked.

" What? " said Sonoko.

" I swear Sonoko I thought I just saw her, maybe she looked at bit different " said Ran.

'Yeah you did just see her and she does look different because she is standing right beside you. And not on the other side of the road where you could have gotten yourself killed' said Shinichi inside her head.

" It must have been someone that looked like her, maybe it was..." said Sonoko.

" Ran are you ok ? " said Christie.

She was now looking at a very pale white Ran.

" Come on let's go for something to eat " said Ran.

The other two just nodded at their friends near death experience and walked away talking about _Kaitou Kid_ again.


	32. Chapter 32

And what Sonoko had told her about _Kaitou Kid_ was very little because she just went on and on how 'dreamy' she thought he was and within ten minutes of her just talking about his hat she got fed up of listening to him.

Taking a deep breath in as she closed the door behind her and letting it out, she was only glad to escape Sonoko and her boy crazed talk even if it was only for a second. Right now, she was in the Detective agency but she already knew that Sonoko was going to talk to the old man about this as a case for her parents at their request.

And she heard enough about him and she did not want to hear anymore about an over theatrical thief that dresses up and in white of all things. But she was more than surprised that she did not hear about this thief before from Sonoko of course because she would have no interest in him. And it was not something that you would read in the newspaper about criminals or tragedies but the entertainment part of it.

'An entertaining thief, what is this world coming to ?' she thought as she was bored and just wanted to sit down and rest.

But she was in the room with an alcoholic who was sleeping at his desk, surrounded by his fortress of drunkahood that would come crashing down on him as soon as Ran and Sonoko got there. And of course, there was the cigarette that was still in his mouth that was nearly finished but he had fallen asleep with it in there and probably a just lit one as well.

And it made her wonder if this guy smoked and drank in his sleep, drink sleeping and smoke sleeping can be a real thing ?

Well she had been shrunken/ de-aged into a small child, so it was a very possible reason and logical thing that could exist. and looking at this guy it was very possible that he did this because just how could one person drink this much because it just seemed impossible that someone would drink this much. And why would someone drink that much in the first place because she just had o idea why he would even drink this much when he had a decent life and a lot to live for.

She always struggled to understand things like this, people with happy lives by ruining them by doing the stupidest thing like drinking for example. Smoking was a different kind of and could be put another shelf of stupid things of categories that people do in their life that ruins them and is pointless beyond any belief. Why people make a mess of their lives with things that make them feel happy, but really is just a substitute only affecting the brain making them feel happy for a short time. When it is only a fake drug that is put in your body and you are not really and truly happy and it just fills the void for a short time. And to feel that kind of thing and fill that void again you use it again and again until you become addicted to it and changes you and you are defined by it.

It is the little things in the shops that you see people buying and laughing at as they take them, people even bond over them and pulls people together gathering in groups making them social. Bonding and even brings peace in some ways but when it doesn't, that is when you have to worried because that little thing that you just bought for the sake of it can bring yours and others life come crashing down.

She had seen it in cases and more recently with cases that killers are alcoholic or the victims are and it is the alcohol that brings it on. But then again you cannot always blame it on the alcohol because it is the person that willingly drinks it just brings out what is already there, the dark side or darker side of that person. The kind of side that they kept hidden at bay from the world and those kind of feelings, emotions and secrets can come out and bring on so much pain that is unbearable.

" And I just love him " said Sonoko.

And with that she was snapped out of her deep thoughts as Sonoko and Ran entered the room.

" Dad " screamed Ran disapprovingly.

Making the cans come crashing down all around him and the cigarette falling out his mouth onto his lap, burning him and now rolling on the ground in pain trying to put the fire out. She so wished that she had recorded this because it was paid staking hilarious and was something that she would want to see again and again on a loop because it was one of the best things that she had ever seen in her recent life. And she did her best to keep herself not to laugh or rather not laugh out loud because that was what Sonoko was always trying do. She could see the tears in Sonoko's eyes as she just watched what was happening as Ran grabbed the overly used fire extinguisher.

And now her eyes were watering as well.

* * *

Lately because of the whole shrinking thing she was not getting along with Sonoko because the way she was treating her and of course because she did not know the truth. To Sonoko she was not Kudo Shinichi, but a 'leech' annoying child that was always just there and getting in her way. Stealing her best friend and just being there replacing Shinichi and was just an annoying know it all brat. And she did not like seeing Sonoko like this, the way she treated her and this made her see Sonoko in a whole new light. She never realized just how shallow her friend could be as she was seeing this different side of her and the way she treated others. She herself had been ignorant to this and you never do see the worse in others that you are close with because that is just what happens when you care about someone.

But there was also a softer side of Sonoko that she had never noticed before, the way she was such a good friend to Ran was unbelievably good and she was there for her as she was missing Shinichi. And that was just kind of weird because she was there and she was not there in a mind and painful way of thinking that would make your brain hurt.

And she had learned that Ran was so much a stronger person than she first had thought, the way she had to take care of her dad and now her was unbelievable. She was the grown up in the family as she did the housework, cooking and basically pretty much everything. And Shinichi was the one that was secretly bringing in the pay check and the old and the old man was just there. He was ...? He was a good or decent man but she knew that he could have been a better man if she just put some thought into what does and stopped drinking, his life could be so much better and so could Ran's. Ran could be more of a teenager than like the adult she had to be because of him and the way he was. But he was putting a roof over her head and was not asking for anything in return, though that might because he thought of her as good luck charm. And because Ran basically threatened him on a daily basis and he was terrified of her and she was the only thing that was stopping him from getting harmed as she was used as a human shield.

* * *

" His name is Kaitou 1412 and he steals from all the countries in the world and he is now trying to steal from Sonoko`s parents and they want your help " said Ran.

She snapped out of her thoughts yet again, man she had been thinking a lot lately and so zoning out that it was unbelievable.

He was not fire anymore and he was now holding a piece of paper in his hand that was cello taped together because it had been ripped apart and looking at it the person was mad on what was on that piece of paper. A thief was simple enough, she could leave this to the old and to the police because thieves were simple, they stole and that was pretty much it. There was no mystery to it and nothing more than catching them and getting whatever, they stole or would be returned to the rightful owner.

And Ran went on about how she saw Shinichi and that she was with another girl making her mad because it was like she was cheating on her with another girl. Which was now making her sweat because the way Ran and Sonoko were talking about it was as if they were a couple. Which was now making her sweat more than ever because she could not even remember Ran asking her on a date or that they had kissed. And you did not even need to be a detective to work out that would be a really bad idea telling Ran that of all people because it would be really painful after you told her. Just imagining the way, she had seen her beat up some people so far was enough to make her squirm.

But she did after even mind numbing of thinking was able to admit to herself that she did have feelings for Ran and they were starting to grow every single day that she was with her. Being with her was enough to make her happy and enough to realize she was exactly what she needed and the kind of person that she wanted to be with.

And she was zoning out again.

" This piece of paper is a mess just look at it and is there any money in it for me ? " said Kogoro looking at and puzzled.

" Yeah Mr Suzuki was mad when he read it and it was the best that could do putting it back together, but a Detective as famous as you could easily solve a riddle as difficult as this since the police are struggling to do it " said Ran.

'Riddle ?' thought Shinichi as it was now starting to sound interesting after all and she had to have a look of what was going on.

" Mouri Kogoro Detective on the case " said Kogoro.

Ran had easily manipulated him by going for his ego like she always does but she did not realize that she was also and accidentally tricked Shinichi into being interested in it.

She could not help herself or contain her curiosity anymore as she just had to look at the piece of paper and she could always go to bed later even though she was planning on. This seemed to really peak her curiosity and was something that she just felt that she had to do

 _April Fool_

 _When the moon divides two people_

 _under the name Black Star_

 _pushed by the waves_

 _I will arrive_

 _Kaitou Kid_

 _(Kaitou Kid signature)_

" Mph " she said smirking and chuckling a little.

* * *

This was far more interesting than she first thought, at first, she thought he was going to be boring and just a plain show off. But this showed intellect much of it and this was going to be a challenging person and thief to capture, someone that no one has been able to capture in over two decades. This is something that she had to see with her own eyes and this was someone that she just had to meet. And it was someone that she had to unmask because she felt it in her gut and in every bone in her body this was something that she wanted to do. And feeling this way was scary and was like an adrenaline rush and that she would was an adrenaline junky up for next fix but this guy was harmful so she had nothing to worry about.

And she just could not help but smile because she had not felt like this in a long, long time and this was exciting.

But now she was forcibly being picked up and made to go to bed after she brushed her teeth of course, she so hated having a bedtime.

" Bedtime " said Ran.

She blew her breath in annoyance and in boredom because she was not allowed to do what she wanted to do anymore.

" Ok Ran " she said smiling and yawning.

Putting on her act again doing it twenty-four seven was exhausting and she was now having to do it more than ever because she wanted to do this more than anything but it was just going to have to wait. In the morning, they would be going to the museum anyway and there she would be able to see the item itself and it would all become clearer anyway.

And before she her head even hit the pillow she fell asleep as soon as she could because she was that exhausted and getting to sleep, tomorrow was when everything would start and where the real excitement would begin.

And before she knew it she was standing in Beika Museum staring at 'The Black Star' and in its all glory was the smallest pearl that she had ever seen. This was the thing that the thief wanted to steal and he was actually going to all this trouble, really!

But this opinion was mainly because she had still yet to work out the riddle and that was just annoying her that she had not solved it yet. But she knew that she would because whatever the circumstance where she would always and forever be able to do something as simple as something like this.

And this was starting to make her forget everything that was happening right now.

* * *

But the one thing she did know for sure was when he was going to come for it, and that was all that she truly needed in the first place.

" _'pushed by the waves'_ means by the river and that is west from here " said a loud and laughing Kogoro as he was starting to boast.

She started to listen in on what was going on.

" Waves actually means ocean and that sounds just like Okino "

Everyone was sounding interested as they were starting to stand still and listen on in every single word that he was saying.

Shinichi was thinking 'Seriously what planet was this guy from' she just could not believe this to be true.

But when she looked at everyone else they were leaning on his every single word and she just could not watch this anymore because it was just ridiculous.

She looking out the window thinking the word 'East' was just stuck in her head and then it just popped into her head as she took her watch out and smiled. She was looking East where a strong possibility _Kaitou kid_ could be and would be able to see the museum and then she was thinking that the words did mean something else and he was thinking he might have it solved. But she would need to go and do some research to see if it was actually right.

'Whoever this _Kaitou Kid_ was he was a genius' she thought as she looked out the window of the museum.

It was late when she put everything together and everyone was asleep which was good for her because she could easily get out the house by sneaking out. No one would be falling her and no one would be trailing her from behind as she was thinking of 'The Junior Detective League' the thorn in her side yet a rose as well. And she could not help but smile when she thought of them because they were in the ones that brought out the child part of her again and they were the ones that made her feel happy and they were her friends.

A child was running the streets in the middle of the night across the busy roads and pressing buttons to cross them. She was wandering why no one was stopping her and asking why she there in the first place and alone without a single adult with her. If she had seen some children wandering the streets in the middle of the night she would definitely ask why they were alone and make sure that they were safe and got home.

* * *

But now she was on the roof and she was just going to have to wait for the thief to come to her.

But first she was going to make a quick phone call.

" Hi Agasa " said Shinichi.

" Hi Shinichi " said Agasa

" I need you to do some research for me " said Shinichi.

" On _Kaitou 1412_ " said Agasa

" How did you know? " said Shinichi

There was a moment of deafening silence that she did not like.

" I read about it and I thought that it would make its way to you " said Agasa.

" Ok? " she said not completely satisfied with what he was saying.

" Well I am going to meet him so could you please make it quick " said Shinichi.

" Sure, wait you are going to meet him ? " said a shocked Agasa.

* * *

This was bad.

This was very bad because if he found out who she was then it would only be a matter of time before she found out the whole truth then she would go back to the way she was again. And that was something that he did not want for her and he knew her too well and enough to know that this would be the last thing that she would want as well.

Losing those memories and shrinking was a blessing in disguise for Shinichi he knew that and a small part of her knew it as well because he could see that she was still struggling with to stay that way or go back to being Shinichi.

She was still in danger and he knew that but they thought that she was dead, so that was a good thing for her and for everyone. If she remembered then it would ruin the happiness that she had now and she would be feeling guilty for the time that she had missed and everything that she could not do.

But there was nothing that he could do because he knew that she would get suspicious if he did anything to get in her way, so all he could do was nothing and just hope that she would not find out. Hope that she could put a stop to the thief so that he could not get in the way and he would be out of her life and for good. He knew that was what she wanted in the first place and he was going to help her to make that wish come true even if she did not know about it he was going to help her.

He had removed all evidence of Daredevil from the house and done everything that he could to keep her away from it. The police had found the mask and thought that Daredevil was dead and were no longer relying on that and were working harder than ever, making an actual change in things.

He gave her Daredevil when he found out what she could because he thought that it was the right thing to do and he wanted to pass on the torch because he did not want Daredevil to be forgotten. And she was the only person that he had ever even considered giving it to because she was perfect for it and had to 'No killing Rule'.

And he knew it would be only a matter of time before she did something that would get her killed and this was the only real way to protect her from herself. He knew that he had made the right decision in doing that but part of him always regretted it and he would have to live with that for the rest of his life.

" Agasa ? " said Shinichi.

" I will get right onto that " said Agasa.

He was going to have to do 'research' for things that he already knew and he was holding all the information in his hands on a USB stick. If he just handed this to the police they would know everything and that would be that but he was not willing to risk that, not just yet anyway.

He could easily have something to eat and then tell her enough information that she would need to know.

The phone was hung up and she looked at it, Agasa was acting pretty strange.

* * *

 _'When the moon divides two people'_

Is actually referring to the BS satellite and the sun

' the moon divides'

Is all referring to an eclipse is created between the two-object pointing down to the exact window of time.

Arrive between 12:30 am and 4:30 am when the satellite is down powering up.

And 'Black Star' or B S or short.

Which is also the name of the 'BS' satellite

 _'pushed by the waves'_

Is referred to as the electric wave field that it is created and sends signal to an area and the only view of the museum is the rooftop of the Haido City Hotel.

She was just going to wait as she set up her plan.

She felt her phone vibrate and it was Agasa calling again with the information that she needed.

Silent like a ghost and did not make a sound like he appeared out of thin air.

* * *

And the feeling he was getting him was eerie.

He was calm and confident even with the police searching for him.

" Shinichi ? " said Agasa.

* * *

She hung up the phone.

'Tasteless and outdated outfit' she thought as she looked at him'

He was approaching her and because she was low to the ground she was getting a decent look at his face of what she could see anyway if the monocle and hat was not there. If it was not night and dark then she would be able to see him much more clearly but what she could see was that this guy was the second _Kaitou Kid_ because he was far too young, thirties, no twenties ? No, he could be even younger than that but she had no idea just how young he could really be or if that was even his real face.

" Hey little girl what are you doing, this can be an awfully dangerous place ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

'Oh, he cares' thought Shinichi sarcastically of course.

And then she lit it as she smiled.

" Fireworks " said Christie.

And then it lit up the sky.

"...? " said _Kaitou Kid_ to what she had done.

" Look Helicopter " said Christie as she raced across the roof pointing at it excitedly acting like a child.

 _Kaitou Kid_ walked forward with his hand in his pocket and a large smile on his face.

" Hey I know that you did that on purpose " said _Kaitou Kid._

 _Kaitou Kid_ had figured out all about her little act and knew that she was just acting like a little child, this was an interesting one and she wanted to continue to find out more.

Who exactly are you girl ? " he said in calm voice.

It was time to capture the thief using the watch the Agasa had given him because of lately of everything that has happened. It was a dart tranquilizer watch but he had not used it yet. But she would be using it tonight to capture herself a thief that no one was ever able to capture before and maybe even be this close to him.

" Edowaga Christie Detective " said Christie and very confidentially.

" Oh, a Detective, quite the pleasure I should be honoured " said _Kaitou Kid_ amusingly.

Was he actually going to have a conversation with her and treating her like an adult and equal ?

" Should you not be running by now because the police are now approaching ? " said Christie.

She had her arm behind her back as she was getting the dart ready for a nice surprise shot.

But he did not seem to care, just looked amused not even looking up as he was full of confidence.

" Interesting but then again " said _Kaitou Kid._

She was shocked by what happened next as she saw what was in _Kaitou Kids_ hands and he was talking into it using multiple voices.

" Chaki here, _Kaitou Kid_ has been located on Haido City Hotel "

Helicopters were approaching closer shining lights on the thief.

"All helicopters and vehicles to the location "

said Kaito in a different voice.

" Hey that is not me " said the real Chaki.

The guy was impersonating the guy perfectly.

Another voice came over saying that it was true, it was obviously one of the police in the helicopter.

" This is Nakamori all to the rooftop and we will arrest that dam thief " said _Kaitou Kid_ using what would be the real Nakamori`s voice.

He was shocked and impressed to what he was witnessing.

The sky was now surrounded in helicopters and police bursting through the only door to the roof.

The thief was surrounded and he did it himself.

But why ?

" Now look what you have done Detective " said _Kaitou Kid._

" You are under arrest _Kaitou Kid_ " said Nakamori pointing a gun and giving the signal for the other officers to surround the thief.

The roof was surrounded by police and helicopter shining like a beacon as the thief was completely surrounded and trapped. But it did not seem like that way to her as the thief seemed confident, over confident if she had to be asked as he just stood still as his cape waved in the air created by the wind of the helicopter.

But what was going to happen next, she was not sure.

" We broke the code and we knew you would be here, you are surrounded. So, put your hands up " said Nakamori.

But the thief still stood there silent and confidentially as he smirked.

he then chuckled.

" And I knew that you would Inspector " said _Kaitou Kid._

" What ? " said a frustrated Nakamori.

" I had no intention of stealing the Black Star tonight " said _Kaitou Kid._

They all looked confused.

" Remember the note. April Fools it was all a joke "said _Kaitou Kid._

 _Kaitou Kid_ held a remote in hand and a hand glider appeared as he strapped to his back it was obvious how he got there and was planning to escape.

" Catch him before he gets away " screamed Nakamori.

She did nothing but stand still and watch everything unfold and unravel to see what would happen because she would only get in the way.

She saw him drop something and she immediately covered her eyes realizing what it was, a flash bomb blinding her and everyone else from seeing what was happening.

 **PUFF**

A smoke bob was then dropped.

The conversation was not done yet.

" Hey girl did you know ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

She was covering her eyes so he could only hear what the thief was saying.

" A thief is an artist who takes his prey in style " said _Kaitou Kid._

" But a Detective is nothing more than a _Critic_ who follows are footsteps " said _Kaitou Kid._

" What about jail ? " said Christie irritated.

" What about it ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

And he was gone in a puff of pink smoke and confetti.

" He`s gone " They said shocked.

" A man just can't disappear into thin air " said Nakamori.

" Men look for him, that bastard is not getting away " screamed Nakamori.

But he and they all could see the thief had gotten.

* * *

And a piece of paper fell from the sky with a pink rose attached to it.

 _On April 19th_

 _aboard the Queens_

 _Elizabeth, which embarks_

 _from Yokohama Harbour,_

 _I will arrive to steal_

 _the Genuine Black Star_

 _Kaitou Kid_

Was what being on the piece of paper.

She grabbed one of them as she looked at all the pissed of officers that nothing else was going to happen next and there was nothing else that she could do or anything that they could do.

* * *

She walked the streets silently as she half read the piece of paper trying to suss it out and was left dumbfounded by it.

" Hey little girl what are you doing out here all alone ? " said a stranger.

She looked up to see a complete stranger standing there as she was waiting for the lights to go on so that she could cross the road.

She just blinked.

" Where is your parents ? " said the stranger.

" They are waiting from me they are just a block away from here waiting in the car because Daddy had an upset stomach and had to throw up because he hated something bad or maybe it was something he drank...I am not. The car really smells and I just needed some fresh air so I went for a walk " said Christie

" Oh " said the stranger.

The stranger grabbed her hand as she was about to cross the road.

" Hey " she said protesting as he pulled her along.

" I can't have you cross the road alone you might just get hurt and I could not have that " said the stranger.

She pulled her hand away when they got on the other side of the road.

" I will walk you to the car to make sure you get there nice and safe " said the stranger.

But she just looked up at him with big sad saucer eyes.

" But mister you are a stranger for all I know you are a kidnapper and I can't trust you, Mummy says do not speak to strangers.

" Call me Hakuba " said the stranger.

" Mm I still do not trust you " said Christie.

" You can trust me honestly I mean you no harm " said the stranger.

" Mummy says I should scream, I think that I will do that if you do not leave me alone Mr Stranger " said Christie.

The stranger looked panicked as she held her breath as her face was going red.

" Ok, Ok jeeze just trying to do something nice " said the stranger.

And then he walked away.

And she was alone again.

That guy was really suspicious and she had the feeling that someone was following her since she had left the roof and she was wondering if it was that guy. She knew that he meant her no harm but there was definitely something off about him and she wanted him to just go away.

* * *

And she was able to make it back to the Detective Agency without being harmed and anyone else talking to her or even seeing her. Everyone was still asleep and she was not caught for sneaking out, and just went straight back to bed.

" Tch " he said annoyed as he was walking the streets.

He just wanted to make sure that she got home safe and unharmed because no little girl should be outside in the middle of the night and alone.

But he grinned he had found a new detective or rather she had found him, that was an interesting one.

 _KID's_ latest challenge was a kid.

It was funny _KID Vs_ a child(kid).

This was something that he definitely wanted to go up against because this was an interesting one and one he never saw coming. He was told a million times and especially by Aoko that he had a mind of a child well he was now going to go up against a child to see how true that was.

He was surprised to find a little girl on the roof and he just wanted to make sure that she was save, but to his surprise she there to make sure he went to jail.

Intelligent one he already knew that she was.

And threatening to scream that was a good one, he wondered if she would ever figure out that it was him.


	33. Chapter 33

_" We have a surprise for you when you get home " said Ran._

She had just remembered that Ran had said this first thing this morning and she was just hoping that it would be something that she would like. Last time it was ballet classes and a pink dress, which she had to pretend to like or Ran would have started to get suspicious of her again. The last time on the tree was so close to get caught that she had been tricked to answer to her own name and just got out of it in the nick of time, courtesy of Agasa of course.

It would be a couple of days until _Kaitou Kid_ Heist and the chase would begin again or rather start and would come to an end because if she could put a criminal behind bars in this small body, she was going to start with this low life thief.

Ok!

So, he might not be a low life after all but he certainly was not a threat but more like a nuisance that was getting in the way, a nuisance that she wanted to get out of the way. And help these Detectives and Task Force members get back their lives, careers and dignity back. And once he was gone so would the Task Force and there would be far more detective out there helping to right the wrongs and...when exactly did she become this person so liberated for justice ?

Thieves was a thing that she was never really interested unless there was a murder involved because she would feel compelled to help for the obvious reasons. She would not let a murderer get away because the mess they made no matter what would be forever but with a thief there was insurance and everything could be recovered. Everything would heal and everything could soon be forgotten and feelings would be hurt but would be healed. But with a murder these things would never be healed but at least she could help make a patch up job just leaving a scar behind. A scar that would be forever shown but the wound would heal but the scar would be forever there and remembered.

One thing was for sure was that she could never fully understand murderers or even why the killed in the first place. It would be something that would forever puzzle her and something that she would never personally understand to herself because she knew it was something that she could never do.

So, she in the mean time she was going to catch herself a murderer, it would like catching fish with the bait of The Black Pearl, something that could actually say would look like a fish egg.

And why was she even thinking about fish anyway ?

Maybe it would be a good idea to go on a camping trip with the 'Junior Detective League' and do some fishing while they did it because she had not done it in a while. In fact, she had not done it since she was a child and well that is exactly just what she is right now because of the whole shrinking thing.

Now she was walking home for Elementary School. something that she was still trying to get used to actually having to do and was the place that she happened to get most of her sleep. And brought back the good old days and memories of her past when she was there the first time and as Kudo Shinichi with Sonoko and Ran. It really was one of the best times of her life and strangely it was again because she felt free and happy with to weight on her shoulder at times and she was having so much fun that it was unbelievable.

She had made the decision she did not want to know what pieces of her memory was missing, it was at her request that she had told this to Agasa and he had complied to this. It was weird, that he did it so fast but she was more than willing to go along with it because it just felt right and it felt like she needed it more than anything.

She was now looking back to the Detective Agency and she was freezing as she wrapped her scarf around her face even further hoping that she would not get another cold again. Lately she had been getting a lot of them and when she was that age she remembered that she had gotten sick quite easy all the time. And right now, it was snowing, windy and most of all it was freezing and she hated every moment of this.

But she was also loving it.

* * *

Snow!

She had seen snow for the first time in her life both of them. She had never seen it as a child when she was younger and when it did snow for the first time in her life, she was saddened because she could not see it. And as a result, she had avoided it at all cost at first hating it because it just felt horrible the smell and texture, but seeing it was something else because it was beautiful.

It truly was a Wonderland and she loved what she was seeing ad could not believe it was actually snowing in April.

But stepping inside quickly and she was told that she had to pay a game for hours so that she could get better because she was such a sucky player, right she was playing a fighting game and she sucked big time.

She had been killed again and again, and what was worse she was still on the first level.

" Christie are you tuning me out from me again ? " said Ran.

 _KILL_

 _GAME OVER_

" Uh ? " she said turning around.

* * *

" Your parents I was wondering if you missed them and would like to visit them in the Hospital ? Maybe bring them some flowers, all mother's love to get flowers " said Ran.

She turned back around to play the game again.

" Uh I think they are out of Hospital and will call or something, don't really remember will need to ask Agasa about that " said Christie.

" Look kid you parents are probably starting to get worried and would like to hear from you to know that you are safe and being fed regularly. Lousy freeloader eating all my money " said Kogoro.

There had not been a case in a couple day that Kogoro had to solve.

'They were asking again about my parents and I did not like this considering I did not have any parents, well Edowaga Christie did not have any because she was not a real person. She needed a case for him to _solve_ that would distracted them and get them off her case, forgetting all about her and he could go back to drink and Ran back to cleaning' thought Shinichi almost panicking in the inside and the out.

What could she do if they kept asking questions and looking into her background, the old and was a crap detective but he had some decent enough skills to find out all about her. That there was nothing to find out about there was no parents and she had no home because Edowaga Christie did not exist. And she had checked there had never been anyone alive with that name or living now because she was fake or fictional character any way you put it she was in trouble.

" Look I am on the next level, see " said Christie.

 _KILL_

 _GAME OVER_

She had been karate chopped to death just as soon as she got to the next level and that was something that she could see coming next.

" Brat you are not my kid, so you should be with your real parents so they can take care of you and so you can stop eating all my food " said Kogoro.

" Dad you are not the one that does the shopping and cooking around here " said Ran.

She died again.

 _KILL_

 _GAME OVER_

And now Ran had put the TV off and was just about to pick her up again, but to bad for her she quickly turned around on the seat and was now standing on the ground.

" Hey speaking of food when will Dinner be ready ? " said Christie.

Kogoro was now on his feet and he was not drinking or go for a cigarette or drink so this was bad.

" If you are not interested in living with your parents there is also the local orphanage, you could be a chimney sweep " said Kogoro half seriously.

'She hated that word _Orphan_ ' she thought.

And then all of a sudden, she was starting to get this almost painful stinging feeling, it felt weird as if a light was bring switched on. No, she was about to remember something and something was telling her it was painful and she did not want to remember whatever this painful memory was. She just wanted for all of it to go away and never come back.

* * *

 _DING DONG_

" I will get it " said Ran happily running towards the door.

She did not really notice that the doorbell had rang or that Ran was no longer in the room anymore because she had gone to answer it.

" I will just call Agasa right now and he can clear up all this mess or I can just go stay with him " said Christie.

She was waving her hands in the air desperately trying to get his attention and get him to pay attention to her, so that he could listen to her for just this once.

" I am onto you kid your skating on thin ice " said Kogoro.

She was now sweating.

" Christie your surprise is here " called out Ran.

" Huh ? " she said as she whipped her head around.

To see a rather large and slightly overweight woman in her late thirties coming towards her with her arms open as if she was being greeted or about to be hugged. She was dressed normal but well wrapped up in lairs up considering the weather so could not blame her. Wearing glasses and her old hairstyle this woman could pass as a parent or a librarian, heck she could be both.

" Your mother has come for you " said Ran.

'WHAT ?' was what she thought as she heard the words come from Ran's mouth and it felt like everything was going in slow motion.

" Eh? " is all she could say.

She smiled at her, creepily with open arms.

" Look at you. You have got so...big, that I hardly recognize you give Mummy a hug " said 'the mother'.

'The mother' was now leaning down on the ground and hugging her and almost being lifted off the ground as she stood there still frozen from shock and confusion to what was happen. It had only taken her several seconds to realize what was happening and she was able to move again. Getting out of that woman's arms and backing away as she struggled to think what was happening and what was going on here.

" Get off, get away, who are you ? " said Christie panicking as she backed away.

" What's wrong Christie ? " said Ran.

She and 'the mother' looked up instantly.

" Huh I guess I have put on a few more pounds than I thought I did and I guess this little scamp just did not recognize her own mother at first. Since the accident of course and it has been a while since he has seen me " said 'the mother' almost in tears.

'The mother' started to dig around her heavy bag that looked just as big and heavy as she did. And then hold out a piece of paper, it was a card and she was now handing it to Ran.

" Since I know that Christie has gotten attached to the both of you I would like to stay in contact " said 'the mother'.

She had handed a card over with personal details, it was a business card.

'She must be planning on doing something, something sinister to Ran and the Old man otherwise she would not be so pleasant and this must all be one big threat to them if I do follow her right out that door now. Play along as if I am her daughter and I am going to have to if I want to protect the' thought Shinichi.

Her hand was taken and she was pulled out the door as the other two followed along saying their goodbyes from the car.

" You two have done more than enough for Christie I will never be able to repay you " said 'the mother'.

She was now sitting in the car as the snow was still coming down and started to come down heavier as it started to get darker. Harder to see in the darkness and that is all when the bad things start to come out and the people just like this and she was now in the middle of it.

* * *

" Well you accept cash or cheque, but mostly cash " said Kogoro.

" I will send you a cheque " said 'the mother' happily.

'The mother' was now in the car.

" Send me a postcard as soon as you can " said Ran.

Christie was now looking at her feet feeling defeated and not wanting to look at Ran as she was now about to be taken away from her and she had no idea what was going to happen. The door was shut and she was sealed in the car waiting for the strange woman to take her away.

She was currently being kidnapped and no one would truly know that Kudo Shinichi was being kidnapped because she no longer physically existed because she was now Edowaga Christie and she was being taken away.

'The mother' was shaking Kogoro's hand and now giving Ran a friendly hug who was hugging her back the tears as best as she could. Ran was holding on tightly trying not let 'The mother' go because letting go meant that she would be let her go and she knew how much Ran had got attached to her _little sister_ already. She had become a substitute for herself because she as in 'she Shinichi she' was gone and did not know when she was coming back.

She was now in the car still waving along happily.

She was starting to get weird vies from this woman as if she was truly insane and could feel it in her gut that this woman would be forever insane and she was getting a headache from it.

The car was now starting as the key was put in place and the car was now in warming up as the engine began to go and the doors and windows were locked and now driving away as the Mouri's waved goodbye for the final time.

" Bye " she muttered as she watched them slowly disappear as 'the mother' drove away so that she could no longer see them.

" REMEMBER MY MONEY " shouted a happy Kogoro.

The old man was still the same that made her smile just for a moment as the stupidest detective that she ever knew. He had not even noticed that she had just been kidnapped right under his nose and from his own custody as well because a stranger just walked in and took her away and to where they would never know.

There were sitting in silence as 'the mother' continued to drive and none of them were saying a word or even looking at each other. Well someone was going to have to break the ice and it was going to be her because it was the only upper hand that she could have and all the power that she truly had.

It was all she had the moment of surprise and she wanted answers and she most of all wanted the truth from this woman that kept calling herself her mother.

" Alright who are you ? " said Christie demanding answers.

'The mother' was not looking at her at all as she smiled and continued to smile.

* * *

" Come on Christie honey, show some respect for your mother " said 'the mother'.

She was mad at that very moment something in her that she could feel rumbling up in her something that she had never felt before anger pure hatred and anger in her was about to erupt.

" YOUR NOT MY MOTHER, MY MOTHER IS ..." shouted an angry Christie but she was interrupted before she could finish her sentence.

" Kudo Yukiko " said 'the mother' icily.

Her mouth gaped open as she was in shock and she was now terrified because she knew at that every moment her secret was out and that she had been discovered everything had been undone. It was over, it was just all over and this was the end to a very bad tale that was going to have a very bad and bitter ending.

" I see that I got your attention " said 'the mother'.

She saw a glimmer in the woman's glasses as she barely looked up as the woman still continued to drive coolly as nothing had happened just continued to drive as she went along with her threat.

" At the age of nineteen years old she was considered to before the most beautiful actress in all of Japan. She was winning all kinds of precedes awards for her acting skills and for her beauty and kindness. Then soon after she would meet a young up and coming Novelist named Kudo Yusako the soon fell in love and where soon married. She then immediately retired from acting and then soon disappeared from the public eye. They moved aboard and Yusako soon became a world famous and successful author. The couple only had one child, that child happened to be a girl that still and now lives here in Japan alone. Isn't that right Shinichi ? " said the woman.

The mouth had dropped completely as she was in utter shock and disbelief. She had no longer had the upper hand because she had nothing as these women knew everything and she had everything. She knew that this woman would know her secret she knew it but she was still in utter shock because she actually knew the truth because it was too hard to believe truly for herself and knew she knew as well.

'HOW?' she thought in utter disbelief.

The gloves the woman was wearing she thought at first it was because of the cold weather and because of the snow. But looking at those gloves they were black and that could likely mean one thing and one source that see could immediately think of.

There would be no fingerprints and therefore nowhere of knowing her identity.

'The men in black and this woman had been sent to finish the job' she thought as she began to remember what went on that night.

She turned around quickly looking for an escape.

But a gun was already pointed at her head as the car was stopped and the woman was now turned with her attention now fully focused on her. With a look that said she was ready to kill at any moment which made her began to sweat even more.

" Do not even think about it, now why don't you let Mummy take you somewhere special while you sit back and relax. This won't hurt a bit I promise " said the woman.

She was not going to give into threats and there was no way that she was going to surrender there was just no way that was going to happen.

'No way in hell' she thought.

She stealthily unbuckled her seatbelt then hit the woman in the wrist with it as the woman screamed in pain, she was distracted as she looked away and she took this to her advantage knocking the gun out of the woman's hands to the back seat.

She then quickly stepped on the gas pedal so the car would go forward even know the car had only stopped because it was a red light, this was her only advantage to get away from her kidnapper.

They both sped into traffic just narrowly missing the four other cars that were coming from the other directions and just stopped on time not to hit the car that she had stopped. The woman and the others were in complete shocked and terror she knew that this was a good enough distraction for her to be able to escape from the car and she did as quickly as possible as she ran into the cold roads alone.

" Why you little brat "

Was all she could hear as she exited the car as she dared not to look back only focusing on looking forward and running away as fast as she could.

" Where do you think you are going ? "

Was another think she could hear and see other gawking out their cars looking out to see what was happening and what had caused the near incident. They all remained in their cars as they did nothing, not a single thing to help her as they would likely think it was a simple tantrum a child was taking with a pissed off and stressed mother with her child.

* * *

But they did not even step out of their car to ask some questions and to check if everything was alright which seemed to really piss her off

She was exhausted and out of breath from running so much.

Her breath was hot from running but she was cold so cold as the snow had started to come down heavier the moment she got out of the car but was getting heavier and cold as she tried to catch her breath.

She was too tired and too exhausted to run anymore as she was hidden away in a part of the town she had not been in before.

She was now panicking doing her best to search her memory to see how this could have happened because she had been so careful and only one person knew her secret.

So how could this of happened ?

Then it her it was the Tatsuya Kimura case.

She had used her own name and he r own voice to solve that case and that _they_ must have found out because of that because she even told Megure that he could even use her name. That was a stupid move on her account because of that move she was now caught out and on the run because of it with no plan to think of but to keep on moving and try to think of something.

She just stood there thinking of her next move as she leaned against the wall as the snow was not starting to stop.

She could not go back to Ran's because that would put her in danger and _they_ that she stayed there, so that would likely be the first place she would go.

'Agasa's' she thought as she called her hands together happily.

She started to walk forward.

On another part of the town 'the mother' was still around town searching for 'her' lost daughter while she continued to talk on the phone to a very mysterious man that was on the other side of town as well.

They were talking about Kudo Shinichi and how they both agreed that somehow this little girl was that very one famous Detective.

" I see that poison must have reversed the aging Process, fascinating. We need to find her before she goes to the police and before it is too late we do not want this to get too messy do we " said the mystery man.

" Where would she go ? " said the woman.

" Don't worry " said the man.

She was now standing outside Agasa's in the freezing cold seeing that all the lights were out which meant that the Doctor was out as well so he could not help her right away. But she knew where the key was so she could just as easily let herself in and get herself nice and warm, hopefully she would not end up with a cold, again.

She was just freezing because she was not wearing a coat or any gloves she blew her breath on her shaking hands to warm them up the best she could before she would have to put her hand on the freezing keys that she knew where hidden. Then putting her hand on an even more freezing out handle to open the front no better yet the back door, not wanting to be noticed by anyone.

Then she noticed a familiar umbrella and body shape coming towards her and Agasa's house, it was him and he was coming back home. She was happy to see and sadly she had let down her guard as a result as she was feeling safe and no longer needed her guard up.

But because of the grave error.

" Agasa! He is back " she said happily.

She moved forward ready to greet him as she moved away from the corner but she met with a cloth to the mouth and instantly smelled something. And it was a familiar smell that she had smelled on so many cases before and those were kidnapping cases or ones that resulted into a murder.

It was chloroform!

She was too small and it was too late to fight back as she was now unconscious as a result of the chloroform.

" Calling for a Doc, ha ha well you are going to need one " said the woman.


	34. Chapter 34

She was starting to wake up again.

She was in darkness lying on the floor and her hands were behind her back as a rope was tied fully around her stomach and to her back. And very tightly at that as her hands were also tied with the same rope. All she could tell that she was in this room that she was alone and the flooring it was likely a kitchen or a bathroom.

'What happened ?' she asked herself.

'Where am I ?' she asked herself.

Judging by the headache and the taste of chloroform, she was kidnapped and the memories started to food back again.

She was able to move her legs and pushed herself to stand up as best as she could, she noticed a window and jumped on the counter so that she could look out of it.

But she was disappointed to see that she was on the second floor of the house that she had now acknowledged that she was in as she looked at the other identical building in the street. She could not break the window by breaking it, so she was going to have to find another way out and she had a feeling that she going to have to do it soon.

 _" What do you mean you haven't killed her yet ? "_

She heard the disguised blurred voice and immediately jumped off the counter to follow the voice as she felt that she needed to listen to every word this man had to say.

 _" What are you waiting for ? "_

The man was angry and judging by his tone he was talking to someone in the same room as himself.

 _" I can't just do as I please, I have orders "_

Said the second voice.

She noticed a hole in the wall that she could look through and watch everything unfold.

He recognized the woman immediately as the one that had kidnapped him and the man she was talking to was dressed in dark clothing and his back was turned as he talked to the woman so that she could not see his face.

" My orders are to bring her back in one piece the organization wants to after effects of the poison " said the woman.

That explained why she was still alive.

Likely the weird Doctor Opera would have killed her by now right as she stared at him he was far the creepiest of all of the two of them. He was dressed in a cape and a top had that were a dark blue that just sent a chill down your spine as if he was some creepy serial killer from an Opera of some sorts.

He turned around as the woman began to end their conversation because of the answer she had said and it seemed like he had agreed with the conclusion she had said. So, he turned around and that was when she had seen his face which sent chills down her spine because she saw his face at that very moment or rather the mask that he was wearing.

He was wearing a creepy plain white mask that you would see on a stage but this one had a creepy sinister smile with even creepier eyes to match that would just give you an evil piercing look as if he was a sister and happy killer.

She could swear that he was look straight at her, that he could steal her through the small hole that she was looking through right now even know it was so small he could see her. And that is when she began to back away in fear for just that moment because the worse things she could fear could possibly happen at that very moment.

He was coming towards her at that very moment and she was unsure of what to do.

" What did you use on her ? " said the man.

He was looking in on her as she pretended that she was still asleep, he was looking through the hole in the wall making it clear it was there on purpose or he knew that it was there and he used it to his advantage.

" Chloroform, she should be out for at least another hour " said the woman.

The man stepped away.

" So that little girl is Kudo Shinichi High School Detective ? " said the man.

" I find it hard to believe myself but that kid showed up the same that she disappeared and they have solved every single case that has come their way ever since " said the woman.

" It looks like the scientist at the organisation have accidentally stumbled a upon a fountain of youth. It is only natural that they will want to study the effects of the poison " said the woman.

" Ha ha I might conduct a study of my own " said the man as he laughed at the thought of it.

" What do you mean ? " said the woman.

" I have some right here " said the man.

That was the first time that she had seen it as he held out six of them right there in a small mental container that he held in his hand showing that woman the poison.

 _Was it going to be used on her again ?_

 _Or was it going to be used on someone else ?_

She could only ask herself these question as she watched what was happening at that very moment.

" If I use some of those on someone I can find out what happens " said the man.

The woman was beginning to sweat.

" Yes, but who do you intend to use the poison on " said the woman.

She could hear the hesitation in the woman's voice.

" The man that we are dealing with tomorrow, the organisation wants me to kill him anyway so why not use him as a guinea pig anyway then we will kill him. No one will know " said the man.

" And what if it does really reverse the aging process ? " said the woman.

" Then I sell the pills but first we kill the guinea pig and the kid, this is the only way this will end " said the man.

" But I just told you orders are to take the kid in alive. I can't show up at the organisation without the girl I might as go jump off the roof right now " said the woman scared.

The man started laugh confidentially at the scared woman as if her fear did not matter or rather fear was a pointless emotion.

" That might not seem necessary " said the man.

" What do you mean ? " said the woman.

He was now pointing the same exact gun at the woman's head that was pointed at her head earlier that day.

" Shut up " said the man.

The woman was now silent.

" I am in charge here, so you do things my way or you die, is that clear enough for you ? " said the woman.

" Yes, Sir I understand " said the woman.

The conversation continued as she lied there on freezing cold floor as they talked about the meeting that would be the next day and it was as if they had forgotten all about her as they left her there to lie the whole day

She had waited long enough because both of them were asleep and being their usual creepy selves, so this was her best chance of escaping.

First, she would need to find away to untie herself.

She searched the room and the only thing that she could see that would be able to use to untie the ropes was a wine bottle. So, she would have to break it without making a sound and she used the small rug on the floor to wrap around the wine bottle to make no sound as she broke it as she used her feet the best she could hoping that it would not make a single noise.

* * *

 **CRACK**

She had no such luck as it made a small but high-pitched noise as she broke it at the end as she quickly began to untie herself the best not to she could and the fastest she could be hoping that they would not wake up. Using a small jagged piece, she was able to free herself and she was now free to look around fully to make her escape with. She was free from the ropes and her captors were still fast asleep.

Looking out the window again it was her only escape but jumping down she knew that she would break her leg doing it. And she would not get very far with a broken leg, the snow would cushion her fall but not that much and she would be still cold.

So, an escape was out.

So logically the next thing she could do was make them thing that she escaped by hiding in the fridge and they would leave thinking that she had escaped and she could use that to her advantage to actually escape.

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

That annoying dripping sound was getting on her last nerve but where was it coming from ?

'I see' she thought as she smiled.

* * *

 **The next day**

The two captors were now in the kitchen where she had been placed and they were arguing about how she had disappeared and what they were going to do about it.

" What how could she be gone ? " said the man.

She left the window opened.

" She must have escaped through the window; the snow must have cushioned her fall that is how she must have escaped " said the woman.

the woman was ready to leave and start her search as she could hear the door being open her plan was working.

" We better hurry before she gets to the police " said the woman.

" There is no need for that " said the man.

'Shit ' she thought as she began to hug herself even tighter as her knees where already pinned to her chest as she was in such a tight spot barely able to move an inch.

" She hasn't left because she is already here just hiding like the scared little mouse she is " said the man.

" Are you sure ? " said the woman.

" She only made it look like she had escaped so that she could wait for us to leave " said the man.

She heard a gun being taken out and him stepping towards the fringe as his feet creaked on the creaky floorboards.

" So, there you are " said the man as he opened the fridge and pointing the gun.

The fridge was opened alright but she was not in there because she was somewhere else and so happy that had she had not be caught.

" Huh? " said the man disappointed.

She could practically feel the smirk from here.

" Even you are wrong sometimes " said the woman.

They both continued to argue as they exited the place and she waited the right amount of time before she exited from the small space in the floorboards that she had been hiding in. She had been hiding in a storage compartment and if she had not found it luckily then it be more than likely that she would be dead meat right now.

She then searched the apartment to see if she could find those pills because if she could find those pills then Agasa could use them to make a cure from one of them. But after a long search she found nothing and then it clicked that the meeting that _they_ were going to have would be the place that she would find those pills.

So that was the place that she had to go.

But for that she had to find where they were going and save the other guy as well.

She then quickly searched the apartment for the clues that she would need to find out where they were going.

She was the Queen of puzzles and word scrambles this was thing that she could do correctly.

The newspaper had a tea stain on one page and was the most looked at as it had the most dents in it and even a rip in it with also the coffee stain and the smell of cigarettes. This where she would find her clues and looking at it there was ads for places to stay nearby because of the type of newspaper as well. She knew that she was still in Beika and looking at the time the meeting would be soon and she did not hear a car engine which mean that they had to walk there.

A few numbers were touched the smell of nail varnish told her that.

It was the Beika Hotel that they were going to.

Also, the number thirty was written on the page.

Using a hat and scarf that she had said that she had lost and got it from the lost and found, she was now using it as a disguise so that she could stake out the lobby and wait to find out what would happen next.

But the puzzle of the number thirty was still confusing her until listening in on a collection a man getting his suitcase as he handed over his claim ticket. That must be it because the place only had nineteen floors and they did not have that many rooms on each floor as they were back to the start on each floor.

Now to ask some questions and put on the childish act again of a curious and polite little girl.

" Excuse me Miss " she said shyly to the woman at the counter.

" Yes " said the receptionist.

" My Daddy sent me here and I sort of lost the claim ticket, I don't want to get in trouble with him for losing it so could you please help me and get it for me please. I don't want to get in trouble he will just ground me again like the last time I lost his wallet and something about him losing a lot of money because of plastic card thingy's " she said in her childish voice.

" Let me see what I can do for you ? " said the woman opening up the computer screen.

She quickly looked at the screen looking at the information.

" Can you please tell me the number ? " said the receptionist.

Looking at the screen she had gotten the information she needed and immediately left.

" Can you give me the number please ? " said the receptionist.

But Shinichi was already walking away as she said this and heard it as she smirked walking away.

It was not what she was looking for.

Then listening in on a conversation that she heard from a couple it had to be a parking space because that was all that was left.

Standing in the garage at the number thirty there was a van parked there with no one in it and she began to inspect it the best that she could. But to her surprise she was being shouted at by a family with a very angry boy accusing of her trying to steal her candy. She did not even care for candy or any kinds of sweets not even as a child.

" I was just looking " she said as she looked at her feet.

It was clear that they were not the target and as they got in the van driving away she had to think of something else.

She was stuck and now stood thinking as she put her hand to her chin.

Then she noticed something right next to the thirty but at the exact same time she heard footsteps and heavy ones at that which made her look up.

'Is that man or a mountain ?' she thought as she stared in utter shock.

She was currently seeing a large man that looked like a giant and heavily built one as well. Wearing a face mask, glasses and a hat while carrying a suitcase he was definitely up to something and she hid instantly because of this.

She quickly hid behind another car as she watched the mountain man stop right at the car park where she just stood and he was now looking at it as if there was something that he needed to see. And feeling that she was getting from this man had confirmed that he had got what he had needed as he walked away and as he picked up his suitcase again.

And then he had walked away and as he did and making sure that he was gone she had gone to look at the thirty to see what she had on it. It was small but it was there as she peered down looking closer it was the number one, written in chalk. Obviously given as a hint and an instruction to what the mountain man was to do next and where he was to go for the meeting that he was about to have. A meeting that he sadly did not know that he was about to murdered at as soon as he handed the information over because he would become obsolete. She had to save him was the first thing that she had to do.

The room number it had to be.

She followed the mountain man without ever making a sound or her shadow being shown as he went to location that he was supposed to go to his meeting. She was correct it was the room that he had went to and she watched as he knocked on the door ready to see who would answer the door to see who it would be on the other side of the door.

She was shocked how she was able to do all of this her skills for stealth were amazing and unkempt as she was a natural. But most of all she had no idea how she was able to do this all in the first place and she was excited to see what she would be able to next as she was still getting used to seeing again.

And what she was capable of doing and what she needed to get a handle on again because she was still trying to get used to traffic lights and for some reason she kept walking into things that she did not see. She was rather clumsy at times and she had almost hit her head on a daily basis on a random thing or in a situation that she had no idea how it even happened.

So many blows to the head and she was still missing part of her life and memories that she was still not sure if she wanted it back or not because all she knew those memories were bad and was the reason she did not want to remember them. Those memories must a hell of traumatic considering the things that she has seen and not seen over the years.

Hiding behind a potted plant was the only place that she could hide right now without being noticed by anyone at all. Also, it happened to be the best place for a view of what was happening as she had a clear view of what was happening right now and to watch when _they_ would leave the room so that she could follow. Taking mental notes of what was happening and tailing everything down to the last detail because she knew that she would need it.

But to her horror the fake mother was coming down the hall and she was going in her direction and she would be being passing her as she did it and she would be noticed. Either she would have to run from them hoping that her luck would be with her and she would be able to escape without them being able to catch her.

But just her luck and it was luck at that the door behind her was being opened by the same mother that she had seen earlier on in the parking lot, and she was leaving with her son behind.

She quickly went into the hotel room as they said their goodbyes and the boy's mother giving him the usual instructions of what to do and what not to do. Like for example talking to strangers and opening the door to them because one of them might be a murderer. Though the ones in the room across the hall are murderers, kidnappers, blackmailers, thieves' ad so many more to add to the list of people you do not want near your child.

She ducked in without being seen and still was not sure how she was not notice by a single person but then again, they were distracted and they should not be being expecting someone her size sneaking in the room.

The boy closed the door happily still not noticing her just standing there as she was physically sweating as she could see the woman's shadow passing like death.

" BURGLAR! " he screamed in shock as soon as he saw her.

'Shit' she thought at his reaction and as she covered his mouth with her hands hoping to make him quiet.

He was an alien fan she could see by the stack of games and the bags under his eyes of him sitting up all night playing video games. Plus, there was the one on the games console that was being played just on pause as she could hear the music, the same one that 'The Junior Detective League' liked playing.

" Shah Kid. I am perusing evil aliens from the planet Rampo. I am the great space Detective Christie here to save the day " she said confidentially standing like a superhero.

The kid was no longer scared but just seemed mad.

" No way aliens don't wear glasses, plus you're a girl " said the boy.

She frowned at the girl part.

" Kid it is just a disguise and girls can do whatever boys can do " said Christie as she frowned.

" The show me what you really look like " said the boy.

Boy was this kid annoying.

" I can't right now " said Christie.

He was running towards the phone " Robber I am calling the police " said the boy.

She mentally sighed.

" Put that phone down right now " she said using the mother's voice.

And scared the boy in the progress as he threw the phone in the air frightened to what he was hearing. Maybe she had scared him a little too much because right now he looked panicked and the phone could be broken by now.

" Hey how did you do that ? " said the boy.

She smiled he was not scared anymore he was too curious and his emotions had quickly changed. This kid had a short attention span when it came to his emotions and to what was happening because he could be kidnapped by an alien right now and he looked happy and excited to what was happening.

" I told that I am from the planet Ramp and this is one of our special abilities to change our voices if we want to " said Christie a she used the bowtie again.

This was too easy because the boy was excited and hanging onto her every single word. She wondered if she was ever this gullible at this age and if she would have fallen for the same trick.

She had to hand it to Agasa for saving her neck once again with the bowtie and for his many gadgets that she used.

The boy was more than helpful as he offered it without a single question.

All she needed was to use the phone.

Some gum.

And everything would be in the clear, hopefully.


	35. Chapter 35

A cart had arrived at room 301.

 _Knock Knock_

The door was opened by the woman.

" Room Service " said the waiter.

She was confused.

" We did not order any room service " said the woman.

Now the waiter was confused.

" But the order came in ten minutes ago " said the waiter.

" Take it back " said the woman defiantly.

Then a man in a top hat and cape began to talk with his back turned to the other two so his face could not have been seen.

"Just leave it I was getting hungry anyway " said the man.

" But? " said the woman.

" Are you questioning me? " said the man.

Both the woman and the waiter were terrified as they shook their heads saying " NO " as they were too scared to say it out aloud.

The waiter was terrified as he was looking at a man with a terrifying face and smile not even realizing that he was looking a mask, he just looked to the floor staring at his feet not wanting to look anymore.

" Alright then, you heard him bring it in " said the woman.

With visible sweat on his brow the waiter pushed the tray in unsure what was happening right now just knowing that he was terrified as if he was in a horror film and not getting out anytime soon. He could be a dead man and he could possibly be the next victim.

" Yes Madam " said the waiter.

He was only talking to the woman and not wanting to look at the man.

" Do you have a tip for this _young man_? " said the woman angrily.

He heard the door close behind him and he was shaken as the man approached and started to man handle as he saw that sinister grin on the man's face.

" Don't bother me again, that is your tip " said the man as he threw the waiter out of the room.

The waiter was not going near that room and possibly that floor any time soon, not until at least that man had left the premises.

The masked man went to close the door again but then he noticed something that was on the door lock.

" Gum on the door lock " he said as he inspected it taking it out of the lock and putting it in his hand.

He looked in the room to see the large man and the woman busy looking at the tray of food going through looking for something to eat unaware of what was happening right as they were distracting so easily.

He closed and door locking it and put the snip on it so no one could get in and so no one could get out.

And he then joined the others.

" This is quite the feast, should we have a toast ? " said the woman.

The man looked around the room.

" Shouldn't we first introduce our other guest ? It is only proper " said the man.

The woman was in shock.

" What that kid is here ? " said the woman.

She immediately grabbed the cover off the cart knocking off all the food and knocking it all to the floor as she searched underneath it but finding nothing.

" I guess you are wrong, she is not here " said the woman now on her hands and knees searching the cart fully.

The man stood there as he sinisterly laughed at the situation.

She was shivering her plan had seemed so perfect when she had thought it all up, but was it about to end here and now ?

She could feel it in her gut, it would soon all be over and this charade was about to come to an end and she was terrified of what was going to happen to herself and the ones that she loved. But she was not scared that she might die an instinct she could feel getting stronger inside herself but she had no idea where it was coming from and why.

" I never said he was " said the man as he gripped on the handles on the cabinet as he spoke to the woman.

He opened it.

" I never said he was the cart was a decoy, she is right in here " said the man.

She was caught out with the three of them staring at her and a gun was now being pointed at her as she was caught and could see no way out.

'I am dead' she though sadly.

" Get out here " said the man pointing the gun again.

She miserably followed his instructions getting out of the cabinet and started at all three of them. If he was going to shoot her he was going to have to do it right between the eyes because there was no way she was going to look away. And she was sure as hell going to make it sure if her body was found then the police and forensic team would know that she was looking at her killer when she was murdered.

" How ? " said the woman.

This man seemed smart and seemed like a Detective.

" The kid order room service and when the waiter came while you were talking to him the kid put chewing gum in the lock so that it would not close. And while we were distracted by the food cart that gave her a chance to sneak in and hide in the closet " said the man finishing his conclusion.

'This man was good, too good' she thought as the gun was pointed at her again.

 _The game was over._

" Did you really think that I would fall for that old trick ? " said the man laughing as he said it.

The tranquilizer it was her only hope.

She pressed it hoping that it would work as she fired it at him but she pressed it again and again getting more stressed out as she pressed the button but it was not working.

The man laughed at her again like he was enjoying what was going on right now.

" Oh, I forgot to tell you I made a few adjustments to your watch while you were asleep it won't fire " said the man moving in closer for the kill.

It was coming she could just feel as there was no way out but death.

" You are a remarkable Detective Kudo Shinichi, but you underestimated your advisory for that you must die " said the man.

He was going for a bullet to the head.

He was going for an execution shot.

* * *

 **BANG**

The bullet was shot from the gun and the bullet hit her on the head.

And she fell to the floor falling back.

But she opened her eyes again as she confused as she pulled it off.

" Huh? It is just a toy " she said.

She pulled a art bullet off her forehead and looked at it confused.

The three of them stood together trying to hold back the laughter but no longer could as they all began to laugh at the same time.

They no longer seemed like the villains there were which left her more than confused to what was happening right now.

" You still don't see it do you " said the man.

She was confused as she looked up she could swear that she recognizes that voice he was now using.

" Who else could match wits with the famous High School Teen Detective expect for the world-famous mystery writer Kudo Yusako " said the man.

And at that moment he took of his mask and her face went deadpanned.

" Dad ? " she said confused.

She was slowly taking it all in as it was all happening very slowly for her.

One minute she was the victim and the next she was a joke.

It was all a prank and she was the victim indeed.

She was sweating relieved.

" This lady can't be Mum " she said rhetorically as she looked at the woman.

She ripped off the wig and a mask.

" What you don't recognize me, after I did say that I was your mother " said Yukiko.

She then took off her coat with hundreds of wrapped towels falling to the floor that had been the weight now she had definitely lost a lot of weight making her a different weight and shape indeed.

" I actually fooled my own daughter, I guess I have not lost my skills as an actress after all " said Yukiko.

It had finally all sank in.

She was now mad as she realized who the other person was.

" You better not be who I think you are " said Shinichi mad.

He peered out of the custom of the mountain man standing on stilts of the metal frame.

" Who do think I am ? " said Agasa cheerfully.

" And I thought you were my friend " said Shinichi sounding disappointed.

She was picked up off from the ground and squashed tightly as she was being hugged by her mother so tight that it was unbelievable.

" Hmph " she said as she could barely breathe.

She was placed on the couch where she lied down in a mood a she was unhappy with everyone with the cruel trick that they just played on her for the past day and a half.

" Sorry Shinichi " said Agasa guiltily.

She was not going to look at them she was too mad to do that right now.

" Don't take it so hard Shinichi, we didn't come back from aboard to trick you " said Yusako.

She was so not sulking right now.

" You haven't heard from you in a while and we were worried so we went to Doctor Agasa's because we were worried sick when you were not home, when no one was home " said Yukiko.

She was going to speak her mind right now.

" So, when you heard that I had been shrunk you decided to me feel even lower by conducting this devious charade of yours " said Shinichi.

" Of course, not we were testing your Detective skills and I must say I was impressed " said Yusako.

But he started to wink as he went on with his explanation.

" But everything went as I planned it right up to the part where you got shot " said Yusako.

Now she was mad and standing on the couch confronting him as she looked him in the eye.

" Wait you know that I was hiding in the storage space " said Shinichi.

He just nodded. "Sure, I did and you are going to need to sharpen and hone those Detective skills of yours. You even failed to notice that I was dressed exactly like Night Barron my second novel " said Yusako.

She had never seen that novel in her life, or did she ?

But the anger came again blocking her thought of that, whatever that was.

" I thought I was going to die " she said mad.

* * *

She crossed her arms and looked away.

" You have no idea how difficult this has been for me " said Shinichi.

She stood on the ground angrily making it clear this was no easy task and what they had done was no joke to her.

" Well the, leave this dangerous situation and come live aboard with us just like we discussed a few weeks ago " said Yusako.

She was confused when did they have this discussion.

" Huh ? " she said confused.

Her mother nodded in agreement as she leaned down on the ground beside her as she put her hands-on shoulders trying to reassure her.

" We did this all to make you understand just how dangerous the situation you got yourself into is. It is too dangerous so come back with me and your father " said Yukiko.

She was being hugged again.

" You don't need to find those men in black Shinichi, you have your health and your family " said Agasa.

She looked over and listened to what he had to say.

Her father had opened the curtains so she instantly could see the sunlight as the sun shown in. He was standing with his back turned as he looked out the window as his shadow drew out from this as he began to speak.

" I have a friend in Interpol. I can ask them to investigate this syndicate of yours. And in time we can get that drug and you can decide if you want to return to your normal self " said Yusako.

He then titled his head across his shoulder.

" So, you can stop playing these Detective games..." said Yusako.

But he was interrupted and turned around immediately paying attention to what was happening.

" No, this my life and this is my case, I don't need any help and I can solve it myself " said Shinichi.

" Shin-Chan ? " said Yukiko.

She was thinking of Ran has she said it.

" I can't just leave the country it would be wrong of me to leave a case opened just like that " said Shinichi.

She wanted to stay.

" Shinichi " said Yukiko using her motherly tone.

Her father stood straight, straighter than he had ever stood before.

" It alright " said Yusako.

He patted her on the head.

" Shinichi has the right to do what she wants now she is a Young Lady now and no longer needs the kind of help she needed before " said Yusako.

He then winked at her.

" And you have other reasons as well for wanting to stay and things you need to figure out for yourself, right ? " said Yusako.

* * *

 **Now back at The Detective Agency**

They had actually let her go back and she now had a full cover so she would no longer have to think of any excuses or get caught in another lie, again.

" You want to leave her here, again! " said a mortified Kogoro.

Ran had already had her in her grips and was hugging the life out of already saying that she missed her and that she was gone too long.

She was gone for a day and a half she was now scared to think of how Ran would react when and if she got her body back what her reaction would be when Ran would meet her again. A punch or a hug, possibly of being both she knew that would be the latter and she had to think of something that she was going to say and exactly what to do as well or she will regret it.

" If you do not mind keeping an eye on her for a little longer, it seems she has taken a shine to the both of you and she is insisting on it " said Her mother.

Kogoro kept tapping his foot and it was just getting more annoying by the minute, plus there was the fact that he was for some person hiding the cigarette he had just lit in his pocket.

" Well I can be quite the good influence " said Kogoro boasting.

Her mother rummaged through her pocket and handed a cheque over.

" Yes, and if you decide to keep her of course I will gladly pay you for her expenses and for anything else that she will need. This will be the first cheque and you will get the next one at the end of every month " said her mother.

Kogoro looked like he was he was about to have stroke or that he was in shock as he was looking at the cheque.

" £10000?! " said Kogoro in shock a happily.

She could practically see the dollar signs in his eyes and she had never seen him this happy in his entire life so far.

And the mother took the baby duck while the father cashed in the large cheque in his hands that he had already managed to get beer stains on and almost set it on fire when they went to the bank

They were lucky the baker even took it but she was a nice lady and seemed like a trusting one as well but the freaky part was just how much she looked like Ran.

Masami Hirota was her name and she seemed like the nicest person in the world, she is the kind of person that you instantly trust and get that nice warming glowing feeling from her. And had a feeling that they would be seeing a lot more of each other every single time a cheque would come in and the look that Kogoro was giving her there was no don't about it.

She was a nice girl that they had the unfortunate to meet on a case that had ended her job because of that case but it was good to see that she had landed on her feet and gotten a job.

She wondered if anyone had gotten a restraining order from this guy already and how many times had he been slapped for being inappropriate. And how many times had Ran given him a beating down because she had already given up counting how many times it was.

* * *

 **On an Airplane**

They were sitting on their plane in first class waiting for it to take off and go back to wherever they decided to go next.

" That was fun. It was worth it to stop writing and take a break from my next manuscript for a while " said Yusako.

" Yeah but I wonder if Shin-Chan is ok " said Yukiko.

" Don't worry she will come back to us when she needs help like she always does. But until then how about another trip around the world ? " said Yusako.

" What a wonderful idea " said Yukiko.

They both turned around hearing something and they were wondering what all the noise was about, until they were both horrified to what they were seeing.

Publishers and a lot of them.

He had been ducking them for weeks now and they never managed to catch up with him or at most of the times they could never find him.

Until now that is.

" KUDO "  
" KUDO "  
" KUDO "  
" KUDO "  
They screamed at him as they came at him in a stampede.

The plane was already taking off.

" Your daughter called saying you would be here "

He could already feel his hand cramping.

" You us a novel three weeks ago "

Now they were arguing with each other.

He was already on his laptop cramming and typing as fast as he could be sweating as he was getting demands from his publishers.

" Look like Shin-Chan got us back " said Yukiko sadly as she looked out the window.

He was now stressed out and just get a little taste of his own medicine.

" Yes, she did " he said angrily.

He was going to be stuck here on this plane for at least another twenty fours until it landed and he had nowhere to go or hide because he was stuck on an airplane.

It may have taken a while with the phone calls and getting to right people because getting in contact with certain publishers on the phone is just about is hard as getting the Pope on the phone.


	36. Chapter 36

Yawn.

So today was the _Kaitou Kid_ Heist and she was actually excited for everything to unfold and to see what would happen next.

But most of all she wanted to see the look on his face when he is caught red handed or rather caught before he even gets his hands out that Pearl. She would gladly rip that monocle off his face along with the smug look that he had the last time he had seen her and gladly watch him as she watches him be defeated for the first time in his career.

A career that was going to end tonight and it would be at the hands of a child and she loved the poetry of that. Tonight, the thief would be going up against her Edowaga Christie and not Mouri Kogoro because this one just felt up close and personal for her. It was a gut instinct inside her that was festering deep down inside of her and she just had to go up and against him with burning desire that was in her.

This was just something that she had to do and she knew that she had to do and most of all she could it as herself and stop pretending with the childish act because the thief had already seen right through it. So, there was no pretend and no acting that she had to do because this was a criminal that was not dangerous or violent so she would not need protection and she had to do was out smart him and outwit him.

And how hard could that be ?

 _This was going to be thrilling, not that she was going to tell anyone this._

He was stuck here on a floating trap with nowhere to go but also meant that there was nowhere for anyone else to go and that was including herself. She had been on this ship before with Sonoko and Ran a couple of years ago but that was back when she was blind. So, this was the first time she was actually seeing it and she was truly amazed by what she was seeing because it no now seemed larger than ever. But that could also be because she was a lot smaller and when you are smaller things always seem to be bigger than they appear similar to magic in a strange way.

This was going to be one big show of entertainment and magic all because of the same stupid thief had to play a pointless game with people. But also, this also sounded like something out of a horror movie and everything goes wrong in the end, she was really hoping that there was not going to be another murder tonight.

There was four of them at this Party and it was the usual herself, Ran, Sonoko and the Old Man who was now handing out cards looking for business opportunities and that would sadly mean more work for her. Well hopefully these would be the kind of jobs that the Old Man could actually handle himself. But now looking at him painfully he was stuffing food it his mouth and even some into his pocket thinking that no one could see what he was doing. Well hopefully she was the only one that could see what he was doing but she looked over to see that Ran could also see what he was doing she looked embarrassed and ashamed of him. She felt sorry for her and had to do something to cheer her up and put a smile on her face.

Well with al little chat with Ran on how her Ballet class was doing and just how bad she was actually at it. And on how she would need help because she was helpless at certain things in the class.

Alright it was a white lie because she was somehow a natural at it but she always had difficulty to actually dancing along to the music and with others as well. But she was good at the jumping part and landing on her feet and going on her tip toes was easy for her but the rest of it she was a complete disaster.

Soon they were sitting at the table with boxes in front of them and they waiting to be opened when Sonoko`s mother made her announcement and told them that it was alright to open them.

She sighed as she leaned on the table looking at the box it was rather a small box but was rather heavier than she thought it was be but was still light so whatever was inside of it was something that could possibly be like a paper weight. But then it would be bigger and there was pacific detail that she was missing that she could just not put her finger on and she wanted to shake the box but she had a feeling that she could break whatever was inside of it because it was feeling fragile and the design of the box looked like it was trying to protect what was inside of it.

* * *

She wondered...

Her Detective skills had started to grow and mature she was able to notice when she was able to see again she would be able to notice the few keen details that she would have missed out without her sight or some kind of assistance. And she hated herself for thinking this way because she knew she could do all of this without her sight but also, she could not see how she was capable of it before as she sadly could not remember all of the details.

They listened to what Suzuki Tomoko had to say. She told them to open their boxes and he was right he it was an exact doubt of the Black Pearl and everyone had them, they all had an exact copy of it. And this was going to make things harder for the thief to find the real black pearl because it was now hidden among the fake ones and only Mrs Suzuki knew where and who has it. It was making to be more fun than he thought. But he looked at his and he knew that it was a fake and it was not the real one, well that narrowed it done and a lot more he had to check to find the real one it was going to be more interesting than he thought.

Her hunch was correct to the detail and she would not have needed her sight to figure any of that out. She did not need her sight to be a Detective and she would not need it again when she was Kudo Shinichi again she several years without it and she could go without it again.

She could, she just knew she could because she kept telling herself that because she wanted to go back to her old former life. She hated being a child and she did not want this kind of life of always pretending and lying to everyone she loves and the danger was just the icing on the cake of it all. She hated all of it and she wanted out so she could return and be herself again...because that is what she wanted, _right ?_

Mrs Suzuki walked towards them and they began to chat.

" So, can you tell us where it is ? " said Kogoro sheepishly

" You like Nakamori, other police officials are here to protect it " said Mrs Suzuki.

" But if I knew where it is I could protect it " said Kogoro.

" It is safer if no one knows where it " said Mrs Sonoko.

" But there is thousands of people here how can you even be sure that it is safe if there is a lot of copies of it just lying around for anyone to take home " said Kogoro.

" You make a valid point but if you look carefully not every copy is the exact same " said Mrs Suzuki.

They all looked around to see that was true and Christie watched the people who were taking more care of the ones that they had in their hands. As a man, he recognized used his handkerchief to carefully take it out of its box and not touch it with his hands. While other just played with it in their hands and strapped it onto themselves already admiring them.

And the old man was just tossing it around as if it was a toy. It was clear as daylight that he was not to be trusted with the real and genuine Pearl because would you really let him of all people get his hands on it ?

* * *

She should really be stopping critiquing him since he had give her a place to stay and to live for right now without even thinking about it or asking too many questions. Was she always this vindictive and angry when she thought about others because he could see that the Old Man was a decent man. And the thing he cared most about in this world was his daughter and that he would do anything for her. And she could even see sometimes that deep down way deep down that he had actually cared about her too but then again it might be similar to how he would feel if he had a pet.

" Some are dull just like mine, you see and dull, while some like yours are too shiny and cheap " said Mrs Suzuki.

She said displaying hers with a smile on her face as she showed hers carefully with great detail.

" But we would need to check every single one to see if it was the real from all the fakes " said Kogoro making it sound exhausting.

" Then I will give you a hint! " said Mrs Suzuki.

" It was sixty years ago when my grandfather was captivated my it`s beauty because of its peacock green shine the Black Star has. I have left it in the care of the person who is the most appropriate to take care of it " said Mrs Suzuki.

' Appropriate?' she thought questioning himself.

" Hey do you see my sister anywhere? " said Sonoko looking around.

" No maybe you should call her " said Ran.

They all looked so much alike but some people were just holding in their hands like it was nothing. But others were taking great care of the ones they had, he put them down as suspicious and the potential to be the real, she was able to narrow it down to some of them being fake in no time at all with her newly developed skills she acquired at just looking at them. Watching Kogoro drop it several times and nearly stand on it each time there was just no way that he had the real one.

" DAD? " yelled Sonoko.

He heard Sonoko yelling into her phone she seemed surprised and bewildered.

" What is happening ? " she said out loud as she began to think.

And then it clicked.

She saw one the workers and pulled at his arm until he was looking face to face with her.

" Have you seen Chairman Suzuki ? " she asked.

" He said he needed to go the bathroom " said the man.

She raced to the bathroom knowing what was happening but when she got there she knew that she was too late because inside the bathroom was where she found the disguise, Sonoko`s father was still at home with Sonoko`s sister and _Kaitou Kid_ had successfully disguised as him and actually got on the ship. Tricking everyone including his wife and daughter, now this was getting interesting the thief was a lot better than he thought he was. He probably tricked them by using a disguise or voice pretending that it was cancelled.

Who uses the bathroom as an excuse for an escape and who would actually believe that ?

Well lately that was the same lame excuse that she had been using the whole time to get away when she needed to go and work on the case in secret and was the excuse that always seemed to work. Well except when the murder was in the bathroom or when she was being pulled away by someone much larger than her.

Nakamori was soon informed about _Kaitou Kid_ and the loud mouth just had to go and shout it out, that was the last time he was going to tell Nakamori things like that. " Partner up " declared Kogoro.

* * *

And it was not a bad idea and they were all to give their partners a password to prove who they were.

" Christie, you want to be my partner ? " said Ran.

" Oh yes, where did you go ? " said Christie.

" I went looking for you stupid Detective " said Ran.

" Ok! " said Shinichi.

" What should our passwords be, it should be something that we can remember " said Ran.

" Um mine can be Holmes " she whispered.

" Then mine can be Lupin " whispered Ran.

" I" Yes " said Ran annoyed.

" Interesting fact Holmes never actually met Lupin like every fan thins they do because Lupin III actually met Herlock Sholmes " said Ran.

" I know the stole the character because they could not think of their own character that could take down Lupin III without being disloyal to the character or making him look bad and more of an idiot. But we both know that no one can beat Sherlock Holmes, right Ran " said Christie smiling innocently.

She should her smile.

" Right " said Christie.

" Because Sherlock Holmes is best and Lupin is just a stupid thief " said Christie.

" Christie, I think you are forgetting that he is a Fictional actor " said Ran sounding annoyed.

Christie nodded " But so is Lupin too correct " said Christie.

She heard Ran clicking her tongue.

" But then gain Sherlock Homes was based off two real people based off by a real Doctor called Joseph Bell. Interesting fact that is why Doctor Watson was made. "Tanky" Smith a police man is thought to be another inspiration as well as Sir Arthur Conan Doyle himself because he was himself was actually a Detective and therefore he could be thought as the real Sherlock Holmes himself. Then again he could have been inspired by..." said Christie.

" Christie, you talk too much about Sherlock Holmes just like Shinichi does... _and that idiot Habuka "_ said Ran.

She whispered the last part to herself talking to herself because she was the only one that was meant to hear it.

" Huh ? " said Christie.

* * *

The light went out suddenly.

Everyone was starting to panic.

She could hear Nakamori`s voice even though he was on the other end of the room.

There was a lot of commotion then everyone heard the laughter.

 **" Ha ha ha mah ha ha ha ahh "**

It echoed the room making everyone turn corner to corner not knowing where to look.

" _Kaitou Kid_ " she said automatically shocked as did others.

The thief was standing on the banisters on the top of the roof, he was looking down and laughing at everyone laughing evilly and smiling at everyone.

Everyone stood still as they were speechless.

With the literal spotlight was on him.

" I already have the Black Star " said the thief as he chucked it in the air up and down in his hand.

" What ? " said Christie shocked.

" _KID_ you bastard, come down here immediately " shouted Nakamori.

" _KID-Sama_ " shouted the fan girl Sonoko admiringly.

Christie just rolled his eyes back.

" My, my what a troubling thief you are " said Mrs Suzuki.

He watched as she was taking something out of her bag, it was a gun ?

" I need to teach you a lesson, you bad boy! " said Mrs Suzuki.

 _NO!_

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

Shot Mrs Suzuki at the thief as he fell to the ground.

" Mum! " screamed Sonoko in shock.

Everyone else was shocked in silence.

The lights went back on.

She blinked realizing what had happened.

Everyone was shocked at they stared at what appeared to be a dead _Kaitou Kid_ lying on the table and watching Mrs Suzuki smile as she blew out the bomb of the gun.

" What did you do ? " said a shocked sad and rather quiet Nakamori.

" There is no need to worry Inspector because he is alive " said Mrs Suzuki.

Shocking everyone.

The magician stood up as Mrs Suzuki explained it was all just a trick and that the guy was actually a performer, here to entertain everyone tonight. It was all a trick and it was a fake gun that she had used.

Everyone was relived and happy.

" He is Sanada Kazumi Magician " said Mrs Suzuki.

And he started to take off the disguise as he got a round of applause.

" Artists "she heard the words being said as she began to think.

That is what he said and called himself thought Shinichi.

And then she felt a shiver down his spine.

* * *

She could feel him there.

He has been watching them and then she knew that the thief was among them ad he was there as one of them. And he was about to begin because this was what the thief wanted from the start for everyone to put their guard down so the show of surprises could begin.

" I will start with a simple magic trick " declared Kazumi as he shuffled a pack of cards.

" Sorry call me a sceptic or a critic but would you mind if I shuffle those cards " said Takuya Mifune.

Takuya Mifune is a business man that they knew and helped prove innocent a few cases ago. He is a President of an electronic company a family one and he comes from a rich family. He is quite sarcastic personality and he comes from money and knows a lot about rich culture, like things about Diamonds as he was raised with them just like Sonoko is.

The Magician complied and he handed him the deck of cards over and it made him think as he saw the exchange and banter between the both of them.

'Which one of them is _Kaitou Kid_?' She thought nervously as he watched them.

'Everyone is now a suspect' she thought sweating nervously and enjoying himself and every moment of the rush of the mystery was giving him.

He performed the trick and everyone cheered.

Then another man wanted to shuffle the cards to make sure it was not a trick or that it was not an accomplice to the trick so the man wanted to make sure everything was fine. He was now shuffling them.

" Ah oops " he said dropping them.

Sonoko and Ran went to help him pick them up.

" I am sorry " he said nervously.

" Don't worry the moon and stars of where I get my power will not be distrusted by you messing up the cards " said Kazumi.

'Moon ?' she thought when he heard the word.

" Hey Mr Mouri have you got the guest list ? " said Shinichi to Kogoro.

" Yeah here Brat " said Kogoro handing it over.

She was handed it and she looked through the names and a smile developed on her face as she realized who had the Black Pearl and she knew exactly who was _Kaitou Kid_ and what was about to happen next. All she would just have to stand back and watch everything unfold and then she would be able to capture the thief without him even realizing that he had already been caught even before he had stolen the Black Pearl.

Sonoko handed the cards to the Magician.

He squeezed his right hand very hard while the deck was in the left.

 **PUFF**

Purple smoke appeared to come out of his hand and out came a Dove.

The audience cheered.

" Now please pick a card " said Kazumi.

The cards where displayed to Sonoko and Ran.

Ran picked the card.

" What ? " said Sonoko and Ran surprised.

" _Just as Caser with infatuated with Cleopatra, I am already by your side - Kaitou Kid_ " Ran read out the card aloud.

Everyone gasped in shock.

" Everyone calm down and get to your partner " said Superintendent Chaki.

He walked towards Nakamori.

" Nakamori do he has taken it already ? " said Superintendent Chaki.

But Christie answered for him.

" He has not taken it just yet and he is still here, he has not escaped just yet " said Christie smugly.

Making them both gasp and leaving them both to listen to him.

" He is trying to chaos and anarchy with everyone so his plan can unfold and he can begin " said Christie

They both were listening to her a child and hanging on her every word this feeling was great because she did not feel invisible or as like she was just some kid that was in the way. But she was someone capable of doing the impossible and that was what she was doing right now because she was about to unmask the Phantom Thief to the world.

" Don't worry we will catch him, he has no real powers and underneath that monocle and hat he is just a regular human being with tricks up his sleeves " said Christie.

Then walked away hands in her pockets to find her partner.

* * *

" Who did he get it onto the card ? "

" It is already glued on "

" Ran picked it out "

" I don't know how he did it "

They were all scared and starting to panic.

 **" EVERYONE PLEASE REMAIN CALM "** shouted Superintendent Chaki.

But the fear and panic in his voice was just making everyone else panic even more.

" Even if he does we are on a floating prison surrounded by police that can arrest him and capture him. He has nowhere to run and we will get it eventually " said Mrs Suzuki confidentially, calming everyone down.

" Inspector we are less than thirty minutes to harbour " said a Task Force member.

" Good then seal the room and don't let anyone out! " said Nakamori.

" Right " said the Task Force members who ran and followed the orders.

'Now _Kaitou Kid_ I want to your bait' thought Shinichi as she scanned the room.

She smiled looking at the room and what the people were doing.

'Now that everyone is scared now is the perfect time for you to strike' thought Christie.

" Hey Ran where is your Black Pearl? " said Sonoko nervously.

" Huh! " said Ran looking at her dress clueless.

She looked to the ground to see it.

" No way! " said Ran.

Both Ran and Sonoko saw it.

" Excuse me! " said Ran walking through a sea of people as she saw her Black Pearl on the ground rolling away from her.

" Can someone please pick that up for me? " said Ran politely and hopeful.

A man followed this and went to pick it up when.

 **PUFF**

Smoke was suddenly coming out of the ball.

Scaring the man and the people around him.

" What? "

" The Black Pearl it exploded "

" What "

" What was that noise? "

" Was this _KID?_ "

Everyone started to panic as they saw more balls approach them as they were rolling on the ground and the same thing was happening. They all started to panic and throw off their own copy of the Black Pearl off to the ground and headed to the door trying to get out of the way and panic more and more causing chaos and breaking down the doors knocking the Task Force members down and they were able to escape the room with barely anyone in it as everyone scattered across the ship.

With everyone running around Mrs Suzuki was knocked to the ground by accident.

" Mum! " said a concerned Sonoko.

" Let me help you " said Ran crouching down to help her.

 **PUFF**

 **PUFF**

 **PUFF**

 **PUFF**

More smoke bombs started to go off.

Sonoko kneeled down to help as well but when she saw something or rather did not the panic on her face said it all.

" Mum where is your Black Pearl? " said Sonoko.

" Ah Ah " she screamed.

" _KID, KID_ he has stolen the Black Star " screamed Mrs Suzuki.

Christie smirked everything was going down exactly how she thought it would and now she was going to take him down once and for all. And what was even better was that the thief had no idea that she had been onto him from the very beginning and she had solved him already before he had even made his move to escape.

* * *

Now everyone was leaving including Nakamori and his Task Force to look for the Black Star thinking that he had run out with everyone else.

" Ran come let's get him " said Christie taking Ran`s hand.

" Christie? " said Ran.

" I have figure out who he is " said Shinichi.

Ran was shocked and speechless as Christie pulled her along.

" Hey Christie this is the engine room I don't think he is in here no one is apart from us? " said Ran.

She just began to play with his soccer ball kicking from knee up and down not stopping as play fully played with the ball just lie she had been playing with the thief right from the start.

" Are you familiar with what Gem Language is ? " said Christie.

" No ? " said Ran.

She continued to play with his soccer ball.

" In the Gem Language, the words for Pearl are 'moon' and 'lady' "

" And as we know the only Lady who has 'moon' in her name is Mrs Suzuki herself "

Ran looked interested.

" In other words, she was the one who was actually wearing the Black Pearl "

Said Christie while continuing to play with the soccer ball.

" Oh, I see " said Ran surprised.

" But how did you out who _KID_ was ? " said Ran.

" The cards " said Shinichi.

Ran looked confused.

" Remember? The card you picked _KID`s_ message was glued onto it " said Shinichi.

" Yeah " said Ran.

" The trick is simple with the cards you distract the audience attention with the Dove so they look somewhere else then he is able to place a deck that he has already prepared on top of the card deck. It really is a simple trick " said Christie.

" That way it will be the same card no matter what one you pick " said Christie the stopping with the soccer ball.

" Then since the card was glued to the card then..." said Ran thinking.

" No, I know what you are thinking Kazuma is not _Kaitou Kid_ he is one of the people that I have been watching closely all night " said Christie.

" Oh ? " said Ran.

" He did not go near Mrs Suzuki " said Christie.

" Then who is it ? " said Ran.

" There was only one other person that could have switched the cards and that is when they were knocked on the floor "

He continued to kick the soccer ball again.

" While pretending to help pick the cards up, he just picked the card up and pretended to pick the card randomly gluing the card on to it and shocking everyone while reading it aloud, it was drawn from the deck as a trick " said Christie.

He stopped kicking the ball.

" Isn't that right Ran! " said Christie smiling.

He put the ball onto the ground.

" Or should I saw _Kaitou Kid_ " said Shinichi.

She turned around to see a speechless and shocked 'Ran with a jaw dropped.

" So, you became Ran when she went searching for me " said Christie.

Ran`s face was neutral there was no expression on her face.

" I must say I am impressed, I didn't even notice " said Christie.

" Disguised as Ran you were able to cause chaos amongst the guest with the card and the smoke bombs. You took advantage of the chaos and you stole the real Black Star while helping Mrs Suzuki to her feet you were able to take it unnoticed. To plan for this, you must have somehow already known about everything the fake ones that were prepared " said Christie.

" Stop joking around Shinichi " said Ran.

" I didn't even know which one was the real one, I didn't even hear the hint or anything " said Ran.

She just smirked.

" You of all people would have known the real from the fake " said Christie

"...? " said Ran frowning.

" The moment when Mrs Suzuki used her gloved hand to take it out of the box, you knew instantly didn't you! " said Christie.

" Pearls are coated in calcium carbonate which as we both know is vulnerable to acid. And if you touch it with your finger tips the oil from them would make the surface of it corrode and lose its shine " said Christie

She took a moment to pause for dramatic effect.

" And even some of the guest knew this but she would never have let a delicate jewel just go into the hands of another " said Shinichi.

" But that is not enough " said Ran.

" However, considering that hers was lucking its shine is the solid evidence that is needed " said Christie

" Yes, like all Pearls in museums they end up losing their shine after about ten years, there is no way that it would remain over in sixty years and because she had a dull Pearl in her hand delicately it was obvious that it was the real one " said Christie.

She had stopped playing with the soccer ball again.

" How pathetic that I overlooked this " said Shinichi.

" Ah but remember ...The Black tar in the Beika Museum was really shiny " said Ran.

" That is why you didn't take it " said Shinichi.

She looked up to see the thief frowning at her as could see him flinching and wincing underneath the mask

" Because you knew it was a fake! " said Shinichi.

Ran frowned and pouted.

" And your second note you challenged her to bring the 'real' one purposely telling her you knew it was a fake " said Shinichi.

Ran walked over to the telephone on the wall.

" Fine if you don't believe me then let's call the police..." said Ran with phone in her hand.

She kicked the soccer bal full force knocking the phone and breaking it off the wall so it would not work.

Shocking her and leaving speechless with the phone still in her hand.

The soccer ball returned to her and she just smirked triumphantly.

" I am not going to let you use the same trick you used on the roof top, you didn't gather the police to amuse or entertain me. But only to make us think that you would escape on your glider when actually you used your flash bomb as an advantage and slipped into another disguise yourself as a dumbfounded cop amongst you were able to slip in unnoticed " said Christie.

The thief looked startled and was starting to sweat.

" I am not an amateur I arranged this meeting to trap the artistic criminal that has been able to escape the police for so long " said Christie.

She could see the cracks in _Kaitou Kid`s_ Poker Face and how it was failing him now. He was a mouse trapped in a cage looking for a way out but she was not going to release the mouse that she had just trapped.

" You call yourself an 'Artist'. And like most famous Artists they become more famous after they are dead. _Kaitou Kid_ I will make prison your cemetery and it will be where you are buried it will be your grave " declared Christie.

 _Kaitou Kid_ smiled he was no longer pretending to be Ran.

" Fine you got me so I give you the Black Pearl in return " said _Kaitou Kid._

He was still disguised as Ran and it was really too weird to hear a male voice coming out of Ran's mouth.

 _Kaitou Kid_ took out the Black Pearl as it was wrapped in a handkerchief and showed it to him.

" Tell Mrs Suzuki I am sorry for ruining her party " said _Kaitou Kid._

 _Kaitou Kid_ threw the Black Pearl at him and she was able to catch it.

" You can apologize to her yourself once you are escorted out of the Party in handcuffs " said Christie.

" Oh, that right! " said _Kaitou Kid_ waving his hand.

* * *

For someone that was about to be rested he did not seemed to have a care in the world which was leaving her confused more than ever.

" The girl I borrowed these from might be getting cold " said _Kaitou Kid_ pulling at the dress.

" What did you do ? " said Christie mad.

" I might have borrowed her clothes and I left her sleeping in life boat " said _Kaitou Kid._

He pulled out a bra and cheekily winked smiling at her while making her blush and embarrassed at the same time.

" You bastard! " said Christie.

" I am a perfectionist " said _Kaitou Kid._

The thief was now winking at her as she had just been momentarily distracted.

The thief smiled.

 **FLASH**

The thief had dropped a smoke bomb.

 **PUFF**

Smoke

" Pervert " she shouted.

The door suddenly opened she was about to go out it when she saw the clothes fall and she quickly grabbed them hoping that she could still find her on time so that no one else could. The thief got away using such a cheap and loathsome stunt.

But as he approached the boats he saw Ran being took out and she was fully dressed.

" What ? " she said shocked.

There was a note attached to Ran.

 _A few days ago, you left in my care this bright red dress._

 _I really think it suits you._

 _Sometimes a dry cleaner._

 _Kaitou Kid_

Is what the note said.

And then she remembered as she rolled her eyes back and smiled.

" Hmph " she just smiled.

 _Kaitou Kid`s_ glider was found that night.

It was going to used as his escape.

But no one knew how he managed to escape that night.

There was no trace of him left.

Later that night his photo after she had told the police everything and everything was discussed with the Suzuki's her photo was taken by the media, declaring her the protector the of Black Pearl

And was hailed a hero for defeating _Kaitou Kid._

It was fun but she did not have much interest in doing persuading like some Detectives did because they would become obsessed with the thief and trying to catch him. But the thief would win driving them mad and making them very angry men was always the men that wanted to put him behind bars it was the females that just wanted to catch him.

It was not a wise choice for a career path as a Detective and the latest to join was another High School Detective she read but could not be bothered reading the rest of the articles because she was not allowing herself to go down that road of madness.


	37. Chapter 37

Shinichi his Shin-Chan had disappeared from the world and it was there was a magic trick being shown of her being the magicians beautiful assistant and the magician makes her disappear for his act.

He was expecting for her to be on the rooftop and beating him senseless or to sense if he had any to give in first place so that had explained so many things in his life and his current life choices of so many right now.

He was expecting to see her Daredevil there but Daredevil had not been seen or heard from in quite some time either and that had him worried as hell. He was worried sick about her and he had to make sure that she was alright but also that she was alive and well because he was starting to think the worst could have happened.

He had not seen or heard from her in quite some time and the last time it had not gone to well because of what she had told him and the secret that he had found out that she had been hiding and quite well from him too. On hiding that she was a Vigilante she had done it quite well and he loved that she had tricked him so well but was slightly annoyed that he had not seen it before or had figured it out sooner. He was also annoyed that his mother had actually figured it out and had not told him, keeping it from him.

Now all he could think about was her in a tight red outfit not the actual thing that she had been wearing but something else with horns and maybe sometimes a tail.

 _Stopping think those thoughts, dark thoughts warm and ...stopping thinking those thoughts._

* * *

Instead he was shocked to find a small little girl there that was adorable but wearing a giant and he meant giant pair of glasses that were way too big for her face, way too big for her.

She was all alone and he was worried about her so he had actually just strolled right up to her without even thinking that it could possibly be a trap that Nakamori or more likely Hakuba had set up because he was worried about her being outside all alone.

Also for some reason the little girl reminded him of someone that he could not think of but she also reminded him of an innocent version of himself.

So, when she set the firework off he had caught him completely off guard and if it was not for his Poker Face he would have completely looked like a right idiot. His Poker Face Vs the little girls were not a competition at all because he was able to see right through it within seconds and he was not the fool that she was trying to trick.

Even if she did manage to set off the firework giving away his exact location to send in the Calvary and just like she wanted in the first place. So, he could call it a tie since she did manage to get what she wanted and a short conversation with him as well as he managed to escape at the same time and fooling her at the same time. So, they both managed to fool each other and the game had just begun.

She called herself a Detective.

She was far too young to be a Detective and roaming about the street at all hours of the night but something was telling him that there was definitely something more to this girl so he would have to give her an equal shot like he did with everyone else.

* * *

He tried to be nice to her and walk her home because he could not let his latest Detective be kidnapped by some stranger when he had a Heist and he had challenged her. And if she was kidnapped there was just no way that he could challenge her and No gets her on a _KID_ Heist because that is the rules and no should get hurt because they attended one.

He only offered to walk her home and across the dangerous road and she was here threatening him with screaming her lungs out because of stranger danger which would bring the police and he would be arrested. It was something that he did not picture in his entire career of him getting caught and arrested because of so he had to forfeit and let her go.

But he did keep an eye on her and he was more than surprised to see where and who she was living with so there was far more to this little girl and he was excited to find out. But he was not looking forward to waiting because waiting was always the worst part and that was all he could do because he did not know if the next step would completely work and only hope that what he had delivered would deliver what he needed.

If it was not for the little girl the whole night would have been a complete waste of a night because it would have been dull night and it was all just for a fake a shiny fake that was too obvious of a fake.

They wished that it was that shiny but he is not an idiot because he actually knows a thing or two, far more than they do and Inspector Nakamori does as well.

* * *

But since Shinichi did not appear in any sort of form and had not been sighted for quite some time he had to find out where she was. So, he made a phone call to his Mother so that she would make a visit to her friends so that they would now that she was missing. Or to see that she was with them because he had overheard a few things that she might be leaving or on a case and he had to be sure that she was because he was scared for her.

It took a week to find out but he did find out that she was with her parents and that she was fine that everything was fine. That was all she was told and when he asked if he could speak with her or ask some things he was told that it would be better that he stay away for a while because she was going through some things. That she needed sometime away to deal with the things that were in her life and that she needed space from everything and she was taking a break.

She did not want anyone to know about anything and he knew that she had secret so he had to keep it that way because he did not know if her parents knew her secrets because he had the feeling that they did not because she did not share it with them or with anyone.

Few things were said but it sounded like she had a breakdown and she was not able to handle things that had happened. And he blamed himself for this happening because she told him to leave her alone and warned him by threatening him several times but in the end, she was the one that she was hurt instead.

But he was just going to have to get past that because if she was out then there would be no one dealing with _The Organisation._ He could not blame her for getting out when she did because the secret of her hiding that she was a girl was blown and he just knew that was the end of that. He could apologize to her later when she would reappear again and they could have a little chat about it all then, when she was not so mad with him.

 _He hated waiting and beside he did have a dress that needed to be picked up._

The girl was just sitting there carefree and had no clue that he was there her name Edowaga Christie, he really needed to remember that. But the name did not seem to match her and she seemed like a made-up name or one that you would just pick out of thin air. But then again, his name was Kaito which meant thief and if he added a U to it that and the word _KID_ instead of Kuroba then it would make up his other name and that would be bad if anyone had noticed this.

Strangely the perfectionist freak Hakuba either did not notice this because he had not pointed it out at all and he likes pointing out a lot of annoying things like that. Plus, Shinichi had noticed that as a joke, which made him stupidly confess that he was _KID_ to her. And it made him wonder did she already know that he was _KID ?..._ Yes, she did.

So, all he had to was make a phone call to say that it had been cancelled and that was the start of his new challenger.

 _KID Vs a kid_

This one was going to be interesting and he wanted to challenge someone new he just never thought it would be a child, the irony of it was painfully hilarious and so many joke that he had made about it that he exhausted himself.

There was only one thing bad about this Heist and that was it was on a Ship. And a Ship meant water which is a giant river and that means his worst enemy of them all and greatest of fears that he was potentially facing and fearing ... _FISH!_

Those evil little buggers that he was going to have to do his best to avoid at all costs and that was all costs.

* * *

Smiling and waddling about he was the richest man on the ship something that he had never been before. Plus, he was also the Father to one of his latest enemies. He was the Father of two daughters and he had a wife and lots of money that he would never in his life be able to count all of. Not that he would actually try and count every single penny of it in a large volt that he could not see the end of and dive into like scrooge McDuck on the TV. But that did sound kind of interesting to do and he did want to do it in the future and with all these rich people there was the possibility that someone did have one in their home.

But in no time at all his disguise was figured out by the Brat at the worst timing possible and it was all because of his enemy.

Well he did have a pacific disguise in mind ad it was not because he was jealous or anything like that and wanted some kind of revenge or one up on her.

Also, it was the easiest disguise to go by because he already had the face for it and just had to make some heavy alternations to the disguise because Aoko had a flat chest and still had a flat chest.

 _Mouri did not have a flat chest._

He was not a pervert he was just high observant because he had to be so that he would be able to get every single detail to be exact and perfect so that no one would notice. Everything just had to be perfect because it just had to be.

He was lying in with for his prey because the kid was looking for him and the Mouri girl was looking for the little girl. It was almost to perfect too easy for him to do and was possibly the easiest one he had yet.

All he had to do was move a piece of pink fabric around the corner.

* * *

" Christie ? " called out Ran.

It was perfect his had caught her attention and she was just needed to cross the corner and that would be it.

 **PUFF**

He was able to smoke out and knock out his love rival in no time at all.

 _He was not jealous._

Now all he had to do was move her but where ?

He did not tie up girls in case he touched something that he should not have and somehow it seemed inappropriate and he was a gentleman. This was something that he did not want to do and would be bad if he did it. He was going to put her the same way that he had got onto the ship in the first place and had been for quite some time while he was casing that place.

He was just going to put her on one of the boats and cover her up with one the tarps to keep her hidden and also to keep her warm. He may not have liked her or did want to like her because of what they were both interested but he would never ever want her to get a cold or sick. Though that would not be so bad if Hakuba did get a cold that was just wishful thinking though.

And he was in easy as pie, speaking of pie he quickly grabbed a piece before joining everyone else.

Now to watch the show.

He so hated copycats and people that copied his act so that they could line their own pockets with money making a cheap imitation of the one and only _Kaitou Kid_ and that was him.

He was the second generation in hopefully or not hopefully (he had not decided yet) in a long line of _Kaitou Kid's._

Though it did make people happy and did entertain people which would make them enjoy magic more and they would be able to see a cheap version of him legally and he had to respect all kind of magicians and their acts.

 _Even if he did not like them._

This guy was good and he was able to make a full of everyone, Mrs Suzuki was also able to put quite the show on and he was far more impressed with her than he thought he would have been. He had almost believed her if he did not know the truth from the very start and he loved every moment of it.

But most of all he loved everyone's reaction.

'Inspector I never knew you cared so much' though _KID._

Nakamori was in shock of the thought of him being dead and just shot like that so much he was sad and could barely talk. there was no screaming but just whispering and he was so touched that he almost cried.

But he had to stay in character so he could not. Or on second thought he could actually shed a tear for him or fake version of himself. No, it would be best not to leave anything behind because he had just left a hair behind and that was no haunting him for the rest of his life. Never harm a hand on someone's head well that stupid strand of hair had harmed him by bringing him the most boring Detective of them all.

Now all he had to do was play cards!

He liked playing cards with people and tricking them.

Also, he had a partner and he had even given her the little hint about who he was and he had found out she was a Sherlock Holmes fan.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes Fans!

They just keep popping up like daisies and worst he had an argument with a child about it all and about Lupin.

The little girl had won the argument/debate with him, coming out on top and what was worse she was not the one that was doing the arguing just tell him facts and putting him and Lupin to shame.

He did not know that Sherlock Holmes was also a master of disguise and that the character was stolen to challenge the thief because they could not think of someone challenging enough to the thief.

That was so unfair of her making him feel ashamed and not like the character for just a moment there because a character was stolen and she even made a mockery of him.

They say you learn something new every day well he learned all that nonsense about Sherlock Holmes that had almost got him interested in it. But there was no way that he was going read those infernal books there was no way in hell or watch the many TV shows and films that were made, dedicated to the character.

But there was a game that was Sherlock Holmes Vs Lupin that he wanted to play so that he could defeated the character. But he did not want to work with the character because he did not want to work with a Detective because he was made with all the Detectives that he knew right now and did not want to talk to them or any of them.

Now after that shock of the thief not be being him the show was off and it was the start to his next great trick and he would be able to watch the next.

He kept a close eye on the little Detective girl, who was watching or observing everyone as if they were suspects.

So, the little hint that he had given her to who he really was did not work after all.

 _What a pity._

She was not really enjoying the show but waiting for him and not enjoying the magic itself. He did not like this because she was supposed to be watching and enjoying the show like everyone else was and he did not want to steal the magician's thunder just yet because the magician still had a couple of tricks up his and sleeves that he wanted to watch and observe to see and compare them to his own in case he ever needed to borrow or use this mark in the future. If this guy was going to use him then it was only fair that he did the same and share in all of the glory and chaos that they would both create.

He needed a pigeon and he had found one in this guy.

Repetition of certain words really got the magician to use the words that he did to give away more hints and he just loved it. He was practically giving his location away and no one was none the wiser.

He took his eye off her for one minute and now she was looking at book, or was she reading a book ?

The book looked familiar and was starting to think that she was looking for the clue that was given earlier on to the other recent famous detective in the house.

With Shinichi gone this man was thought to be the Detective of the East now and he was so not because there would only ever be one.

She was smiling and he had seen that mile somewhere before.

But right now, he had no time for thinking about that because he had to do his job and it was coming up soon or it would never happen at all.

The cards were shuffled and then dropped.

So, like the gentleman/lady he was he helped pick them up and handed them back to the Suzuki girl that for right now was his best friend.

Now everyone was panicking of the card that was selected and what was on the card of course. And they could not help just read it all out and loud for everyone to read.

He could not go back to his partner just yet because he had to start the distraction being his own beautiful assistant he was going to distract everyone with little ball. That did not sound right.

His partner was chatting and smiling with the adults.

People were beginning to panic and Nakamori was acting just like he needed for him to, it was just perfect.

But was also so predictive and that it was almost boring.

Now while everyone was listening to be being reassured he " dropped " his Black Pearl without anyone noticing.

Now it was pointed out that his was missing and he was now chasing after it, he was chasing after his own distraction and everything was going according to plan and right on schedule just like he had planned.

 **PUFF  
PUFF  
PUFF**

He smiled for a moment.

Everyone was panicking and Mrs Suzuki was knocked to the ground. He hoped that she was unharmed and he could make sure while he helped her to her feet and while he stole the Black Pearl.

He needed a quick moment to himself so he could check if it was Pandora or not. But right now, was not the best time because the doors were locked...and now they were not because the party was over and the balls were still going off. So, the crowd had panicked like rats in a cage and were now doing all they could to get out of their cage. This was not a wise choice that Nakamori had made and he was feeling bad that he had ruined the party and instead of entertaining everyone he had scared them.

Scaring was something that Daredevil did and was something that _Kaitou Kid_ did not do. He was using a scare tactic and he had not even realized it until it was too late and he had caused a stampeded with people possibly getting hurt and stepped on.

This was not something that he wanted or what he wanted to be. Shinichi knew how to use fear and how to make it work for her without it spreading like a disease to annoy that was nearby. She knew how to control it perfectly and contained it perfectly to the people that she needed to be afraid of her and he did the exact opposite.

Daredevil might not be here but he was infected with her and he knew in this exact moment that he had to get her go because he had infected her and he did the same to her. Their relationship friendly or otherwise was not healthy for either of them and since she was not here he was the only one that was stopping the true bad guys. He was starting to feel the pressure and it had got to him without knowing and he had now just realized this and he was going to have to let it go. Like he was going to have to let her go, so he could move on and it all could be for the best for his sanity and for hers. For the sake of everyone.

 _It was for the best_

Then he was snapped out his thought as someone was grabbing onto his arm and he looked down to see the little girl.

He was shocked that she had just told him that she knew who _Kaitou Kid_ and where she would find hi. But she would need _her_ hep to do it and before _she_ could utter a word he was being pulled off his feet and out of the room to a part of the ship that he had not been in and only seen in the diagrams that he gotten.

But boy or rather girl was she strong for such a little girl and fast too.

Or maybe he was too light and he needed to gain some more weight and that would be a good excuse...reason to eat more chocolate because he was worried about his weight.

Again, there was no childish act.

Except the part where she was playing with the soccer ball.

Ok!

He was busted and there was no way that he was going to talk himself out of this one. Not that he had already tried like a million times only to be mislead and make her think that she was mistaken, only to be corrected. Which was annoying and completely frustrating.

He did not think that this was Pandora anyway so there would be no real harm in just handing it over without checking it anyway.

If he thought he knew Sonoko as well as he thought he did. Then there would have been a good chance that she had already done his bit and checked it out anyway or she will in the future and he could wait for that to happen at any time and any place he could wait.

Another violent girl in his life.

 _Did they all have to be so violent ?_

That kick could have knocked his head off.

And she probably could have used his head for a ball if she tried hard enough and he did not want to stick around for that. He would have needed to do some more research and more surveillance on the detective girl to know his enemy. Also, so he could think of a name for her because he had a new rival in her and she had made his day.

Plus, her threats were actually threatening that sent chills down his spine and it was all coming from such a little cute and adorable evil looking child.

Omen, children of the corn or Village of the damned she was definitely one of them and he wanted to see her again.

But not right now and he had to use a cheap trick that Aoko would not be too happy that he had used to get the hell out of there.

He was shocked that she had called him a pervert and knew exactly what he was indicating there was far more to this girl than he had thought. But he had also left a bad impression on her that he was not a Gentleman and she was going to have to find the Mouri girl to realize that she was wrong and he was going to have to prove it the next time that they would meet.

 _Until then._

He had no disguise left and he could not get to his glider without being seen.

He _could_ steal a boat but there would be a good chance of it being noticed and all the boats were being watched anyway.

So, there was only one way out that did not end with going to jail and that was to take a dip and head up the river and swim for his life. For his freedom. Hoping that he would not be eaten alive by any sharks or fish and he had to do it as quick as he could.

He really should have thought about his escape plan because right now it had blown right up I his face and he had to improvise in the worst way possible.

But he did like to improvise.


	38. Chapter 38

It was dark, so dark and so cold that it was terrifying.

This was one of the most terrifying moments of his life and just should what he was willing do not to go to jail for his crimes, or his lack of crimes that he had committed tonight.

He was facing a naked force of natural evil and he was willing to push himself to his limits and beyond like he never had before and he would just had to keep pushing himself because he was on his own tonight. And this was all because he had stupidly refused the help that was offered to him because he wanted to do this alone like the Lone Ranger or something but it was now clear that he was not ready to do this alone when it came to this one person that he had come across tonight after she had made it clear he would be needing back up the next time he was up against her.

If there was a chance that there would be dark waters the next time he was up against her then he would have to find a way that he would not be touching the dark waters of hell and beyond. He had to pick his surroundings so carefully next time and it was clear he had not planned this out as well as he first thought and he would need to put much more planning into it and he was going to need help.

His opponent was not to blame for his surroundings but himself because he made a foolish mistake and he realised that he could have just taken a life jacket with him or he could have even taken a life boat with.

But what was stopping him from doing that was that he wanted to make the impression that he just vanished into thin air just like magic. And he also could not take the chance that they would notice that the life boat was missing and they would be able to go after him after they realised this and they would also able to see him in the boat because they were so close to land that it was embarrassing to say it at least.

He was so close to reaching his goal that he could almost taste the fresh air and feeling of ground beneath his feet. But No, he was feeling the exact opposite of that and his surrounding could kill him at any moment and feeling of looming danger was beginning to way him down that he was being weighed down so much more by the pressure that he was under.

Even though he was close to land it was feeling like he was never going to get there and that those would be his final curtain and the way he would go out.

This was the way many great magician's died by drowning and like Houdini there was a chance that he would go out this way because of miscalculations and so much more after that.

Although Houdini was not to blame for his death but the other were to blame for the mistake that they made. This Kaitou/himself here, would be to blame for his own death by embarrassment because he was never going to live this down the moment his mother heard of it and when Aoko got wind of it.

He was never going to live this down and part of him just wanted to drown right here and die because he had no idea how his fans would react to this. But would they really believe it ? Because this was something that he would not believe himself and there was a lot of thing that he believed in and thought of but this was not one of them.

Now Nakamori reaction was one that he was not going to be able to predict all but shouting or being silent was all he could think of. Him against a little girl was not something that no one could predict and was something that he was actually looking forward to.

He was not looking forward to Hakuba's reaction to it all.

* * *

Speaking of wind it was getting so cold and windy now that he really could gave used his glider after all.

He was so cold !

So cold!

It was so cold. The water was freezing cold and he just wanted out of the water because it was just so cold and he needed to get out of the freezing cold water that he was in.

"GAH! " he screamed.

The fish was eyeing at him with an evil look straight to the eye. The fish looked evil as if it wanted revenge and wanted to make sushi out of him instead of the other way around and he did not want to deep fried Kaito. He really did not want to be eaten at and especially not cold and all raw like fish by but worse by a fish then that fish eaten by someone. That would be human eating a human and that human would be a cannibal. the thought of eating another human being was making him feel sick to his stomach and he just wanted to get away from all the fish.

But he was terrified that something might come for the fish. Like a giant net come to capture the fish from the fisherman and they could capture a much bigger prize instead that the police could never catch. That would be a low way of getting caught by being the catch and he could just imagine Aoko laughing at him as he would be covered with fish on the boat and he would be in his worst nightmare.

But the thought of a shark or whale coming after him was even more scarier.

But he did like dolphins but hated turtles. He really did not want to meet any of those on a Heist because he had nightmares about those kinds of things and in one of them he was a mermaid.

And he still had ages to swim for with the ship and others already passing him. He bet that all the passengers had already gotten off and they would all be dry and would not be smelling of fish.

He hated fish, his mortal enemy.

This was a little kid that did this to him and he could not help but see the irony of this. His defeat was at the hands of a child and worse he even had to use a really cheap trick that he, Kaito would use and one that _Kaitou Kid_ would use.

And for some reason he had enjoyed the joke and he knew that he would enjoy doing it again. And just maybe he would do it again because the little detective's face and was the only thing that seemed to faze her into embarrassment and distract her long enough for his escape.

He lived to surprise and he wanted to surprise her and actually wanted to make the little girl smile and that was his going to be one of his tricks that he would accomplish. Even if it was life threatening it was something that he would accomplish and something that he would seek to do. And he would accomplish his goal to make her smile even if he had to make many mistakes like so many magician's do and so many chances that he would he would do his best to seek what he needed to and he would do it.

This felt like something work going to prison for and he was going for a smile and he was not going for a smirk of sarcasm but one of enjoyment. And because she was young and a little kid there was still a very much good chance that he could change her mind about magic and make her a fan of his and make his biggest fan of them all.

He was already a fan of hers and he wanted her to be a fan of his because he was desperate for it.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

He woke up with the sun hitting him and that was not the only thing that was hitting him because he was not well at all.

But he had to get out of bed and act as normal as he possibly could.

" A cold ? Don't get me sick, too " said Aoko annoyed.

They were currently walking the streets of Beika and they had not been here together in ages and he remembered the last that they were here. It was something that he did not want to talk about and having a cold was a good thing because it was a distraction and he just did not want to think about it right now.

They were now crossing the street being the light when green.

" Sheesh, what kind of idiot falls into the sea while touring the Queen Elizabeth ? " said Aoko.

He was annoyed because this was the only reason that he could think of and was the first thing that had come to mind.

" Shut up " said an annoyed Kaito.

'That Brat left me no choice but to swim away' he was thinking as he crossed the street as the real answer and he was using his Kaitou Kid voice because this was the one that was really answering.

He felt irritated and he felt that they were being watched.

But this was probably because she was shouting at him and threatening him with her imaginary mop that she did not have on hand.

" SHINICHI ? " shouted a female voice.

The name instantly made him turn around like he had whiplash and he turned his head so fast that he could feel the pain of it.

" Shinichi ? " said Aoko surprised as well.

* * *

The two of them were met by two girls running across a busy street of cars that they were nearly hitting them with scared and angry drivers at the wheel.

One of them was giving verbal abuse to the driver that got out the car while the other was threatening the driver and also trying to be civilised at the exact same thing. Both cars had a short fuse and it was not long before the driver was in a head lock and this was going to get so much more worse.

" Mouri get out the road " shouted Kaito annoyed.

Mouri Ran looked up and he saw the disappointment in her eyes he moment she heard his voice and even more when she recognised his face and knew who he was. It was written all over his face bitter disappointment and he did not want face her.

He wanted to run for the hills at this moment but he was too ill to run and he was rather to tired to to do it.

" Oh ! " said Ran disappointingly.

Sonoko then came to Ran's side still in a glare eye to eye match with the driver.

" It is the Kuroba creep not Shinichi " said sonoko bitterly.

She was disappointed as well.

* * *

" Well what gave it away ? Other than I am a guy or is it the hair ? " said Kaito annoyed.

He was angry and his emotions of Shinich and her date with the Mouri girl were starting to creep up.

" No need to be snarky " said Aoko.

But he was not having it and wanted to keep pushing.

" Come one Ran let's just go it was a mistake and look at it this way she is not cheating on you after all " said Sonoko grinning.

He was mad.

" If you really cared about Shinichi then you would be able to tell by a mile away that I am not her since love is supposed to blind and you must be blind if you could not see that I am her " said Kaito mad.

He knew in an instant that he had crossed a line the moment he said it.

" Really Kuroba, using her disability against her like it some kind of thing to be made fun of and jsut take lightly as if it was nothing " said Ran angrily.

He was guilty party here.

" I am sorry I did not mean it and I can only hope you take my apology

The three of them sighed.

Aoko was the one to break the silence.

" Have you guys heard from Shinichi because Aoko misses her and Aoko has not heard from her in a while and she is worried sick about Shinichi " said Aoko.

Ran shook her head and shrugged.

" A little bit " said Ran.

She seemed sad and he wanted to cheer her up for some reason because it seemed like se was about to cry any second right now.

" My Mum heard from her parents and that she is with them a couple days ago actually " said Kaito.

" Huh ? " said Sonoko.

" How is she doing ? " said Ran.

" Sounds like she is doing much better and is much happier and seems settled " said Kaito.

Ran looked instantly happier.

" That is good " said Ran crying tears of happiness and then wiped them away with her sleeve.

Sonoko put her hand on her.

" Told you that she was alright that Detective Geek is always alright " said Sonoko.

Aoko was confused.

" Did something happen ? " said Aoko.

She received three deadpanned faces because Aoko had no idea or clue to anything that had happened or what was going on at all.

" Shinichi just needed a break that is all " said Sonoko.

He was feeling guilty because he knew the real reason why she was feeling the way she was and why she needed a break from everything and it was because of him. He was the reason that she broke and why she needed a break from everything and ran away from everything and everyone in her life.

And the only way he could make up for it was by capturing the bad guys and he was even working twice as hard as he was than the last time.

" Is this about the Vigilante ? " whispered Aoko.

They all looked at her shocked as they surrounded her.

" MY Dad told Aoko that the Vigilante has not been seen or heard from in a while and they even found his mask and they think that he was murdered " whispered Aoko.

 _She was not dead and he was a she._

* * *

They were all in one big circle and whispering to each other.

" He cannot be he was supposed to be The One " cried Sonoko.

Kaito just laughed at this the thought of her and Shinichi together was something that he could not imagine and would be the worst couple in history. Or maybe even one of the best now that he was thinking about it they almost seemed perfect in a twisted sort of way. But he did not want them together not one bit.

" Hey " said Aoko annoyed.

" But I thought _Kaitou Kid_ was your One True Love " said Kaito teasing.

This made Sonoko start to think.

" Beside Aoko does not approve of _KID_ " said Aoko.

" And you approve of a Vigilante ? " said Ran disapproving and in her tone.

Aoko blushed at this.

He was not happy because every single person here had a crush on Shinichi and he was the only that truly knew who she was and they did not have a clue who she was or what she was able of.

" Why not ? " said Aoko.

" He is a violent criminal " said Ran.

Sonoko just laughed at her not seeing the irony in what she was saying because of the amount of people she hurt.

" What you disapprove of him saving us and everyone else that he saved ? " said Aoko.

" You saw what he did and I do not approve. What if a child saw what he did and got some ideas in her head and decided to do the same kind of thing " said Ran.

But the three others just shrugged.

" Aoko likes him and that is enough for Aoko " said Aoko.

That ended the conversation.

" But what does this have to do with Shinichi ? " said Sonoko.

" Oh yeah " said Ran.

They all looked at Aoko.

" She knew the Vigilante and Aoko was wondering if she heard from him because Aoko and the police are worried about him " said Aoko.

Sonoko and Ran were surprised.

" You thinking Romeo and Juliet there Aoko ? " said Kaito teasing.

Ran did not look happy.

" She was probably just doing her job as a Detective and is why she did not tell us that she knew him...arghh Detective Geek should have told us so that we could have met him and if he is dead like you say then..." said Sonoko mad.

He started to think the worse.

" When was the last time that you actually saw Shinichi ? " said Kaito.

He tried to make it sound like he was not worried just curious.

Sonoko just wanted to boast at that moment.

" Last time I saw her was before her and Ran's date " said Sonoko.

Ran blushed and just nodded " Yeah last time was our date " said Ran.

" Oh " said Aoko surprised.

He just smiled and he was happy with this.

" So, she disappeared because the two of you went on a date " said Kaito.

" No ! " said Ran mad.

" And besides her parents were planning on moving to America full time and she was going with them. So that is where she is right now and she will be back once everything is done and settled " said Sonoko.

He was not happy with this.

" ACHOO " he sneezed on the two of them.

Making them angry and jump away in disgust.

" Sorry about that " he said not regretfully.

It was obivous that none of them were going to be chatting any time soon.


	39. Chapter 39

Do you want to know what the hardest and most crucial thing about a High School Detective being shrunken back into a first grader is ?

Hint.

For her it was what she had trouble the first time around.

But this time it was just a whole lot harder and way too much for her to handle because this was exhausting and was by far her hardest role to play yet.

'Where did that come from ?' she thought and just shook her head as she dismissed it.

The most troubling part was pretending that she was one of them in the first place and that she was not actually who she was. She had to pretend that she was a child instead of a child that was acting like an adult in a child's body which did when she was actually this size the first time around. And that was the reason she was stuck acting like an ordinary child and even speaking like one because Ran would be able to spot her out a within seconds.

Pretending was the not the hardest thing that she had to do, the hardest thing was lying to Ran and to everyone. She was good at it very good at it and that was the part that freaked her out the most.

And a bunch of kids that were following her around was the best research that she could have to gain and help her with her acting skills.

This seemed like a second chance and a fresh start at a new childhood. This felt right and it felt like a gift was handed to her, every single moment she was with them. Playing and just fooling around kicking a ball or hitting a baseball with a bat, even though she did not have the slightest interest in the game, she was beginning to appreciate the game and the fun that came with it. But still she could not sit and watch a full game being played because it was not football and this might as well be the most boring thing that she had ever watched. But still to see it was astounding and amazing each time she had seen it.

But it was still boring after all the longest game recorded was eight hours and twenty-five minutes long. A game that she would not like to attend because sitting there that long watching a game, knowing at any moment you might be hit with a ball that could be travelling over one-hundred miles an hour. And potentially die by a rouge ball and the batter will cause your death and also his life be ruined because he goes to jail for at least man-slaughter.

Well right now she was in bed with the cold again. She was always getting the cold when she was a child and now that she was a child again she was getting the cold again and it was happen more often and was so much more worse than she remembered.

* * *

" Ugh "

But with the cold it was hard to remember and she did not want to remember because all she wanted to do was sleep and get rid of it, _once and for all she wanted rid of it._

She was having relentless nightmares about fire and people screaming.

She knew it was a dream, she knew it but she could not find a way to wake herself up from the nightmare that she was currently experiencing.

She was in a house that she had never been in before, yet the house seemed familiar to her as if she had been here before. It seemed like a place that she belonged in, place where she could be happy and belong.

It almost felt like home ?

But she could not see anything; all she could see was the smoke that was surrounding her. The smoke that she was choking on and had a hold on her, grasping for a breath and there was nothing that she could do.

She was shaking, shaking that she was so cold that it was almost real.

 _Cold ?_

 _How could she be cold ?_

* * *

And then she realized that she was standing outside. Looking from the outside to the inside standing there crouching in the dark doing her best not make a sound or even breathe at all because she was not to be seen or heard at all.

She felt like a witness that was frozen unable to do anything because she had become a statue. She was nothing more than a coward and a weakling. A gutless coward and as she stood there crying she was swearing to herself that this was something that she would never be again. Something that she was convincing herself and almost in a whisper as the tears dropped down from her face she could swear that someone was watching her.

No someone was looking her straight in the eye and she was looking back at them. This was a feeling she was not over too familiar with and as much as she tried to she could not see the person that she was directly looking at because it was all too blurry and faded. It was almost like a forgotten memory that you so deeply try to remember but no matter how hard you try you cannot reach it. No matter how hard you try and just how much you want that memory to come to you it cannot be reached.

What she was seeing and all what she could see was black smoke and nothingness, just the flames and the scorching feeling of the build up as if it was burning down all around her and her world was falling down beneath her.

The flames started to dance. Dance together and blend as the room and the fire became one. It was almost hypnotising as she looked into the flames watching them burn and everything turning into ash.

So golden that it was almost beautiful.

The golden movement moved boldly, whimsically, fiercely, more confident with every move she made.

 _ **SHE !**_

Then she realised what was in the flames.

It was a _woman._

The fire was just a fire in the fireplace with a fire that was just ready to erupt and take the whole room with it.

The gold that she was seeing was hair.

Her hair was Blonde. That belonged to a blonde and beautiful woman that she had her terrified of it and not the fire itself.

But the smoke was beginning to engulf the room, making it hard to see what was right in front of her and see what was happened the room itself. One minute she was coughing and covering her eyes because of the smoke and the next minute she looked and the woman that was there was suddenly just. Gone like smoke or rather steam as if it/she was never there as it vanishing not a shred of evidence that she was ever there. Like magic itself, a trick played upon them, a trick that she did not like and this was a feeling that she did not like. The not knowing and made her want to know even more, that she just had to know what just happened right in front of her and in front of her very own eyes.

* * *

All she could feel was pain.

The pain was a heavy weight that she just felt like he was drowning and she wanted the flames to take her with the room with her and everything else. She wanted to gone so that she did not want to be alone.

She **HAD** to open her eyes, she had to and she would know the truth for sure.

Those cold stare on that woman's face and those cold inhuman eyes that could only belong to someone that was soulless. She had seen eye's like that before and that cold dead stare that belonged to. These eyes belonged to a murderer and one that enjoyed to kill no matter the circumstances given.

 ** _" CHRISTIE "_**

Everything was starting to get blurry again. Faded as if it was all going away and she was being pulled away by something, some sort of force and she wanted to go towards what was calling towards her. But at the same time she wanted to stay and not go back there because this is where she belonged.

 ** _" CHRISTIE "_**

 ** _" CHRISTIE "_**

And now she was awake.

Her nightmare was slowly fading anyway and was forgetting it all in an instant. All she knew that she had a nightmare and a terrible one at that and she was determined to remember what it was again because she had a feeling that there was more to this and was information that she needed to know.

* * *

It took her more than a minute to realise where she was and what was happening.

" I think your fever broke " said Ran.

Oh right she was shrunk and she had the flu.

The wet cloth on her head and was taken off, cleaned and soaked again to be put back on her head again.

" I made you some soup " said Ran.

She nodded in agreement having lost her voice completely.

Ran looked worried, more than worried she looked scared and had a tear at the corner of her eye. And in an instant again she was feeling guilty because she had not called Ran as Shinichi in a while and she knew how much Ran got worried about her ( the both of hers) and she knew exactly how sad this made Ran worrying about her. It made Ran think that she did not really care about her or that something bad had happened to her.

Right now she could not call Ran as much as she wanted too and just talk to her as the person that she really was. Ran needed it and so did she, it was something that they both needed in their life and it made her feeling like she was still the person she was in the inside and not the outside as everyone saw her as. Nothing more than a child and someone that needed to be watched like a hawk.

And she thought Ran was overprotective before when she was Shinichi. But now as Christie she was twice she was twice as overprotective and that would be Ran projecting her feeling onto another person because she not there to be needing the assistance or taken care of.

After having taken care of her Dad for quite some time by cooking, cleaning and doing all the chores from even handling the money of the house when her parents split up and divorced Ran had little or none childhood. It was sad that she was just noticing this and she did not realise just how much Ran had helped her because she must of done something ...that was still very faded.

All she knew Ran did make her meals and did walk her to school and back everyday. Not taht she needed it because she was blind not stupid , it was just appreciated and with everything Ran already does in her life trying to take care of her then and now was very touching.

It made her care and lover Ran even more

* * *

For right now all she could do was go back to sleep and to fight this flu so that she would get better because the real fight was soon to come.

* * *

 **BEEN A WHILE BUT A CHAPTER IS UP.**

 **IT WAS NOT A JUST A NIGHTMARE BUT A LOST MEMORY THAT SHINICHI AND RECOVERED.**

 **THE WAY MEMORIES CAN WORK SOMETIMES THE WAY YOUR BRAINS TRIES TO HELP REMEMBER NOT EVERYTHING IS AS IT SEEMS AND SOME MEMORIES CAN BE MIXED TOGETHER AS WELL AND YOU MIGHT ON THINK OF IT AS ONE.**

 **BUT COME ON GUESS WHO THE BLONDE WOMAN IS AND WHAT MEMORY SHINICHI JUST RECOVERED**


	40. Chapter 40

The common cold was by far her worst enemy, especially in this body with such a weaker immune system compared to her teenage body it was soul crushingly weaker. Even when she was younger she could not remember being this ill as the same age she physically was now. Her immune system was shot and much weaker than it should be regardless and was a medical mystery that needed to be solved and sadly neither she nor Agasa were the experts on this.

This was the cause of her being ill so often and so easily as well. Though it could be also due the cases that she works on and end working in the night. Which can results in freezing weather and other damaging circumstances that can sometimes can often happen due to the unfortunate circumstances of death.

The cold that she had for a couple of weeks had now become the flu but right now that did not better because she had to make her check in call to Ran so that she would be worried or getting suspicious. She did not want a worried Ran being scared and worried that she was lost and scared in the dark wandering around with no one to help her and that she needed help because she could not help herself.

So right now she was standing outside in a phone booth opposite of the Detective Agency in the freezing cold making a phone call to Ran using her voice -changing bow to mask as her own voice as Kudo Shinichi. She really wished that she had more trousers than skirts and shorts because her legs were cold and the rest of her was very warm. But what she was surprised at was the fact that there was still a phone book here in the first place then again there is a detective agency opposite of it and she is highly likely the only person not to make a phone call from here but there other would be anonymous.

* * *

" Achoo ! " she said again.

"Dang ! It's been forever since you last called and you have the nerve to do it again when you have the cold. Hurry up and come back already " said Ran complaining.

She had stupidly told Ran that she would come back after she had finished working on this big case that she was working on. Ran was worried about her and that she was not been properly taken care of even though she did not know that she was the one that was taking care of her in the first place. Guilt had taken the best of her and she told Ran what she wanted and needed to hear so that she would feel better and not do anything careless like go to the police.

"I can't yet. I am still involved in this case and I need to rest for a while "said Shinichi annoyed.

 _DING DONG_

"Someone is at the door ? "said Ran focusing on the door.

"It sounds like a client, so I will call you later. That care of that cold "said Ran.

And Shinichi before she could say anything Ran quickly slammed down the phone.

" Oi Ran " said Shinichi.

 **BEEP**

She was annoyed.

" Dang she worries when I do not call and she acts so cold with complaints just come flying out "" she said to herself.

And then she hung up the phone leaving the phone booth in a mood.

" I can never understand other women and their feelings " announced Shinichi.

She left the phone booth with every female eye on her and men awkwardly staring anyway with everyone looking confused.

* * *

She was just heading up the stairs to the detective agency when she heard someone very loud and they were yelling at someone sounding annoyed and demanding.

It was a teenager's voice and she could tell that they were not local by the accents and that they were likely from Osaka.

"Don't lie to me, girl "

" I know he is here somewhere "

She pushed the door open to hear what the guy wanted.

" Hurry up and bring out Kudo Shinichi"

She was sweating and surprised.

'Huh? Me?' she asked herself she had no idea what this guy wanted with her.

" Hurry up and get him " he demanded.

This guy was too loud.

" Achoo " she sneezed.

And it was a strong one because she pushed the door wide opened and fell forward towards Ran in a haze, making her the centre of attention and the conversation comes to a halt. And a worried Ran.

"Christie, you got a cold too ? " said Ran.

She just nodded.

"Don't move " said Ran.

Ran just wiped her nose with a tissue.

" Both you and Shinichi have a cold. I guess there is a bug going around "said Ran.

The stranger was listening in.

* * *

It was hard to see his face because of the hat wearing and the bag pack that he was wearing was disguising his body from the back.

"Kudo has a cold ?" said the stranger to himself.

She already annoyed by this guy.

"How do you know that, and yet not know where he is ?" said the stranger curiously.

Ran stood up and closed the door.

"She called me "said Ran.

"Shinichi called earlier with a stuffed voice" said Ran.

She could tell that Ran was annoyed and was rolling her eyes at what she thought was the idiocy of this guy. But the way he was questioning and the way he was put things told her a lot more than the average person because he was getting information and coming to a conclusion about her. And she did not like it and she did not like this guy his demeanour was way too impulsive and he was starting to sound judgemental.

"She call every now and again " said Ran annoyed.

" Is that a problem ?" said Ran sounding even more annoyed.

The stranger hand under his chin rest it there and she did the same thing when she was thinking about something but mostly coming to a conclusion to the case/mystery that she was solving.

"I guess that rumour that you're Kudo's girl is true " said the stranger.

Both she and Ran were shocked and embarrassed by this.

"Who said that ?" both females said together.

"That friend of yours Suzuki "said the stranger.

And at that moment all she could imagine was the thought of Sonoko with a smug and victorious look on her face.

"She said that she hasn't turned up at school, so you're probably hiding her here" said the stranger.

Now they were mad.

"Sonoko! " they both quietly cursed her name.

" So….what did Kudo talk to you about ? " said the stranger.

Ran physically looked annoyed and bothered at the stranger almost like she was ready to fight at any moment.

"Nothing special….She talked about a mystery novel that she was reading and about J-league soccer. We also talked about how everyone is doing at school " said Ran.

Then he interrupted her.

" Did she ask about you ? " said the stranger.

This surprised Ran.

"Huh ? About me ? " asked Ran.

And Shinichi did not like this line of questioning.

And now Ran was physically sad because what he had said and was thinking that Shinichi did not care about her by the look on her face she could tell this and she hated this guy for this.

"Now that you mention it, Shinichi always talks about herself and never asks about me " said Ran sadly.

And upon hearing this stranger ran to the window and opened it looking out the window searching for something or someone.

"W-what's going?" said a confused Kogoro as he woke up from his drunken haze.

Ran went to the window.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing? "said Ran.

The stranger was leaning out the window.

"Don't you find it strange ?" said the stranger.

Now they were all silent.

"The fact that she calls you means that she like you at least a friend. Don't you think that most people would wanna know how their friends are doing ?" said the stranger.

Shinichi just stood with her back facing them with her hands in pockets, disapproving of this guy.

"There is only one reason she would not ask you Kudo is spying on your from somewhere! "Said the stranger.

She could not help but flinch and sweat at this moment.

"And probably somewhere close " said the stranger.

 _Well that part was true._

"Shinichi is spying on me ! " said Ran flushed and nervously.

She was shocked.

'Who is this guy?' she asked herself shocked.

* * *

A drunken Kogoro stood up ready to confront the stranger looking annoyed and dishevelled.

"By the way, who are you ?" said Kogoro.

And the stranger turned around facing then giving then a short laugh.

" That's right! I still haven't introduced myself " said the stranger.

And then took his hat off to show his face.

"My name is Hattori Heiji. I am a High School Detective like Kudo " said Hattori.

Kogoro and Ran were shocked.

" A High School…" said a shocked Ran.

And finishing off her sentence " Detective ! " said Kogoro.

But Shinichi was just unimpressed and relieved.

'Oh he's just some detective' she thought to herself.

And she then sneezed again.

"Hey, little kid, if you have a cold then I've got the perfect medicine " said Hattori.

He then took the bag off his back putting it on the table pushing all of the beer cans asides for the space that he needed so that he could rummage through his bag for the item that he was looking for that was somehow supposed to help with her cold.

"Now that you mention it, I've heard that name before, They say that there is a great Detective in Kansai "said Kogoro.

Hattori had taken a bottle of sorts of out of his back that was in a brown paper bag and began to pour it into a small glass cup that he had also taken out of his bag.

"Yup. They always say that Western Japan has Hattori and Eastern Japan has Kudo. I was always compare to her " said Hattori.

And he stopped pouring the drink "Here " said Hattori handing it to her.

"Thank You " she said and then began to drink it.

"Recently, there has been no word of Kudo" said Hattori.

"Her face has not been in the news and rumour is that she is missing" said Hattori.

That is why the Detective of the East is now me, Mouri Kogo…." Said Kogoro smugly pointing to himself before he was interrupted.

"So what is your business with Shinichi?" demanded Ran.

Hattori could not help but smile at this.

" I don't have business with him " said Hattori as he proceeded to walk.

" I just wanted to confirm with him " said Hattori.

And in the background though he was being ignored "In the East, Mouri…." Said Kogoro.

"I wanted to see if she really is good enough to be compared to me! " said Hattori.

* * *

She then gulped and the drink just hit her at that moment.

She could not help but smile and dance about with her legs feeling so weak that she was not able to balance properly and she felt an overwhelming secession of happiness, making her smile even more and wanting to say what was on her mind.

"Christie! What's wrong" said a startled Ran and went to check on Christie.

Ran kneeled down to check on her.

"Ran-neechan "

"Ran-neechan"

She said while hiccupping and saying it again because it sounded so funny and she liked saying it.

"Christie !" said Ran worried shaking Christie.

"Christie !" said Ran worried shaking Christie.

 _This was fun._

* * *

"What did you give her" demanded Ran.

Hattori started to unravel the paper bag from the bottle to reveal that it contained a clear glass bottle that also happened to contain alcohol.

"A Chinese alcohol called paikaru " said Hattori

And then showed it to them to see the label and that it was either rare or an expensive bottle that he had brought with him.

"I'd figure that I cause trouble when I got here so I brought a gift for you " said Hattori.

 _Knock Knock_

They all stared at the door to see a woman standing there knocking on the door and a look on her face that she looked rather applaud by them.

The woman was at least in her sixties and was attentive with annoyed expression of what could be seen on her face. She was wearing dark clothing including a brown coat covering her up and dark sunglasses, showing that she was hiding her face. This woman did not want to be recognised by anyone or anyone knows that she was going into a Detective Agency. She wanted a to hire a Detective and like most people not have anyone know that she was hiring one in the first place and was something was telling her she was not the usual type of person and customer that was like the usual sort.

This woman was elegant in her appearance, her posture and body mannerism was showing a lot of respect and was high privileged by the way she was by the mere fact that she was knocking and awaiting for assistance.

She was still learning the art of reading people and their expressions they were showing but also at the same time not showing. In her opinion his was something that she had picked up pretty quick, it was like riding a bike but wanted be better at it because others were better and she had to get better if she was going to use her new skills against them.

* * *

"How many times do you think I rang the doorbell?" said the Lady.

"This office does not know how to treat customers!" said the Lady.

The Lady took off her sunglasses to reveal her face and features as well. She was middle aged around the age of fifty years old was what she would be what she would estimate it to be. And the look she was giving was impatience and annoyance was written all over her face and in her tone. And right now she could not really blame her either.

"I'm in a rush, so can we hurry up ?" said the Lady.

Within seconds Ran was apologising for their rude behaviour and somehow managed Kogoro blame her calling her yet again "a freeloader". Though she was partly to blame since the other Detective came looking for Shinichi and her cold was getting worse by the second instead of the hour.

"You want me to do a check on your son's girlfriend ?" said Kimie Tsujimura.

A picture was shown of the girlfriend.

She seemed genuine enough by the photo alone; she would say that the Lady had nothing to worry about. Then again appearances can be deceiving (herself) and this was what this Lady was here for.

"That is a picture and a brief history of her" said Kimie Tsujimura.

It was quite the vivid and detailed and orientated file that was made a brief history of the girl that was and is currently being investigated by another Detective or by some kind of another source.

She was starting to wonder if she already had this information on the girl then why was she speaking to another Detective ?

"Kutsuragi Yukiko-san, twenty-four years old " said Kogoro.

"After graduating at the top of her class from Mistuba Junior High School and Mistuba High School, she entered Touto Medical School and is currently attending there. She is on her way of becoming a doctor. Do you have any complaints ? " said Kogoro.

Kogoro had finished reading the research and was confused to why this woman needed any help at all.

"No. It is just…." said Kimie Tsujimura hesitating.

Hattori Heiji was sitting on computer chair facing the window relaxed and enjoying the view just casually listening in on the conversation.

"You don't like her being too perfect ?" said Hattori.

"Human creatures are full of suspicion and jealously. When they see something perfect they look for flaws " said Hattori.

And then spun around on the chair facing them but directly pointed at the Lady.

"That's right isn't it, Old Lady " said Hattori confidentially.

The Kimie Tsujimura then faced Kogoro "Who is this child ?" she said.

"Um..Er …..He's one of my daughter's friends" said Kogoro nervously.

And then she stood up.

"Anyway. I'll go into more detail after we get to my home and talk to my husband" said Kimie had his face on the table and he was looking up.

"Um…..we're going now ?" said Kogoro.

And then he sat up again.

"If that's the case, you should've come here with your husband in the first place" said Kogoro.

"Like I said before my husband is a diplomat. If people found out that I came to this place…" said the Lady.

Hattori was no longer slouching in his seat "It'd be a scandal" said Hattori. Then he put his fist on the table excitedly and stood up saying "Alright. I'll join you guys"

"What ?" said a shocked Kogoro.

And he walked forward to both adults.

"Instead of that old man standing there, wouldn't it be less suspicious if he brings his 'family' with him" said Kogoro.

The Lady the put her sunglasses back on.

You're right. Then, please help me " said Kimie Tsujimura.

And she then started to leaving go straight for the door.

"What?" said Kogoro.

Hattori the turned around facing Ran "Why don't you come along as well" said Hattori.

Shinichi really did not like this guy.

"Why me ?" said Ran.

"More the merrier, right" said Hattori.

She really did not like this guy because even a blind person could see what this guy was doing. He was trying (and succeeding) in goading her/Shinichi to turn up and get more information on her.

"And there's a chance that Kudo will show" said Hattori tempting.

And now he would have Ran eating out of the pan of his hand with that one line he had won.

 _Bastard_

* * *

She could see that Ran was thinking of a vivid image of her as she started to zone out of reality and just thinking of Shinichi.

"Ran"

"Ran"

"Ran"

"Ran"

She had to say several times and the loudest that she possibly could to snap Ran back into reality and pay attention to her.

"I want to go, too" said Christie.

Ran slouched down so that she was talking to Christie face to face "But you have a cold " said Ran worried.

"It's OK. Thanks to the medicine, I'm better now" said Christie.

She said childishly and reassuringly.

"You see" said Hattori.

She was annoyed by this fool.

'Baka! It's actually gotten worse' she thought to herself.

She was sweating in the outside and inside feeling like she was on fire and this was a feeling that she did not like. The feeling of being overheated was uncomfortable and was a feeling that felt all too familiar and was something that she did not like because this was something that was either in her subconscious or unconscious mind.

'I don't wanna go but there no telling what this guy will say if he goes alone with Ran' she was telling herself.

She was annoyed.

And so the 'family' all went together to investigate the case that just happened to land on their laps miraculously.

"Welcome home, Madam "

They were greeted as soon as they came in the door.

" Where is my husband? " said Kimie Tsujimura.

She was obviously wanted to get straight to the point.

" He is currently in the study Madam "

" Mother it is nice to see you " said the Yukiko Katsuragi.

She was the girl that was currently under investigation.

A door was opened and a happy couple then entered together. The female being the current one that was being investigated.

" What are you doing here? And I don't remember giving you the right to call me 'mother' " said Kimie Tsujimura angrily.

"I'm sorry" said the Yukiko Katsuragi.

Christie could see many mixed facial expressions on Kimie Tsujimura's face. One emotion everyone could see was sheer anger and annoyance at the girl. Christie was still getting used to reading people physical and she was sure that for a moment that she had seen the emotion of disgust as well but it was directed at the girl. Or there was another emotion there but she was not sure what it but she would find out later on when she would read her better. If she was feeling better and had not her eyes closed because of sneezing and coughing she would have been able to figure it out.

" I invited her here to meet with father " said Takayoshi Tsujimura.

The devoted son was looking for his father's approval and reassurance but most of all he was looking acceptance and respect of his fiancée. He needed it desperately because he as in love with his fiancée and was devoted to her completely and did not want to lose her. This was something that she could see that the Father was capable of because of his power position and his wealth.

They then proceeded to follow her upstairs to where the study was. Then halfway up the stairs they were stopped by the appearance of an elder man.

" Father, what are you doing here today? " said Kimie Tsujimura.

Shinichi could see he was the father in law.

" I am here to talk about my fishing stories of course, you know pass on the stories to the next generation soon to come " he said hopeful holding a diagram of a fish print.

" I will be with you soon, we just need a chat with my husband and then we shall talk " said Kimie Tsujimura.

Then old man walked down the walked down the stairs happily.

And they then proceeded to the study.

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

" Dear I am some visitors here to see you " said Kimie Tsujimura.

She knocked again and there was no answer.

There was no response there was just music playing loudly making it hard to hear anything that was coming from the room or be heard from the other end. But still there was no response and she could see that Kimie Tsujimura was concerned about this. Kimie Tsujimura moved the handle but it was locked and she took out her keys with by the looks of it a special type of keychain attached to it and then opened the door. Widely so that they could all see as they were standing in the doorframe seeing what was on the other end of the door.

The husband was sitting behind the table asleep and hiding behind a large pile of books. His chin was in his hand and it appeared that he had fallen asleep listening to the music.

"You're here after all" said Kimie Tsujimura.

" Really ! Leaving the stereo on so loud and how can you sleep with the music so loud? " said Kimie Tsujimura.

Kimie Tsujimura walked over to wake her husband up, while the rest of them went straight to the stereo listening to the music.

"It's opera" said Hattori.

" Dear please wake up " said Kimie Tsujimura.

She began to shake her husband

The music continued to play and with it the music and the emotion in the room had changed with tension. With each note of music the feeling that she was getting was worse than the last one and this was a dreaded feeling that she had felt before. Something bad had or was happening at that very moment.

"Please wake up dear " said Kimie Tsujimura.

She began to shake him and she was starting to sound scared by each word she had said as each word was getting louder as well.

"Dea….." she gasped in shocked.

 **THUD**

She did not see it happen only the wife did.

They were all shocked as they turned around to see the husband lying on the floor still unmoving as the wife pleaded with him as she shook him. They all knew at the moment that the man was deceased and that he was murdered with the experience that they all had shared.

Ran turned the music off.

"It's no use. He is already dead" said Hattori as he leaned over the deceased.

Ran then went to call the police.

Christie also knelt down inspecting the body aside Hattori.

 _The body is still warm._

 _And the lips have started to turn purple._

She was thinking as she assessed the body up and down. Then something had caught her eye at the very last moment as it was something that looked hidden and was barely seen. Something that she would have likely remained unseen and might not have able to known when she was Shinichi in this moment because she would not have been able to see it and someone else might not have noticed it.

 _There's a small red dot at the end of his hair !_

It was just behind the ear.

 _Could it be….?_

She looked around the room for what could have caused this. And it caught the corner of her eye; it was a pin that was lying underneath the table that the deceased was sitting at before he had hit the floor.

Christie went to grab not knowing that Hattori had also seen it at the same time and was going for it as well.

"Ouch! Ouch!",

"Ow, ow , ow!"

They both clutched their heads in pain as they had collided and were in pain.

Hattori stood up angered.

"This brat keeps wondering around" Hattori said angered pulling Christie up in the air by her hood.

"Christie " said Ran concerned and worried.

"This happened because you aren't keeping an eye on her" Hattori annoyed and tossed Christie into Ran's arms.

"Besides, you shouldn't let little kids see dead bodies" said Hattori.

Ran just nodded in agreement and gulped as she did it.

If she was Shinichi right now she would not be treated this way and this annoyed the hell out of her. She was stuck in the child if a body and because of that this was how they saw her as a mere child and nothing more. After everything that she had already gone through as Shinichi to earn their respect and trust to show that she was physically capable of doing and being a Detective, she was now right back at the beginning.

She thought there would be some change in the way that people would treat her because she was no longer the blind girl that they thought that needed constant help. But No they as she was a pest that got in the way or she too stupid to understand what was going on and that she was nothing but a child.

Ran on the other hand was practically like a mother hen to her making her dinner and keeping an eye on her as if she was her daughter that she was raising. Ran had less worry about her and treated her like she needed less help and just needed to be taught a few things instead.

She was still getting used to people treating her this way but at the end of the day she was rather used to people treating her like she was different and needed constant help.


	41. Chapter 41

The gathering of the evidence and with the people working the case started to go into sunset. It was still not solved and she did not get enough information to solve the case or even see the evidence that was crucial to the case.

"The deceased is Tsujimura Isao-san, fifty-four years old" said Megure.

"He was a diplomat" said Megure sternly.

Megure did not look to happy to see them or rather Mouri Kogoro.

"And by chance, the Detective that happened to be at scene of the crime

And Kogoro was oblivious to this.

"It's me, Mouri Kogoro " said Kogoro saluting and happily.

"So, it is another murder, Detective" said Kogoro sarcastically and annoyed.

Apologetically he was saying "Nope. He has no external wounds, so it could be…" but he was interrupted.

"Look Closer at the body" said Christie the loudest she could.

She was able to get their attention.

She pointed at the deceased "That's probably a murder…."

" By poisoning" said Hattori finishing her sentence before she could even say it.

She nodded to the response.

"That's right. Murder by posi….huh ?" said Christie.

* * *

She looked up to see that Hattori was standing right beside her with Megure, both looking at the body. She had not seen them coming or even heard them coming right beside her and she was rather surprised by this. Before this she would have known that they were there when she was Shinichi, she would have known before they even made it to her side.

"This old man was poisoned by someone" said Hattori.

He then went into more detail.

"There's a red dot at the edge of his hair, and a needle that was next to the body that might be the murder weapon" said Hattori explained.

He then smiled.

"This old man died sitting at the desk, but he was probably palced there like that after the poisoning" said Hattori.

"But it could be suicide…." Said Kogoro suggesting.

Hattori was surprised by this response.

"Can't you tell ? Look at the body" said Hattori.

And they all looked back to the body.

"His fingers and lips have started to turn purple while the veins in his eyelids started to bleed internally. This is evidence that it was death from asphyxiation. Despite this, there's no evidence that he was strangled, drowned or that even struggled. The only remaining possibility or that his nerves were paralyzed, which made him suffocate. It was an especially virulent poison made to kill him instantly. Adding to the fact that the body is still warm and neither rigor mortis nor lividity have set in yet, means he was killed before he had entered the study. " said Hattori.

And then Hattori looked over to his shoulder to everyone else looking at them as suspects in this murder case.

"He was killed by someone in this room!" said Hattori smirking.

And there was a moment of silence as everyone was in the spotlight and they were all suspects knowing that it was true and there was a murderer under the same roof as them.

"Mouri, who is this teenager ?" demanded Megure.

"Hattori Heiji, a snotty nosed teenage punk detective" said Kogoro annoyed.

"Hattori Heiji?" said Megure to him questioning himself.

And then turned around to look at Hattori to inspect him and work out where he had heard that name before.

"Oh, it you " Megure said loudly and shocked.

"You're the son of Hattori Heizo, Chief of the Osaka Police Department" said Megure.

"Osaka Police Department ?" questioned Kogoro.

Ran was thinking that something about Hattori was reminding her of Shinichi. And then Christie sneezed interrupting her train of thought.

"You ok?" said Ran concerned.

Her cold was getting worse.

Megure began to think his thoughts aloud and walkthrough the case as he could come to the best conclusion that he possibly could.

"Hmm, all the windows are locked from the inside "

"You can't get in from the outside"

And then started to walk, he did this all while having his hand on his chin thinking

"The only possibly way to get in the door is using a key to get into the room"

He then stopped at Kimie Tsujimura and Kogoro.

"Madam, do you have copies of this room ?" asked Megure.

She went into her purse while saying "No, only two "

And then she showed Megure the key with the keychain attached to it to the room.

"The first one is this one that I have and the other belongs to my husband. He keeps them in his trouser pockets" said Kimie Tsujimura.

"Let me take a look" said Megure.

He went to the deceased struggling to take the key out of the pocket because of the deceased weight and figure it would be hard to take them out. Then he pulled the inner of the pocket for the key to fall out from an inner pocket that the key was in.

The key had fallen pretty folded out.

They were shocked to see that it was there, all expect for Mouri Kogoro.

"T-that can't be! Said a shocked Megure.

"What can't be ?" said a confused Kogoro.

"Can't you work it out ?" said an irritated and rather loud Hattori.

* * *

Kogoro just looked more confused than ever, a looking that she was getting way too used to seeing everyday and especially on cases. This was a look that showed that he was not going to figure out the case for himself and even if she gave him hints (but was something that she could not do) he would not figure it out.

Right now she would not be able to use her tranquilizer gun right now. Not with another Detective here that was on high alert at all times and was suspicious of what was going on right now. Not to mention that she was unwell and was not able to focus on her own position right now so she could indefinitely dart the wrong person or lose the dart and someone could think of it as evidence.

"This study was locked when we came in !"said Hattori as if he was talking to an idiot.

An idiot that he would have to point things out to and explain everything that was happening in vivid detail to what was happening so that he would understand what was happening. It was clear that Hattori was not impressed by The Sleeping Kogoro. This was not good for her.

"This means the murderer locked the room after leaving the scene of the crime" said Hattori seriously.

He lowered his head as he was starting to picture the evidence in his head.

"The fact that one of the key was in the wife's possession when we came in, and the other in the victims pocket means that this is an impossible crime " said Hattori.

And turned around facing them to say "This is a locked room murder" said Hattori.

"That can't be !" said Kogoro.

* * *

"It's on Kudo Shinichi' thought Hattori excitedly.

* * *

She was starting to feel sicker and even her ears were starting to ring. She had to solve this case as quick as she possibly could so that she could go back to bed.

She gave the other Detective an annoyed look.

Megure and Kogoro were discussing and going over the case.

"What are you guys doing ?" asked Hattori.

"The crime occurred between 15:30 and 16:00. Shouldn't you be questioning the suspects and getting their alibis

"T-that's true " said Megure embarrassed.

From what she could see it was clear that Megure did not like this Hattori Heiji.

And the alibis were told.

By the Alibi's there were three suspects.

The Father

The Son

The Son's Fiancée

Megure was looking around "There's sure a lot of CDs" said Megure interested.

"Yes the Master always listens to classical music" said the Butler.

The Butler had still not taken it in that the man was dead and would take some more time to take it all in.

 _Classical Music ?_

 _I thought I remember Opera music playing when we found the body._

She could see that this was a clue and crucial evidence to solving the case.

Megure was looking at pictures and picked up one that caught his attention. This also caught her attention.

"Madam, what's this picture ?" asked Megure.

* * *

She saw the picture immediately and was able to put the pieces together to solved the case. But in this moment it was going horribly wrong for her because she was in pain and was about to black out, she could feel it and the pain was getting worse as she began to blackout.

She had to tell them the truth of who the murderer was and why as fast as she possibly could.

"Please don't mind those picture those are twenty years old" said a concerned Kimie Tsujimura.

Christie rubbed her eyes as they were starting to get blurry and was getting hard to see anything at all.

She knew this feeling before and it was something that she would never be able to forget in her life. This was the feeling and was like the experience that she went through went she/Shinichi lost her eyesight. She was not going to be able to see again because it was clear to her that she was going blind again in that moment and there was nothing that she could do about it.

But then it was coming back again.

Maybe it really was just a bad flu after all.

The police were talking and she heard something about books.

 _That's right._

 _There was a pile of books in front of the body in for no rhyme or no reason._

She then looked at the bookshelf.

 _It's as if a whole stack of them were just pulled from the bookshelf. There was no thought to selection or thought they were just taken for convenient reason for display._

The police were going through the office for evidence and the evidence that had already been collected for clues.

"Inspector, we found something strange with the keychain the victim had" said the policeman.

"What ?" said Megure.

"The key holder splits open and inside " said the policeman.

And it was opened to reveal what was on the inside.

"Cello tape" said Megure.

Hattori leaned in looking closer.

"What is this skinny opening in the middle ?" said Hattori assessing aloud.

Christie walked over the best she could to see what they were looking at.

"L-let me see too" she said.

And then it was sudden.

* * *

 **BEAT**

It was strong and pain. And it was her hearting beating with one strike of pain and no more because it felt like her heart had stopped beating in that moment. It was being ripped apart and as her heart had been crushed from the inside and the outside at the same time.

 _IF I don't hurry and solve his mystery…._

Only Ran was paying attention to Christie, while the others were too busy concentrating on the case being solved.

"Are you feeling tired it ?" said Megure to Kogoro.

"Er no" said Kogoro.

Hattori was talking to himself and then ran out the room as fast as he could go for the lead that he believed that would lead to the case to being solved.

 _The strange stack of books in front of the body, the opera music playing at the scene of the crime….._

Hattori was looking underneath the doorframe.

And then it clicked in her head.

 _THE OPERA !_

'That's it. I've figured out the trick to the locked room' both teen detectives thought at the same time.

But both of them had different ideas.

 _The murderer is…._

And then Christie collapsed on the ground before she could finish her thought and finish off solving the case.

"Christie"

"Christie what is wrong"

Ran was worried and looking at Christie in the ground.

"Hey get a Doctor" ordered Megure.

Christie as visibly sweating and was heavily breathing at the same time.

"Where's Hattori ?" asked Megure.

He was told that he was in Tatami room and had disappeared to in that direction.

"Excuse me. Is there somewhere she can lie down" asked Ran.

Ran was holding onto Christie in her arms closely and protectively cradling her while she saw how sick the girl really was.

And she was pointed into a direction where Christie could lie down.

"Hattori ?" said Ran.

"I've figured it out. The trick to the locked room and who the murderer is" said Hattori boasting.

* * *

Everyone was shocked "What ?" echoed in the room as they said it at the same time.

Ran was carrying Christie out of the room when she noticed it.

 _String ?_

Shinichi knew what the other teen detective was thinking and what he was looking for in that room. What Hattori did not know that his deduction was wrong and that he was mistaken in the conclusion that he had come to. Putting the he had done in the room and coming to conclusion that he had come to there was no mistake that he thought this.

The last thing she heard before she was fully taken away from the study was Hattori asking Megure to act as the deceased so that he could go over the trick and show everyone how it really happened.

Christie was lying on the bed when….

 _I'm hot._

 _My heart feels like it is going to burst._

The doorbell rang and Ran went to the door knowing that it would be the doctor.

 _A-am I going to die?_

She has had this thought before and she could feel that she had it several times before. It was a feeling and thought that was all to familiar. It was déjà vu all over again.

 _Am I gonna die like this?_

This was not how she thought she would die and did not see it this way because she thought that she would die….

"ARGHH"

She screamed aloud in pain.


	42. Chapter 42

The case was not closed yet and she had to tell them the truth before it was too late and the wrong person went to jail for a crime that they did not commit.

 _But something's strange with my fever. I feel strange._

 _I'm burning up !_

 _My heart feels like it's going to burst !_

It was getting harder to breathe. And every breath that she took was sharper and more painful than the last one that she took and she had to force herself to breathe and not breathe at the same time because with her entire body on fire she felt like she had to get a breath out or she would die.

The vivid visions of fire that she was seeing was showing her just how painful it was that she was having hallucinations to deal with the pain but at the same time she knew how a hallucination felt and this did not feel similar to the ones that she had before.

It was as if smoke was going down her throat and she was breathing it out like fire.

And then the flames turned into darkness and she could not see anymore. But the pain still continued to grow and intensify as she could feel like her bones were melting and she knew this was familiar in an unfamiliar way that was all too familiar.

* * *

Meanwhile a deluded Hattori was thinking of his victory in the competition that he had already won without ever competing with another Detective on his level. He had not even met Kudo Shinichi in person or had a conversation on the phone and he already thinks of him as the best Detective.

What he did not know that she was in the same building as him, lying in pain in another room in bed and unconscious with something happening to her that she did not expect to happen to herself.

 _What's wrong, Kudo ?_

 _Are you giving up on our competition?_

The others were demanding to find out who the murderer was while he was thinking this and he was just keeping them waiting for the truth to come out.

* * *

Ran was worried about Christie more so than ever and she could not do anything to help her right now because she did not know what was wrong with and only a Doctor could help her and she had to find one immediately. She was worried about Shinichi all of the time and missing her every single minute of the day and only being with Christie helped fill that whole of worry and doubt. When she was with Christie or Shinichi she did not feel alone and she felt that she had already lost Shinichi now she could not lose Christie.

She was not going to lose Christie and she was going to make sure that this Doctor did everything in his power and more to help her to make sure that Christie would be fine.

All of this talk and worry was making her worry about Shinichi more than ever. She needed to see her as quick as possible even if she had to hunt her down to make sure that she was fine. She had to make Shinichi stay this time and promise that she would not leave town or leave her again like she did their date and she was still mad about that.

She dragged the nearest doctor that she could get to on time and ran as fast as she possibly could to get to Christie. But when they both got the room Christie had disappeared and was nowhere to be seen just like Shinichi and she was more worried than ever.

"Doctor she's here" said Ran to the out of breath Doctor.

She looked in the room.

"Christie?" said Ran.

They were both gone and she was all alone.

* * *

"To kill the victim and finish this trick it would take at least five or six minutes. The time of death is a thirty minute span between 15:30 and 16:00 " said Hattori.

"Since we came at 16:00 with Tsujimura, she isn't a suspect. The Butler didn't do it either because he was talking to the neighbours during the time of the murder. The son and girlfriend came right back before we did and so there was little chance that they got the opportunity to do it. Both of them were on the second floor with the Butler which rules them all out as well given they were there only one or minutes at the most.

Meanwhile Ran continued to search with the Doctor for Christie not noticing the ribbon that was lying in the corner of the closet behind her.

"So there is only one person left. That person came in after 14:00 and watched TV then went to the study were we ran into them going up the stairs to the study "said Hattori.

"That person is you old man !" revealed Hattori and shocking everyone as he changed the tone of his voice.

And then he at looked the Father of the deceased that was standing behind him and leaving everyone else in shock as they all gasped upon hearing this. And the old man as well was shocked as well with what he was hearing as he could not utter a single word with his mouth lying wide open.

"The evidence is a needle and the string that I found in the tatami room earlier" he said smirking as he should them the evidence in his hand.

Hattori could not help but smirk.

"It is actually a special kind of fishing string that made of new material and its thin and every durable. You fish old man, so don't act like you don't know. We all saw you on the stairs "said Hattori.

The old man was starting to sweat while he still had his mouth wide open in shock.

"In other words you went to the tatami room after committing the crime. You were confident that you committed the perfect crime. The fact that this was in the trash is conclusive evidence" said Hattori.

* * *

Behind Hattori Ran came in looking for Christie, she started to take spotlight and attention away from Hattori while he was telling everyone his deduction.

"Christie" said Ran while looking for Christie.

She searched in the room.

"Excuse me, did you see Christie come in here ?" said Ran asking two police officers.

They looked at each other and then both said "No"

* * *

"Old man !" said Hattori demanding the truth.

The old man bowed his head in shame "Your right it was me" said the old man.

" _I win, Kudo" thought Hattori._

"I was the person that killed by son" said the old man.

But then.

"No, that's wrong" said a female voice.

The female voice surprised them all with the voice coming from the door, shocking them all because it was not a voice they were expecting to hear and was from a person that had not seen in a while.

It was Kudo Shinichi.

* * *

"That's wrong" she said smugly as she smiled facing them all as she leaned against the door frame.

"KUDO !" said Megure shocked.

' _Shinichi' thought Ran as she looked at her in shock not believing what she see was currently seeing._

Hattori was shocked as well.

'So, this is Kudo…..Kudo Shinichi' he was thought to himself.

Ran looked Shinichi up and down not believing what she was seeing.

'It's really Shinichi' she thought believing it finally.

She started to cry tears of happiness and sadness at the same time "Shinichi" she said sadly.

"I thought you disappeared, then you suddenly show up here…I-I was worried about you" said Ran in tears confessing.

"What's wrong" she said smugly.

* * *

She could tell that they were all in shock and looking at her as they had seen a ghost. They had not seen her coming and she could not help be amused by the mere shock in the air and emotions that she could feel that were coming from each and every one of them as she could practically smell and feel their emotions individually.

But they were not the only ones that were surprised as well. Christie, no Shinichi was especially more than surprised. She was back in her former body and everyone was the way she left it.

Many unresolved emotions and situation that had to be resolved. Right now she had to deal with the most important situation and as of right now it was the case of the murder that was lying right at her feet right here and now.

Then she would deal with this other High School Detective and somehow resolve how a seven had disappeared into thin air without noticing (even though that tends to happen a lot) and does not return.

But she needed to speak to Ran. To confess her feelings and tell her the truth about everything that was going because she wanted it to come from Shinichi's lips and not Christie's.

She was back !

Shinichi was back ?

 _But Christie was also gone._

 _In many ways she was a ghost of her former self._

* * *

She woke up and she was in complete shock. The moment she opened her eyes she could not see anything and her reflexes kicked in automatically, it was first like the first time that she opened her eyes and could not see anything but the darkness that was in front of her. The memory of that moment came back and so did the emotions that came with it. The memory of her finding out that she was blind and now for the second time she was blind again and it scared the hell out of her.

Her need jerk reaction was to sit up and get out of the bed and stand on the ground. She did and with this she knocked a lamp down at the same time. She couldn't believe it the moment her feet hit the ground so easily and so fast. She knew in an instant just what had happened that burning feeling, the sweat and non crippling pain that she had felt was familiar and was the result of her growing back.

This would have to be investigated and studied later. But the quickest assumption that she could come to was the alcohol that she was given by Hattori Heiji.

She touched the wall following the wall to the cupboard so that she could find some clothes as she was in a dire need of change of clothes.

She was able to remember the way to the Study Room without needing any help or assistance.

* * *

"There is no need to cry" said Shinichi.

"What ?" said Ran.

" Ya suddenly appear saying that am wrong " said Hattori sounding annoyed.

"Are ya saying my deduction is wrong ? " said Hattori.

Shinichi who was leaning against the door then stood up straight and casually walked forward with her hands in pockets.

"Wait for me, Ran" said Shinichi walking past Ran.

Ran was concerned when she noticed that Shinichi was sweating.

"Soon it will be over" said Shinichi.

But Ran was still worried about her.

And then she Shinichi walked forward to Hattori sounding exhausted with her breathing and barely talking a breath as she puffed.

"Which of ma deduction did I get wrong, Kudo !" demanded Hattori

Shinichi just smiled at this and continued to.

"That trick you just explained is all make-believe. Im saying that it is one hundred percent impossible" said Shinichi.

"W-what ?" said Hattori gobsmacked.

Megure then stepped into defend Hattori waving his hands in the air.

"Sorry Kudo to butt in but his deduction was perfect" said Megure.

And he then went onto explain the deduction.

* * *

"First he took the needle and stuck the end with no needle to the key holder with cello tape. Next he took the end with the needle and passed it through the inside of his pocket. Then he took both ends, left the room, locked the door, pulled the side with the needle and the key automatically went into my pocket. Finally, pulling on the string harder it came off the tape, and all he did was roll up the string of evidence disappear" said Megure.

But Shinichi just leaned against the wall and looked doubtful while continuing to physically and heavily sweat.

"Is the key really in your pocket, Inspector Megure ?" asked Shinichi.

Megure was speechless and confused.

"I could've sworn that I heard that the key was inside the victim's inner pocket" said Shinichi.

"Y-yeah" said Megure still confused.

Hattori then stepped into defend his deduction.

"Of course" said Hattori.

And then Hattori started to dig around Megure's pocket.

"If ya think it's a lie, look at this" said Hattori.

But he Hattori knocked the key onto the floor, upon witnessing this penny finally dropped into revealing that his deduction was wrong. The key holder was disorganised, unlike before and was in the incorrect pocket.

"Huh ?" said Hattori kneeling down on the ground looking at the key

"It's because when you made the key go in his pocket, Inspector Megure was sitting down" explained Shinichi.

"What ?" said Hattori shocked.

And Shinichi went onto more detail to explain her deduction.

"Because he was sitting, the pocket folded, narrowing the pathway for the key and thus, the string came off the key holder before it got into the inner pocket. Also, if the victim was overweight like Inspector Megure then all the more reason"

And Megure looked like he was agreeing with her and began to think.

"Now when I think about it, when I put my hand in the victims pocket they were tight" said Megure

Hattori was not happy with this thought.

"But even one in ae thousand it could happen" said Hattori determined to prove that his deduction was the correct one.

Shinichi just shook her head dismaying him and tutting at him.

"No matter how many times you do it, the result would be the same" said Shinichi.

Hattori was confused.

"Try and remember when the key was in the inner pocket, remember how it was facing" said Shinichi.

Talking to himself and to Megure "How it was facing ?" he asked.

And then he remembered and Shinichi knew that the switched on his head clicked as he gasped remembering how it looked, neatly tucked up in the pocket.

"That's right" said Shinichi smiling.

"There's no way that key and the key holder could get into the inner pocket in such a narrow space. The fact that the key was in his pocket means that the murderer put the key in the victim's inner pocket before the murder" said Shinichi

Hattori was still confused

"Then what's wae the string and needle that I found in ae Tatami room ?" asked Hattori.

Shinichi was now serious.

"That was part of murderer's heinous trick" said Shinichi.

And then Shinichi looked back at the old man that was standing behind her to face him and explain her deduction, making the old man look up at her and unable to look away as he stared her straight in the eye.

"It was a trick to make the old man take the blame for the crime" said Shinichi.

Shinichi then pulled the string out from her pocket and should it to everyone, mainly Hattori.

* * *

"I found five or six of them, too. They were in various places in the house. The murderer put them in different places around the house. So, that it didn't matter where the old man was during the murder" said Shinichi.

And she then looked straight back at him.

"But the old man admitted to crime" declared Hattori not believing what he was hearing.

He was determined to prove that she was wrong and was beginning to act like an angry and hot headed child. Hattori was pointing the finger accusingly at the old man.

"The old man went along with the murderer's trick" said Shinichi seriously.

Then she looked back to the old man again.

"I don't know his reason though" said Shinichi unsure.

The old man looked like he was going to talk though.

"This room was locked. You are not saying it was suicide, are you ?" said Hattori confused.

Everyone looked at Shinichi for answers because no one knew what had happened, except for Shinichi.

"No, it wasn't suicide, and there are still remnants of the murderer's real trick" said Shinichi.

"Real trick ?" asked Hattori confused.

Shinichi looked bored and like she was talking to an idiot with an annoyed look on her face.

"Are you forgetting ?" said Shinichi.

Hattori said nothing; he was waiting for the answer.

* * *

"When the victim was found, there was opera playing and books stacked right in front of him, The opera was playing the cover up the victim's screams in case he woke up when he was being poisoned. Those books were place there to cover up his face in case it twisted in pain" explained Shinichi.

Hattori then laughed at this deduction, not believing what he was hearing.

"That's ridiculous!" he laughed.

Hattori then approached Shinichi, who had her back turned to him as she was faced towards the bookshelf.

And Hattori nervously laughed again.

"Who does ae murderer have tae trick wae that trick ?" asked Hattori

"The person that wanted to fool was you, Hattori" said Shinichi.

And then Shinichi faced Hattori with him to be shocked and surprised.

"What ?" said Hattori taken back.

Then Shinichi turned back towards the bookshelf.

"But not just you, Hattori" said Shinichi.

"The murderer used the trick on Ran and Detective Mouri who entered the room with you" she said then faced him.

There were many gasps in the room.

"Then that means….!" Said Hattori, he now realised that he was indeed wrong all about the murder and his deduction.

"The Murderer walked directly right up to the victim after entering the study" said Shinichi.

"That is right the murderer is you…"

And then she turned around, pointing her finger to the murderer, shocking everyone in the room

"Tsujimura" said Shinichi.

* * *

They were all shocked.

"So then the victim was still alive when we came in ?" asked Kogoro mortified.

They all looked at Shinichi waiting for answers.

"Yes. He was just knocked out by some drug that he was giving earlier. If you run some test you will be able to get the proof and evidence that you need to prove this" said Shinichi.

Shinichi turned facing the murderess.

"Then she pricked him with the poisoned needle when pretending trying to wake him up. It's no surprised that no one would notice if the sleeping drug was very strong, and the poison were especially virulent, the victim would die in his sleep right after being pricked" Shinichi said smirking confidently.

Then her demeanour changed as she got serious.

"She prepared the opera and the stack of books in case he woke up" said Shinichi.

Megure then spoke his mind "But we could've figured it out when we identified the drug in his system"

"Naw, ya wouldny have known. Since we were convinced that he was dead already when we entered ae room. We wuda assumed that he was drugged earlier so he wudny put a fight up when ae murder happened" said Hattori interrupting.

"In other words she went out of her way so that there would be Detective here when she committed the murder and took advantage making the think that it would a locked murder case and not her murdering him right in front of us. Made us think it is locked murder case, is what you are saying, Kudo " said Hattori.

Shinichi nodded in agreement "Yeah" she said in agreement.

"So come show us the evidence already, since she showed no of taking out a poisoned needle" said Hattori curiously and annoyed waiting for the truth to be revealed.

The anticipation was killing him and secretly she was enjoying every minute of it, putting him on the edge and beating him. She was sort of enjoying herself and feeling the rivalry and interception between them, this was something that she did not ordinary experience with someone her own age.

"That's correct. When she entered the room, she tool out the poisoned needle without anyone noticing"

And then she faced Hattori with the keys in her hand.

"She took it out with her key" said Shinichi.

Hattori was shocked.

"Her k-key" he said gasped and grasping to a conclusion.

"Yeah. The key holder that she has is the same design as the one that the victim had" said Shinichi.

She could tell that the woman was starting to breakdown as she was beginning breakdown with the sweat dripping down the side of her face and her emotional status that she could practically feel in the air. She had forgotten how this feeling and how she was able to feel with such a magnitude using her other four senses.

"As such, her key holder should have opened as well" said Shinichi.

And then she opened the victim's key holder.

"Alright. Please show us your key" said Shinichi.

"Show us the inside of your key holder !" said Shinichi knowing that it was all over.

" Madam I need to take a closer look " said Megure taking the keys off Kimie Tsujimura.

Without protest or a single struggle Megure searched Tsujimura's bag and took out the key holder to inspect it. He was shocked to see what was inside the key holder as he saw a small hollow space that had been created that would was created to fit the exact size for a needle.

"That's probably a groove created so that she was able to keep the needle in. She prepared the key holder like that so that she had quick access to the needle after entering the room. In other word the key holder is all the evidence that you need" said Shinichi.

" But why did she do it, kill her own husband? " asked Megure.

* * *

Remembering how the room looked before Shinichi was easily able to walk over to the bookshelf and take the photograph in the frame from the shelf easily. One that she would be able to reach before when she was Christie but now that she was Shinichi was able to do with such ease without having to climb or to ask someone for their help. And this was comforting for her and made her more comfortable in her own skin and in her own body, which made her feel more confident.

She did this while still having one hand casually in her pocket and the other one with the picture in it to show to the others.

"If my hunch is correct, the motive lies within this photo" said Shinichi and then handed it to Megure.

Ran and Megure looked at the photo.

" Look closely does she look like someone say someone in this room " said Shinichi.

They all looked closer.

" Oh, it looks just like Yukiko Katsuragi " said Ran.

Everyone in the room was shocked, except for three people.

"The hair is a different colour" said Ran.

None of them could believe it at first until they had second look at it.

Kimie Tsujimura finally broke as she looked down at her feet no more.

" Enough already...of course she does look like me that is because she ...is my daughter " said Kimie Tsujimura.

" WHAT?! " said everyone said gasping in shock.

Shinichi remained silently.

Yukiko could not help but mutter "Mother !"

"Then you had her with your husband ?" asked a shocked Megure.

Kimie Tsujimura looked back to Yukiko" No. I had her with my former husband" she said looking at the shocked girl without looking her in the eye.

"That's right my current husband, Tsujimura Isao, framed my husband for corruption twenty years ago. His name was Yamashiro Kenji and she is his daughter" she said with anger in her voice.

"He was the one who….?" Said Megure shocked.

"Yes, who died in prison fifteen years ago" confirmed Kimie Tsujimura.

And then went to further explain her motive for the murder.

"Yes, Tsujimura wanted to drive in him into despair because they were rivals, and he wanted me to be his wife" she said with hate in her voice.

She then proceeded to look Megure in the eye as she let the truth come off her chest.

"My husband didn't know this; he was taken into custody and Yukiko was taken in by distant relatives"

She then closed her eyes "And I fell into despair" she sadly with a look that she was having memories of the horror time and experience that had been haunting her.

" _I left my wife just for you"_

She was told by her Tsujimura while she was in despair and was weakened everything that had happened that she became emotionally vulnerable and easily to manipulate.

"I was taken by his words and before I knew it I was married to that monster" said Kimie Tsujimura.

"I learned this when Takayoshi brought a picture of his girlfriend, Yukiko. At first I thought she looked like me by coincidence by when Tsujimura said"

" _He can't be with this girl"_

" _There's no way that I'll let Takayoshi be with that man's daughter"_

I what he said when he accidentally confessed the truth to her about setting up her husband and manipulating her into marrying him.

"I couldn't believe that it could be true, so when I asked Tsujimura the truth he started admitting to everything about how he framed Yamashiro for corruption, and how also his father was part of it" she said with her eyes open again and calmly.

She gave her Father in-law a look of hate.

"I'm Sorry" he said weakly while bowing his head in shame.

"Back in those days, I am not the same person that I was then" he said looking for forgiveness was in the tone of his voice.

Now they had the motive and reason for murder.

"I see" Megure having everything he needed for the case to be wrapped up.

They now knew the reason why the Old Man that was framed for the murder of his son had taken the blame for the murder, when he was innocent of this murder.

"You felt guilty for your past crimes, so you pretended to be caught in her trap and admitted to the murder" said Megure.

"Father, it's no use pretending to be good person now" said Kimie Tsujimura sadly.

And she then held her hands out as an office came over with handcuffs ready to arrest her. She did willingly and without any hesitation or regret in her eyes.

"My former husband left this world a guilty man although he was an innocent man!" she said as she was cuffed and he led out the door having been arrested for the murder of her husband.

And she then stopped a moment before she was escorted out the room.

"Takayoshi !" said Kimie Tsujimura softly.

"Y-yes ?" he said unsure and questioningly.

"I may not have the right to say this to you now but please take care of Yukiko" she said pleadingly looking him the eye almost crying.

He nodded in agreement.

And Yuikio started to cry as her Mother finally acknowledged her as her daughter and gave her a loving look.

Kimie Tsujimura was then escorted out the room by the officer.

"I get it. She treated Yukiko like dirt so no one wud discover ae truth" said Hattori.

And the case was closed.


End file.
